


The many mysteries behind Buck Buckley

by pupuceplus



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1 (TV) RPF
Genre: A very nice puppy, Angst, Buck Begins, Buck is Smart, Buck's past and childhood, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley, Worried Firefam, buckley's parents are good people but bad parents, fire marshal Evan buck Buckley, the many mysteries of buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 110,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupuceplus/pseuds/pupuceplus
Summary: each member of the 118 station has his own idea about who Buck is.  But they only know what Buck wants them to know. Soon, they 'll discover the many mysteries behind Buck Buckley.The story will also include a Buck begins story.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 633
Kudos: 995
Collections: 9-1-1 ▶ Edmundo "Eddie" Diaz / Evan "Buck" Buckley, Navy SEAL!Evan "Buck" Buckley, Smart!Buck





	1. 9 11 what's your emergency?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Türkçe available: [Restricted Work] by [Peacecraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacecraft/pseuds/Peacecraft). Log in to view. 



> Hi! this is my first fic about 911. I binged the tv show recentely and I fell in love with it. Especially Evan Buck Buckley. I'm also a Buddie shipper. 
> 
> I don't know about Maddie's age in the tv show. Here, she 'll be around 10 years older than Buck. She looks that much older than Buck to me.
> 
> English is not my first Language. So please be kind with me about it.

Chapter 1 

YEAR : 2002

"9-11 What's your emergency? " 

"My son is not here!" A panicked lady said on the phone. 

"Madam, Where are you?"

"I'm at my home. And Oh my god... You have to find my son!"

The operator remained calm and asked.

"When and where was the last time you were with your son?"

" He was with us on saturday and I can't believe it..." The woman voice was shaking.

" Today is Monday..."

"I know" The woman interrupted her. " We were visiting the Grand Canyon. I think, no I'm sure we lost him there!"

The 9-11 operator's eyes went wide. He checked the phone call's number. Pennsilvania Hershey.

"Madam, I need you to remain calm and tell me exactely what happened."

"It's just like I said we were on a family trip with my husband and my son at the grand canyon last saturday and we just figured out, our son... We... "

" You forgot your son at the Grand Canyon?"

"Yes!" The lady started to cry. The opeator was surprised. He had calls from parents who forgot their kid inside a supermarket, a park, etc, but parents who forgot their kid at the Grand Canyon and just found out two days later. That was a first.

"Okay, we are going to contact the Arizona 9-11. Can you describe your son? What his name? Last location you were "

" He is 11 years old, his name is Evan. He has a yellow jacket and a blue backpack. There is food and water in the backpack. You absolutely have to find my son!!!!" She was yelling and sounded frantic.

Year 2020

Buck was ready to start a movie night with his best friend Eddie. Christoper was at sleepover at a friend's house and he was really happy to be alone for once with Eddie. 

" What are we watching tonight?" Buck asked.  
" Not a Disney movie for sure " Eddie replied as he took two beers from the fridge.  
"I love Disney movies " Buck exclaimed in a genuine tone and Eddie rolled his eyes. 

" It 's called 127 hours. Always wanted to see never had time." Eddie said. "I presume you never watch it either?"

"Nope, what it is about?" 

"127 Hours is the true story of mountain climber Aron Ralston's remarkable adventure to save himself after a fallen boulder crashes on his arm and traps him in an isolated canyon in Utah." Eddie read.

Buck froze.

"There is no way, I'm going to watch that." Eddie seemed surprised. He thought Buck would love it.

"It's movie night, it's supposed to be fun and not work related... Oh and I heard it was boring!"

"Come on, we can try it , if it's that bad, we'll stop." Eddie suggest. 

"I don't want to watch that. Eddie. " Buck said vehementely and Eddie didn't understand why his best friend was suddenly so tense.

Buck was saved by the bell, someone was at the door. It was Christopher who 's been brought back by a mother of one of his friends.

They learned that the host of the sleepover started to feel sick and vomited. Christopher was sad to be back but when he saw that Buck was there. He smiled again. 

"Don't be sad, Christopher, you'll get other chances at sleepover " Buck said happily. 127 hours was not for tonight. He thought with relief. Eddie comfort his son too. 

"We ordered Pizza" Eddie said still wondering why Buck had acted so strongly against a movie that was supposed to interest both of them.

"We were about to watch a movie!" Buck announced. " What do you want to watch buddy?"

" A disney movie " Christopher told them " We were goint to watch Tangled when Freddy started to puke " He said sadly.

"Tangled it is! " Buck was pratically bouncing happily. Eddie sighed. 

"Disney movie night" Buck announced proudly. " I never watched tangled , it's perfect! "

" Yeah! I can't wait to see it " Christopher giggled.

10 minutes later, Eddie was listening to the first tangled 's song and was already a bit bored by disney's songs.

And so I'll read a book, or maybe two or three  
I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery  
I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin?

Then after lunch, it's puzzles and darts and baking  
Paper-mache, a bit of ballet and chess  
Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making  
Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch  
Take a climb, sew a dress

And I'll re-read the books, if I have time to spare  
I'll paint the wall some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere  
And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair  
Stuck in the same place I've always been  
And I'll keep wondering, and wondering, and wondering, and wondering  
When will my life begin?

Christopher was already in love with the pet called Pascal and seemed to like the song. As for Buck, Eddie was wondering what was happening to his best friend. He looked really invested into the movie. He looked a bit emotional too. 

"Buck do you..." 

"Shsh" Buck interrupted Eddie. He was really into it a lot more than Chris. 

Then, Eddie noticed that Buck was litteraly angry at Mother gothel.

"She doesn't know best! Rapunzel! Leave! She is lying to you!" Buck said agitated. 

"Buck is really into it " Chris whispered to his dad.

"Yes," and then he thought to himself " it's a bit scary" 

"sh!!sh" Buck shut them up again.

At the happy end, Buck had his eyes wet. He was smiling like a kid. Chris had fallen asleep and he hadn't notice.

"Such a good movie! my favorite so far Buddy... Oh! Where he is?"

"fell asleep, put it to bed, half an hour ago... You didn't even notice..." 

"Ah..." Buck was embarassed a bit. " It's just She rocks"

"Who?" Eddie was a bit tired too.

"Rapunzel! She is just like me! I felt so connected to her" Buck was still very enthousiath and Eddie had really difficulties to think what in common Buck had with a princess with very long magical hair."

He'll tease him tomorrow about it at the station. Chinmey will love to learn how much Buck was into Rapunzel. He is so sure about it.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, Thank you for the kudos and the 2 persons who took to comment my story. It made me so happy. 
> 
> Second, I never been at the grand canyon, so it 's going to be very innacurate to reality. I'm sorry for that. 
> 
> Warnings: There will be a hard call involving a little kid, it happened in real life near my town. There will be nothing describtive but it shocked my own country when we learnt about that case. I guess I'm also thinking at that little angel when I'm writing it.

YEAR 2002. Arizona, firehouse and rescue for Grand canyon Est part.

A 25 years old man was talking with a firefighter.

"I'm sorry, Mister but we can't help you to find your puppy..." 

The young man was about to cry. He had been an idiot to bring his young puppy for a hike in that part of the grand canyon. The puppy had been a gift from his dad who died last year from a cancer. He was in tears. He loved that puppy so much.

the bell rang and the captain showed up;

"Get ready we have a lost kid, been there since 2 days..." Everybody moved quickly. The firefighter looked at the young man.

"If we see your puppy while searching for the kid, we will bring it to you."

The young man smiled a little

"Thank you. I hope you 'll find him and the kid..." The firefighter was already gone with his team. " How come a kid got lost in there?"

Year 2020 At Christopher's school.

Christopher had an idea. A great idea, he didn't talk about to his father. He wanted to do that alone. But he was smart enough to understand he needed an adult to help. He couldn't talk to Buck about it either. Because his idea was about Buck. So he decided to ask his professeur Miss Flores for help. 

Ana Flores listened to him as she was reading the flyer he brought with him. It was a flyer from the city. In few months, Los Angeles will commemorate the first anniversary of the Tsunami that hit the city. The Public relation of the city wanted of course commemorate for all the people who died that day. But they wanted also to celebrate life and hope by honoring civilian Heroes who saved people that day.

" I think, you can help me to do a video and post it on Internert in order to find the other people who Buck saved. There were at least 15 persons on that truck."

"Oh, Chris... I'm not sure, he is a firefighter and the flyer states, they are looking for civilian..."

"He wasn't a firefighter that day. He was so sad because he couldn't be one anymore... He was a civilian, he saved me and a lot of persons too. We have to find them , so together we can testify and he'll have a medal."

Ana Flores smiled.  
"We can try Christopher. It's a wonderful idea."

"Don't tell to my dad. I want it to keep it a secret. "

"Oh okay." She agreed.

At 118 station the same day.

Eddie had told the entire house about who Buck had fallen in love with a Disney princess. Chinmey was estheatic about it.

" Do you want me to buy a rapunzel doll for your birthday?" Chinmey asked.

Buck rolled his eyes but then he smirked. When he came back to his appartement. He ordered the movie for himself and he bought a pascal plushie for Christopher from the disney shop site. He also read the original tales on line but he prefered the disney version and then while he was doing so research ... Well for sure he is going to have the last laugh right now.

"Yeah why not... But I have to choose the rapunzel doll I want. The exact model..." He said it like a challenge.

Chinmey looked surprise. He felt also suspicious but if Buck wanted to play, he was going to play with him. A doll was not expensive. 

"At the one condition, that it's easy to buy that doll... " He felt cautious. Buck seemed to have too much fun right now. Or maybe because he didn't actually think Chinmey would dare to buy him a rapunzel doll for his birthday:

"I guarantee you, it's easy to find the doll I want. There are plenty on ebay." Buck replied casually.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked.

Hen anwered. " Cap, this is crazy, there are talking about to buy a disney doll for Buck 's birthday..."

"What?" Bobby was lost. Hen and Eddie explained to him quickly. Bobby laughed. Then , he seemed to remember something... He was not truly sure.

"So do we have a deal Chinmey?" Bucked asked.

Chinmey hesitated a second then he opened his mouth and Bobby eyes widened and both at the same time said 

" Deal " that was Chinmey

" Don't " that was Bobby.

Buck jumped in the air. He was so happy. Bobby looked at Chinmey with pity.

" Chinmey... I'm sorry for you..." Bobby said. 

Buck looked into his smarthphone to show the picture of the doll he wanted and then showed it to him.

At first Chinmey didn't pay attention. He just looked at the doll... Then he saw the price tag. He almost had an heart attack

"699 dollars!" 

"This seller is the cheaper. usually she is between 800 dollars and 1000 dollars, they are plenty others sellers that have her on ebay. It's a limitation disney doll. Only 5000 around the world. " Buck said. He was so proud of himself.

Chinmey was about to cry. He wanted to curse. He looked at his captain , just like his whole team.

"Bobby how did you know?" Eddie asked.

" it was the dollmageddon day... Ten years ago... We got a call... For a disney store. People are crazy..." He sighed. 

"Buck!" Chinmey was furious. Buck was laughing. " you said deal."

Eddie and Hen was looking at their partner . Eddie was kinda proud of Buck. Hen was sorry for Howie.

The siren rang. They had a call. They moved quickly and regain their concentration. 

Bobby was pale.

"What's up Capt?" Asked Eddie.

"This is going to be a tough call. Don't expect happy ending..." He warned. Chinmey and Hen get ready for the worse."

"What is it?" 

" A 3 years old kid was put inside a laundry washing machine by his father".

The whole team felt silent. 

Later, the whole team was in tears. Athena was there too. She arrested the parents. The kid was dead. It had been an horrible scene for the them.

Eddie couldn't imagine how you could do that to your own son. He died an horrible death that kid. Buck was in tears too.  
"Some people don't deserve to have kids..." Eddie said. Suddenly Buck took Eddie in his arms to comfort him.

"Chris is very lucky to have you..." Buck said.

When their shift was over. Buck called Maddie and they met at her house on hour later.

" It 's in this kind of situation , you realize, our parents were not that bad... " Buck said. He even felt a little guilty because often he said his parents were like the family adams without the loving each other part...

Maddie nodded.

"Yes there is always worse... Buck, you know, with me being pregnant. I was thinking about..." She hesitated.

"Go on...." 

"I have to tell them. And to introduce them to Howie... Too".

Buck pressed his lips together. He was conflicted.

"It's up to you Maddie. Your relationship with them , is not the same, as me..."

" But, I Don't want you to be hurt by my decision..."

"They can't hurt me anymore... Maddie. I,m beyond that."

" I don't know what happened. But Evan..."

"I know, they are not that bad. I mean the call we got today, just prove it. They are very very worst parents in the world. " He admitted.

"I'm sure , if that if they knew what you are doing today. They'll be proud of you... especially dad."

"Don't Maddie. Don't even try. And I'll pray for that child in your belly is actually a girl... "

"Even if it's a boy , I won't let them..."

Buck nodded. " Me either. And I doubt Chinmey will too... But that won't mean it 's going to be easy. They were obsses with an heir... You weren't there anymore. You have no idea what they put me throught to be their perfect heir..." His voice cracked.

" I need to go." " At least, I'll have fun to imagine how Chinmey will react to the news when you'll tell them about who our parents are...".

TBC

AUTHOR's NOTE: The pricey limited edition rapunzel exists. The dollmageddon happened too but not to the point to call 9-11. If you type limited edition rapunzel doll on ebay. They are many... The single purple one is the one the fic is talking about.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks you very much for the kudos. It help me to know, I'm doing good, since this is the first time I write about 9-11 and Buddie. I know there is not much Buddie moments yet, but there will be. 
> 
> This chapter is about Buck when he was 11 years old forgotten in the grand canyon.

YEAR 2002 Arizona Grand Canyon , Est. Saturday afternoon.

Evan was crying. He knew it was stupid to cry because it was his fault and as his parents often said " To cry won't help fix, the stupid things you did ".

He tried to calm himself. His ankle was probably sprain. it hurt like hell. He tried to breath in and breath out. He didn't help very much. His parents were going to be mad and disappointed at him for sure. Again. 

It had been the first time, they brought him with them to a trip. He remembered how happy, he was, when they told him the big news. They were proud of him because he had won the junior chess competition and he broke a record too. Not only that, he had proved, he could be a nice and attentive kid and he hadn't done desastrous things since almost a year. 

He felt that this time his mistake had been a lot bigger than the last one. It had been two years ago. He was 9 years old. His private history teacher had broke his leg and he couldn't come to their house for the lessons. So he went there instead. The teacher house was nice and he really liked to go there. He could play in the garden for 20 mins to relax and there he met Frank, another 9 years old kid. Frank was the kid of his teacher neighbor. He loved to talk with him, only a fence was separing them and it was not fun to be separate by the damn thing and not being to play together. Each in their own garden.

Evan asked his teacher if Franck could come, but his teacher said no. And it was out of question, he was going to go play at Franck house during his break either. 

Evan was highly frustrated by the situation and so was Frank. Since Evan didn't go to school because he had private teachers and was schooled at home. He rarely met other kids of his own age. Maddie used to play with him but Maddie married a year earlier and she... It was different. 

He wanted to play with Franck desperately. Evan was a very ressourceful kid and a smart one. It 's was everybody told him and of course, he had an idea to solve his problem. But the idea, at the end was far from be a smart one. 

He didn't remember how he had been able to convince Franck to do it either. But at the end, he had been able to play with Frank in his teacher garden. His teacher froze when he saw the kid's neighbor in his own garden. 

And then the teacher looked at his fence and he saw red. The two kids had dig a hole under the fence, so Frank had been able to pass through it. 

His mother came to pick him and she apologized to his teacher. She was mortified. She gave him a lot of money as a compensation. Evan was crying. " To cry won't help fix the stupid thing you did" She said harshly. 

She was disappointed. She was ashamed of him. He felt guilty and Franck 's father had yelled at his son. Frank had cried a lot. He brought a lot of trouble to Franck with his stupid idea. He never met the kid either again.

This time, Evan knew he did worse. 

When his parents announced him about the trip, he was incredibly happy. His happiness lessen a bit when he heard, 20 teenagers from the Hershey orphanage were going to join them. 

"I Thought it was just us " Evan said to his mother.

She was not happy with what her son said.

"Evan, how can you be so selfish. Theses kids unlike you, have no family. They are orphans. Their lives are difficults and lonely. They won't- have the chance to get an easy life like you for their future"

"I'm sorry ". Evan already knew of course. He was the lucky one. Not them. The hershey orphenage belonged to his mother family. She was the one responsible for it and his mother was really dedicate to the orphans. Sometimes, Evan wished he was an orphan instead of his mother own son. So she could have gave him all the love and dedication she was giving to them. 

He wasn't proud of that thought. He lived in comfort. Inside a very nice large house, with an enormous garden. He had pretty clothes, the best clothes. He always had his stomach full of good dishes. The best teachers. He had the great sister and his parents were alive and healthy. They were just busy but no doubt , she was right. He was the lucky one.

The grand canyon was incredible and he had hope to make friends with some teenagers. He was friendly with them but they were older and while polite. The other kids didn't really pay attention to him. He felt lonely. 

His parents were all over the orphans. Making sure they were enjoying their trip. And then, he heard it. It sound like a whimper... He stopped walking. He looked around. Nothing. He was about to start walking again, the group was already walking away from him. When he heard the whimper again. It sounded like a dog. A tiny dog and a weak dog whimper. But he saw no dog around him. He looked below and there was indeed a gold retriever puppy. He looked ill.

He had to help the dog. He moved closer to the edge and tried to call him.

" Puppy, you see me..." The puppy made another weak whimper. He had to save the puppy. He was about to yell at the group to stop walking and to come back because there was a dog in need of help and when he turned around toward their direction. In a less then one second , he fell himself falling. He lost consciouness as he hit the ground.

TBC


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we are back in 2020. I hope you don't mind too much the time jumps in this story . Of course you 'll know what happened to Evan in the past in later chapters.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos. It goes straight to my heart ^^

YEAR 2020 

Bobby, Eddie, and Chimney were at Hen's place for an emergency meeting. It had been Hen's idea because Chimney was freaking out badly since Maddie had told him that she called her parents and they agreed to meet him. Bobby agreed to give Chimney 's permission for 3 days off. So He and Maddie could visit them in Hershey.

Boddy didn't even know why he agreed to be here. He guessed, he had no better things to do, since Harry and May were fed up with ice skating lessons. They told him and he had been a bit bitter about it. But it was his fault, he dragged the kids at every possibilities and they just wanted to do other things. He had missed ice skate badly to a point he hadn't been aware. He sighed. But, he couldn't wait to be next week. He had convinced his team members to go together for a ice skating outing. They were eager to see him on ice, especially Buck who teased him a lot.

Eddie was a bit amused because apart from Halloween, it was rare to see Chim freaked out.

"So if we are all here," Hen started "it's because we need to reassure Chimney everything is going to be fine..."

" Chimney, why are you so worried about it?" Bobby asked. " What Maddie told you?"

Chimney sighed and answered. He remembered how Maddie had his very tense and serious face when she told him.

"I called my parents, they can't wait to meet you. I told Buck too." She told.

"Is he coming with us?" Chimney asked.

"No" Maddie answered.

"Oh okay... About your parents... What..." Maddie interrupted him.

"I 'll tell you everything you'll need to know when will be in the plane. Let's eat." She told him in a tone that meant the conversation was done about that particular topic. Chimney gulped. He remembered her saying that her parents were good people but bad parents. He had been curious about it since but never dare to ask.

Eddie, Bobby and Hen looked at each other. They thought the same as Chimney.

"Yeah, I had that feeling too. There is no escape aboard a plane. I'll be on my way to meet them, no other choice to make it there..;" Chimney added.

"Did you ask Buck about it?" Eddie demanded. It's true that Buck never talked about his parents and he had wondered himself why.

Chimney nodded. " I did" 

"What did he answer?" Bobby asked. Bobby knew Buck was looking at him as father's figure and it was a lie, to tell he hadn't been curious about Buck's real dad.

"He completely froze, when I asked him. Like during 2 seconds he had an out of experience body."

The three firefighters looked at each other again, worried

"And?" Hen insisted.

"And, he put his hands on my shoulder, looked at me in the eyes, with a very soft and reassuring smile. Then he said " They disliked Doug and they still attended the wedding, you are safe Chim" then he left releasing my shoulder" He still shuddered at the memory

"So it's all good" Bobby said, if Buck said so..."

Chimney shook his head. "He left a bruise on my shoulder... I thought he was going to crush it. It was the creepiest moment of my life." 

"I'm sure you are freaking out for nothing. Both Maddie and Buck are great people and if they accepted Doug which they disliked, They surely are nice persons . Every families has their conficted past. "

Chimney nodded. "I know, I mean, I talked about it to Albert and he said maybe Maddie and buck 's parents are like our dad."

"It could be a possibility... And your dad is not a great dad but he is not an evil monster either..." Hen confirmed.

Chimney nodded again. "Albert told me, that Buck had been great with him after I lashed out on him that night..."

He was not proud of how he had threat his brother.

"That's buck, a golden heart" Bobby declared.

"What did he say to Albert?" Eddie asked. He was dying to know more about his best friend.

"Yes, it could provide important informations about their parents." Bobby said.

"He mostly listened to Albert and said that Albert shouldn't feel guilty. That I was just upset and will be a great brother to him. He reassured him about me."

They were all smiling proudly.  
"That's our buck. A golden heart" Bobby stated again.

"Eddie, you are his best friend. Did he talked about his parents to you?"

"Nope, He is a chatter box, as most as Christopher is but ..." He felt a pang in his heart while saying it " I don't really know about Buck's past and his family at all."

"It's not just you Eddy." Bobby said. " He knows so much about us... " And suddenly the atmosphere tensed and they all recalled the awful lawsuit Buck had done against Bobby and their private lives he told about to his lawyer.

Yes, they forgave him but they were still a bit bitter by the betrayal. 

"For sure, that lawsuit showed us a side of Buck that..." Chimney admitted.

"He dropped the case, guys, we forgave him..." Hen reminded. There was no way, they were going to talk about that lawsuit again. It was the past.

"That's true!" Bobby added " Just to know he dropped Millions desmonstrated how serious he is on the job"

Eddie, Hen and Chimney went eyed wide.

"What?" Eddie said with a strangle voice.

"ah yeah... I didn't mention it. He was definitely wining the case... So they wanted to settle it and the department and city offered that much. Look like he didn't told you either..."

Okay , Eddie needed to sat on the couch because he was under shock. He wasn't alone apparently.

"Who does that?" Hen exclaimed incredulous.

"Buck, apparentely " Chimney was frowning. 

"Okay listen guys, " But let's be honest, we all love our jobs to death, but Millions... I mean, no offence but if the department and the city was offering me millions. I'll quit and have fun for the rest of my life. Won't you?"

"I love the job, but Millions... That's not even a question " Eddie answered. His heart was bumping inside his chest like crazy.

"Yeah, Even, I would have quit " Bobby revealed. 

"Of course" Chimney agreed.

"He is completely crazy. Who does turn of millions?" Eddie was a bit mad now. " I don't get him. Sometimes, I looked at him and I'm... Dude..." He was a bit frustrated.

"Yeah, he does that to me too " Bobby finished.

"I wonder if Maddie knows about the Millions " Chimney said. " Both siblings didn't seem to be money driven because Maddie had to force herself to accept Doug's money 's heritage as well. I understood why too, she had her reasons, valid ones but wrongs ones. I'm glad she changed her mind about it"

"What about Hershey?" Eddie suggested. "We could take a look at the city on the internet."

"Good idea" Chim approved. 

They were all excited to see what kind of city , the Buckley siblings had grew up. 

"Hershey, the chocolate town". Eddie was a bit surprised. " Oh, I didn't know, the chocolate brand was also a town from the same name because it's from there ".

"Oh my, this town looked like a cocoa Disneyland. There is a big attraction park." Hen said.

"Christopher would love to go there. You have to bring us that giant chocolate bar. " Eddie told. The city looked charming. Not a big one but a nice place for kids to grow up

"Good news, Chimney, it 's not a scary town like we could read in a Stephen King" Bobby joked.

Eddie shook is head, he imagined in his head buck's voice " Who's Stephen King?". 

"Try to type Maddie or Evan Buckely Hershey" He asked Hen.

"Guys, I don't like, I mean , you are not going to intrude on their lives like that, it's "

" He researched and contacted Heidie, Bobby,just to bring us a real life picture of your ice skating champion' s period ". Eddie reminded him amused.

" True, Go ahead" Bobby admited. " I'm still amazed he took the time to do that..."

"Nothing can stop Buck, when he has an idea... " Eddie smiled. "Good or bad"

" He 's been better, he matured a lot." Bobby conceided.

The research produced nothing. They hadn't high hopes anyway.

" You could ask Athena" Chim suggested to Bobby;

"No way... " Bobby answered in a definite tone.

"Bobby what did you know about Buck when he arrived at the station?" Eddie was dead set to know more about his best friend. He needed to know more.

" Not much, was in the application, Birth date, name, birth location. graduated high school but he didn't mentioned which high school it was, dropped navy seals training, dropped community college, went to south america when he was bar tending.. I don't even recall the exact order of all of that. All my attention was that he finished 1st from the fire and rescue academy and then he joined us and you know the story..."

Eddie received a text message. It was from Buck.  
" Are you free now? You wanted to buy a game for Christopher. Let's go".

Eddie smiled. Christopher was really hard working since a few weeks. He even asked if his teacher Ana Flores could come home to give him so private lessons and that he was working on a project. Of course he had agreed. So he wanted to reward with son with some game and toys. When he told that to Buck, the young man light up like a tree.

" You are such a good father. Christopher is so lucky. He works hard and your first thought is to reward him by making him a surprise by buying toys. That's amazing man."

" Thanks but I don't think that what I 'm doing is amazing. It's normal." Eddie told; He was a proud daddy. It had been Christopher 's idea to get more lessons. He hadn't suggest it. 

" You have no idea... You are the greatest..." Buck had insisted. Eddie hadn't pay attention to it at the time. Buck was complimenting him non stop about him being the greatest father of the world to the greatest kid of the world.  
But now that he thought about it... He had to dig it. 

He wanted to be closer to Buck. To know him more.

" I have to go " Eddie declared. 

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ^^ thank you so much for the kudos. I can't believe I'm beyond 100 kudos. It motivates me to continue and that you like the story. Thank you to the persons who took the time to comments ^^
> 
> This chapter is mostly about Buddie. I had fun to write it. I hope you 'll like it.

YEAR 2020 

Buck was waiting for Eddie in front of the toys 's store entrance. Suddenly someone bumped into him on purpose.  
"Hey Buck!"

It was Lena Bosco.

"Lena. What a coincidence, what are you doing here?." She just exited from the store with bags in her hands.  
" I bought toys for my niece 's birthday."

"Oh great. How old is she?" Buck asked. Lena smiled. Clealy Buck Buckley was no Eddie Diaz. They just started talking and he is already asking things about her.

" 2 years old. It's a big difficult to choose a toy for a kid that young."

Buck nodded.

"I'll be an uncle soon. I can't wait to meet her and spoiled her."

"Oh it's going to be girl?" 

" It has too " Buck said briefly thinking about what he talked about with Maddie some days ago.

Lena frowned a bit confused.

"What are you doing here Buck? Already searching for a gift for your upcoming niece?"

"No, actually, I'm waiting for Eddie. He wants to buy a toy for Christopher."

Lena tensed a bit at Eddie's name.  
"Okay..."

Buck noticed Lena was uncomfortable. He didn't know why. Of course,he knew, she was the one who introduced Eddie to street fighting and she was the one who bailed him out of jail and also covered for him when he almost killed the guy he fought against. He felt so bad about this. Because he hadn't been there for his best friend and she was clearly not to blame for Eddie stupid's decision to release his anger issues that way.

" It's not your fault you know...I mean he told me about..." Buck cursed himself because why he had to mention it when he could have just shut up?

"Thank you Buck. The whole thing was a mess and I should go before he comes."

"No! Wait. Lena. It can't be that bad. I'm sure Eddie appologized to you and he had forgive you."  
"He did and I did too, that 's not the problem between us"

Buck wanted desperately fix whatever the problem was between Lena and Eddie. Yeah, he had been jealous of Lena when she took his place as Eddie's partner and as a member of 118 station. But it had been his entire fault and not her. Plus the fact he disliked the idea that Eddie probably felt sad about what happenned with her. 

"What is the problem?" He asked Lena.

"He didn't know the name of my cat" She stated bitterly.

"Oh you have a cat? What's it's name?" Buck asked.

Lena sighed. She smiled at Buck. Buck who she barely knew and seemed already more concern about her than Eddie had been. He was definitely a nice and very social person.

"I don't have a cat Buck!" She said.

Buck frowned. He was confused again.

" Huh?"

" It's just... He was okay at the job but he was a shitty partner to be with. He was only talking about himself and absolutely never listened to me. I ended up telling him that myself. Don't worry. I'm not an hypocrite"  
Buck had been surprised. For sure, he didn't recall Eddie speaking to him about their bad terms. He was also very shocked to hear that apparently from Lena point of view Eddie had been a selfish prick to her. For Buck, Eddie was pratically a saint. an attractive saint, but a saint nonetheless. The guy had no wrongs. Well, maybe he had some, Buck counterparted. He had been street fighting after all.

"Oh that 's why he didn't know the name of your cat" Buck suddenly realized. Lena was impressed.  
She wanted to lift up the atmosphere so she made a joke.

"What about the name of your cat?" She asked.  
"I don't have a cat..." He was confused again.

She laughed.  
"I know, you just happened to buy cat laxative in case you'll adopt one."

Buck laughed and smiled. A bit embarrassed.

" True you were there..."  
"That was kinda cute... The whole thing. " She said happily.

He was definitely shy and embarrassed now.

"So what are you two talking about ?" a tense masculine voice interrupted them. It was Eddie. 

Lena tensed.

"Hello, Diaz." She said. Eddie nodded quickly at her and she noticed he barely aknowleged her and his attention was focus on Buck. Clearly he was expecting an answer to his question.

Buck seemed oblivous and he eventually answered happily.

"We were talking about our cats".

Lena tried hard not to laugh. Eddie hadn't caught the joke and clearly he was not in a mood for humor.  
"You don't have a cat Buck." He stated seriously and he suddenly tensed even more.

"And I know now, Lena hasn't one either..." He felt very uncomfortable. He glared at Lena because he was now sure she had talked about Buck and his lack of empathy toward her when they were partners. He was upset. He knew he was not as perfect that Buck pictured him to be. Far from perfect in fact. But, she had clearly no right to mess with Buck 's head about how much his view are biased about him.

Lena didn't look guilty or impressed. He was pissed at her.Buck was still laughting at the joke and totally missed the silent fight between the two.

"Well, I should go. It was great to meet you, Buck, if you are bored with the 118, I'll welcome you at the 136 and we could think about adopting a cat. A real one" She winked at him.

Buck waved at her. He didn't take her word seriously. It was just another joke.

"Bye Lena." He said. Lena was gone but Eddie was still shooting daggers at the spot she stood.  
"She 's cool and funny." Buck said and Eddie was fuming inside.

Finally Buck noticed that Eddie looked like he was on his way to murder someone.

" Hey, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself. I'm sure the friendship could be repared between you two. It was a difficult time for you. I wasn't there..."

Eddie rolled his eyes. Buck was going to be make it about himself again.  
" That has nothing to do with you Buck. I hadn't been great to her and it's entirely my fault." He said a bit frustrated.

"Huh... Okay... You are right... I mean nobody's perfect. And trust me I know I'm far for being perfect either." Buck was on his self pity train of thoughts. He wished he hadn't done so many mistakes in his life.  
Eddie sighed.

"You're exhausting Buck..." Eddie didn't meant it the way Buck took it. He didn't even noticed how Buck's eyes showed clear hurt during a milisecond. Eddie had just been so upset to see Lena and Buck enjoying themselves Laughing at jokes. 

"I know..." Buck whispered in a weak voice and it didn't even registered to Eddie why Buck sounded so defeated and he didn't t had the time to questionned it. Because a large smile was covering Buck's face again.

"Time to toys 's shopping " He said enthousiastly. "I will buy Christopher a toy too." He announced.  
Eddie forgot everything because Buck's smile had that effect on him.

Each time they went to a toy store, Buck was like a kid again. Christopher was not with them today. But when he was. They were acting the same. "Oh this look so cool. I want that one. Wish I can buy them all." They were both saying.

Buck was sometime just like a kid. A tall and very muscular kid.

Eddie already knew what he was looking for. Christopher had talked about it. He wanted to try to play chess. So he picked up a box of chess 's game.

Buck pout. 

"Chess, seriously Eddie.You disappoint me..." He looked at the game like it was the most repulsive thing he ever saw in his life.

"It's what Christopher wants. He always wanted to play chess but I thought he was too young but now..."

Buck 's face expression litteraly changed when he learnt it was a Christopher's request.

"We have to buy him the best brand. I know what's best for kids is age."

"We..." Eddie repeated softly with a smile. Buck didn't hear it because he was searching for the brand he was looking for. He found it;

"This one." 

Eddie saw the price tag of the deluxe chess game and was unable to hide his shock.

"I'm paying half. Christopher deserves the best." It was said in a tone that toldl it was not up for debate.  
The pricey chess game ended up in the cart. 

"Eddie, You never told me you used to play chess..." Buck asked;

"I don't. I mean, I was reluctant to buy him one because I'll have to learn to play the game..."  
"No problem, Man, I'll teach you them both."

Eddie was surprised. Buck didn't strike him as a chess game player.  
" You know how to play chess Buckley?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was in club when I was young. It bored me to death." He grimaced. "But everything for Christoper " He continued with a big smile. "I'll help you guy. I was the best." Buck finished.

So Buck played chess and was in a club when he was young. It was difficult to picture Buck being in that kind of club. Wasn't it for smart kids that kid of things? He felt a bit guilty to think that. But Buck had said he didn't like it. So, it made sense in a way. Still he had a hard time picturing a young Buck playing that game. 

"Oh my god!!! I want that. Always dreamed to play it. There was the advertsing at tv when I was young. It looked so much fun. He heard Buck saying as he approached him.

"Cluedo?" Eddie eyes went big when he saw a very excited Buck with the cluedo in his hands.  
"Yes. Did you played ?" Buck asked.

"When I was young. Too many times to count. Christopher have one too."

"Oh..." Buck 's face fell. "Of course. It's a popular game." This time Eddie saw it. The confusion, the hurt , the embarrassement, the disappointement. Even if Buck was obviously doing his best to hide it. Eddie hated the force smile Buck had as he put the cluedo game back at his place.

"Now that I think of it. We left the cluedo at my parents. It's been a long time we didn't play it either. I'm sure Christopher will be very happy to play at it again."

Buck 's face lit up instantly.

"Great, of course I'll play with you. You'll teach me and I'll teach you how to play chess in return." 

"That's a deal" Eddie said. " How come you never played at cluedo Buck?" He dared to ask. 

Buck shrugged. "Maddie was already too old for it and it wasn't on my list of things to do."

Eddie was about to ask more but Buck decided to change the subject abruptly.

" I can't wait for next sunday. To look at Bobby doing the ice skating."

They talked about Bobby and how Buck found Heidie, the bobby partner's in ice skating 's competition.  
Eddie was eager to see Bobby 's demontration and he participated to the new topic happily until he realized something huge. How many times did they tackled Buck's childhood or past during the numerous conversations they had and suddenly Buck had changed the topic. It had been a lot in fact. Buck was so good at this that he had never been aware of the manipulation until now. Or was it because Lena was right? He was a shitty friend, who loved to talk about himself but wasn't interested in others? Even Buck? 

Was he really like that or it was his best friend who was good at manipulating the course of their conversation?  
They were approaching the cashier and Eddie noticed the Hershey's chocolate bars. He picked three of them randomly and threw them inside the cart. Buck glanced at them. Eddie focused on him to notice any reaction.  
Buck glanced twice at the chocolate bars.

" It's crowed" Eddie said. He didn't want Buck to feel that he was observing him.

"Yeah..." Buck glanced at the bars two more times. Clearly debating with himself about them. Eddie found the whole thing very intringuing. Hershey's chocolate bars were on Buck 's mind right now. He was sure of it.  
They waited for the queue to move on and Buck sighed. He seemed to gave up the fight he was having with himself. He took back the three chocolates bars.

"Hey what are you doing? " Eddie protested.

"Just not that ones, trust me on that. I know my Hershey 's chocolate bars by heart. These ones you picked are not the best quality." Buck chose new Hershey's chocolate bars . They were a bit pricer than the one Eddie picked.  
"Theses ones are tasty and with better cocoa quality".

Eddie smirked. Another opportunity was coming to him.  
"How do you know about that?" 

"Because its Hershey's chocolate" He said simply.

Eddie played the clueless innocent.

"And?"  
" I was born with a Hershey 's chocolate 's spoon litteraly. Trust me, I know my chocolate."

"I'm lost man..." Eddie tried to push it. Letting him talk was his strategy. 

"I'm was born in Hershey. The chocolate town"

"Oh? I didn't knew.." and it was true, this morning he had no clue about Hershey's town and famous chocolate multinationale and worldwilde compagny.

"Now you know." He concluded " Damn, the cashier is really slow".

"Oh no, you are not going to change the topic again " Eddie thought.

"You know, I was born in El paso and that doesn't mean I know my tacos ."  
It sounded strange as he said it.

" Eddie, you are not good at cooking in general." 

Eddie bit his lips in frustration how he was going to be back on the topic he wanted to talk about without sounding too much like Athena when she was with a suspect?  
"So how it was?" 

"What?" Buck asked.

"Growing up in Hershey?" Eddie dared.

"Why? Do you plan to visit the town?" 

Eddie wasn't expecting that kind of answer and his heart missed a beat .

"Why not? I mean, is it worth visiting?" Eddie felt a bit unsure. Was he obvious ?

" There's a big chocolate attraction park." Buck said absently. Eddie felt like he was walking on thin ice. The aura around Buck had changed.

"Oh Christopher would love that."

Buck nodded. Eddie 's time was running out. He could see Buck's minds working to bring a change of topic. He was becoming good at that since he was aware of it now.

"You could bring us there. And be our tour guide..." Eddie wanted to bite his tongue. What the hell he asked that?. They were best friends but he just asked Buck to bring him at his birth town. His stupid heart was racing . He didn't know why.

" . My name is written on a blacklist there... There is no way I could put a foot inside that attraction park."  
Eddie froze. He hadn't expect that kind of answer again. His heart felt cold for Buck. What happened there?  
"Disneyland!" Buck almost screamed

"What?" Eddie asked as he litteraly jumped a bit.

"We could go to Disneyland together. Christopher would love it."

The stupid heart decided to start a new kind of race. Now, Buck was dead set to plan a Disneyland trip. He was already talking about do researches on the net to gather every informations they'll need.  
There was no way he could bring back Hershey again now.

Tbc


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I read that some characters will have to quarantine together in season 4. Let's hope it's will be Buck,Eddie and Chrispher. Sound to good to be true but we can dream.

YEAR 2020 At Carla's.

While Eddie and Buck were shopping together, Christopher was at Carla 's house after school ended. Ana Flores was with them since she agreed to help the young boy with his project to find the people Buck saved during the Tsunami in order to getting him be honored by the city. 

Christopher agreed to tell Carla and she was really impressed by the kid and couldn't wait to see Buck's reaction if the project was a success. She asked why Chris didn't want to tell his father and he answered.

"I want this to be mine only. I don't want to involve daddy because..." He hesitated, he was searching for the correct wording but Clara understood what he meant.

"I understand what you want to say." She reassured him gently.

"Do you think dad will be upset that I didn't tell him?" He was a bit worried.

Carla shook her head. 

"He 'll be surprised but he won't . He 'll be proud of you."

Christopher smiled. The Tsunami remembrance day was still months ahead. They have time but it was complicated to find the people Buck rescued. They recorded a video message, Ana and Carla surpervised and made sure, Christopher 's name was not exposed. They didn't even tell about Buck 's name. Just include a picture of him for people to recognize their savior. A new address mail had been created, no phone number and they exclusivly post it on Tsunami forum's or gave it to Post Tsunami associations for the recovery. Christopher had given the video to his therapist too because some of his patients were Tsunami 's victims.

Ana Flores was reading every comments before Christopher. She knew how internet worked. She deleted every inapropriate contents or comments. It was an extra work for her. But she loved the kid and maybe she had a crush on his dad. They seemed to have some chemistry or not. The whole thing was uncertain and blurry. Still she didn't help Christopher to impress his dad. The kid had a very good project. He could use this experience later. 

The first week, there was no mail received. Just feebacks of encouragements. But today, they got two! 

Christopher was excited. A man and a woman. The woman had sent her picture and Christopher recognized her. She wrote about how relieved she was to see he was alive and healthy. They could count on her to participate.

The second message was a man. Christopher didn't recognized him. It was normal because it looked like Buck saved him while searching for Christopher. He told that he was glad that the guy found his son. He also agreed to participate to the project.

"It will take time but I'm sure, you 'll suceed" Carla declared. Her phone ring. There was a text message from Eddie. He was coming to pick Chris.

"Okay, your dad is coming. Time to hide everything and open an English 's book". She winked.

A moment later, Eddie who was still with Buck arrived. Christopher hugged his dad and he was beyond happy to see Buck too.

Eddie was talking with Ana Flores. He wanted to hear what they were talking about. But he decided to respect whatever Eddie had with the gorgeous teacher. He knew Eddie was charmed by her. He understood why. The woman was beautiful, smart. She cared about Christopher. She was a teacher. She was a latino's descendance. She was perfect for Eddie. He recalled a time when he had told him that. A time where he tried to push Eddie to act on it. But Eddie seemed indecisive and recentely they didn't talk about Ana Flores. Because Eddie didn't bring the hot teacher 's topic apart from informing him about her private lessons to his son. 

He didn't bring the topic either. It was fine to accept that Eddie wanted to ask women out when he thought he was just suffering from a mild crush, like his sister had said to him. A stupid little crush and nothing more but even Ali hadn't been able to erased it. He had never been in denial that he had a very soft spot for his best friend and maybe he took some hours for him to admit the guy had been more attractive than himself. It had been fine when Shannon was back. She was his wife and he obvisouly loved her and it was very good for Christopher to have his mother back.

Buck knew. This was right for Eddie and Christopher. He encouraged Eddie even if his heart looked like it was telling him " Are you sure that this is just a boy crush? Be honest, you are not that happy about the situation" He hadn't wanted to listen to his heart. Just a crush. A crush, he could survived it. So it was still a crush and then the Tsunami happened, the lawsuit happened. 

Buck knew, it was a bit more than a crush. He was a tiny bit in love with Eddie. He was now at crush 2.0. No big deal, he still could survived it. Ana was perfect for Eddie, even at crush 2.0, he could still understood how that woman was made for Eddie and could gave him the happiness and love that Eddie deserved because it would have been completely stupid to think he stood a chance. He had none. It was not up for a debate. 

But unfortunately, Crush 2.0 had been annihilated brutally when Eddie had been trapped under the ground. 

He didn't felt like now he was at crush 3.0 or 4.0 either. Nope he was well past the crush's phase.

He was in love with Eddie. He was head over heals in love with Eddie. He was completely doomed. So now, it was out of question to continue to push Eddie toward dates with women. Ana Flores or others. 

He was not proud of himself. Like he was failing his duties as a best friend. But he had started to wonder if Eddie was not loving him back a tiny bit? Maybe it was all in his head? But, today, Eddie seemed to be more curious about him... Ususally he could easily made a diversion when they were talking about his past. Today, not so much. His best friend had been acting strange.

Eddie even suggested him to bring him and Christopher to the town he grew up. This wasn't normal right? He wasn't sure. He had never been in a best friends's relationship before. He could have misunderstood the intent too but Eddie hadn't objected when he talked about a trip to Disneyland. Sure he had suggested it just to stop talking about Hershey and yet...

Now they were back at Eddie's and Buck was explaining chess' game rules and all that jazz to Christopher while Eddie was taking a shower. 

Then Eddie exited his room, with just a towel wrapped at his waist and Buck almost had an heart attack. Eddie 's hair's were still wet. The man was gorgeous and sexy and "What wait?" 

Eddie sensed Buck's look on him, so he looked at him back. Buck was staring at him and he was frowning.

"Buck stop staring at me" He teased " You should admit after all theses years, I'm hotter than you. I made it to the calendar " He reminded him. Eddie took a bottle of water and drank it. Some water drops fell from his mouth and were sliding on his neck and Buck 's brain was going to short circuit and his heart was going to explode.

"Buck to earth " Christopher said. Buck detached his eyes from his best friend and looked at Christopher.

"It's your turn " The kid announced.

"Ah yeah..." 

Buck had trouble to focus. Eddie was back into his room to put some clothes on. Did he do that on purpose? Was it just Buck who wanted to see what his heart wanted?

He wished he was still stuck at Crush 2.0. Crush 2.0 was so easy to handle.

Year 2020 somewhere in an Arizona town.

Thomas spencer was helping his son to write an essay about Tsunami's. They researched about the japanese's one and about the 2004 's one too and now they were searching informations about the Los Angeles one.

"Oh a kid posted a video, he clicked on it " His son said.

They watched the video and Thomas Spencer didn't paid to much attention to it until he saw the man's picture. Blue 's eyes, blond's hair, with a birthmark on one of his eyes. 

"It can't be..." He said " Rewind, I want to see the picture of that man again."

"You know him Dad?"

"I'm not sure " Thomas answered. He looked at the picture. " It could be him" He said at loud.

"Who?" His son insisted.

"He looked exactly like the kid... Same birthmark. Can't be a coincidence." 

"Can you explain to me?" 

"I already told you the story many times."

His son seemed to connect the dots.

"Oh, the story about Buck."

"Yes". The man stood up and he searched for a picture in a photos album. He found it and looked at the picture . A young kid with a birthmark on his eye who was holding the puppy he had lost 18 years ago."

" I need to go, son, I have to tell the news to the captain. We finally found him".

Tbc

Author's note, : I hope you liked it. I have no time to proofreading this before posting it. I'm almost late for work. Thank you for the kudos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a big hug to everybody who left kudos and took the time to write me a comment. It went straight to my heart. ^^

Year 2002 Grand Canyon Est.

Evan woke up. His head was hurting but it was the violent pain in his right ankle that shook him wide awake. The ankle had double from it's original size. It was blue and red. What happened? He was a bit confused. He looked around and then he remembered himself falling down. 

He started to slightly panic. He looked at his watch. 2 hours had passed since the last time he looked at it. How was it possible that he was still down there? His parents or one of the teens should have realised he was not with them anymore and they should have came back to pick him already. 2 hours had passed.

He pressed his lips together. His ankle was hurting so much. Was it broken? He noticed he also had some scratches on his arms and hands. His jeans had been ripped. He had bleed but not anymore. 

Thank god his backpack had followed him in his fall. Unfortunately, there was no cellphone inside. Because his parents didn't want him to have one . They told him he was too young to have one. Beside, he wasn't even sure that the phone would have worked anyway. So it was pointless to regret he didn't have one. But he thought, that once he 'll be back at home, with what just happened, it could gave him a good argument to change his parent's minds about buying him a phone. 

He just had to wait for his parents to come back. It was only 2 hours ago... Not so much right? He knew what he was supposed to do in a such situation. "Stay calm and wait." It was what he had been taught. Tears was falling down because of the physical pain he had to endure. He couldn't help but to stare at his damaged ankle. He knew that staring at it wasn't going to calm the pain or fixed it but he couldn't helped himself. 

It was so silent. He was used to be alone with no particular noise around him. But this silence made him uneasy. Time to time he looked at his watch. The time was moving so slowly. Another hour passed and the panic started to invade him again.

"What if his parents had just decided they had enough of him?" He had been a good boy and hadn't done something stupid since a long time. That was why they brought him to that trip right? He had no reason to worry right? 

He shook his head. There was no way, his parents would have abandonned him there. He knew how it had been difficult for them to have him. They told him. Maddie told him. They desperately wanted a son and it took them 10 years of hard work to finally succeed to give birth to him. Maddie had explained it many times.

It was not easy to conceive a child in his mother's side family. "Because of this, you are precious to them" Maddie said when she comforted him after he had made another impulsive mistake and got his parents mad at him. 

"Sometimes I regret we tried so hard, we should have just adopted a boy" His father had said coldly to his mother in front of him. He had never been able to forget it. 

"They are just upset, Evan, don't forget that you are precious to them." Maddie had repeated it to him again and again while he was crying in her arms.

Maddie. He needed his sister right now.  
He whispered her name. He missed her sister so much. Since she had left, he barely met her anymore. She was still living in the same town as him but it felt like she was at the other side of the world instead.

The silence was deafening. He lost control of his emotions and he began to cry loudly. As he was searching for a tissue in his backpack, he heard it again. A whimper. Oh yeah, how he could have forgotten? He had fell because he heard a whimper from down here. 

He stopped crying. He looked around again.

"Is somebody here?" He yelled. Another whimper was heard. A very weak whimper and it was when he saw it. A small dog figure. Very tiny, few meters away from him. It looked like a puppy and from what it seemed it was barely alived.

Strangely, he regained control over his wreck emotions and his panic ceased.

The puppy needed his help. He tried to stand up but he screamed at the pain his ankle shot at him. The puppy tried to move and failed just like him. They were looking at each other. 

"Don't move buddy, I'm coming. You are not alone. I'm going to help you" He said to the puppy who answered him with a weak whimper.

Evan breathed in and breath out.

"Okay, I can do this. Maddie taught you how to stabilize a sprain ankle. I can do it." He just had to rip a part of his pair of jeans and make a strap to fix his ankle with the material.

Year 2020 at Eddie's house.

They had put Christopher to bed. It was still early. 

"We still have time for a movie. " Eddie declared. He didn't want to part from his best friend yet. He didn't want to be alone. " What about 127 hours, I know you are not thrilled about it. But it really looks great."

It was out of question for Buck to watch that movie. Since Eddie seemed so into it . He had decided to watch the trailer on youtube to just see what it was really about. He had to stopped it before the end. There was no way, he could watched the whole movie when he hadn't been able to survive the trailer. 

"I'm not in a mood for a movie." Buck declared. "Let's just talk".

Eddie nodded. 

"Perfect" He thought. He was still dead set on his quest to know more about his best friend. 

For few seconds, there was an unconfortable silence between the two that was interrupted by Eddie's phone.

"Hello Abuela, what's up?"

Buck went to sit on the couch. He heard Eddie talking in spanish. They were talking about Shannon's death 's anniversary. He understood spanish, he lived in south america after all. It wasn't a secret. He didn't know if Eddie had connected the dots about this 

Eddie came back and Buck noticed his best friend didn't felt so good.

"Are you alright?" Buck asked.

"Abuela wanted to talk about Shannon's first death anniversary. It's in few days.."

Buck nodded but remained silent. He knew Eddie. He needed to give him the choice to open up about it or not. Buck hadn't forget that day . He knew it was coming and he was worried for his friend and how Christopher was going to react to it. 

"It's been a year already and I'm still mad at her." Eddie confessed.

Buck knew Shannon had asked for a divorce before she died in that accident. He knew that it was why Eddie was mad. Buck, suddenly understood why, hisbest friend was still hesitating with what to do about Ana Flores. He still loved his wife. He cannot believed that he thought that maybe Eddie was starting to flirt with him. He knew better. He was disappointed with himself.

Buck remained silent. Eddie was searching for his words.

"How did you cope with it? Why weren't you mad at Abby?" Eddie asked him and he was taken aback by his best friend question. Abby? Why was Eddie was talking about Abby? He was confused.

"Abby didn't die" He cringed that was not a smart answer.

"But she left you. You loved her and she betrayed you. She had a fiancé... I cannot forgive Shannon how could you have forgiven Abby?"

"Eddie, You cannot force someone to love you. You cannot force them back to love you again either. You just have to accept it and move on." Buck answered.

"It sounds so easy for you"

"It's not." Buck corrected him. "It's not easy. You love them with all your heart , you want to be loved and be cherished by them , you want to bring them happiness and be there for them, make them proud and..."

"You're not enough for them... I wasn't enough..."

Eddie concluded.

"I don't see it like that. we were not what they needed anymore. Maybe I was for a period of time and it brought me a lot of joy. Abby's love changed me. And I'm sure you had your happy times with Shannon and because of what you had together, now you have a wonderful son. Things were not meant to be. That's all."

Buck took a sip of beer. He hated this kind of conversation. Because Love seemed to hate him. Like he had made a deal with love and that deal had been a one way street. He was still fond of Abby and greatful for the time he had been able to share with her. How much loved she gave him, even if they were not meant to be. Abby showed him, that if he didn't give up. It could happen again and he had to try to make it happen again with someone else. He'll break the curse one day. He'll find someone who will stay at his side forever.

"You know when I saw Abby, I was temporary in shock. But if I have to be honest, at that airport, I knew...I was just in denial because I didn't want to accept this was the begining of the end. It took time to nurse my heart back to get ready to love again. But why should I've been gotten mad at Abby? Love cannot be forced on people or it will bring disasters."

Eddie nodded. Love cannot be forced. Wasn't it what his love story had been about with Shannon. They never were in the right timing with each other and they always tried to force the other at the wrong time to do things they didn't want. He had almost made the same mistake again and it was probably why she asked to divorce. They were doing the same mistake again and again. She had seen it. Eddie understood it now. He had loved the idea of them to be together again. But, he knew reality was not a fantasy. She had been right to ask for a divorce, because he could see it now. It would have been a matter of time before, he felt himself force to love her again like he did in the past and like she did too at one time. He had loved her but they were not meant to be. Buck was right.

"You impressed me Buck. You are so profound today."

Buck smirked. 

"Thank you. For talking to me. You know after the lawsuit.."

Buck started.

Eddie rolled his eyes. Not that lawsuit again, he thought.

"Please let me finish Eddie. I want you to know that I'll always be there for you. Even if some others external events made us not allow to see each other again in the future... If you have told me you needed me or Christopher needed me.. If i had knew that I was needed... I wouldn't have found a solution for us to meet without the lawyers finding out.

He had tried to explain that to Eddie at the grocery store but his best friend had been so ad at him at that time. He knew he hadn't even heard it."

"You'd break the law, to meet me Buck?"

"Of course. No forces in the world could stop me to reach you and Christopher" Buck said without hesitation.

"Like Romeo and Juliet?" Eddie teased.

Buck 's heart's skipped a bit. Eddie 's heart skipped a beat too. Why the hell did he compared them to Romeo and Juliet just now?

TBC

author's note; Damn, I'm almost late for work again. Don't have time to proof read it. Sorry. I hope you liked it.


	8. CHAPTER 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^ I want to thank again every persons who gave kudos for my fic and took the time to post a comment. It matters a lot to me. It take me a lot of time to write the story as english is not my native language.
> 
> I hope you 'll enjoy reading this new chapter.

Year 2020 at Eddie's.

They both felt awkward for a few seconds until Eddie declared:

"Don't tell me you don't know Roméo and Juliet?"

"Of course I know Roméo and Juliet!" Buck felt a bit offended. "I've read the book".

"You read the book man?" Eddie said incredulous.

"Didn't you?"

"I watched the movie with Di caprio" Eddie answered.

" They made a movie?" Buck didn't know.

Eddie looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Seriously, from what kind of planet you came from?" Eddie laughed.

"What do you mean?" Buck knew already what Eddie meant. He had been painfully aware of it since a very long time. His pop culture, or media culture, were almost non existant. What was generally known by the majority , he had never heard about it. 

There was a time , he had been felt so out of place that instead of asking " what's star wars? Who's Darth Vader?" He had prefered keep his mouth shut while nodding and pretending he knew like everybody else.

But it had felt lonely and he found it harder to bond with people when he acted like that. When he joined the 118 station. He decided to be himself and ask. Even if they were looking each time at him like he was dumb. It had helped him to be closer to his co worker as they explained to him and he discovered new things. He loved it. But the price to pay was always their " look" , like the one Eddie was having right now.

Maybe, he could open up to Eddie a bit? There were like roméo and Juliet after all. He felt stupidily happy, like a teenage boy in love. 

"I mean that you don't know obvious things everybody knows but you are able to tell us what was the Lafayette 's shoes size" Eddie explained.

"Sorry, Eddie, but I'm not an alien. It's just my parents didn't want me to watch television that much. They thought watching television, having internet was a lost of time and that it was garbage. Not good for the kid's brains."

Eddie froze. He couldn't imagined a childhood without watching tv and or without access to the net.

"As for the Lafayette shoe's size, hum.. You already know it. I love trivia. I always loved trivia. We had the Encyclopedia Americana at home. It was my hobby to read it." Buck 's eyes lit up as he remembered when he had free time to read one of the 30 volumes of the prestigious encyclopedia.

"Your hobby as a kid was to read an encyclopedia?" Eddie felt a bit sad for the guy. 

Buck nodded happily " And as an adult, now I have access to the net, I discovered wikipedia " Eddie swore he 'd seen Buck with stars in his eyes when he mentioned wikipedia.

"Wow, it's way worse than I thought. Suddenly he pictured himself and Buck being old with the greys hairs and the wrinkles sat on a couch like they were now . Buck babbling about triva he probably heard more than ten times already. 

Eddie started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Buck asked.

"Nothing, I just thought about something."

"I see, you asked but you don't listen to me ..." Buck faked a pout. " What did you think about ?" He demanded because he was curious.

Eddie tensed suddenly. For some reasons he didn't understand himself , he didn't fell confortable confide to his best friend what he just imagined. He didn't know why.

"Nothing special." Eddie answered. Buck was not convinced but he let it go . Eddie decided he was not done with Buck. 

"What about school? I mean other kids probably told you..." 

"I was schooled at home". Buck interrupted.

Eddie was surprised. 

"You never went to a school? Not even an high school?" He asked.

"Nope. There is a reason why I loved Rapunzel so much you know." He said it with a bitter laugh.

"Rapunzel?" Sometimes Eddie thought it was complicated to follow Buck 's quick train's of thought. "oh yeah, she was locked in her tower."

Buck nodded.

"What about Maddie?" Eddie suddenly asked. He thought about Chimney who was going to meet Buck and Maddie 's parents in a few weeks.

"Oh, no television or internet for Maddie either. She had been schooled at home too but she went in high school and they didn't like the result. So it was out of question, they were going to repeat the same mistake for me."

"Oh..." Eddie didn't know what to say.

Buck knew why Maddie had left when she graduated from high shool. She ran away, she needed the freedom. She wanted to live her own life and she already knew what she wanted to do when he had taken years for him to know who he was, who he was meant to be. 

Eddie thought about his childhood. It hadn't been perfect. His father was always working and he barely saw him. But he had never been lonely. He felt like he understood a lot more some of strange Buck's behaviors. He wasn't dumb. He was not childish for an adult either. It was just experiencing certain things with a delay.

Buck stood up. He needed another beer. He had never talked about it. Only Maddie knew. Eddie noticed. He stood up and without warning , without thinking it himself, he gave a big hug to his friend. 

Buck felt crushed by the sudden embrace.

"What?" His strangled voice declared. Eddie released him. It had been a quick hug but it still shook Buck's heart to his core.

"Each time you want to play video, cluedo, monopoly or anything else. Just ask. Me and Christpher will be glad to have play with you.. Eddie 's tone had been genuine, no judment, no tease, no pity.

Buck felt so damn moved. He smiled at Eddie with a bit of shyness, like he couldn't believed, Eddie got it right. He felt like he was falling in love all over again with Eddie. Was it possible to love him more than he already was? Obviously , the answer was yes.

The older man decided it was time to stop investigating his best friend 's past for tonight. He gave a beer to Buck who took it gladly. 

YEAR 2020, Hershey. Pennsilvania. 

Victoria Buckley was nervous. Some days ago, she got a phone call from her daughter. She was happy. Her daughter had pratically disappeared on them after she met Doug. She had blamed Doug for it. She had disliked Maddie 's husband at first sight. Her husband felt the same. 

Doug was perfect. He was born into a brillant family's doctors. He was healthy. He was on the path to become himself a brillant seargon himself. He was charming and handsome. Her daughter was head over heels in love with him and he seemed to arbor the same feelings for Maddie.

And still , they had disliked him. They didn't want her daughter to marry the guy. Fake , fake , fake was all Victoria could thought about Doug when she was with him. It was like he had no flaws. 

Eventually, they accepted, she was going to marry him with or without their consent. She sighed. If only, The Collins' family had be more careful with their son. She would have married him instea. Maddie would had been still be constent a presence in their life instead of being an estranged daughter. Everything was Doug's fault.

They had plans with the Collin's family. A very respectable 's family. They were friends. her husband and the father of Richard were in the same political's party. Richard and Maddie were almost the same age. Only 3 years appart. So it was natural that they both decided to arrange a marriage for them. Maddie never voiced she didn't want to marry him. She never spoke about it to them. Richard looked like he was fond of her. 

And then Richard went at an high school 's party. He drank a lot and while driving back, he had accident. He had barely a scratch on him but he killed a family of three in that accident. 

The scandal had been so huge. His father had to present his demission. He was running for being the next Pennsylvania 's gouverner at that time. Of course, the arranged mariage had been cancelled.

She was so still horrified by the events of the night and all what happened to the Collin's family after that. 

But Now, Doug was dead. Maddie had told her the news more than a year ago. 

"Oh Maddie what happened to Doug? Are you alright?" She told him.

"Yeah, it was a traffic accident..." Maddie told her. "He died on the spot".

"I'm so sorry. When are the funerals?" She asked. They had to attend.

"Oh, hum, It already happened."

"What?" She was surprised.

"I'm sorry, it had been such a hard time for me. I..."

"It's okay Maddie. I'll be honest, it's not like we like Doug. If you need anything. Tell us. We can send you all the money you need." She offered.

"It's okay, I 'm fine." Maddie answered.

"If you want to go back to home..." Victoria suggested.

"No! hum.. It's okay, I'm living at Los Angeles now. I have a new job as a 9-11 operator" She announced.

Victoria sighed. Maddie had always had the potencial to be more than what she chose to be.

"Oh. Okay..."

"Mom... Here there is.. Hum... No nothing. It's great here. I'm happy. I have friends and I love my new job"

"Good to hear." Victoria told her. 

After that Maddie called time to time but it was rare and she didn't call either because she thought it was up to Maddie to do all the moves. She was the one who had left them after all. 

Now Maddie had called again and announced to them, she had someone knew in her life. A firefigther named Howard Han and she was pregnant. 

She was beyond happy. A chance to get closer to her daughter. She also was relieved to hear Maddie could conceived. She and Doug never had a child and she feared it was because of her's blood heritage. 

She was curious about Howard Han and she couldn't wait to meet the father of it's future 's grand child. His husband was really happy about the news. He promised he'd be there for their visit. 

She yawned. She was tired. She wondered if Maddie was going to give birth to a boy or girl? It didn't matter anymore. She stood up, she had to make sure her son was sleeping peacefully. She opened the door and her 6 years old angel was sleeping with her plushie in his arms. 

They hadn't told Maddie about him. She didn't know she had a brother. She wondered how her daughter was going to react to the news. It had been so difficult for her to have another child. She was technically too old to give birth to a child at the time. But 3% a chance was still a chance. The science had made huge progess. They had to have a son and the Buckley 's family resolved always had been a strong one. After a tons of money had been spent, many IVF's sessions with the help of worlwide expert's in the subject. a miracle happened.

They never told Maddie. She was barely in touch with them. She had left them. She had prefered Doug over them and they didn't want Doug to know about the kid.

Year 2020 at Eddie's

Buck was about to leave. They had a shift tomorrow. It was out of question not to get a good rest for both of them.

"Buck, can I ask you for a favor?" Buck noticed his friend looked a bit unsure. Like he was hesitating.

"Sure, Man." Buck replied with a reassuring smile.

Eddie was bitting his lips nervously.

"It's just... I don't want to make you uncomfortable, you can say no. I'll understand..." Eddie was searching for his words. 

Buck felt his heart beat increased. 

"Just go for it Man. I don't bite." He declared gently.

"You... Would you like to accompagn me and Chris at the cimetery this friday."

Buck wasn't expecting that . Truly, at the begining he was thinking Eddie was asking him to a date. But... The cimetery ? His thought were interrupted by Eddie.

"Let me rephrase it " Eddie demanded. "This friday, we are going to visit Shannon's tomb since it 's the "anniversary" of her death. I don't know how to handle it Man. Christopher... "

Buck understood immediately.

"I'll be there. I'll help you."

"Thank you." Eddie released a breath he was holding.

Buck decided to attempt the same extra hug he got from Eddie earlier but when he was about to do it . It failed because Eddie noticed a lego left on a floor's corner and with a speedy move, he went to pick it up.

" How many times I told him ..." He told in a frustrated tone. He showed the lego to Buck who felt like a loser. The lego stole his moment.

He eventually left. Of course, he agreed. He was going to accompagn Christopher and Eddie at the cimetery. It was huge and a lof of pressure for him. He hadn't been invite at her funeral and now... He didn't know what to think about it.

Was his relationship with Eddie was slowly changing to something more... Or was it just their friendship that was becoming stronger? He didn't know. Both directions were good. He was happy with it.

TBC

Tbc

Author's notes. I'm still moving the main plot forward. It's the most complicated part of this story. It's easier to write Eddie and Buck's moments.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thank you to every persons who left kudos. ^^ I also wanted to introduce my twitter account @elyccia ,if you want to leave a message to me or just talking about our favorite buddie's ship. Don't hesitate.

Year 2020. Friday morning.

Buck breathed in and breathed out. It was a very important day for Christopher and Eddie. He had to be supportive and hopefully his presence won't bring any disaster today. 

After he got pinned under that firetruck, when he was treated at the hospital. He told to his therapist there  
"Sometimes I feel like I'm a black cat".

He knew it was ridiculous to think like that because black cat didn't bring bad luck in real life. But the only one time he decided to bring Christopher at the pier. A Tsunami hit.

He entered Eddie 's house. He bought flowers for Shannon with him. He expected to see Eddie and Chris ready but they weren't in the living room. But Pepa and Eddie 's grand mother were. They looked surprised to see him there.  
"Hello. I'm..." He felt so out of place. He shouldn't been here. Clearly Eddie had all the support he needed to handle that mournful day. He wasn't needed. Why Eddie had even asked?

He felt like he was intruding. 

"Buck, you here!" Eddie smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you for coming with us."

"Yeah..." Buck said. 

Josephina and Isael Diaz looked at each other then looked at Eddie.

Clearly Eddie hadn't told them he was joining them. Worse Eddie didn't seemed to notice everybody in the room was waiting for an explaination.

"Chris is getting ready." He said. The father was tensed, confused and worried. Since he came back from his shift yesterday and picked up Christopher at Carla's his son was acting like usual. He had tried to talk to his son about this special day.

"It's okay dad, don't worry." Christopher replied and he hugged his dad. He felt like instead of comforting his son it was the other way around. This morning Christopher didn't show any sign of sadness. He even ate his breakfast without making a fuss,contrary to theses past few days because Eddie had been so distracted that he bought the wrong cereal 's brand a week ago. He didn't know how to handle the situation, exactly like he had predicted.

"He is in his room..." 

"Can I go see him? Is he okay?." Buck asked a bit worried. 

"Yeah, he looked rather well.. I think he is trying to be strong for me Buck." Eddie sounded defeated.  
Buck put a light pressure on Eddie 's shoulder to give a reassurance then he left in direction of Christopher 's room. 

Josephina and Isabel looked at Eddie. He needed them to explain why his best friend had been invited to join the family 's reunion.

Buck entered 's Christopher's room and he left the door opened.

"Hey Superman!" 

"Buck!" Christopher was struggling with his jacket he had to put on. He smiled at his father's best friend.  
"Do you want me to help?" Buck offered.

"It's okay. I can handle it." Christopher replied.  
"Yeah it's not the jacket the problem .." Buck whispered. 

"All done." Christopher said with too much happiness for Buck's taste.

He moved closer to the kid and he sat on the bed to be at the same level as him.

"Can we talk a bit buddy?" Buck told him seriously.

"Yeah, is something wrong Buck?"

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"I am." Christopher said "We should go. Everybody is waiting for me.." He added.

" Christopher, do you know that sometimes, it's okay not to be okay?"  
The boy froze.

"Trust me I talk from experience. I kept my feelings from myself too many times to count and prefered to put on an happy face instead. To not be a burden to my parents."

Christopher loved that side of Buck. Buck was threating him like a kid who could understood what was happening around him. He remembered that day on the pier when Buck confided to him.

"Ever think about what you wanna do with your life?" Buck had started to tell him.

At that time Christohper knew Buck had lost his job as a firefighter. His dad had explained to him. That this was why Buck was sad. 

He had listened to Buck, a bit surprised and terribly happy that an adult was talking to him in that way, as he wished him to find what what he was meant to be in the future. Christopher felt the Buck's sadness and despair.  
"You're gonna be okay kid " He said to Buck. 

His father never showed sadness. He felt it was his fault. He had heard conversation between his grand father and his father... He knew he shouldn't had hidden himself and listened to them

He knew that because of his handicap he made his father's life more complicated. It had been the same for his mother. They never complained to him. But at one point in his life, both of them left him, not at the same time. But it didn't matter. His father wasn't there when he was a toddler. His mother left his father and him few years later. They left him because he hadn't been strong enough for them.

He convinced himself he had to be strong. Because his father had nobody to be strong for him either. So he had to be for both of them.

"Christopher. It is a parent's job to be strong for their child not the other way around."

"I just want to make his life easier..." Christopher revealed in a tiny voice.

"I understand and there are plenty ways to make his life easier Chris. But suppressing your emotions are not the way to do it." Buck told him.

" But" Christopher was deep in his thoughts. He didn't know what to say.

" He is never sad...He never showed me his life is not easy... I know that it is".

" Of course he won't show you." Buck said with a reassuring smile " He doesn't want you to be worried. Adult 's problems are for Adults to handle not kids." Buck explained gently.

Christopher was debating with himself. Buck was waiting patiently.

"If I'm not strong for him who will be? He only has me."

"He is not alone.There are your aunt and your grand mother here."

"I don't know..." Christopher seemed not convinced because how many times he heard their family fought about him.

"He has me." Buck added. " Let him be strong for you, and I'll be the one being strong for him okay?"  
Christopher nodded.

"You'll comfort dad when he'll be sad?"

"I will try my best to cheer him up and listen to him." Buck promised. 

"You are like a super hero Buck, with you by my dad's side, I'm reassured."

"I'm no super hero Buddie." Buck said. 

"So are you okay on this? Just be a kid to your dad and let me take care of your dad when he needs it."  
"Pinky promise." Christopher demanded.

They linked their pinkies to seal the promise.

Both of them didn't know that Eddie, josephina and Isabel had listened to them while standing in the corridor. 

Eddie was moved and shaken by what he heard. He already knew his son was trying to be less trouble for him. He felt just awful hearing it. He promised himself to be more open to his son about his feelings without burdening his precious kid.

As for what his best friend said... He didn't know what to think about it. Did he deserve a Buck Buckley in his life? He felt like he didn't. he also admitted that it was a very dangerous promise he made to his son. He recalled that Buck hadn't been there for them because of the lawsuit he engaged. But Buck told him two days ago that if he had known they needed him, he would have found a way to be there for them.

He also made a promise to be there for him, for them no matter what could happened in the future. He 'll just have to ask and trust Buck.

Buck was not Shannon. Shannon's was all words but Buck was different. He made promises and acted on them. He could trust his son with him. He had no doubt about that. What happened during the Tsunami proved it.  
He also felt like he could opened up more to Buck. It was the best friendship he ever had. There was a connection betweem them. Something different and that connection was applying to their job as well. Like they were in synch. It felt so great to have Buck at his side. 

With Buck everything was possible. Last week his father had told him he should started to look for a wife. That Christopher needed a mother figure and he needed someone to love him and supported him.  
Eddie was not ready to marry again. He didn't want a wife either. It was too soon. Sure he thought about Ana Flores as a possible candidate but something didn't feel right. She was perfect, hot, gorgeous and kind. But something was missing.

For now he didn't need a wife. He had his best friend Buck. Friendship was so much better than love. Eddie thought. It felt like friendship was stronger than love at the moment.

He had loved Shannon and looked what happened... Love was too fragile.

When Buck exited with his son by his side. He had to stop himself for hugging him again. The man was so beautiful. He had such a beautiful soul. He thought.  
Christopher approached his father.

"You ready? Chris?" Eddie asked.

Tears started to fall down the kid's cheek.  
"I' m not.." Christopher cried.

Immediately Eddie took his son in his arms.  
"I know. It's normal Christopher.."

Josephina, Isabel and Buck left them alone. 

Year 2020 Arizona two days later.

Thomas Spencer went to see his old friend: the retired Captain Smith. 

"They answered my mail. They confirmed us that his name is Evan Buckley. It's him Cap!" Thomas couldn't believed it.

"He became a firefighter at Los Angeles..." The retired Captaine from the Arizona department was moved to tears. "He had it in him, that boy..." He added.

"He turned out well. From what they said, he is a great firefighter." Thomas said happily.

"All theses years I wondered. That boy broke my heart . He had been so brave and yet his parents..." Captain smith told unable to continue.

"You told the social services... you did what you had to, we were there for him." Thomas reminded him. 

"Yeah...it was impossible to get informations about him when I asked after he left us." The retired cap said. "But 2 months later, the fire departement received a donation for my station. New trucks, new material. All that needed to be fixed at the firehouse had been fixed."

Thomas nodded.

"I remembered the Kid 's clothes were very pricey brands." 

They were both in their thoughts.

"The most important is that he is doing well now. They said he was happy".

"I asked if they could gave me his email or his phone. I'd like him to have the photos."

Captain Smith remembered the time, when they took the pictures. Evan was completely healed and he had to leave them. They took the picture inside the station with the whole team around him. They gave him a fake certification diploma with his name written on him. 

Firefighter Evan Buckley 

The kid had been proud and overwhelmed. He was holding the fake certification with a huge smile in his face. They also took a picture with Thomas Spencer's puppy later in the day. 

Them, they had to part and they were with him at the airport. When it was his time to check in, the boy suddenly started to cry.

"I don't want to go back... I want to stay with you... Can I stay? Please?" He asked between uncontrolable sobs.

The boy left. They never knew what happened to him. They had no address to send the pictures they took to him.

The boy hadn't been in their life long but they never forgot about him.

"You know Thomas, I always wanted to visit Los Angeles..."

"Captain..." Thomas 's eyes lit up.

"What about a trip to Los Angeles and give him the pictures in person. I' d like to visit his firehouse and tell his captain how lucky he is to have that boy in his team." 

"Excellent Idea. We should decide a date right now and make preparations." Thomas proposed. " if they gave us his mail or his phone, I'll contact him."

"Thomas, let's make it a surprise visit." The captain declared.

"Even better!" Thomas agreed.

Year 2020 Los Angeles Wenesday.

Buck woke up early. It was the D day. The ice skating 's team outing. He was so ready for it.

Bobby woke up early too. It was his D day too. Athena was happy for his husband. He knew how eager he was to ice skate with his team.

Chimney and Hen would have prefered to pass the day in a different way. But they recognized it would be certainly fun to see Bobby demonstrated his skill and Bobby was paying for everybody. Food included.

Eddie woke up a bit late. He left Christopher at school. He yawned. Each time that Buck talked about the ice skating outing to him during their shift, he wondered if his best friend was aware they were going to ice skate too and not only watch Bobby on ice...

Eddie remembered what a disaster Buck had been when he just had to walk on ice when they had that call about the ice holiday show' accident. He wasn't sure the others had paid attention. Bobby , Hen and Chimney had been entirely focused on their job. But he was in charge to search for the cut fingers with Buck. He remembered how Buck had been struggling on the ice.

At the time he forgot to ask his friend how it was possible that a Pennysilvanian didn't know how to stand on ice. 

Now after what Buck had confided about his childhood... He doubted Ice skating was as like his best friend often said " In his list of things to do ".

Eddie felt sad but only briefly. If Buck never did ice skate, it was going to be a fun day. He couldn't wait to find out.

tbc


	10. CHAPTER 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^ A very short chapter today. Because I'm very busy and I had no much time. A next one will be longer. I promise. I hope you'll enjoy it. Thank you for the kudos and comments. They are the world to me ^^.

Year 2002 Grand Canyon Arizona Est. Saturday

Once the strap for his ankle was done. Evan painfully succeed to reach the puppy. His body was sore. He breathed in and he breathed out to calm himself. 

"Hey, buddie " He said gently to the golden retriever's puppy who barely moved. 

He put his hand on his fur and caressed him softly but made sure he was extra delicate. The puppy was so small and exhausted.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm going to take care of you." He told him. The dog reacted to the gentle's touches. A bit more awaken. He was staring at Evan. 

"Let's see if you are hurt somewhere?, don't be scare okay..."   
The dog let him. 

He whimped when Evan touched one of his legs.

"We're the same... you hurt your leg just like me... But it doesn't look broken. Hopefully it's like me. Just a sprain."  
The puppy tried to move closer to Evan. Evan smiled.

"Since how long are you here? You must be hungry and thirsty." He opened his backpack. Thankfully he had two ham sandwishes left , a bottle of water almost full because he hadn't drink that much during the Canyon 's visit. There were 3 chocolates bars.  
"Let's start by the water."

He took the weak puppy in his arms.

"Open your mouth. I'll give you some".

He opened the bottle and he started. When the puppy felt the liquid in his mouth he reacted instantly . He wanted more.

" Calm down. Let's do this slowly..., we have to be careful with that. I only have one bottle."  
The puppy wanted more. But Evan knew he couldn't gave all. He took a sip of water too.  
"Now, buddy, I have something else for you." He showed him the ham sandwiches.

"This one is just for you... You need to eat..."

He repeated the operation and feed him bite by bite. The dog was starving.   
"You look better already."

The dog barked and started to proceed to to lick his cheek. The boy felt happy, since he probably had some bruised or scratches in his face. it hurt him.  
"Stop Buddy. It's okay... "

The dog barked again. A thankful barked. Evan looked at the puppy who was still in arms. The dog had a collar with the a medal. No dog name but his master 's name was on it. A certain Thomas spencer and his phone number were written on him. The dog also had a number tatooed inside his ear.

"You master is probably very worried for you now."

At that moment, he heard a noise. Like a voice, more like an echo in fact. He froze.   
"We are here! " He screamed. "Look down..."

He waited. He heard the voice again.... The sound of something like an echo again.  
"Puppy..." He thought he heard. Not sure. But it had to be.

"We are here! Look down!" He screamed again and the dog barked to help him.  
"You master is looking for you buddy. I'm sure of it!" Evan told him. He screamed again and again. Sure someone was coming his way. But he heard nothing anymore and nobody came.

Thomas Spencer was looking for his dog. But in fact he was too far away to heard them. The wind had carried his voice and It produced an echo but Evan and the puppy were stuck down in a slim crevasse. Evan didn't know but there was no way, Thomas Spencer could have heard them from where he was.

"Okay, such a good news" He told to the dog. "It's going to be a matter of time now. My parents are proably looking for me too. We just have to wait." Evan was hopeful. 

When the sun went down and he realised, no help would came at night. He felt a bit in panic.  
The day had been hot but the night was freezing cold. He didn't expect that. Thankfully , he and the puppy were sharing some warmth.

He was exhausted. He was hungry. He just ate a chocolate bar earlier. He drank just a sip again. A very tiny sip because he had to be careful with the water for him and for the puppy.

Evan didn't know how he had been able to fell asleep. But he had. 

Year 2020 Los Angeles

The whole 118 team arrived at the skating rink. Buck was bouncing.   
" I want the whole show Bobby." He almost ordered him.

Eddie rolled his eyes. Hen and Chimney were siding with Buck on this. 

To be frank, Bobby was a bit nervous. He had promised them and he didn't want to disappoint. He had reheared for it. He had a reputation to maintain after all.

"I'm going to stretch a bit " Bobby announced .

His team sat. They were all ready to watch the show.

"Athena asked me to film everything." Hen declared. She was ready to film and was already talking some pictures.  
Bobby felt the pressure. But he was confident. Sure he wasn't that young anymore but he was still in a top notch physical 's condition for his age. He had rehearsed plenty. 

Few minutes later. Bobby was proud himself and his whole team looked at him in awe. Especially Buck.  
"That was amazing cap!" he said.

"I was a lot better than this when I was young."

Chimney, Hen and Eddie congratulated their cap too. But to Buck, Bobby was a star.  
"Why did you stop to do ice skate?" He asked.

"Long story. I liked it but I didn't want to become a professional... I wanted to try others things as well." Bobby explained.

Buck nodded.

"Okay our turn now to enjoy the ice" Chimney announced.

"What? Don't tell us, you too Chimney was an ice skating champion? " Buck declared surprised.  
Chimney answered him with a confused a look.

"What are you talking about?"

Eddie was about to laugh. He had guessed right. His friend hadn't only half listened when they talked about that skating outing. He had just been focused at " Bobby is going to show them his ice skating skills " and he hadn't paid attention to the rest. 

" I don't know?" Buck answered to Chimney. "You just said you wanted to show us your skills on ice like Bobby did." Buck answered.

"I didn't say that." Chimney replied confused.

"You just did " Buck insisted.

It was madness. Bobby and Hen looked at each other confused.

"Buck, he didn't say that." Bobby confirmed.

"Huh?" Buck was at lost.

Eddie took pity of his team and Buck in particular. He moved closer to his best friend and put his arm around him in a friendly manner. He knew what 's was coming. Poor Buck. He was in for a shock. Only him knew. The rest of his team didn't know.

Chimney said, "Buck, it's just that now his our turn to enjoy the ice and to do some ice skating. Not like Bobby did... But just like normal people..." 

"Oh okay..." Buck said as he understood then added with a strangle 's voice   
"Wait what?"

"Why are you making that panic ' s face Buck?" Bobby asked him.

"It's just. I don't know how to... I never did that..." He revealed annoyed. " 

Apart from Eddie they all looked at him like he had growned a second head.

"Didn't you grow up in Pennsylvania? Famous for the cold winter, snow and all... how come you don't know..."  
Eddie felt the urge to protect his friend. 

"Why are you all making that face? There is nothing strange about it.... " Eddie declared. He didn't want his friend to feel unconfortable.

" Buck, you are in good hands with us. Bobby and I will teach you. I'm sure you'll get it in no time and you will end up better at it than Chimney, Hen and I"

Buck nodded with a confident smile.  
"Of course I will." 

"It's gonna be fun." Hen declared. She was ready to film everything. She could felt it . It was going to be an epic day.

Bobby was thrilled to teach Buck how to ice skate. Eddie was ready to support, help and cheer his best friend at all cost. 

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, I'll find titles for the chapters... One day.... Maybe or not.  
> Thank you for every persons who bookmarked, read the fic enjoyed it enough to click on the kudos and wrote a comment.
> 
> It's the weekend! More time to write ^^. This is a chapter I was really impatient to write. Let's hope it 's going to be as fun as I hope.
> 
> For the record. I never had the opportunity to do ice skate. So please forgive if it sounds unrealistic.

YEAR 2020 Los Angeles.

Buck was ready. He was always ready to a new challenge. Nothing was impossible to achieve for him, except love but that's another story. The ice skates were put on. He was excited. He couldn't wait to be on ice to impress his friends. Everything that was requiering physical's skills always came easy for him. 

They were all around him, having different expectations. Hen and Chim wanted a good laugh at his expence. Bobby was on mission to teach the man he considered like a son, the sport he loved. Eddie wanted Buck to enjoy ice skating and have a great time. 

Hen was filming. It was time for Buck to stand up. Bobby and Eddie helped him. One at his right, the other at left.

"I don't need help" Buck complained. "I trained to be a seal... Remember..."

"You dropped the training" Chimney reminded him with a small laugh. 

He stood up with confidence but he indeed had trouble to find his balance and he was not on ice yet. Doubts started to creep on him.

"This things are made to be on ice, it's going to better once there." Bobby explained to him. 

Buck nodded. Eddie was holding his arm at his left side and it felt so good. His heart was jumpier than usual and he didn't know if it was because of his ice skating lessons or Eddie who was so close to him. It was probably both.

He didn't want his friend to notice the tremors of his emotions. He focused on his task to walk. Bobby and Eddie waere still firmly holding him and they eventually reached the ice. 

Hen was filming. " Good luck Buck."

" It's my day off Buckley, I' d like it to remain that way... " Chimney teased him. 

Buck glared at his niece's future father.

"I will tell Maddie how mean you are with me!"

Chimney glared back. 

"Guys" Bobby sighed. He didn't think like he was with adults right now. Eddie smiled. He found the whole mini fight amusing. Hen was rolling her eyes.

"Okay, Buck, Eddie and I are going to release you. Tell us when you are good." He instructed. 

"I am" Buck told them. Both men let him go of their hold. Buck was tensed but focused. Nothing happened. He was standing up without problem. "Of course" He thought. 

Bobby nodded proudly, "Now Buck.." He started.

"See I can do it." Buck declared as he moved his body too abruptly and as soon as he said it. He lost his balance and fell. Ass on the ice.

Chimney laughed but still asked at the same time as Eddie " Is everything okay?"

"I'm okay..." Buck answered upset. Only his pride was heavily hurt.

Eddie helped him to stand up on his feet . He was firmly holding him again.

"It's completely normal Buck." Bobby exclaimed. " Now pay attention to my moves ". Bobby explained to Buck what he had to do, to keep balance and everything he needed to to try his first ice skating's moves.

"I'm here, you won't fall again" Eddie whispered at his best friend's ear absolutely oblivious that Buck had recieved a shot of electricity throught his entire body while he had done that.

Buck thought he was not going to survive the whole thing. Why Eddie was so close to him? 

"Eddie" Bobby said " Can you move away from him a bit. He'll need to be free of his own movements."

Buck wanted to hug Bobby.

"Oh! I was unaware..." Eddie said confused and he released Buck completely who immediately was starting to losing balance.

"Eddie..." Buck pleaded. In an instant, Eddie was holding him again but with a more appropriate distance between them.

"It's going to be a long day..." Chimney whispered to Hen. Hen smiled. " I already took plenty pictures..." 

She decided to send some at Athena. 

Athena was at her desk at the police station when she received the pictures along with Hen's text messages.  
Hen : Ice 1 vs Buck 0

Athena smiled. She wished she had been there. Poor Buck she thought. The last picture was very funny, clearly Buck was about to fall, his hand desperately trying to reach Eddie before hitting the icy floor. Eddy's had a priceless expression on his face. 

It was no question for Buck or Bobby to give up. Few minutes later, Bobby was at Buck's side again. He hold him too and slowly they started to ice skate. 

Buck was beyond happy. Sure it didn't seemed like he was made for ice . But The feeling to have Bobby taught him to skate was incredible. His father never taught him anything. When he needed to learn something. A teacher, or a coach was hired.

Bobby was patient with him. He didn't felt like being teach by a stranger. Bobby cared for him. He was paying extra attention to Buck. Bobby felt like a father teaching his son. Buck loved that feeling. The young man was listening closely to Bobby's instructions. He wanted him to be proud. 

He made progress. He was still unable to ice skate without Eddie 's hold but Bobby let him go. The captain noticed the baby step's progress Buck achieved.

"You do great, Buck" He encouraged him. " Eddie stay close but you can release him ... I think he his ready."

"I want to try. It's going to be okay..." He reassured Eddie who was reluctant to let Buck go. " I'll stay close." Eddie informed him.

Buck was still uneasy, but the progress were there, he was able to ice skate alone. It was at a nail's pace but it was better than nothing. Buck released a beautiful smiled at both men.

Eddie's heart skip a bit. 

"Okay, very good" Bobby told Buck. " Eddie take him by the arm again. "It's time to sped up things a little bit. You got the basic moves now. " Buck nodded.

Eddie obeyed.

"Now you two are going to ice skating a bit faster."

"Okay cap!" They said at the same time.

"You ready?" Eddie asked his best friend.

"Always" Buck replied to him with a seductive smile. Eddie didn't understand why but he had trouble to focus after that. He felt suddenly so hot and as a result of his unprofessional 's attention. Both men fell. They didn't know how it happened. 

Buck was sure it was Eddie who fell first because he was on top on him. Buck 's heart was racing like crazy. He had many wicked dreams with him being on top of Eddie. Now, Things got real and he was enjoying it fully even if they were not in bed and fully clothed. 

Eddie was in shock. First he didn't understand how he fell. Second Buck was on top of him and the heavy young man didn't seem eager to move.

"Buck, why are you smiling like an idiot? You are crushing me.. You 're heavy you know. Can't you move..." He stammered. His body felt on fire and they were on ice. What the hell was that?

"I 'd like to stand up but I don't know how?" Buck explained still enjoying himself but a bit embarassed. He knew how heavy he was and from the Eddie's redness face. He was badly crushing him. 

"Roll over!" Eddie said frustrated.

"Oh! Oh, yes I can do that! " Buck rolled over. He hadn't think of it.

"Are you okay guys?" Bobby and Chimney asked.

They both nodded. Eddie was breathing in and out.

"Poor Eddie" Chimney declared. Eddie stood up. Hen was busy texting and sending pictures to Athena. Bobby and Chimney checked Eddie. He was fine. Buck rolled his eyes. Okay, he was heavy , tall and muscular but they were exagerating with him being too much that heavy. 

"Hum.... I'm still on the ground... Can someone please help me stand up" He whined.

Hen helped him. 

"That was not my fault, if we fell... I was steady." Buck said with a pout.

"Sorry, Buck, don't know what happened." Eddie declared.

"Don't worry about that man." Buck replied with a conforting smile.

"Are you ready to continue?" Bobby asked Buck.

"Sure. I 'm getting better at it. I can feel it." 

"Yeah you are making very good progress" Bobby confirmed. 

"I want to give it a try alone" Buck proposed.

Bobby agreed. 

"Eddie and I are going to stay around just in case."

Buck tried it out alone and he felt like he had the gist of it. He tried to speed up. 

"Not too fast " Bobby warned. He was right. Buck was about to lost his balance again. Eddie was looking at him like a Hawk. He reached Buck and he truly succeed to catch Buck in time. But how did they ended to that position? 

He had no clue. Everything happened way too fast.

He had Buck's head in his hands. Buck's face was crashing his crotch. The young man was in a very awkward position as his legs where doing a gymnastic's split. His hands were holding Eddie's thighs.

Chimney and Hen had both their mouths wide opened.

"That's porn on ice." Chimney said. " I want a copy of that picture" He told Hen who regained from her surprised he took dozen of pictures. She had activated the rafale 's mode ten minutes ago. She knew she did right. 

Bobby ran to them then he stood behind Buck. It didn't cross his mind, but Bobby's crotch was now facing Buck's ass.

"I'm here Buck. Eddie hold him still" Eddie barely nodded. He was in shock. Now Buck's felt Bobby 's arm around his waist. "Bobby 's help me" Buck mouth's moved in order to speak and Eddie felt it. He blanched.

"Oh my god...." Chimney couldn't believed his own eyes.

"It looked like they are having a threesome on ice..." 

What a picture it was . 

Hen texted Athena " Your husband is cheating on you..."

Athena who was drinking his coffee, literally spit the liquid as she saw the pictured attached to the text message. His colleagues were shocked to see the almighty's Athena being so careless. They were terryfied when she started to laugh uncontrolllably.

The whole awkward position didn't last even a minute. Bobby lift Buck's up successfully.

"I need a break." Buck declared. He hadn't even enjoyed having his face pratically glued to Eddie's s crotch because of the damn gymnastic 's split he unvoluntary did. 

They were eating burgers at the ice skate's 's fast food. Buck was starving. He needed plenty energy for round two.

Hen showed them the pictures she took. Bobby was embarassed to look at them. His wife will have fun teasing him about it for the rest of his life. Eddie barely looked at them. He didn't need to look at them. The whole things were now carved in his minds. 

" You have to send copies of them to me " Buck declared like there was nothing embarassing. He took another big bite of his burger. Eddie didn't know what to think about Buck's behavior. He should felt relieved but something was disturbing him. He didn't know what. The whole thing had been absurb why was he unable to move on? 

At least Bobby seemed to be embarassed. So it was just Buck who was totally shameless.

"Do you have no shame?" Chimney asked him just at the moment when he thought exactly the same.

"Of course not." Buck answered.

Bobby 's phone rang. Athena's was calling.  
He didn't have the time to speak.

"How did you dare to cheat on me Nash!" She threatened then she laughed evily. " We'll talk about that misbehavior's of yours tonight.." She hung up.

He rolled his eyes but smiled.

When they were done. They were back on the ice. Buck couldn't waited to try again. He was able to skating at a good space now, not too slow, not too fast. They were all enjoying the feeling of the ice under their feets. Eddie relaxed but he and Bobby always kept an eye on Buck.

Then they noticed it. Buck was going faster and faster. They glanced at each other. Bobby facepalmed himself. 

"The idiot!" 

Buck felt exhilarated , he decided he could tried it out a lot faster.

"Slow down!" Bobby yelled at him. Eddie was right behind Buck.

"Buck, Bobby's right! slow down! ... You are going too fast. This is dangerous!" Eddie yelled.

Bobby was ahead of Buck's trajectory.

"I can't stop!" Buck told them.

"Stop being a dumbass and slow down!" Bobby yelled again.

"It's not that I don't want to stop ... I don't know how..." Buck felt a tiny bit in panic. He had to take a turn in a few seconds or else he would crashed on the fence.

Chimney felt like he was watching it all in slow motion. Hen had stopped to film.

They were both horrified. They didn't know how. Buck managed to succeed to turn on his right. Bobby was facing him. Ready to block him with his body If he needed to. Eddie was right behind his best friend ready to catch him in case the damn fool fell.

Buck didn't want to pin Bobby down and risk to hurt his captain. He didn't know what he did. He just wanted to turn and change his direction. He managed a demi flip.

Bobby couldn't believed his eyes. He ran after Buck who obviously didn't know what he was doing but was doing it anyway. He was right behind him and he managed to catch him to try to slow him down. At the same time Eddie who was now in front of him caught Buck too and they all fell.

Eddie was on top of Buck. His lips were literally touching Buck 'sneck just under one of its ear. Buck who didn't understood anything was only able to feel 's Eddie lip's on his neck. He was in heaven. He had many wicked dreams about Eddie being on top him too. Today was really a blessing day.

Eddie wasn't moving at all. He seemed Frozen. He got worried.

"Are you okay? Eddie?"

"Yes... " Eddie moved his head and his lips away from Buck's neck. Eddie tried to avoid Buck's eyes at all cost. He was still under the shock. When his lips were on his best friend's very soft skin's neck. He felt like electricity. A new kind of good electricity.

"You?"

"I'm good. The ice is soft?" Buck didn't feel the hard ice floor under him. He wondered why.

"Hmphf..." They both heard. 

"Something is moving under me?" Buck said unsured.

"Bobby" both Hen and Chimney had yelled. 

"Bobby?" both Eddie and Buck repeated at the same time.

Then they both realised at the same time. Bobby was under Buck who was under Eddie. They moved like lightening speed.

Fortunately Bobby was safe with no injury. He just thought he would need to start a new therapy 's session about Buck again.

Buck apologized profusley. He reassured his team that he was fine. There was still time and they should continue to enjoy the ice and hopefully he 'll survived the day. He thought.

The next hour passed without incident. Buck was now able to ice skating without problem. He seemed at ease and in control of everything.

"Look at him" Chimney said with bitterness in his voice " He had no struggle anymore. He is as good as us now..."

Hen nodded. " That guy... " Even was Hen was stunned.

Bobby 's heart missed a bit again when he saw Buck's moves but the young man managed to do a demi flip again without trouble.

Buck was enjoying himself. Eddie was still surpervising him and watching him like a hawk. 

"Eddie is so brave " Chimney said " At his place, I'll be traumatized. I wouldn't dare to stay near Buck..."

They were looking at them. 

"Be careful" Eddie warned Buck after that demi flip.

" Don't worry. I'm not scared. I know you will catch me." Buck felt like he was on cloud nine. He winked at Eddie with a smile that made Eddie lost his balance. Buck caught him in time.

"And I am too... Catch you " He said breathlessly. Their faces were so close to each other. Eddie could felt Buck's breath. Buck looked at him with that arrogant but breathtaking smile.

He pushed him away a bit . He needed space.

"Don't be too cocky Buck..." 

Buck was smiling and he proceeded to ice skatea bit faster.

"Best day ever " He yelled with both arms up in the air.

TBC

It took me hours to write it. I hope you liked it.


	12. CHAPTER 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a hard one to write. I want to thank you for the comments and the kudos. They made my day better.
> 
> a long chapter that I'm used to write but since I won't be able to write another before wenesday. You deserved a longer one.
> 
> I hope you 'll have a great time reading it.

YEAR 2002 Grand Canyon. Est . Sunday.

Evan woke up and he felt worse than the previous day. The sun was rising but he was completely frozen. He tried to warm himself up by moving his arms and his good leg. The puppy was awake but he seemed weaker than the previous day too.

Evan was scared. He tried to stand up but failed as the pain awaken too. He screamed then he cried. 

He wanted someone to rescue them right now. He was thirsty and hungry. He had barely eaten and he hadn't drink much either. 

Two chocolates bars, a ham sandwiche what all he left. His water bottle was half empty.  
He caressed the puppy. It was calming him down.

"Well, I'm pretty sure someone is looking for you doggy... "

He wasn't sure if someone was looking after him. They should have noticed he was missing yesterday... They should have came back already. 

He shared some water with the puppy. He gave a bit more to the puppy than to himself. 

He split the ham sandwiches in half. He took his time to eat it. Bite by bite, slowly to make it last. He did the same with the dog but the puppy wasn't really obedient. The animal didn't understand, he almost bit his fingers because he was too impatient.

Hours passed, but it felt like days to Evan. The sun was burning now. He thought about Maddie. He missed her so much. 

" Am I going to die here?"

He was so hungry. His mother used to told him, he was a lucky kid because he always had foods, clothes and a roof. That he shouldn't complained because some childs around the world had nothing , were homeless and were starving. 

He truly understood what she meant now. He indeed had been the lucky kid.

"Mom, I promised that I'll be a nicer kid...If you come to pick me up.... Please. I promise, I won't do  
mistakes anymore. I won't whine. I'll make you and dad proud! You were right. I was a selfish kid. Please...." He begged.

The puppy licked his cheek. He was trying to comfort the kid as his tears were falling down again.

Hours passed and he took another sip of water and gave some to the puppy too. Not much was left at this point. 

The situation was dire.

"Help!!!!!!!! We are here!" He screamed in despair . But nobody answered. The silence was a torture only broken time to time by the puppy who felt like he had to bark too.

His lips were so dry. It hurt. The burning sun was not helping. He felt so hot. But there was not much he could have done.

So he waited holding the puppy. He tried to play with him. But the puppy 's leg hurt him a lot. He was very worried for the puppy.

The puppy had to live. At all cost. 

The night was coming. He took a very small sip of water and gave the rest to the animal.

They were out of water. He wanted to cry. But he didn't . He didn't know if he was right or not but tears were water... Salty waters but the water needed to stay in his body.

He was so cold and sleepy but he felt like if he was going to fall asleep he might never woke up the next day. If he died, the puppy was going to die too. The puppy needed him to stay alive.

He made sure the dog was going to stay awake too. He had been careless the previous night when he had fallen asleep.

Later in the night, he started to rain. He was happy. But his happiness didn't last long. He put the puppy inside his backpack to protect him from the rain. 

He tried to open his mouth, to drink the rain. But to his surprise, not many drops entered his mouth and it was the same about his water bottle he had left opened.

He was frustrated. the rain didn't last long , just long enough to get him colder. At least the puppy had been sheltered inside the backpack. His fur was dry.

"Give me some warmth." He told the puppy as he was holding him in arms again.

The freezing cold he had to endure brought only one good news to him. His ankle 's pain dropped. 

He looked at the stars. The sky was so clear;

. The stars were so beautiful.

Monday morning. 

The sun was slowly starting to rise. The air was still fresh. Evan felt so hungry. Only two chocolate's bars were left. Nothing else. No water.

This was so bad. Then he noticed some water in small holes on the ground. "Because of the rain" He thought. He hadn't seen them during the darkness of the night.

" He approached them. The puppy drank without trouble." It was lot more difficult for him because there was sand in the water. But he wasn't allowed to be picky about that. 

He coughed because of the sand's grains. He had almost emptied the hole. The puppy had done the same with his.

"We won't survive another night" Evan declared. He was sure of it. This day was the begining of the end of its short life.

He felt strangely calm. He looked at the puppy. The water they drank had its magic working on them.  
He looked up. There was only one way to get out of where they were. It was to came back up there. To climb and reach the main path.

Before the trip, he had been instructed some climbing's training. The coach had told him. He was excellent at it.  
"Should I try?" He asked the puppy.

It felt an impossible task to achieve. Not with his hurt ankle.

But what choice did he have?

"If we stay here. We are going to die anyway." 

He had no choice. He decided to eat the two chocolate 's bars . He 'll need the sugar rush and he definitely emptied the hole from its water after he ate them.

He put the puppy inside the backpack. He didn't zip it entirely. The puppy needed the air to breathe. He put the backpack on his back.

"Please be kind and don't move too much. We are in this together." He told the puppy. 

He stood up and the pain at his ankle awaken. But his resolve was strong. It was a question of life or death. He screamed at the pain when his foot was standing on the ground. 

He screamed again and again. It hurt so much. But he had no choice. If they wanted to live he had to endure it. 

Few moments later, he didn't knew why but he felt a bit better. Adrenaline started to pump up from his body.

So he tried to climb. He had to concentrate all his strengh on his arms and his good leg. The pain was so violent. He screamed. It was so difficult. To scream help him in a way to find the motivation.

He didn't want to look back or down. But when he looked up, he knew, he hadn't climbed much yet and it felt like he had climbed for hours. It was probably a lot less than that.

The sun wasn't helping. He hands started sweating. He felt like crying but he knew that if he let himself cry, he 'll start to give up the hope to succeed at the impossible task.

He had to make it for the puppy. He screamed from the unbearable pain, the frustration, the fear. One mistake and they could fell down and died on spot.

He didn't want to die. The puppy was trusting him. Someone was looking for the puppy he reminded himself.

he was screaming at each step. Some time he had too stop because his vision felt blurry.

The he started climbing again. So slowly. He felt exhausted. He wasn't even half ot it.

The fire and rescue squad commanded by the captain Smith had started their research one hour ago. The zone  
to search was large.

The boy had been lost since 2 days. They weren't confidents that he was still alive.They were riding quads.

"I heard something " One of the team's member declared.

They stopped their quads. None of them talked. Then, they heard a painful and hearbreaking scream coming from their opposite 's direction. They didn't hesitate.

As they came closer and closer, the screams sounded clearer. They checked around them.

"Down there..." Captain Smith heard. He ran. He couldn't believed his eyes. The kid was indeed down there. He was climbing.

In no time, his firefighters were ready to rescue the boy.

"Evan? " Captain smith yelled. The kid didn't answer. It was like he hadn't noticed them too focus on his task.

Evan didn't know what happened but suddenly he felt something holding him firmly. It was a man. A rescuer. He was saved.

"Are you okay kid?" 

He didn't answer right away. He was in shock. The rescuer informed his co workers that the kid was secured and firmly attached.

"Evan, you're with me?" The rescuer asked. Evan came to his senses when he heard his name.

"Be careful, there is a puppy inside my backpack. Don't hurt him."

The young man was surprised. Indeed there was a golden retriever 's puppy inside the kid's bag.

"Could it be the same puppy...?" When they got the call to rescue the boy, there was a man who asked help to find his young puppy.

" I see him Kid."

"Is he okay?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, a bit sleepy but okay..."

"Good..." Evan said in a very weak voice.

" You're safe kiddo!"

Evan didn't hear it. He blacked out.

Evan woke up in an hospital 's bed. All around him there were unknown people. 

The doctor explained to him, that his ankle was not broken but just fractured. A crack. He had high fever because his blood started to be infected from the bad scratches he had. He suffered from deshydratation as well. 

His body was bruised but nothing too serious. In a few weeks he assured him he 'll be good as new. 

"How's the puppy?" was the first thing he asked.

"Hi, Evan, I'm Thomas Spencer. The owner of the puppy you saved."

Evan looked at the young man and he smiled.

"I'm so happy for him. He is a brave puppy..."

"Not as brave as you " Thomas replied.

"Where are my parents? Where 's mom and dad?" Evan asked suddenly.

A ederly woman came closer to him.

"Hello, Evan, I'm Sofia. From today until you'll be able to get back at your home, I'll be the one taking care of you. Your parents hired me." 

She said it gently. Evan tried to smile but tears were threatening to fell. 

"I'm going to call mom, so you can speak to her on the phone " Sofia informed him.

He nodded.

"Hi Evan, I'm Captain Smith... From the fire and rescue station. I wanted to be here. You are an amazing and very brave boy you know. You saved yourself and Thomas's puppy.

"Thank you, for saving us" Evan said.

Captain Smith was looking at the boy as Sofia gave Evan the phone to talk to his mother.

The captain was highly upset. First the so called parents, lost their kid in the grand canyon and only realised He was missing two days later. Then, they hired a woman to take care of their child instead of coming to see him.

"Hello! Evan?" Evan heard his mom's voice.

"Mom!" He said. He wanted his mother to be here with him. 

"Don't cry, what is done is done... Cry won't help..." She said.

"I know..." Evan replied.

"The doctor told me you were fine... Minor injuries. Your father and I were so worried."

"I'm okay now, why aren't you here? I want you to be here..." 

"Evan. Your father and I can't come to see you. Sofia will take care of you."

"Why?"

"Evan, my sweet boy, the election's campaign will start in two days and your father needs to be back at Washington. The last 3 days you father was so worried about you... He couldn't worked properly. Everybody asked him why he wasn't able to come to work. He told them he had the flu but he can't stay away for too long... The party needs him." 

"Oh... I understand, what about you? Are you coming? I want to see you..."

"Evan, I spent the last two months working for the biggest charity's event of the year. What it will look like if I quit so suddenly. There are people who need our help in this world. I already explained to you, thoses charity events are importants for them."

"Yes I got it now mom."

"What?" His mom asked

" What it feels to starve and to be homeless..."

"What non sense are you talking about? I hope they didn't give you too much painkillers. I'll have to check this with Sofia.."

Evan felt numb listening to his mother.

" Are you sure you okay darling?" His mother asked.

"Yes" Evan wasn't but he didn't want to sound selfish.

"Good, one more thing... You'll stay at Sofia in Arizona as long you'll need to completely healed. We can't risk people asking around why you are injured even if they are minor injuries... It could create a scandal... I mean about your's father 's election."

"I understand." Evan said with an empty voice.

"You are a good boy. Your father bought you the playstation 2 you always talked about."

"Thank you." Evan said not even happy about the news. He always had wanted to play video games but his parents were against it until now.

" We told people we were visiting your god mother in France and that you are having a good time at Disneyland Paris. I told the same to Maddie. Don't tell her what happened to you... She'll be upset. I don't want her to worry for nothing since you are fine."

"Okay"

" Evan, you have no idea how worried we were about you. How many timeS we told you to not... " She sighed " Can you imagine how dire the situation was here for us..."

"I'm sorry Mom." Evan said as he started to cry.

"Don't cry... I have to go. I love you Evan. Your father loves you too. Be nice to Sofia. Don't make trouble for her."

"Yes ".

Captain Smith had to leave temporary the hospital's room. He heard the kid apologized to his parents. He was shocked and stunned. He didn't know what they talked about but the kid's eyes looked so empty while he was talking on the phone with his mother.

Evan hung up. 

He started to cry. Sofia felt bad for the kid but she said nothing. Her salary was enormous. She needed the money. It was not her place to voice her opinion. 

"Evan, once you are out, I want you to visit me " Thomas told. Evan stopped crying.

"To play with puppy..."

"Oh I'd like that a lot " Evan smiled as he dried his tears. "He is so cute, so his name his puppy?"

Thomas shook his head.

"No, I was still searching for a name when I lost him..."

"Oh"

"But now, If you allow it, I've one for him"

"What do you mean?" Evan asked.

" I want to name him after his savior's."

"My name?" Evan was speechless.

"If you agree" Thomas repeated

" It too weird for a dog to be called Evan..." He said.

"But it's your name and unless you have another given name..."

"I don't have one.. I'm just Evan Buckley."

Thomas thought about it. Then he had an idea.

"What about Buck? It's the half of your surname..."

Evan 's face lit up.

"Buck! This is perfect for your puppy." "Buck" He repeated. He liked the name a lot.

YEAR 2020 at Eddie's.

Eddie was so tired after his 12 hours shift.

Fortunately Buck's had been on a day off and when he came back. His best friend was waiting for him at home with the dinner ready. 

Buck had proposed his help the previous day to him.

"How was it?" He asked eagerly.

"Wet..." Eddie answered.

"I wished Bobby asked me about it instead of you. No offence, but the opportunities to replace in a short notice for the coast guards are rare."

"I wished Bobby had picked you up instead of me but..." He cut himself short before saying something he shouldn't. 

He remembered what his captain told him.

"Eddie, you go. I'm not sure about sending Buck to the coast guards. You know him, he is saying he is fine, but they worked right in the middle of sea...I fear he could be triggered after the Tsunami".

Eddie nodded. Buck had been hugely disappointed.

"Buck, Eddie is a medic..." Bobby had told him. Buck pout but he understood.

Buck took a beer in the fridge and gave it to Eddie.

"You didn't like it?" 

"I prefer the solid ground of the earth." Eddie confirmed.

Christopher exited from his bedroom. He gave his dad a hug.

"How was your day son?" He asked.

"Good, I missed you and I'm hungry."

Eddie smiled at him.

"I missed you too." He gave a sloppy kiss to his son. Buck looked at them with tenderness.

"You know Eddie, I wanted to submit my candidature to the coast guards right after I dropped the seal's training."

"Really?" Eddie said.

"Yeah, when I young, the sport I was allowed to, was swimming. And I was good at it of course..." Buck said with a cocky smile " Even won several competitions. So after the seals, it was the most logical choice... "

Buck continued to talk as he put on the table the chili he cooked. 

"I knew it was going a formality for me to be accepted..."

"So humble of you" Eddie ironized.

"It were a matter of facts." Evan declared " I survived the Bud/s training and that training was madness."

Eddie yawned. He wanted Buck to stop talking for a minute. Christopher was listening with attention.

"Is seal's training 's hard?" the kid asked.

"You have no idea..." 

Buck didn't say but that insane training he did at the seal's was probably what saved him from the Tsunami. He knew what to do because of it.

"What bud's means?" Christopher asked.

"It's BUD/S. It means Basic Underwater Demolition/SEAL"

"Sound cool." Christopher said in awe.

"Nothing cool about that trust me, buddy. A living nighmare was more like it" 

Eddie barely listened. He started to eat. He was very hungry and sleepy.

"Why did you chose to be a firefighter instead of a coast guard?" Christopher asked;

" Well, I was searching for something in my stuff. I don't recall what it was and I found my fake firefighter 's certification that had been given when I was kid because I saved a puppy."

"Really?" Christopher was in awe " You saved a puppy when you were a kid."

Eddie 's interest picked up.

"Yeah, I had completely forgotten about it" Buck said.

It was an half lie. Of course he never forgot what happened to him in that Canyon. But he had forgotten all the good things. He only carried the bad memories of it. The Afternath with his parents. 

The emotional pain had been hundred times worse than the physicals'sones he had to endure.

At the end, the body healed, the physical pain's disappeared. He couldn't said the same about his heart and soul. Both have been scarred for life.

When he found the fake certification. He remembered how good it had felt to take care of the puppy. To save Buck had been important to his owner and to him. He also remembered the days he passed at the firehouse there. They were always so welcoming to him. All the team members were like a family to each other even if they weren't sharing the same blood. He really liked it there.

"That's how I decided to give a chance at being a firefighter instead" Buck explained proudly.

That's also the day he decided Buck was a more fitting name for him than Evan.

YEAR 2017. 118 Station. First day  
"Hi, my name is Evan Buckley, but please call me Buck" .

TBC

I've read a lot, and just like the movies 127 hours or the impossible one of my reader mentionned. It's incredible how normal people are able to surpassed themselves when it 's a matter of life or death.


	13. chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how are you ? I hope you are all have a nice day. Here is a new chapter and I did some little researches for it. Please read this ^^
> 
> X files 's eps is called " the rain king ". You'll understand when you'll read the chapter why I mention X files Tv series here.
> 
> Here a big resume of what I found in the internet about fire marshals and the fire department bureau. Because our Buck had been a fire marshal after the Tsumani.
> 
> Fire marshals straddle the line between firefighting and police work, working primarily in fire service, investigating the causes of fires and enforcing the fire code.  
> fire marshals can be found working for a diverse range of agencies that include state police, departments of finance, offices of fire investigation, planning and building departments and fire education divisions. 
> 
> How to become a Fire marshal.  
> The U.S. Bureau of Labor Statistics (BLS) reports that prospective fire marshals may be required to attend formal fire science training school, specializing in law enforcement, emergency medical services or forensics. For those who complete the training, the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) offers short courses and training specifically for passing qualification or certification examinations. These certifications, combined with practical firefighting experience, can build a strong portfolio for a candidate.
> 
> While a career as a fire marshal has its practical side, it also entails a fair amount of back-end reporting and legal work. Candidates will need to learn how to gather and mark evidence, prepare testimony and brief the public.  
> Applicants should have plenty of prior experience in fire service and all the necessary education.From there, they need only apply for an open position and pass any necessary promotion examinations.
> 
> #Buck is smart ^^
> 
> I want to thank every persons who gave kudos to the fic and took the time to comment ^^. I hope you will enjoy that chapter.
> 
> Time to discover another mystery about Buck Buckley.

Year 2020 . Eddie Diaz's house

Eddie woke up earlier than he had planned. He took a shower. He tried to not make noise. Christopher was still asleep. 

He smiled. He felt good. Life was good. His son was happy. He loved the school he was in. He had good grades, he had friends and the school was offering everything he needed.

He loved his job. 118 's station team members were great. They valued him. They were his friends. It felt good to be with them. They were family.

Money was always a bit an issue. But he didn't struggle anymore like it was the case when he lived in El Paso. It was okay and if he needed extra money, the LAFD always needed someone and it wasn't hard to be given extra hours outside of his regulars shifts.

He was renting a nice small house. 

He didn't have to meet his theraspist anymore.

His parents seemed to understand he was able to take care of Christopher by himself.

Eddie was happy. He had been happy to be alive. Being trapped in that well had changed him. He made peace with his past, his mistakes, Shannon, the war... He had a future waiting for him. He couldn't died because he had built a new life to himself and his son. Here in LA. A life worth fighting for.

A life he had succeed to built because his best friend helped him so much.

Buck was a ray of sunshine in his life and in Christopher's life. With Buck at his side everything seemed easier.  
Being with Buck felt so good and so right that when out of nowhere,Buck sued Bobby along with the Fire departement and the city with the consequence for them to not be allowed to contact each other. Eddie felt lost.

Buck had became a constant in his life and suddenly he wasn't around anymore. It had felt like when Shannon had left him but hundred times worse. Because he understood why Shannon had left him. They had tons of problems. That wasn't the case with Buck. Everything was great between them. There were no warning signs. He had felt distraughed and later he became really angry and mad at Buck. 

Especially during the lawsuit. Who was that guy who told everything about his team's private 's lives to his lawyer and used what he knew about them as weapons to attack without mercy? 

Buck was destroying everything they built just because he wanted his job 's back. It felt insane.  
What was even more unbelievable was that he dropped the charges when the city was ready to give him millions. A big detail Eddie didn't know at the time and just learnt about it a week ago.

At the end Eddie forgave his friend easily.

Buck apologized profusely. He didn't give up. He kept trying to talk to him even when Eddie gave him the cold shoulder. Eddie had been touched by all his efforts to mend their friendship. He missed his best friend badly and in a way he started to understood why his best friend acted so out of character. they talked about the feeling of losing control.

What happened during that lawsuit, helped Eddie to understand how important Buck had become in his life. He never had such a close friend before. He had many friends but there was something different about Buck and him.

he was strugling to know what was the difference? With each day passing he found himself wanting to be closer to Buck and to know him more. When Buck wasn't at his side . He missed him. When they were together he hated that at the end of day , they had to part. Buck was great compagny. He felt safe and happy when he was with him.

His family joked a lot about him Taking more from his mother's swedish 's side than the mexican's side of his father. 

But Buck seemed to ignite the mexican's heritage in him. He loved to be physically close to his best friend. He loved it when they were just walking and talking while their shoulders or arms were bumping to each other. He loved it when Buck was sitting so close to him that they wasn't any space left between them.

Eddie didn't understand why his heart was racing when Buck was just smiling at him. It was just Buck. Then the ice skate 's team outing happened and Eddie started to question himself.

He felt like he was in love with Buck. He laughed at himself. This was so stupid. But at the same time if it wasn't love why was he yearning for Buck's accidental touches? Why was he longing to have an excuse to hug him? Why did he felt so incredible when his lips accidentally ended up on buck's neck?

Why was this feeling so good and so scary at the same time?

Was it possible? Was he in love with his best friend? Or was he just confused because they were always with each other doing many domestic's things that married couple usually did together?

Eddie was completely lost and he couldn't asked his best friend to help him with this issue. He could asked anybody. Not even Chimney or Hen. It would be too much awkward. Bobby was out of question too.

As long as he could remembered , Eddie never felt physical attraction toward another man. It wasn't logical.

There was nothing logical and yet he wanted to cuddle with Buck and kiss him and... what the hell was happening to him?

What was worse that his tricky mind and heart thought he stood a chance! A chance!! 

Because he tried to flirt with Buck a bit. Very small attempts... And Buck seemed responsive? Did he dare to say that his best friend flirt back?

Or he was just insane? It was probably the case. 

He decided to watch tv to distract himself. There was a rerun of an X file's episode he never saw. 

The episode was good and he forgot about Buck until Agent Scully said something that shocked him to his core.

"Well, it seems to me that the best relationships - the ones that last - are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is... suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with."

Eddie was stunned. Agent Scully 's words felt so close to his reality and what he was feelings right now.

Eddie groaned. He just wanted to stop thinking about it. He got a text message. It was from Buck. 

"Ready for the shift?" 

His best friend had written. He was about to answer when he received a picture attached to the message. A Buck's selfie freshly out from his bathroom. . Buck had his hair wet. It was a close up of his face only. He was smiling. 

Eddie 's heart skipped a beat. Was Buck even aware of what he was doing?

He shook his head. Of course Buck had no idea. He just sent a picture of him like he always do. Nothing new. He was not flirting with him or trying to seduce him. Buck like women not men just like himself. They were both straight. No single doubt about it. Case closed.

He wrote back quickly and sent the message. 

"Always ready for you."

Eddie froze. He wrote quickly again

" For it" wrong typo..."

He waited anxiously for Buck's answer. An answer that never came.

Eddie arrived at 118 station and Buck was already there. He was talking with Chimney and Hen. Eddie was a bit tense because of his text message but Buck was acting as usual. He didn't mention anything nor teased him.

Another proof, it was all in his head.

"What's up?" Eddie asked.

"The team B had a rough shift. Their bataillon chief is with the captain for his report." Chimney asked.

"What happened?"

"A part of a building collapsed."

"Oh shit!"

"Two persons had been found dead and many were injured." Hen explained. " The Team B is exhausted"

"I bet, they are " Eddie declared.

The team's B fire bataillon marshal exited Bobby's office. He looked very tired.

Two hours passed and only Chimney and Hen were called for minor accidents. Buck and Eddie checked the materials.

Buck was no different. He wasn't flirting with Eddie and Eddie wouldn't dared to attempt to flirt during work time.

Bobby was still in his office. They decided to take a break.

"Pinball?" Buck proposed.

Eddie nodded. Buck started to play and Eddie was looking at him.  
Buck was too focus on the pinball to notice that Eddie was devouring him with his eyes.

Eddie 's heart was racing again. Buck was so sexy while playing pinball. He had it bad and he was still struggling to understand what was happening to him. How was it even possible?

"Stop it! It doesn't make any sense Diaz." He thought.

"Earth to Eddie... " He heard Buck's voice. 

"Huh?" 

"It's your turn" Buck said. "You okay?" Buck asked.

"Am I. Let me break your record Buckley" Eddie said. 

"A man can dream..;" Buck teased. His friend 's face was so close to him. Buck was challenging him. Eddie put his hands on Buck's shoulder. He only noticed he did when his hand was already on his best friend. 

Buck didn't seem to mind or think it was a strange behavior. 

They looked at each other in the eyes.

"Are we on for a bet?" Eddie said with a seducting smile he hadn't been aware he was doing.

Buck looked pleased.

"I'm not sure you'll can assume what I want to ask from you Diaz..." 

Eddie's heart was beating like crazy. He reminded himself they were at work. He took a step away but his hand was still glued to Buck 's shoulder. The damn hand didn't want to leave 's Buck's body.

"Oh, you may be surprised..." He dared to say because it looked like they were flirting a bit. 

Buck looked at him straight in the eyes. His best friend seemed to debate with himself because he was frowning a little.

Eddie eventually took off his hand from 's Buck. 

"If you don't beat me" Buck told slowly and Eddie 's imagination started to go wild. "You'll have to..." Buck was teasing him, he was taking his time.. " To peel the potatoes. It's my turn today..." Buck grimaced.

Eddie wanted to scream in frustration. It was all his fault that he was feeling so crushed and disappointed. Because He was righ. It was all in his head.

At that moment, Chimney and Hen came back from one of their medical 's calls.

Bobby made an appearance. He was frowning. Something was wrong. 

"Evan..." He declared.

Something was definitely wrong. Bobby rarely called Buck "Evan". Even Buck seemed surprised.  
"You are being transfered temporarily to the fire departement bureau."

Buck blanched.

"What! Why?"

"Fire chief 's order ". Bobby looked a bit worried . "The building that collapsed yesterday was under your inspection when you were working there."

Eddie 's heart stopped. Everybody was looking at Buck in shock and with worries.

Buck looked surprised but he remained calm. He sighed.

"Okay. I'll try to be back as soon as possible.." He went to take his bag. He didn't take the time to change his clothes. He was about to leave when he turned around and looked at Eddie.

"Guess you'll have to peel the potatoes for me anyway." He winked at him.  
He left.

Bobby was not happy about Buck 's carefree behavior.  
It showed on his face.

"Is he going to have troubles?" Eddie asked very worried.

"If he made errors during his inspection , he could be fired and the city could sue him." Bobby told them.

" It's not hard to guess that the fire department is not going be kind on him. After the lawsuit Buck..." Hen cut herself.

"It's all my fault" Bobby declared.

"Why?" Chimney asked.

"Because, I got a call from fire department deputy chief last year. He told me that a man from my team applied to be a fire marshal. It was after the tsunami."

They remembered. Buck was furious. He even talked to quit the LAFD but instead, they learnt he ended up working with the fire marshals. Bobby had been proud that Buck was not going to throw his carreer away.

YEAR 2019

Bobby got a phone call from one of his friend from the fire marshal's department bureau.

"Hey, Nash. How are you?" 

"I'm fine. What's up? Is there a technical problem with my station?"

"Nope, everything is fine as far as I'm concerned..."

Bobby felt a bit relieved.

"I asked for a new truck... Do you know if" He was interruped by his friend.

"Sorry, the budget had been spent. Try again next year..." The fire deputy chief told him.

Bobby was not happy about it. 

"Why are you calling me?"

"I was looking at the candidates's applications and just noticed one of them mentioned to be a firefigther at your station. A certain Evan Buckley."

Bobby was surprised. 

"Yeah, He is a good guy. Due to health problem's I couldn't clear him to be back as a firefighter." Bobby explained.

"Okay, I didn' t read his resume yet. I thought that to call you was going to be more instructive. So what can you tell me about him."

"I recommend him. Buck, I mean Evan, deserves the chance. He is very social and he isn't shy. I can totally see him being useful to the fire safety education programs. The guy is great with kids."

"I see. I trust you. I'll give him an interview."

"Great. Good news. Oh, One last thing. At first when we don't know him, he looks a bit arrogant. He isn't really. He had a golden heart. A bit rough at the edge sometimes. But the kid is worth it."

"Don't worry Bobby. I'll see what I can do for your guy."

"Thank you."

Year 2019, fire marshal deputy chief bureau.

"Your captain recommended you." The chief said to Buck.

Buck had never been fond of special privileges. But It came from Bobby and he knew his captain was not the type to recommend someone if he wasn't worth the job. He felt happy. 

Buck smiled.

" With your experiences we can propose you to join our fire safety education program. So you can start the job tomorrow."

"Fire safety education program?" Buck was about to pass out from the shock. " You mean, I'll pass my day to go from schools to schools...to..." His words died on his mouth. He liked kids but he 'll hate the job for sure. 

"I applied for fire investigation, planning and building departments office. Not education division.." Buck declared.

"Indeed" The deputy chief said as he thought " Indeed, he is a bit arrogant...."

"The fact is that department requires experiences you don't have. I read that you dropped college and the job entails a fair amount of back-end reporting and legal work and many others expertises."

The young man smiled. "Oh don't worry about that. I'm a very fast learner."

The deputy's chief rolled his eyes . He started to be a bit exasperated by the cocky guy.

"I indeed dropped college... But I may had forgotten to mention on my resume I dropped it after completing two bachelor's degrees... "

The deputy chief frowned.

"I just wanted to be a firefighter at the time... It was useless to mention them... " Buck announced with what he hoped to be an innocent smile.

"Who does that?" The deputy's chief seemed skeptical. " Do you know that firefighters with bachelor's degree or more get an higher paid?"

"Really? I didn't know. Good. I'll get more paid from now on." Buck answered.

"Can I see your bachelor's degrees..." The deputy chief asked. 

"Oh yeah. I brought them with me. I had to ask my college to send me new copies because I didn't know where I put them..." 

The deputy chief looked at the young man like he had grown two heads. Of course Buck knew where his bachelor's degree were. They were at his parent's home. He felt them there on purpose. He hated them. He never wanted to use them. But years had passed and he had worked hard to get his bachelor's degrees. They were not his parent's hardwork but his.

"You know, it's cost a bunch to ask your college to send new copies of your diplomas."

"I didn't know... " The deputy chief said. 

Buck was looking for them inside his large bag while the deputy chief took the coffee's cup his secretary brought to him. 

"Here they are..." Buck gave it to him and he continued talking " I did my researched and learnt that next week the marshal's training 's classes are going to pass the certifications. I think I should took them too and if I succeed... I could start to job I applied for..." Buck said like it was not going to be a big deal.

The deputy chief looked at the diplomas. He almost spit his coffee on them.

"You went to Harvard."

Buck winced at the name. " I'd appreciate if you can keep that detail a secret... People tends to act different around me when they know... I really don't like it."

The deputy's chief agreed. 

"Great so we have a deal." Buck said with enthousiasm "It was a pleasure to meet you. I have to go. I need to study. I just have one week before the certification's tests".

A week later Bobby got a phone call from Buck.

"Hey, Buck how are you?" Bobby asked.

"Fine. I wanted to thank you. I know your recommended me. I was touched." Buck said.

"It was the least I could do... Buck... Being a fire marshal is not bad...."

"It's only temporary. I'll be a firefighter again..." Buck interrupted him.

"Buck... This may take a long time before..."

"I have to go. I just wanted to thank you. I'll see you soon." Buck hung up.

Three weeks later. Bobby got the news that the 118 was requested to pass a fire drill evaluation in a high rise building and it was starting right now. 

He told his team to be quickly ready. When they were stuck in traffic. He read about the fire drill 's files.

"Fire drill will be conducted by Fire marshal Evan Buckley". He had to read it twice. Wasn't Evan supposed to be working at the fire safety education's program? That was more his level of expertises.

He never had time to ask. Then he simply thought Evan was there to replace someone in short notice.

Year 2020.

Buck arrived at the fire department bureau. 

The deputy chief was waiting for him. He wasn't alone. Athena was with him.

"Athena " He greeted her. She was looking at him with a curious expression.

An hour earlier, Sergeant Athena had been chosen to investigate along with a fire marshal about a building that had collapsed the previous day. It wasn't something exceptional. Police officers were working time to time with fire marshals to investigate cases. The city wanted to know if it had been just an accident or a criminal's action that made a part of the building collapsed. Witness talked about an explosion.

Athena didn't expect that the fire marshal in question was going to be Buck.

She stayed silent as the fire deputy chief explained to Buck the situation.

"I didn't green light that Building" Buck told. 

"We know. But the fire marshall who replaced you when you ... I mean... during and After "

"The lawsuit" Buck said.

"He gave them the permits..." The deputy 's chief told him.

Buck looked shocked. 

" Cherry on the cake, the fire marshal who did it is nowhere to be found. We don't know if the problems you mentioned in your report had been truly fixed or not and what exactly happened. All we have is your report and his." Athena added.

"Fire Marshal Buckley..." She approached the man she considered like a son " I'm your partner on this case."

Buck smiled. 

"Sergeant Athena Grant Nash is one of the best. " The deputy chief told Evan.

"I know. Her reputation is well known" Buck said with an amusing smile.

"Sergeant Grant, you are going to work with Evan Buckley since he was in charge of that building last year."

Athena nodded.

" He is highly competent. One of the best fire marshals we had."

"Let's start Sergeant " Buck cut his temporarily chief.

Athena was not born yesterday. Something was fishy. How did Evan Buck Buckely land that kind of Fire marshal 's job's level last year. How come she never knew?

She couldn't wait to work with the "highly competent" Fire marshal 's Buckley. She'll have many questions to ask to his husband too. 

Year 2020 Arizona

Thomas Spencer and the retired captain Smith were all excited. In just 3 days they will be at Los Angeles.

2020 at Los angeles. 

Chimney was worried for Buck. He didn't know how to tell Maddie about soon to be Buck's problems with the fire marshals departement bureau. Plus, he was stressing because in 3 days he and Maddie will be on their way to Hershey.

TbC


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. Wow, more than 300 kudos. I feel honored. Thank you and to the people who write the comments. Thank you too. I love to read them. It's great to hear your voice ^^.
> 
> Here is my new chapter.  
> the chapter was hellish to write because I'm not good at writing an investigation's case and my fic is not detective 's tale . I hope you won't except a fully detailed investigations's chapter. 😊
> 
> Lyrics by walk the moon : shut up and dance with me.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy the new update.

YEAR 2020 LAFD Fire department bureau.

Athena was waiting for Buck. He came back few minutes later wearing his marchal's fire uniform. He looked good in it too. 

"Let's go to the crime scene" Buck declared like he was playing the role of a detective on tv series. 

Athena wasn't sure about what to think of his partner. It was not the first time. They had been paired before. When Maddie had been abudcted. Buck tagged her along. But he had only follow her lead.

But in this case, the fire marshal was the leader of the investigation. She was the sidekick. And Buck was ... Buck...

"Athena" Buck declared " I want to resolve this as quick as possible. I'l ask you to work 24/24h. You'll have to tell Bobby he should not expect to get some passionate night until I'm back as a firefighter." He said with an half serious tone but with an amused smile.

He looked at her. "Your mine, body and soul." He added with a laugh.

She addressed him a murderous's glare. He clearly was having fun. 

Athena was driving her police's car. 

"Can't you turn the siren's on. We need to get there as soon as possible."

He said as he was reading some files.

"Seriously, this is not an emergency..." Athena admonished. Was he taking it seriously?

"For me it is." He added. "Does you radio play music?" The young man asked.

"No" she answered.

" This is no fun."

"We are at work... " She reminded him a bit exasperated. 

"Relax, Athema, I'm highly competent, remember what my temporary chief said " He said cockily.

It was going to a long day. Athena thought. They arrived at the "Crime scene". Half of the building was still standing. The buildling had been secured during the night by multiples firefighters under the direction of fire marshals.

"I'll be right back. I'll bring back our helmets..."

Fives minutes later, Buck came back with a woman and another guy. They were going to accompagn them.  
"Athena this Sofia and Gary. They were in charge to secure the building."

Athena greeted them.

" I already worked with Sofia. We really hit it on." Buck told Athena then he looked at Sofia.

" Yeah. I still have nightmares about it. " She declared " I pity you" She said to Athena.

"Did your fiancé is still upset about me?" Buck asked her.

"We married."

"Oh. Congrats." Buck said to Sofia. 

"Thank you."

Athena wanted to ask at first but on second thought, she didn't want to know what Buck and Sofia had done. 

"Gary is a rookie " Sofia told Buck. "I warned him about you" She laughed and Gary felt like he wanted to die.

"Don't worry Gary. I'm not that bad..." Buck said with a sweet smile.

Gary didn't seemed convinced. 

"Sofia, who was the cute girl who gave us the helmets?" Buck asked.

" She is married Buck."

"Why is everybody married?" Buck complained.

Athena thought she started to understand a bit more her husband. She wasn't sure to have his patience.

They put their safety gears and their helmets on. They had to enter the half destroyed building and it was dangerous.

Buck was leading. Gary held a camera. Sofia was at Buck's side and was guiding them. Athena followed. She watched around with great focus.

Then she noticed that Buck's demeanor had changed. The young man was paying attention to every details. He asked Gary to take pictures of places that seemed totally ordinary for her. He was collecting many debris and he was asking tons of complicated and technical's questions to Sofia.

She answered them without problem.

"Oh Sofia..You are impressive." He told her. 

"I kinda cheated..." She revealed. " By curiosity, when I learnt that I was going to be in charge to secure this place. I heard the chief talk. Your name came up as the one being in charge of the inspection."

Buck was still looking around while she was talking.

"So I decided to skip sleep and do my researches to be extra ready . I seriously feared that I was going to be your partner on this..." Sofia looked at Athena with a compassionate smile and continued " But lucky me, they are suspecting it could be a criminal attempt. And they chose to pair you with a police officer instead."

" I'm a sergeant " Athena told.

"Oh Sofia, you didn't want to work with me. I'm hurt."

"You are so hard to keep up with and I'm only a human you know. Nights are made to sleep not work."

So they weren't involved in an affair while working together and Buck didn't flirt with a woman who has already a fiancé. Athena was relieved.  
They continued the inspection and she had to admit that Buck knew what was he talking about. Poor Sofia was also struggling at writing everything he was saying. Because the young man was thinking fast.

He suddenly kneeled down. They was a tiny drop of something on the floor.

"Fresh blood" He said.

Athena understood immediately.

She asked at her radio to know if there were some unfound victim's left.

"No sergeant. There was a list of people who had been presents in the site during the collapse. They were all found."

They all looked around and they saw nothing. Buck looked up. He asked Gary and Sofia too bring more material's to secure the place as quickly as possible.

"Athena calls 9-11" He ordered . She did even as she saw nothing. Gary and Sofia came back with some others people. They started to obey Buck's specific 's intructions to secure the place.

Then he climbed. 

"There is someone here " A person was stuck between two huge pieces of walls. She was barely noticeable.

" I don't know if you are able to hear me. But I'm Buck, I'm a firefighter. Hang on. We are going to rescue you. " He told.

He carefully climbed down. 

"We need to prepare the path for the rescue." He instructed. 

Athena was impressed. Buck was giving specific's orders again and the fire marshals team obeyed him without questionning his methods.

"Athena " she heard a familiar's voice behind her. It was her husband.

The 118 was here.

Buck rushed to them and he explained the situation to Bobby. The whole team was surprised to see him there with Athena but there was not time for questions.

"Eddie and Chimney, you go on the right and you 'll have to destroy that wall to clear the path." Bobby said.

"No. I need that wall to stay in one piece for the investigation" Buck told quickly. "We secure another way..." He didn't have time to finish. Bobby was yelling at him.

"What the hell Buck.! I'm not going to put my men in danger and the victim's life to save a wall."

" Bobby..;" Athena tried. She knew Buck had prepared the path and secure everything beforehand.

" Do as I tell!" Bobby roared coldly to Buck and to his team.

" Cap, We can do it from the left side..." Eddie told. The young man had looked around and saw the path had been secured. Eddie exchanged a look with Buck.

Buck nodded at him. Eddie started to climb on the left.

"The path is secured here." Eddie confirmed. Chimney tagged along.

"YOU" He pointed at Buck " Follow me."

Buck followed and Athena did too. She didn't know what was the problem.

Buck had anticipate to secure another way to save the victim and the huge piece of evidence they needed while waiting for the rescue to arrive. A whole team of fire marshals worked very hard in few minutes to achieve that.

"I know you are in trouble Buck and you are trying to save your ass but as always... " Bobby tried to calm himself down " You asked to my team to put their lives in danger. They are your team mates... And the victim. You are reckless, you will never change... You only see your side of things" 

Athena was shocked. But what was surprising her even more was that Buck stood up and said nothing back to his captain. He looked hurt and disappointed. It didn't sound like Buck to not roar back. He did when he knew that it was her husband who had kept him from being back at work as a firefighter. Hell, He even ended up to sue him.

Eddie and Chimney came back with the victim. 

"She is barely alive" Chimney yelled and Hen came to help.

Bobby felt relieved. Buck did not . He, of course was happy for the victim. But, he never doubted they were going to be able to save the victim from where she was. 

Bobby left with his team. There was not time to waste. 

Athena approached him.

"Dare to explain to me what the problem was?"

"There was none." Buck replied.

" Didn't seem like it." Athena insisted. "You had cleared the path for them.."

"But he didn't know. To go by the right side was the most obvious choice." Buck told "Can't blame him it's just..." Buck didn't finish what he wanted to say :

"It's just he doesn't trust me... After all this time." He thought. Buck had hoped that Bobby and him were past that now. Obviously they weren't. Bobby still thought he was a reckless idiot. 

" Bobby is a good captain." He told Athena. Because it was the truth and he was tired to explain to the people around him and especially to Bobby that he was more than meet the eyes. 

He had done his part with his own father and he had never succeed to convince him. He did everything his notorious father wanted him to do and in the end , it didn't even matter. 

"You are just a spoiled brat. How do you dare to tell we are bad parents after what we just did for you. " His father told him.

He thought Bobby was starting to come around, to see him for who he really was.Obviously he made a mistake to believed that. 

Sure he was no perfect angel. He made mistakes at his debut. But it seemed Bobby never truly moved on from the bad impression he gave when he arrived at the 118 as a rookie. 

Buck knew by experience that you can gave back the sight to a person who wanted to stay blind and he was tired to try. Because in the end, no matter what he proved to them. It didn't matter, he always ended up back at the starting point with them. 

Athena loved her husband and she knew Bobby was a great captain but she also knew her husband wasn't without flaws. She heard many stories about Buck being unruly, immature and reckless. To be honest, She thought he was too. A reckless young puppy not really bright in the head but with an heart of gold who needed support and guidance. 

She remembered some things while they were driving to their next location. Buck had been able to steal's Chimney 's phone with plenty police officers around. No one had notice. He hadn't be clumsy about. He had been able to fool everybody every police officer around. No her for sure. But she knew Buck. It was only because she was always very suspicious by nature, acting like a hawk with that little voice inside her head warning her that Buck seemed to let it go too smoothly that she noticed immediately. 

It was dumbass move she thought at the time. But now, she heard the story about Red. He had been able to find the old man's ex fiance's whereabouts. He also had been able to find 's Bobby ice staking partner and he achieved it in few days only and yet he was not a detective. Sure Internet made it easier to find people nowadays but... Was it so easy? 

She started to conclude that he would have been able to track Doug even without her. Without her help it would have taken more time. No doubt about that. She is a sergeant, she has the connection. The power of law enforcement to make people talk to her. But contrary to what she thought Buck was no mindless idiot.

Back to the case.

The bad news was the compagny that was in charge to fix all the safety problem's that Evan had requested to the owner of the bulding was in fact a phantom's compagny. 

But nothing was impossible for Athena. They were able to find some of the guys who worked on that buildings. Buck had just followed her lead. Now it was time for Buck to do his part and questionned them.

Athena was definitely impressed. The young man knew his job. He asked very detailed questions about the materials they used where they came from what kind of method they used... Nothing was left forgotten. He was able to cornered them when they were trying to mislead him.

It was very technical, a lot of questions were about fire science or about enginneering. Truly the amount of knowledge the young man displayed was stunning. She didn't understand the half of it. 

" Any news about my predecessor?" He asked Athena.

"Not yet I'm still working on it."

Buck nodded. 

"I think we should track the owner's building whereabouts too. Bank account , insurance, who he met and everything else too. There is indeed poor workmanship and cheap material's involved. But so many questions are left unanswered yet. I'll have to compare all the informations I gathered with his report and mine." He sighed.  
Buck hated that kind of work.

"Buckley...STOP. We were working for almost 11 hours straight and we barely took a break. My head is going to explode" Athena said.

"Yes, we should. The night is going to be long..." 

"The night?" Athena's eyes widened. " During the night I sleep..." She told firmly.

Buck wanted to argue but Athena left anyway. On her way back, she got two calls from Buck who just thought about new theories and he was driving her nuts. She knew now why Sofia didn't want to work with him. The man never stopped.

She came back to her home.

"Home sweet home" she mused. Bobby was back. He had an only 12 hours shift and he went at work 2 hours before her. 

He was cooking.

"Oh god, I'm so hungry " She said. "I had barely the time to eat a burger."

"Busy day?" Bobby asked

"You have no idea... My fire marshal's partner is unstoppable". 

"What were you doing this morning with Buck... Did they assign you the case about the building or you were there for something else?"

"I was assigned to the case. It might be due to a criminal intent. We don't know yet."

"Oh good! I'm worried for Buck. I hope it will be the case. I don't want Buck to have serious 's troubles. It would not be really his fault anyway. More to the department who assigned him to a job he was not qualify for. I won't let him down if they want to put the sole responsability on him."

"What are you talking about?" Athena was confused.

"Buck was the one in charge of that building 's inspection. How come you didn't know? Didn't you have to interrogate him with the fire marshal?"

Suddenly Athena understood it all . His husband had it all wrong.

"Why do you think Buck wasn't quality for the job?" She asked.

"Come on it's Buck... He doesn't even remember what he wrote for his essay's college. He dropped college. He is a nice guy but not the brightest. I like him like a son but he is an hothead and years are passing by and he doesn't change." Bobby sighed. "I can't help but be worried for him".

Athena was upset at her husband and at herself. She had to admit that before today, she would have agreed with his husband; Bobby had told her many stories about Buck who's done stupids , reckless stunts. She never doubted his judgement. It's true, she didn't start her relationship with Buck from the right foot either. Her judgement had been tainted. What a shame for a detective like her. She wasn't proud of herself at all.

Her phone rang. She didn't even have to look at it to know who it was. 

Bobby looked at his wife. She answered her phone. It was probably the fire marshal she was working with.  
She took a paper and wrote something. She looked exasperated at first but she seemed to grow more interested at the minutes passed.

"Okay... Okay... I'm going to check it now. You win." 

She hung up.

"Sorry but I have to go"

"What? Bobby said unhappy.

"Sorry my partner is high maintenance. He his highly competent, a bit hard to keep up with and I can't lose face to him. I have a reputation to maintain."

"He is that good?"

"Oh yeah. He even told me to inform my husband to not expect having time for a passionate night before we close the case." She added.

Bobby felt outraged.

"Who does he think he is?" He declared.

"The best fire marshal the department had. Even his deputy chief told me He is the best."

She put her coat on and she gave a quick kiss on her husband's cheek.

"Really? What is name? Do I know him?"

"Oh yeah ,you know him " She teased as she opened the door "His name is Evan Buckley" She announced as she closed the door behind her.

Bobby was left speechless and confused.

At Buck's appartment.

Eddie was behind Buck's kitchen's island as he was trying to cook a salad. He was even wearing an apron. Christopher was watching him butchering the salad.

music was coming from Buck's bedroom.

"How can he work like that?" Eddie asked to his son.

"It's pretty cool. Will I be allow to do my homework with loud music too?" 

"Absolutely not" Eddie replied.

2 hours earlier, Eddie had recieved a phone call from his best friend. He asked for a favor. He needed compagny because he hated working alone. He even asked for Eddie to prepare the dinner. Eddie had been really surprised . He wasn't known for his skills in the kitchen.

Eddie accepted. He wanted to know if Buck had been in trouble. He was relieved to learn he was not. Buck took some time to explain to him the situation and he was now in his room , reading and comparing the reports and all the informations he gathered during his long day.

Eddie wasn't tired because his shift had been rather calm. 

"You should order some chinese food" Christopher suggested. The poor salad didn't look that yummy at all.  
"You are right . I will. I'll ask Buck what he wants."

Eddie climbed upstair. Buck was sitting on his bed with his computer in front of him. because Buck didn't have a desk. The music was louder in his bedroom. There were papers everywhere. on the bed, on the floor. He had to be careful to not slip on one of them.

Buck just hung up from the phone.

"Athena is the best." He told Eddie.

"Your room is a mess. How can you work in such messy condition with music?" Eddie demanded.

" I hate paper works the most. Writing reports or essays. What a nightmare! And if I had to do it in silence. I'll just want to hang myself..." Buck told him.

"What if I order chinese? Christopher suggested it after he saw the state of my salad." Eddie sugested  
"What do you want?" 

" I have no time to think about what I want to eat. Just order what you and Christopher want. It'll be fine." Buck replied.

"Okay..." Eddie moved closer to the bed. Buck was flipping pages searching for something.

This was a side of Buck he didn't know about. His best friend was focused and he looked really sexy doing " paper works ". 

Eddie sat near Buck. He wanted to see what the big deal was about. He started to read what Buck was writing too.  
He had to read it twice. 

"Impressed?" Buck said as he turned his head to look at his stunned best friend's face.

"Indeed... I didn't know you were..."

"That smart?" Buck told him.

"Yeah.. huh... No. I mean, that's real fire marshal's knowledge there..." 

"Of course it is. What did you think it was ? I'm a firefighter but I'm also a cerified fire marshal. I passed the certifications..." Buck reminded him.

Eddie didn't know what to think about it. It felt strange, like Buck wasn't really Buck anymore. 

"I see that now... " Eddie said.

" I want this case to be done as soon as possible. I want to be with you guys. It's only one day and I already miss the job badly."

"You didn't miss much today... it was rather calm."

Eddie was sitting behind Buck. He wanted to embrace him from behind and put his head on his shoulder. He was still struggling with his feelings and his pulsions toward his best friend. His heart was beating like crazy inside his chest.

He was so happy to be here with his son. He eventually stood up. Buck looked up to stare at him and smirked.  
"You look cute with the apron".

Eddie was taken aback. His cheeks felt hot. He hoped he was not blushing. He was not going to survive the embarrassment. Fortunately Buck was back at watching his computer while the new song's started playing :

Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me

Few seconds later, Eddie was back in the kitchen. Christopher was now playing at a video game. The father was looking at the apron he was wearing and at the salad he poorly cooked.

"You never did that for me... and I was your wife..." He heard Shannon's voice in his head. Guilt washed over him. "All you wanted to do after you came back from work was to relax, watching tv while I was the one who have to prepare the dinner ..;" She was continuing to rant in his head. " Are you playing the wifey now?"

Eddie took off the apron quickly. Like it was about to esmasculate him. He wasn't cute and surely not a wife.

He took his phone and called a chinese 's restaurant. After the order was done. He sat near his son but was unable to focus of the game they were playing.

He was wondering what was the point to stay at Buck while the latter was working upstair. 

He was not a wifey after all. He was a man and he and Buck were just best friends. He had to stop feeling this stupid crush he had for Buck. It was ridiculous and it really came out of nowhere. He was annoyed and he didn't really understand why. He was glaring at the apron left in the kitchen's table.

Christopher yawned and he took that as a sign, they needed to leave. 

"You are tired Christopher. We should go..."

"I'm not and we didn't eat yet."

"We will eat at home..."

Christopher made a face. " You just ordered chinese..."

"Christopher ,tomorrow you' ll have school..." 

"Is something wrong daddy? You look upset?"

"Nothing is wrong. Buck is working and we don't have any reason to stay here longer." 

Christopher was confused. Didn't Buck ask them to keep him company even if he was indeed working?  
Eddie didn't even climb the stairs. He just yelled to Buck 

"We are leaving, Christopher is tired" 

"Okay... Wait.." Buck 's voice wasn't heard enough because of the music that was still playing. He came downstairs . He wanted to say good bye to Christopher and thank his friend for coming. But they were already gone.

Eddie was already in the car with Christopher. Shannon's voice was still here bugging him in his head.

"That's the man I know now. A selfish coward. Congrats Eddie, and you dared to be shocked at me when I told you I wanted to divorce... "

He wanted the voice in his head to stop so he turned the radio on.

"Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up "

The same stupid upbeat song was playing. He turned off the radio.

Someone knocked at the Buck's door. He hoped Eddie had changed his mind that they were staying a little more but it was the Chinese 's delivery man. 

He paid. There was a bunch of food. Eddie had ordered for three persons.

Soon after someone else knocked at his door. It was Athena.

"I found the video's surveillance and everything related to his bank account. I thought you wouldn't want to wait tomorrow morning to look it up."  
She announced. 

She saw the chinese's food on the table.

"Oh thank god, you ordered food. I'm starving."

Buck smiled at Athena. He wasn't going to be alone tonight.

" Oh Athena, you should stop sweet talking to me... I may fall in love with you..." He teased. "You know I'm not scared about huge age 's gap..."

Athema took a bit of chicken's curry. 

"How did you dare to say I'm That old Buckley. Maybe I should go and get my beauty sleep instead of ..."  
"You are a goddess. An immortal beauty who never age..." Buck said immediately.

" That's better. Let's eat and then achieve some works. Why is the music so loud? " She asked. They ate.

"How can you work in the middle of such a mess " She said later " There are papers everywhere..." " How come you have no desk?"

Buck looked like an innocent puppy who had been caught peeing on the carpet.

"Don't look at me like that." She told. "It's okay. I don't mind. I"ll follow your lead"  
Because I start to truly see you Buck... Sorry he took me so long. She thought.

TBC


	15. chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💕💕 An extra large Thank you to each person who gave Kudos or took the time to write a comment. I always thrilling to read a comment ^^💌💌
> 
> This chapter had been proof read by MikeT1961. Thank you MikeT1961 to make the story easier to read for you.
> 
> Particular note: In the chapter I quote a real article about a real person. Nate Damm. You can the whole article at fullylived . com Nate Damm. The article was written by Tal Gur. So the credited belongs to him for the article I quoted. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy the new chapter^^ Fingers crossed. The more I wrote the more I'm being "doki doki" [is a term for the sound of a beating heart in Japanese sound symbolism.] when I post a new update.

YEAR 2020 At Eddie's house. 5 pm.

Eddie received a text message from Buck: "My predecessor was found dead. Suicide. Athena and I are about to find out exactly whathappened. Case should be resolved soon."

There was a picture attached;  
a selfie from Athena and Buck. They were doing a heart hand selfie together, smiling. Had Athena has lost her mind? The picture and the message's content were disturbing, especially when associated together. Since when had Athena and Buck been best buddies, taking that kind of selfie together? Buck was his partner not Athena's. He was the one who always has Buck's back and vice versa. Not Athena. It was with him that Buck always work in synch. Not Athena.

He was pissed . He took a deep breath. He felt ridiculous once again. Buck was not going to prefer being a fire marshal and working with Athena all the time.

His day off was boring. Christopher was at school. Buck was enjoying his life playing detective instead of being with him. He missed his best friend. He wasn't used to having a day off without Buck. They were that close now.  
Was he that possessive with Shannon?

At the begining they were always together for sure. They were in college partying almost every night and they had sex a lot then the pregnancy happened. College life had stopped for both of them. He felt guilty again because he didn't know if he had missed Shannon as much as he was missing Buck's company right now. He had not even had sex with Buck. 

He freak out. Sex with Buck? His brain short circuited. He wanted to blame Chimney for it.

Eddie felt really awful and depressed. A panicked Chimney had paid him a visit two hours ago and he was still a wreck after the conversation they had together about the Buckley siblings.

2 hours ago, Eddie 's house. 3.pm

Eddie was replying to an email from a friend. They fought in Afghanistan together. His friend told him he was going to have some time off soon and was not living far away from LA. He asked Eddie if he could pay him a visit during his vacation. Eddie answered that he would be glad to see him again and introduce him the new family at the 118 Station.

He had just clicked send when someone knocked at his door.

"Chimney?" Eddie was very surprise to see his co-worker standing at his door. 

"Can we talk? I have so much to tell you. I need to talk to someone."

"Huh. Okay."

Chimney entered Eddie's house. Hen was Chim's best friend so Eddie was really intrigued why the man chose to come to him instead of her. Chimney seemed really stressed and anxious.

"So what brings you here, Howie?"

"Can I have a beer?"

"Of course."

Eddie gave a beer to his friend and he took one for himself too. They were sitting at the kitchen.

"It all started this morninng. I was out at the bakery for Maddie. She has been craving some baked treats for a few days now."

"Because of her pregnancy..." Eddie guessed.

"Yes, so I was at the bakery and guess who was there enjoying a breakfast together"

"Who?"

"Bobby and Michael. They were sitting at one table. I decided to go greet them but they hadn't noticed me. When I heard what they were talking about, it shocked me at first."

Eddie was all ears.

"What they were talking about ?"

" I heard 'Athena... and Buck's bed'."

"What?" Eddie, who was about to take a gulp of his beer put his bottle back on the table.

"I didn't hear it all. Just pieces of it. So I decided to sit at the table right behind them without being spotted" Chimney revealed proudly.

" That's bad... Go on..."

" I got the gist of it. Bobby went to Buck's in the middle of night apparently... to have a talk and Athena had been there. She was the one who opened the door."

"Oh..." Eddie said. She had been there for him, keeping him company after he had left. He felt replaced. It seemed that as soon they left, he called Athena. He was bit bitter about that piece of information.

"Athena was at Buck's because they are working together on the collapsed building."

"Yes I know." Eddie confirmed. Of course, she was there to work not to keep Buck's company. Two differents things. He felt like an idiot.

"Of course Buck probably told you. But I didn't know! Nobody told me that Buck was cleared to learn about what happened. That wasn't nice. None of them told me. I had an hellish night debating whether I should tell Maddie or not about Buck. Of course, I didn't tell her anything with the pregnancy and all. I didn't want to worry her..."  
Chimney was speaking very fast.

"Get to the point man."

"Oh yeah. Bobby had been shocked to find that Athena and Buck were working on the case, in Buck's bedroom. Athena was sitting on Buck's bed. The room was a mess."

Eddie had no problem imagining what the room looked like. He had been there yesterday night as well.

"Then the waitress came to ask me about my order and I missed a part of their disccusion. When she left Bobby was questionning himself about Buck."

"How so?"

"'It's like ' I don't know who that boy is anymore?'He said to Michael."

Eddie thought he understood Bobby a bit.

"Did he say more?"

"He said he called the Fire Marshal's Deputy Chief this morning. ' The boy passed all the Marshall's certification tests and aced them. I didn't even know about it."

Eddie hadn't known either.

"Eddie,did you know about it?"

Eddie shook his head.

"Yes of course. I mean, when he was a Fire Marshal, we were happy that he hadn't given up his carreer. We were all busy with our lives. I don't even know if Maddie knew" Chimney admitted guiltily.

"Back to Michael and Bobby" Chimney declared.

"Michael said 'Did you ask him? Did you try to know Bobby'."

"What did Bobby answer?"

" He said that he just assumed... and Buck never brought it up."

There was a silence for few seconds.

"Did you know that Buck was that smart?" He asked.

Eddie felt shame washing over him.

"I don't know. I mean he is good at trivia..."

"Yes but I never took it seriously... Like you know... It's Buck..."

Another silence.

"I asked Maddie when I got back. She was annoyed at me because it took me too long to get back from the bakery." Howie was rambling.

At Maddie and Howard 's house 9am

"Did you know your brother was smart ?" He asked his girlfriend out of the blue when she was eating a pastry.  
Maddie was clearly not happy about her boyfriend 's question.

"Of course my brother is smart" she said and pressed her lips showing her displeasure.

"Don't look at me like that. I mean he dropped out of college" Howard said in his defense.

"He did?" Maddie's face showed her complete surprise at the news.

"How come you didn't know?" Howard asked.

Maddie was deep in her thoughts.

"Did he tell you that?" She asked carefully.

"Yes. He doesn't even remember what he wrote for his college entrance essay. Did you write it for him?"  
Maddie laughed. Her brother had to write college essay for Harvard. She was nowhere near his equal. She realized she didn't know what he had written either.

"I didn't" Maddie answered.

"So did you know your brother had dropped college or not and if he was smart, why did he drop out of college?"  
Maddie ate another piece of her cake. In a way Buck had dropped college, but only during his final year studying for his Graduate Degree. If her brother told the 118 he dropped college, he didn't really lie. She thought.

"I knew" She said and she started to eat another pastry.

Howard never got the answer as to why Buck dropped college as Maddie left for work as soon as she was done eating her second pastry.

At Eddie 's house 3.30 pm

"Back to Bobby" Chimney said.

" It's just, um, you should have seen him when he started. Buck was wild, clumsy, and reckless."

"He was a rookie" Michael said. " He isn't anymore.."

"I know but you don't suddenly become someone that smart over night. He dropped out of college. He dropped the SEAL training. He was bar tending in south america..."

"You sound like you are reciting your lesson. What do you really know about your firefighter?"

"Oh I know a lot. He is always talking. He is such a chatterbox."

"So tell me. I 'm curious to know a bit more about him too. I mean he succeeded in getting Athena to sit on a bed in a messy room. He is not your average guy"

Michael teased.

"I know a lot... I know..." Bobby was searching " He grew up in Hershey, he has a sister." Bobby paled "A sister he never mentioned until she was here in LA."

Bobby realized that the only things he knew about Buck was what was written on his resume. His heart felt so heavy.

At Eddie's house. 3.40 pm

"You know, Eddie, when I heard what Bobby said I realized it was the same for me. I mean nobody knew he had a sister. He never talked about Maddie ever."

Eddie felt horrible. For Buck, for Bobby, for himself. It seemed He was in love, no, not in love, it was just a stupid crush, with someone he didn''t know that much in fact. Sure, he had started to ask when he got curious about's Buck's past but they had been friends for two years. 

"I'm terrified Eddie. I meant I was already aware about it but this morning after all of this. I ... God! I'm going to meet Maddie's parents and I know litteraly nothing about them. Maddie is as silent as the tomb on the topic. I only know they are good people but bad parents." 

Chimeny gulped a sip of his beer.

"Buck never mentioned them either. They never visit. Maybe they did when Buck was in the hospital, but since I never asked... Did you know if they came?" 

"Hum... No. I was kinda busy after Shannon died. It wasn't easy for me."

"I should ask Bobby. He visited him a lot. I knew he was there for his recovery. He helped Buck a lot. Maybe he met them." 

"He never met them" Eddie declared with a matter of fact tone.

"Oh, did he tell you?"

"He was with us while we were searching about Hershey."

"Oh right. He would have told us. If he knew something in particular. The whole meeting was to find out about Maddie and Buck's past."

Chimney was disappointed.

"In two days I'll be there, in Hershey. I, um, seriously Eddie. Maddie doesn't want to talk about her parents before we are on that plane. Trust me I have tried to change her mind. It was hopeless."

Chimney sighed. Eddie felt for Chimney. It was not easy to meet your future in -laws when you already know a bit about them. In Chimney's case, it was clearly an even worse Scenario. From what he knew, Buck's parents seemed strict, but that was all he knew.. 

"The Buckley's siblings are going to be the death of me." Chimney lamented. "They are secretive. I swear. They are acting like nothing is a big deal. Did I tell you Maddie was trying to Set up Buck with her best friend, Josh. I just realized it after the party was over. The whole Thing was done so smoothly."

Eddie 's heart stopped for a millisecond.

"What? Who's Josh? What?" He was bewildered by what his friend just said.

"Josh is one of Maddie's co-workers. He is gay. We wanted to have a friends' night but all the couples were busy and Maddie suggested we invite 'The Solos' we know instead."

"Okay. " Eddie was waiting for the rest.

"At one point Josh told us that he thought we were trying to set them up and Maddie said she liked Josh too much to set him up with her brother. Buck felt a bit offended. 

"Of course, he was. Buck 's not gay." Eddie declared;

"He wasn't offended because he isn't not gay. He was offended because Maddie said she liked Josh too much to set him up with her brother. See the difference?" 

Eddie was shocked. Was Buck? How Buck could?

"Then Maddie told Buck she loved him too much to let him keep being so tragically single."

"I'm confused. It sounded like she was trying to set him up even as she denied it?"

"That's Maddie for you. Welcome to the labyrinth" Chimney teased.

"You know I realized only after the party was over that Buck didn't mind at all being set up with a man."  
Chimney looked at Eddie.

"Eddie, are you okay? Did you stop breathing?"

Eddie released the breath he was holding.

"No. I ... It's just.. I... Buck never told..."

"Did we ask?" Chimney demanded.

"No, I mean Buck was only seen with women..."

"See? We are back to square one again. We never asked; we just assumed again."

"Do you seriously think that Buck... How could he not have told us about it?"

"He never told us he had a sister until she magically appeared Eddie. His own sister. So telling us about his sexual orientation is something he doesn't talk about. I guess we would have found the same we found about Maddie."

Chimney tried to imitate Buck as he said:

"'Oh, by the way, this is my sister.' It would have been replaced by 'Oh, by the way this is my boyfriend'", Chimney said, half amused and half annoyed.

"You know there are many mysteries hidden behind the Buckley siblings and I'm completely in a panic to find what is waiting for me in Hershey" Chimney revealed as he drank another sip of his beer.

"Why didn't you tell us Buck liked men?" Eddie wanted to know more about Buck's new or not so new sexual orientation.

"It's not my place to tell" Chimney said.

"You just told me!"

Chimney's eyes grew wide.

"Oh shit. I'm so worked up with the whole meet the parents' trip. I... Please Eddie... Keep it secret" Chimney begged.

"Did you ask Maddie about Buck's liking men?"

"More or less." He evaded.

"Oh spit it out Chimney , you already told me..."

"I guess you have a point" Howard admitted.

Eddie was eager to know more and at the same time, he wasn't sure his heart was ready to hear an heartbreaking romance story about Buck's long lost male lover.

"There is nothing big. From what Maddie told me, Buck never dated a man. Ever. He had crushes but never acted on them."

"He told her? He came out to her?"

"It's the Buckley siblings we are talking about. This would have been too simple for them."

"What do you mean? He came out or not?."

"He never denied it."

"What? So how can she be so sure that he is attracted to men or not? How can she be so sure of it?"

"Damn man. Calm down. Give me another beer. I'm thirsty."

Eddie executed his friend's request.  
"I asked her the same question."

Year 2003 at the Buckley 's house.

"So, Maddie, huh..." Evan hesitated.

His sister was visiting them. One of her very rare visits.

"Hm...How do you approach... I mean the girls... Tell me you are one."

"Aw... My baby brother has a crush on a girl."

"Maybe" Evan revealed with a face red as a tomato.  
"Tell me about her. What's her name?"

"I don't know. I never talk to her. She is so pretty. Smaller than me, hazel eyes, long hair, a brunette. She is new at my Chess Club."

"I see. You know Evan, you are a very cute boy. You shouldn't be scared. Just talk to her. Ask her out as if it's no big deal."

"I can't do that!" Evan was so unsure about himself. He was not used to interacting with a lot of people his age, let alone girls.

Maddie loved her brother to death. She wanted to help.

"Isn't it tomorrow that you have your Chess Club?"

"It is"

"I'll go with you. I'll help you."

True to her word, she accompagned her baby brother to his Chess Club.  
There were a lot of kids in the room.

"It's her" Buck pointed at the back of a long haired brunette.

"Just go, present yourself. Ask her out with your dazzling's smile, show confidence. You are a Buckley and you are the prettiest boy here. I can tell..."

Evan breathed in and breathed out. She followed him closely but stayed at a safe distance. The girl has still her back to them. Evan tapped gently on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Oh, she is really boyish" was Maddie's first thought.

"Hello, I'm Evan. You are beautiful. Do you want to got out with me?"

Maddie was impressed, he followed her advice without fault and the smile was indeed dazzling.  
"Hi... Hum.. Evan." The boyish girl's looked embarassed.

"What's your name?" Evan was not giving up.

"I'm Bruce."

Maddie froze. Indeed she was boyish for a reason. Evan was keeping a straight face. She noticed that her brother was surprised at first. He took a breath.

"Hi Bruce. You're handsome. Do you want to go out with me?" He corrected. Maddie was stunned. She had not expected that. In the end, Evan had been rejected. Bruce had been kind about it. They learned he had two  
fathers.

Evan cried a lot. The young boy was very sensitive.

"Didn't you mind she ended up being a boy?" Maddie asked.

"No. Should I care?" Evan asked.

"No, you shouldn't" She answered simply.

Year 2020 At Eddie's house 4.15 pm

Eddie laughed.

"Oh my. That's so cute and sad?" 

"I know." Chimney confirmed.

Eddie felt happy Bruce was no threat.

"Isn't a bit light to conclude that Buck is really into men as much as women?" the young man asked. "Maddie told you he had never dated a man after all."

"Yes, but she said he never denied it when she told him he was having a boy crush again . That's why he wasn't shocked at all about the fake or true set up with Josh."

"What about Josh?"

"Huh?"Howard said.

"Was he interested by Buck?" Eddie wanted to know if someone was trying to steal his best friend from him.

"No, they just clicked as friends. That's all."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

Eddie was half relieved.

"I got side tracked again. I didn't come to you to talk about this" Chimney declared.

"There's more?"

" You have no idea." Chimney teased.

"Is it bad news or good?" Eddie demanded.

"I don't know. I'm here because I thought maybe Buck told you already and it's not a big deal at all."

"Will you tell me?" Eddie was growing impatient. He was barely recovering from the news about Buck being attracted to men. What it meant for him if... If.. Maybe it wasn't all in his head after all. Maybe indeed Buck was flirting with him. Maybe he was right to think he stood a chance. His heart was racing and he didn't know if it was because he was hopeful or scared at the possibility.

"Do you have some snacks? I'm a bit hungry" Howard stated.

Eddie offered some to his friend.

"Thank you..."

"So?" Eddie was impatient.

"Let's start to the begining first."

Eddie rolled his eyes but he agreed.

"Okay.."

"I was at our place alone this morning, after Maddie left and I started to over think everything. I started to look around the place. I never really thought of it but Maddie had probably pictures of her parents somewhere right?"

"Of course. Did you find any? Did you find a picture of Buck as kid? I never saw one. I wonder what he looked like." Eddie asked very enthusiasticially.

" At first I found nothing. It's logical. When she ran away from Doug, she left with the minimum."  
Eddie nodded.

"But I remember Maddie received a box from's Doug's parents... Probably things they didn't want to keep that was hers."

"Nice of them. After all she killed their son. I meant it was self defense and he was a murderer. But still..." Eddie exclaimed.

"It must have been hard for them I guess. Maddie never told me. The Buckleys don't talk..."

Howard sighed. and continued :

"The box was in our storage...and"

"You opened Pandora's Box" Eddie guessed.

"I plead guilty. She never told me to not look at it, but..."

"Chimney, you do know that curiosity killed the cat." Eddie warned.  
"I'm a smart kitty" Chimney joked.

"What did you find in the box?"

"At first nothing big. Some pictures of her and Doug. They looked really in love and happy in them" Chimney described with unease.

" What else?"

"Plenty of post cards, but no trace of Buck or their parents."

Eddie was disappointed.

"When you are in Hershey, they may show you plenty. Think about me; I mean think about the 118 and bring us some pictures of young Buck." Eddie couldn'twait to see them.

"I will, if I can. I'm curious about what they looked like as kids too, you know." Chimney put some chips in his mouth and then continued:  
"I was disappointed. I looked at the post cards and it suddenly became a lot more interesting because they were all from Buck."

Eddie didn't know why it was that interesting unless he wrote about many things on them. Useful things for them to discover more about the Buckleys.

Chimney took of the pack of postcards from his bag.

"You brougth them!" Eddie was thrilled.

"Of course. I had to."

Chimney picked one of them, in particular and showed it to Eddie.  
"Did you know?" Chimney asked.

It was post card from El Paso. Eddie froze.

"He never told me he visited my town". The texan was shocked.

"Did you ask?" Chimney teased.

"No, but stop with that please. You don't have to always ask about everything! He visited my town and he didn't tell me. I shouldn't have to ask about that!" Eddie was visibly hurt and angry.

He looked at the back of it.

"Hi Maddie, I hope you are fine. I'm having a great time in El Paso. Love you, Evan."

"Nothing much is written on it..." Eddie felt frustrated. He looked at the post's stamp date. 15th July, 2014." I was in Afghanistan when he visited my town." He added.

Chimney showed him the back of the other post cards.

"I counted them. There are more than a hundred, and as you see on the back..."

"He wrote always the same... It just the name of the location that is different each time." Eddie was confused.

"Yes. Hundreds of them, all with the same "I hope you are fine, I'm having a great time in..."Chimney confirmed.

"We won't learnt anything from them."

"That's what I thought at first too. But then, I looked at them more closely..." Chimney announced as he picked up another postcard.

"Look. The first one was sent from Pittsburg in March 2013." Then he picked others. "There are ones from Colombus and Cincinnati, then Louisiville, and Evansville."

"Evansville?" Eddie didn't even know a there was a town called Evansville.

"He probably had to visit a town that is wearing his name." Chimney laughed.

"Let's continue. He sent poscards from Little Rock, Arkansas and then from Texas: Dallas, Waco, Austin, El Paso. After that, there are plenty more from Mexico, Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua, all the way to Lima Peru."

"Wow! Incredible that he traveled so much and all we got is "I spent a summer bar tending in South America." Eddie was clearly upset.

"Indeed" Chimney confirmed but he wasn't done. "It took me time but at home I arranged them in order and I discovered the postcards had been sent between March 2013 and July 2016 from Lima Peru."

"What does that mean?"

"It looked like he took more than a year to travel from Pennsylvania to El Paso and almost another year and half to reach Lima."

"I'm lost man."

"I know. I don't know what to think about it either. The last post card he sent gave us a clue. Maybe. "He pointed out it to Eddie.

Coronado, 20th August, 2016. "Hi Maddie, I hope you are fine. On my way to become a SEAL. I'm having a great time. Love you. Evan." Eddie read.

"Having a great time and SEAL Training in the same phrase is completely outrageous!" Chimney declared. "The most important thing is that he took almost 3 years to travel from his hometown to Lima, but only one month to arrive at Coronado, California from Peru."

"He took a plane." Eddie concluded.

"Yeah, but he obviously didn't take one before. See what I'm saying?"

"You mean Evan travelled on foot or something like that during 3 years?"

"I don't know. It's possible. I did some researched. A certain Nate Damm travelled the Usa on foot." He showed Eddie an interview of the guy on his phone.

"Why in the world would anyone want to walk from Delaware in the east coast all the way to California clear across the middle of the United States?

For Nate Damm the answer was an internal longing that kept nagging until he hit the road. Eight and a half months later Nate reached California with a love for the road, walking, and the opportunity to see and experience the world up close. He had succeeded in facing the challenges of physical survival, psychological development that only comes in solitude, and discovering the open and giving nature of people."Eddie read.

"Unbelievable. Do you think it's what Buck did?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask. Or maybe not." Chimney concluded. "I may learn more about Buck, Maddie, and everything else when I'm at their parents'. Maybe we should said nothing until after I get back."

Eddie was shaken. The more he learned about Buck's past, the more confused he was.

"Thank you for telling me Howie." Eddie.

"I"ll keep in touch while I'm in Hershey." Chimney promised.

Eddie nodded.

TBC


	16. chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First, A big thank you to each person who gave me kudos for my fic ^^ And another big thank you to each person who took the time to write a comment. As I said it makes my day to read them and to talk to you ^^.  
> 🧡🧡🧡🧡🧡
> 
> Due to technical's problem only the last part of the chapter had been proof read by MikeT1961. Thanks to him for his help.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this new update. I had high expectations for it . I hope it won't disappoint.
> 
> Have a nice day. Big hug to you.

Year 2020 Los Angeles . Airport.

Maddie and Chimney 's plane was about to take off when Thomas Spencer and the retired Captain smith's plane landed.

Thomas and the the former captain called a taxi to reach the hotel they booked. 

Los Angeles . Inside an ordinary's hotel's room;

The two men were very excited. They were about to meet the kid they were never able to forget along with visiting Los Angeles for the first time.

Thomas checked the photo's album he especially printed for Evan. The album was a complete 's Buck's life retalling. 

"Do you think Evan will be happy to see us? What if he doesn't remember?" Thomas asked.

"I don't think it 's possible for him to not remember such an awful experience.." Smith said.

"I meant... we aged. Will he recognize us? It was 18 years ago... "

"I don't know... We'll see".

Both men were a bit nervous. They didn't contact Evan beforehand. They wanted to make a surprise visit but did they chose the right way to appear in Evan's life? They doubted. But it was too late to change their minds. They were already in the big city.

Los Angeles 118 station.

The team came back from a rough call. They hoped no new call would ring before few hours. 

They needed to relax. They were short of one firefighter with Buck's still with the fire marshals. He was supposed to come back only tomorrow. He and Athena were done with it but they had to write a very detailed report together. 

Usually someone came temporary to replace a firefighter when they were short of one but this time the department were short of staff due to firefighters who caught the flu.

"The only one we could have assigned and avaible was Sal Delucas from the 122 but we prefered not to transfer him to you... As you fired him from your team Bobby" The deputy chief had told him. 

Bobby understood. To bring Delucas back even for just 3 days was definitely not a good idea.

"He is about to be promoted as Captain" The deputy chief annouced to Bobby.

Bobby didn't want to think about that hotheaded Delucas anymore. If he was going to be promoted as a captain. Good for him. 

Bobby was particially done writing his report about the call they had. He decided to take a break from it. He joined Hen and Eddie who were talking about Chimney and Maddie 's trip to Hershey. How they were curious and couldn't waited to get news from them.

Bobby noticed two men at the station 's entrance. He went to meet them.

"Can I help you?" He offered.

" Yes, we are looking for a firefigher called Evan Buckley" The older man announced.

Bobby was surprised.

"Why do you want to meet him? Is something wrong?" Bobby asked them.

The retired captain smith frowned. Thomas answered quickly.

"Nothing wrong. In fact we came from Arizona in a hope to meet Evan. We are..." Thomas was searching how to present himself.

"We knew Evan when he was a kid." Smith declared.

Bobby was immediately alert and curious and suddenly Hen and Eddie were at his side.

" Please come in " Hen decided to invite them to enter the fire station.

Bobby wasn't against it. 

"it's a nice firehouse you have here. Mine were not that fancy." Smith declared.

"Oh you were a firefighter?" Bobby asked " A captain just like you." Smith revealed proudly " In an Est location near the grand canyon none the less" . 

They presented themselves.

Bobby was happy to meet a retired captain. Eddie and Hen were wondering what could linked Buck's to a retired firehouse Captain's from Grand Canyon Arizona.

They sat in the lobby and Hen brought them coffee.

"How comes you knew our Buck's as a kid?" She asked.

"Buck?" Both Thomas and Smith declared in surprise.

"It's his nickname here..." Eddie explained.

Both men looked at each other and they were washed over with tons of feelings at the moment and it showed.  
The 118 team's member wondered why.

"So, He took Buck as a nickname" Thomas whispered.

" Where is he?" Smith asked " I missed the kid so much. Thomas and I searched for him for years.."  
"He isn't here today " Bobby revealed and both men's face 's crumbled. 

"Don't worry. I just wrote a text message to him, telliing him he has visitors who are waiting for him at the station " Eddie said as he put back his phone in his pocket.

"Oh thank you." Smith and Thomas said in unisson.

" You can wait him here. But he might not be here before a couple of hours." Bobby proposed.

"It will be great. I feel nostalgic being here. I missed the job." Smith told.

"How did you meet him?" Eddie asked. They were all very curious.

"It was 18 years ago... Time goes by very fast..." Smith lamented.

"He saved my puppy's life." Thomas revealed.

They did the math. 

" You met him... when he was just 11 years old?" Hen asked to be sure.

"Yes. Do you want to see a picture of him? We brought two we wanted to give him." Smith suggested.

The whole team lit up like a Chrismas three. The first picture was Evan with the whole fire and rescue 's team from Arizona. Evan was smiling happily, showing a fake firefighter's certification. Smith had one of his hands on the kid's shoulder and the captain was looking at the child proudly and with affection.

They all had a different's reactions to the pictures;

"Oh my god, do you sure he was only 11? He looked older. Almost 14. He was so tall already for his age" Hen declared.

Eddie was staring at the picture in silence. It was so strange to look at a younger version of his best friend. His hair were even more fair than today. He was so cute. He didn't voice his thoughts.

Bobby smiled at the picture but he felt a pang of jealousy at how close the young Evan and The captain Smith seemed to be on that picture.Did Buck had another firehouse 's family he didn't know about?  
He looked at the retired captain Smith. The older man was obviously very attached to Evan. 

"Such a great kid. We loved him so much." Smith said with a crack in his voice. "I can't believe I'll meet him soon again" He sighed happily.

"You will." Bobby told him with a tight smile. "We are his family. We take good care of him" He felt the need to add.  
Eddie was still looking at the picture. 

"I'm sure he is one of the best firefighter you have in your team" Smith declared without a doubt.

"Oh he is" Bobby confirmed " But he also gives me a lot of grey 's hairs with his reckless 's ways it's not helping that he is stubborn either.. It's not always easy to be his captain but I'm here to guide him." Bobby stated.

If the retired captain's eyes could shot daggers , the 118 's captain would be dead right now.

Bobby noticed. But he didn't care. Buck was his firefighter not Smith's one. Eddie and Hen felt the tension between the two mens.

Hen whispered to Eddie.

"Our cap is marking his territory..." Eddie smiled then broke the slient battle between the two as he realized something.

"Oh my god!!!!"

They looked at him.

"Buck talked to me about it. It is the fake firefighter 's certification he got to save a puppy.He told me about it." He exclaimed happily.

"Yes, He saved my puppy." Thomas confirmed and they showed the second picture to the team. Evan was holding the puppy in his arms. The puppy was trying to lick at his cheek obviously. They also noticed that unlike the previous picture Buck's face had plenty scratches on that pictures. No only that, his arms were badly bruised, One of his leg was covered by a plaster. 

"I guess his rescue had gotten him hurt" Hen said. The younger Evan was smiling but he was bruised everywhere.  
Bobby sighed.  
"Look like even when he was kid , he loved to play hero and got himself in dangerous situation."  
Thomas was about to say something but Smith looked at his friend and signaled with his eyes to stay quiet. Thomas obeyed but didn't understand why. 

Smith was looking at Eddie. The one who knew the story as he told them earlier.

"Isn't that how we love our Buck Captain?" Eddie said smiling. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Yes act first , think later. I guess since he was a kid there , he had an excuse." Bobby added.

"Buck is such a softie " Hen continued " Of course a puppy in need, how could he have resisted the need to help..He already had the heart of a firefighter." 

"He should have ask for help. By calling 9-11 for example" Bobby snapped at her. He looked at the retired captain smith and continued. He was upset.

"I guess It was nice of you to give him a fake firefighter's certification but I hope you lectured him about endangering himself too. I' m not sure that giving him a fake certificate was the responsable thing to do " Bobby added. "He probably got it all wrong."

Thomas was in shock. Smith felt his friend was about to answer in a not very nice way to the 118 's captain when They heard :

"It's so good to be back. I was told that I have guests?" It was Buck. He was smiling holding his gear's bag in one hand.

"Buck" Bobby exclaimed as he walked in a faster 's pace than usual toward his young firefighter.He gave him a big hug that even surprised the young man. He only left for 3 days.

"Missed me much, I see" Buck teased.

Thomas and Smith stood there frozen. Their kid had grown so much. He was a man now. He was tall, he looked healthy. He was muscular and incredibily handsome to boot. They couldn't believed, Evan was standing in front of them at just some meters only away from them.

"So who are here to visit me?" He asked and then his eyes spotted them. He blinked twice.

"No way?" He whispered.

Thomas and Smith didn't dare to make a move toward him. They were holding back tears in their eyes.  
"We finally found you kid.. We searched for you for years.." Thomas said.

"We had no address to send the pictures we promised to you my child " The older man said.

" Is that really you? Thomas? Captain Smith?" Buck asked. "I thought..." He thought they had forgotten him. That why he never received the pictures they promised to send him.

"It's us! Evan" Smith said as tears were falling down his cheeks.

Bobby felt that pang of jealousy again. Buck let go of his gear and he ran toward them. They almost fell when the big guy he was, crushed them in his arms.

Hen was touched by the scene. Eddie felt like he was missing something.

Such an emotional reunion seemed off from what he knew. Evan got hurt while he rescued a puppy... Nothing exceptional about it. 

He thought about the kid he rescued in the well. Would he be so wrapped into his emotions if in the future he'll meet the kid again? He'll be happy to see him as an adult sure... But to this extent... He wasn't sure he would be. Bobby felt the same. 

Buck released the men. He was bouncing from happiness.

"I can't believe it! You are both here... I never forgot about you!"

"We are feeling the same . Look at you. What an handsome man you became and a firefighter! I'm so proud of you. I knew you had it in you." Smith said.

"Thank you.. Well, I took a huge detour before finding that it was who I was meant to be." Buck revealed." So i guess presentations had already been made."

"Indeed" Bobby said.

"Yes apart from Eddie here, you never told us you saved a dog as kid." Hen faked a pout.

Buck tensed. the former captain Smith winked at the young man. Buck understood by that gesture that the 118 didn't know the whole story yet. He felt relieved. He didn't told them because he didn't want pity from them. Not only that , it was part of his fault what happened to him. The only good thing was that at the end, him being careless saved a puppy.

They all sat back in the lobby.

" Tell me Thomas, how is Buck?" Buck asked.

" Buck died 5 years ago." Thomas told with a sad smile.

Buck's face crumbled . The whole team froze. They all tensed and didn't dare to speak.

"Who's Buck" Thought Hen.. "It's Evan's nickame.. What does this mean?"

"Who's Buck?" Thought Bobby simply.

" Who's Buck?" Thought Eddie " Oh no... NO. Does Buck's is called Buck because it was the name of his long lost male first 's love? He is dead? Oh my god. No Buck, I mean Evan..." His heart didn't know how to cope with all the informations and the emotions he was feeling.right now. He wanted to hug Buck, no Evan. He thought. Buck was the other guy.. who dead 5 years ago.. Is he the reason Buck, he meant Evan never date another man. Wait. He was only 11 at the time, so Buck was a kid too?

"Oh yeah... Of course." Buck said 

"He had a good and long life. His son is living with me." Thomas said.

"He had a son?" Buck felt so happy. The puppy had been a father.

"Yeah, he belonged more to my son than me, they grew up together..."

"You have a son?" Buck asked as he smiled to Thomas.

Thomas nodded.

"Congratulations Thomas" Buck said.

Bobby and Hen were confused. Eddie's brain was sending the " Error 404 found" 's message at himself  
" I brought you Buck's photo 's album. it's a retalling of his whole life."

"Seriously! That's so great." Buck yelled . He was so happy.

Thomas gave the album to Buck. He opened it. Eddie , Bobby and Hen around him. 

They were all tense to find out who was Buck; Especially Eddie who was holding his breath.

To their surprise the album contained only pictures of a dog. The dog they saw in one of the pictures previously.  
"Buck is the name of the dog?" Hen was the first to realize.

Eddie felt incredibily relieved by the news.

" You took as a nickname the name of the dog you saved ?" Bobby asked.

"No Bobby, Buck is my name, it's the shortened version of Buckley." Buck answered like it was obvious.

"Since he saved my puppy who had no name at the time, I wanted to call him after his savior. Evan" Thomas explained.

" Evan's not a good name for a dog." Buck said " We found out Buck was much better. So he wore my name and when I became of firefighter I chose to be called Buck." Buck explained."In memory from my first rescue".  
the former captain Smith put his right hand on Buck's shoulder.

"That's the right nickname for you!" He said proudly.

Bobby didn't like the familiarity the retired captain Smith had with his young firefigther and he didn't like the way Buck felt so touched by the old man word's either. There was nothing to be proud to his point of view.

That man had been an irresponsable captain who instead of warn the kid about the dangerous stunt he probably did to save a puppy congratulated him instead and rewarded him. He hadn't been professional at all. 

"How come you were in Arizona?" Eddie asked suddenly. "You said you grew up in Pennsylvania"

"Oh! Right." Buck tensed again. "I was visting the grand canyon with my parents. It was a trip we did."

Smith showed the pictures he had shown to the 118 's team before the young man arrived.

"The pictures we promised to send." He said as he gave them to Buck.

Evan looked at them fondly. He looked at the one with Buck in his arms.

"I forgot how much bruised I was..." He said as he winced " I look so young;" He continued. " How long are you staying in Los Angeles? "He asked his two guests.

"Only 2 days." Thomas said.

"It still afternoon and I'm off duty." Buck declared. "Let me be your tour guide for the rest of day and we could have dinner together later."

"Sound great." Thomas said.

"Can you guys go ahead?" Smith said. " I'd like to ask your captain how it is nowadays to run a firehouse in a such big city. If Your captain don't mind?" He looked at the captain Nash.

"I don't mind." Captain Nash said, " As long as we don't have a call."

"Of course. I won't be long. I just want to be update. and know how all it works in LA."

Buck nodded. He understood. His old friend was proabably missing his job a lot. Thomas and Buck left with the promise to be meet at some place in the town later.

Bobby gave a quick's tour guide of the 118 station.

"Is there a place when we can talk in private?" Smith suddenly asked.

"Yes. Follow me." Bobby said intrigued.

They both sat at Bobby's desk.

"What you want to talk about?" the captain Nash asked.

"Can we talk from a captain to another captain, even if I'm retired."

"Sure."

" I just want to give you a precious advice. I know nothing about you so maybe I misunderstood something, But your attitude as a Captain shocked me." Smith said.

Bobby tensed.

"How so?"

"As a Captain, we have the duty to threat all our firefighters equally. If we have a problem with them. We should not voice our opinion about them in front of others. It could damage the team. If one of them know that their captain is displeased with one of their team mates. It could influenced them to stop trusting their partner, to start to not respect them as they should and they ultimately have to take side. or the whole situation could end up with bullying"

Bobby was boiling inside. Who the hell did he thought he was to lecture him?He was the one who congratualed a kid for being reckless and endanger himself to save a dog instead of calling for help.

" I don't know the whole story, but the comment you made about Evan as a firefighter should have been told in private with him not done on his back in front of his team mates. That was not professional." Smith insisted as he was very upset.

Bobby's hand's turned into fists.

"I don't think you have the right to tell me how to do my job. My house my rules. Ask any of them. They'll tell you I'm the best Captain they ever had. I guide them, I protect them. I make sure they stay alive and come back in one piece after a call. I have their back when they got in trouble;" Bobby defended himself.

"I never said you were not a good captain. Obivously Evan likes you a lot. Same for the others but there is a conduct to follow. You are their captain, You have to stay professionel with them all the time. When you said Evan was a great firefighter but he was reckless and stubborn. it should have not being said in front of others. You are entitled to your opinion but as a good captain you think you are , you shouldn't have done that."  
Bobby 's lips were pressed tightly.

" That's rich coming from a captain, who rewarded a kid with a fake firefighter's certification instead of educate him about proper safety advices. Did you see how he looked in the picture you showed us. He was badly hurt!." He snapped back at Smith. "Evan was bruised everywhere. His ankle had a plaster." He insisted.

"I would have done that if the kid had just been an idiot playing at superman." Smith said" But it was not" the case. Smith wanted to defended himself too.

"I shouldn't tell you this but Evan was the bravest kid I met. He wasn't not playing hero, he was a survivor." 

Smith had tears in eyes and the words were flooding . " When we got the call... I was sure we were going to find a dead kid, if we ever found the body." He declared. "It's a rescue you can't forget. The poor kid had been lost and forgotten for two days in the grand canyon before we received the call about him missing."

Bobby blanched.

"What?"

Smith told what happened to Evan and how he ended up saving the puppy.

"That kid told me, he had to fight to stay alive in order to save the puppy. To bring him back to his master. The amount of pain he had to endure were extreme. He never gave up. He saved himself and the puppy and his parents who forgot him there for two days never came to visit him while he was recovering. They hired a nurse. I heard the kid apologized to his mon over the phone !!"

Smith was still furious at the thought of what Evan's parent did to the sweetest kid he ever met.

"As a captain, I congratulated him and rewarded him with the fake certification. It was the least I could have done for him because he was a survivor and a Hero."

Bobby felt empty and devastated. He didn't knew. Buck never told him. He wondered why because Buck loved to brag about himself.

" I appreciate if you could not tell Evan, that I told you about this . I made a mistake telling you." 

Bobby nodded absently. He was still in shoçk.

" He should be damn proud of this horrible experience he had to survive. What he did there at such a young age. He should not be ashamed of it. But he didn't told you. You, his captain... You should question yourself about that. Just's sayin" . The older man stood up. 

"You are partial and unprofessional from what 'I've witnessed. You didn't earn to be told such an horrific and heroic tale." 

Good bye Captain Nash." He told him. Bobby didn't even stand up. He was still numb from what the older man revealed about Buck.

Eddie was in shock too. Too curious , he had spied on them.

When He saw the retired captain Smith about to leave .Eddie climbed down the stairs quickly. He heard everything. He just wanted to know what Smith wanted to talk about. He had noticed that the old man didn't see to appreciate his captain and he was suspicious.

He went to take a shower. He didn't want to see or talk to anybody. He needed to calm down. As the water was falling on him. He remembered certain movie night.

"127 Hours is the true story of mountain climber Aron Ralston's remarkable adventure to save himself after a fallen boulder crashes on his arm and traps him in an isolated canyon in Utah." He had read.

"There is no way, I'm going to watch that." His best friend had refused to watch the movie.

"It's movie night, it's supposed to be fun and not work related... Oh and I heard it was boring!"

He obviously lied to him. 

"Come on, we can try it , if it's that bad, we'll stop." He had suggested.

"I don't want to watch that." 

Buck had replied with a deadpan 's tone.

And when He tried again few days later because he really wanted to see the movie with Buck.  
We still have time for a movie. " Eddie had declared. as he didn't want to part from his best friend yet.  
" What about 127 hours, I know you are not thrilled about it. But it really looks great."  
"I'm not in a mood for a movie., let's talk instead" 

"Oh god. Eddie realized.

In a bar/restautant 8pm

"I'm sorry Evan... I shouldn't have told him." Smith said. He decided to not keep what he talked to Evan's captain a secret. He explained to him why he snapped at Bobby Nash.

"It's okay. Don't worry" Evan said. "I'm glad you told me."

"I told him to keep it a secret" Smith said. "I'm really sorry. I just lost control when he accused me of being a bad captain and about what he assumed you did..." The old man sighed.

"Don't worry." Evan reassured him again. He wasn't thrilled that his captain knew but he didn't mind that much. What was done was done.

"What upset me even more, is that he'll probably only retain what I told him about your story and not the good piece of advice I gave him." He sighed again.

"It's okay, Bobby is who he is. We are family."

"It is unprofessional. You could sue him " Smith said as a joke.

Thomas nodded and laughed.

"I kinda did already?"

Both men looked at him with surprise.

"Wow, it took guts to sue your Captain." Smith said.

"Yeah, but It was a big mistake. I almost lost them. I'm lucky they forgave me."

Smith made a face.

"I guess you were lucky not to lose your job. To sue and lose? That's bad."

"I didn't lose. They offered me millions. They wanted a settlement."

"What? I thought... After you said it was mistake and you were lucky they forgave you I thought you lost the lawsuit." Smith said.

Buck explained everything ;why he sued his captain, the department and the city.

Even Thomas who never belonged to a firehouse was outraged. Smith stood up.

"I'm not done with Nash!" He roared.

Buck made him sit down again.

"Please, Captain, don't. I might have won but I was the one in the wrong."

Both men looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"If you were in the wrong kid, you wouldn't have won. What your captain Nash did was wrong not the other way around. You did right to sue him."

Buck was not convinced.

"To win the case I told things to my lawyer about them. Privates matters that I should not have told. They were right to be mad at me." Buck felt guilty just thinking about it.

"What did you tell?" Thomas asked.

Buck explained to them.

"Are you telling me your captain, the fire department didn't know Eddie had lost his wife and come back very soon after her death?" Thomas said.

"Of course, not, they knew." Buck replied.

"Are you telling me that the fire department didn't know about your captain 's past addiction to alcohol?" Smith said half shocked.

"They knew." Buck replied and suddenly realized. Damn he was supposed to be smarter than that.

"Yes, I see it in your face, you got it. You've been brainwashed by your family who laid a guilt trip on you. You didn't reveal anything private, Boy."

Buck sighed.

"Still I hurt the people I love. It felt wrong. I took extreme measures."

Thomas rolled his eyes. Smith took a sip of his beer to calm himself down.

"I remember when you apologized to your mother that day." Smith said. "Your parents were 100% at fault. They didn't pay attention. They came back to their home and they noticed you weren't with them only two days later." Smith reminded him.

"If I had follow them."

"My puppy would have been dead." Thomas said " If they had pay attention to you minutes after they would have noticed you were missing. They would have been able to call 9-11. You Would have been rescued not even an hour later and my puppy with you." Thomas explained calmy.

"Exactly" Smith agreed. "Evan...Why... your parents were wrong, your firehouse team family Were wrong. Why are you the one who always had to apologize?"

Buck blanched. His right hand turn into fist.

"Because it hurt less." He said. "It's easier that way."

Both Thomas and Smith looked at Buck waiting for him to continue.

"If it's my fault, then it's okay because it meant they didn't mean to hurt me, or to abandon me. They were right to be mad and they cared." Buck tried to hold back his tears. "I don't want to loose them".  
Smith put his arm around 's Buck's shoulders.

"I understand kid. Everybody is coping his own way. All that matters is that in both cases you fought back. You survived the Grand Canyon and saved Buck. You won your lawsuit and got your job back."

Buck nodded.

At Eddie 's house.

Christopher and Eddie just finished their dinner. Christopher was reading a comic and Eddie was deep in his thoughts. The retired Captain Smith's words were replaying in his head. Especially the last thing he said.  
"You didn't earn the right to be told such an horrific and heroic tale."

He had been a bad husband. Was he now a bad best friend? He recalled all the things Buck did to him, for him. To make life easier for him and Chris right from the start when he introduced him to Carla. Buck did so many things for them, for him, and what did he do in exchange? He took what he was offered. He wasn't fair with himself. He had tried to help Buck, too.  
He did when Buck hadn't be cleared for being back at his job. He tried to tell him, it was not the end of world. That he was still alive. Then the Tsunami happened and he made sure that Buck knew he had all his trust with Christoper. He saved his son. Then the lawsuit happened. Buck wasn't around anymore and he was destroying everything they had built. Then everything was forgiven and back to normal.

At least he thought it was. But what did they do really? Party nights with Chris. Shopping for Chris. Everything they were doing involved Christopher. Did he really treat Buck as a friend, or as another "Carla"?

"You didn't earn the right to be told such an horrific and heroic tale". The words didn't want to leave his head.  
He picked up his phone and dialed Buck's number.

Buck was back at his appartment when his phone rang.

"Eddie?"

Buck frowned. Captain Smith told he only talked about his story to Bobby. Eddie was not supposed to know.  
"Yeah Buck! I just thought about something. Since you were working with the Fire Marshal and we didn't see each over over the last 3 days. I missed my best friend being around."

Buck smiled. He felt touched.

"I'm working tomorrow and so are you." Buck reminded him.

"I know but I wanted to ask you, if you were avaible this weekend. I'd like to spend the day with my best friend."  
" A movie night with Chris?" Buck asked.

"No, just us this time. I mean Chris will be at his grandmother's this weekend and it will be nice to do something, I mean, like best friends do. Being together having fun. Just us" Eddie was struggling with the words.

Buck sounded amused.

"Sure! Sounds good." Buck replied.

"Great!" Eddie felt relieved. "I'll plan it all."

"Good. I can't wait." Buck said happily.

They hung up.

Buck was looking at the picture of Buck and himself he just put near his bed.

"He sounded like he was asking me for a date? Don't you think Buck?"

"I hope I didn't sound like I was asking him for a date?" Eddie said at loud. 

"Now I have to think about what we could do together" he thought. He sat down and he decided to start with that "55 Best Things to Do in Los Angeles".

At the grant Nash household.

Bobby came back straight from the firehouse. Athena was already at the house. She was talking too May on the phone.

She hung up and noticed her husband looked worried and upset. He took her in his arms.

"I missed you so much. Buck took you from me for three days. It's good to have you back." He said.

"I'm flattered" Athena said "But something tells me that if you are holding me so thighly with that sad face you wore when you came back it's not only because you missed me."

"Damn, you're good. I can't fool you."

"So what happened?"

"We had guests today."

"Oh yeah, I know. Buck left quickly as soon as we were done with the reports."

"Yeah and one of them told me a terrible story about what happened to him when he was young. It shocked me so much. The poor kid."

"Can you tell me?"

"If you don't repeat it."

"I promise."

Bobby told her the story about Buck and the puppy.

"He was already an incredibly brave kid." Athena said. "As for his parents, I wonder. Isn't Chimney on his way to meet them today?"

"Yes he is." Bobby confirmed.

"It's great that the two men came and were eventually able to meet Buck after all this time."  
Bobby barely nodded.

"Why are you making that face?"

"The retired captain Smith acted like he owned the place and knew more about Buck than me. He dared to lecture me." Bobby was still not happy with the old man's behavior.

"What?"

"Nothing. He'll be gone in three days anyway. I don't need advice from an old retired Captain from Arizona." He said at last. "What I need is the warmth of my wife." He kissed her. "I hope you are not too tired because I want to make you scream with pleasure tonight."

"Challenge accepted" Athena said.

Earlier the same day , in a plane on it's way to Pennsylvania.

"Do you have any parachutes?" Chimney asked to the stewardess after Maddie told him everything he needed to know about the Buckley family.

TBC


	17. 9- 11 what's your emergency? Second call chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and I have a lot to say in the notes today because it’s important for the chapter.
> 
> First Thank you for the kudos and to each person who took the time to write a comment. I love to read them and it really makes me think my fic is not wasted a time from my part. That I have readers who enjoy it and that’s the more important to me. 💌💌
> 
> The first part of the chapter was proof read by MikeT1961. Thanks to him for his help. The second part is not.. I warn you. ^^
> 
> Now, as you can see, there is no pandemic in my fic even when it set up in 2020... So I say this is a 2020 parallel universe where many things are the same but not really the same since it’s not our reality.
> 
> I also alternated the destiny of one actual people a bit . Such as Milton Hershey, who had no descendant in his real ‘s life. Here in my fic, he has. Since no pandemic, not our actual world, a different universe etc so what happened to my fic is really a distinct reality than ours.
> 
> I don’t take credits for all the real Milton Hershey had achieved in his life, and I encouraged you to read his wikipedia ‘s files or any other pages about him , it’s interesting. The school exists too in our actual world, thanks to him.
> 
> Even if it’s not blatant in my fic yet, for the phoenix club’s at Harvard University I took direct inspiration from what I had described in the social network movie. I don’t know how Harvard works, and I read a lot about their specific and powerful clubs. But still the social network is my reference. If you are curious about it, there is a video of one party at the phoenix’ club in the movie on YouTube.
> 
> I used part of two songs ;
> 
> Labyrinth English version By Oomph ( you can hear it on YouTube too )  
> and What’s up Danger by Blackway, Black Caviar ( you can also hear it on YouTube “
> 
> So the part of the lyrics written in this chapter belongs to them, not mine.
> 
> The helicopter that is mentioned , really exists and you can type the name on google to see what it looks like.
> 
> I hope you ‘ll enjoy this chapter who took me two days to achieve.
> 
> Oh and yes, there is definitely and Alice in wonderland ‘s vibe too. I took inspiration from it.
> 
> Okay, I hope you will have fun ^^ Thank you for reading.🧡🧡

Year 2013 Cambridge Massachussets

"9-11 what's your emergency?"

"They are convulsing! They took drugs!"

"Where are you?"

"72 Mt. Auburn Street . It's the Phoenix club"  
"Sir, what's your name?"

"Evan" He said in a panic.

"Listen to me Evan. Can you place them in recovery position?"

"What?"

The 9-11 operator was about to explain when he heard loudly voices.

"What a moron! I told you it was a bad idea to invite him." It was a male voice.

"Evan? You are still with me?" The operator asked.

"Hang up right now! We have our own security service! Are you nuts?" Another male voice roared.

"Evan! The rescue are on their way" the operator informed him.

"Shit! the police are here! Great! Just great!" He heard.

"We'll make you pay for this, Buckley!" Another said.

"Evan are you still with me?" the operator asked.

"Uh huh. Sorry. I placed them in recovery position."

"Good" The 9-11 operator said.

" What? You're still on the line!?" Another male screamed.  
Suddenly, the call was cut.

Year 2020 In a plane.

Howard Han was upset and panicked. He was not particulary happy about Maddie either. He knew he should have insisted on knowing everything before boarding that plane. First, she told him, her parents didn't know about Doug. So he died as a good husband in a traffic accident as far as they concerned.

"I don't want them to know. I don't want to hear 'I told you so'. I don't want them to know at all." She warned.

Second, "You don't talk about Evan. You don't know him. I doubt they will mention him but just in case they do, just tell them that you know I have a brother but you never met him."

"Maddie, you want me to lie to them about that too?"

"Yes."

"If you want me to do that, you'll have to explain why to me. Buck never told me to keep the fact we know each other from your parents."

Maddie was debating with herself. He had enough.

"I'm serious here!"

"Okay. I don't know what happened between them. I assume they are mad because he dropped the SEAL Training. I'm not sure about it. It's the only thing that makes sense to me."

Howard looked at her not really convinced.

"Is that all?"

"No, I mean... my parents are ... They had high expectations for both of us and we both disappointed them. Me with Doug and Evan with whatever it is."

"You didn't ask your brother?"

"Yes. No. A bit. We neither of care to talk about them. Evan is so tense when I mention them. He knows I phone them from time to time."

"Time to time?"

"Once a year."

"That's worse than me and my dad."

"Yeah and we don't talk about Evan. I don't even recall the last time they mentioned him. I was still living with Doug. The calls are usually less then 5 minutes. When I talked to my mother about you and my pregnancy it was the longest phone call we had in years."

Howard felt sad and he was wondering why they were going to meet them if their relationship was that bad.

"All I know is that they hurt him and I don't want to give them an opportunity to hurt him again by bringing them back in his life."

"Maddie, did you ask him what he wanted?"

"My little brother is bad at protecting himself. He tried all his life to please them. To be what they wanted him to be. It's my duty to protect him. I failed him twice, once when I left and the second time when things started to get bad with Doug. I'm not going to fail him again."

"What do you mean you failed him twice?"

Maddie was holding back tears.

"First when I was in high school, I was a always with my friends, my boyfriends and I neglected him a lot and I constantely fought with my parents. Then I left for college and I barely visited them."

"Well, you had your own life. It's normal."

" I only visited them 4 times." She revealed.

Howard was surprised.

"Yes, that's not a lot." He admitted. He had great difficulty to imagine the Buckley's siblings being apart from each other for so long. But the reality had been very different. He knew that before Maddie suddenly appeared from nowhere She and Buck hadn't seen each other for over 3 years, if not longer.

"Each time I visited them, we ended up fighting and Evan was right in middle of our fights."

She grimaced at the memories.

"Then I met Doug and my whole world became Doug. My parents hated him, we fought but they eventually accepted him. I married him and as Doug was not fond of my parents either it was even easier not to visit them because they didn't like each other. Evan still called me a lot. Then things started to get bad with Doug." She said  
Howard took her hand in his to comfort her.

"I was crazy in love with him. I wanted to do everything to please him. I wanted our marriage to work. One day Evan called me and I snapped at him. He was complaining about our parents again and I just wasn't patient enough to listen to him complain. You know how he can be a bit self-centered or be overly dramatic. He was an adult at that time. I don't even recalled why he called to be honest. He apologized and then he never called anymore."

"I didn't even notice at first" she said ashamed. "Until I received a postcard from him. I don't even remember where is was from."

"Probably Pittsburg" Howard thought.

"He sent post cards from time to time and I felt relieved. He was fine. He was living his own life at last and I continued mine. Then that Christmas happened. I got a card from him, he was standing proudly near a firetruck. His address was written on it and you know the rest."

Howard nodded.

"So we are not talking about Evan. My brother is happy. I want him to stay happy."

Howard understood.

"Why are we heading there, if things are so bad between you and your parents?"

"Well, because things are very blurry. Like I said, we talk once a year briefly. Doug also played a big part in the fact I estranged myself from them. They were bad parents but unlike Evan, I wasn't an easy child either. I always did what I wanted to do and even if we fought harshly. You know they still came to my wedding. They still called even it was only once a year. They did try to reach out to me when I was basically locked down in Doug's prison. I was the one who rejected them every damn time."

"I see."

"It's a bit complicated. I guess I want to give them a chance now. If Evan wanted to do the same, he could have asked to come with us. He didn't. He respected my decision to visit them but he was really not happy. He warned me a lot."

"Okay. Maddie. I'll be there for you and I won't mention Buck. I promise."

They gave each other a quick kiss.

Maddie smiled at Howard.

"I'm very blessed to have met you. You are so wonderful. I love you."

If Howard knew anything, it is that Maddie never says "I love you". He got suspicious. She was scared about something.

"Is there something else you have to tell me? Something that you are not comfortable about my knowing?"

"You know me so well. Indeed. I don't want you to freak out and I don't want you to be mad at me." She looked panicked.

"Hey! What is it?" He asked in a soft tone as he caressed her gently.

"It's a huge secret. I couldn't tell you before we took off. I didn't want you to tell your friends and I didn't want you to stress about it."

Howard gulped and tried to give a reassured smile.

"I'm a firefighter Maddie. I'm not afraid of anything. I know how to control my emotions."

"You sure?" She looked not convinced "You freaked out over a scarecrow." She reminded him.

"That's totally different. I'm scared about supernatural things. Unless you are telling me your parents' home is haunted, I'll be fine. But if it is haunted, there is no way I 'm going to sleep there. We'll have to book an hotel" He warned seriously.

Maddie laughed.

"Well my parents live in an old mansion." She started seriously.

"What?" Howard felt a cold sweat on his spin.

"But there are no ghosts. I promise" she reassured him.

He released a long breath.

"Maddie, that was not funny. Stop laughing at me." He pouted.

"So what's the big secret?"

Maddie tensed again. She took a big breath.

"I can do it." She encouraged herself. She looked at Howard and she took his hands in hers.  
"First, about My father. His name is Julian Buckley. He has a sister who lives in Paris. She is works for La Maison Channel."

"Channel, the perfume and fashion brand?"

"Yes. She left for France to study fashion there and she never came back. I always wanted to visit her but my parents would never allow me to go. Only Evan went for a month and he even went to Disneyland Paris. "  
"He did? He never said he went in France."

"I was envious of him at the time. Let's get back to my father." She interrupted herself. They were not going to meet her aunt and she didn't want to talk about Evan anymore.

"Okay. Their parents died when he was still a baby and apart from his sister. He has no family. Then ended up in Hershey's orphanage, where he met my mother at a young age."

"Oh, they were both orphans?"

"No. I'll talk to you about my mother after this. Let me continue. My father is a brillant person. He is very intelligent. He was given the chance to study at Harvard by the Hershey Foundation. He became a brillant lawyer, then he became a judge. He started a polical career" Maddie revealed slowly.

Howard was impressed. No wonder he had high expectation for his kids. Maddie was still tense. Was she going to tell his father was Hershey 's mayor?

"A very successful politcal career and now he is one of the two Senators for Pennsylvania" She finished quickly.  
Howard 's mouth was wide open.

"Your father is a senator? Do you mean in the Upper Chamber of the United States Congress? That kind of senator?"

"There is no other kind." Maddie try to smile.

"Wow" Chimney said.

"Don't stress over it." Maddie said.

Howard nodded but he was already stressing.

"So is your mother is a Senator's housewife?" He asked " Oh. I didn't want to mean it like that..." He tried to excuse himself.

"No offence, but don't say that to my mother if you want her to like you." She warned.

"My mother is as busy as my father. She worked a lot. I don't know if it's the case anymore, but I suppose it is. Her name is Victoria. Her maiden name was Victoria Hershey. She has a brother named Arthur." She said very quickly again.

"Wait? What?" Howard said. "Her maiden name is the same as the town? How funny, what a coincidence." Howard was amused. The poor woman had probably being teased a lot when she was a girl since she wore the same surname of the town she lived in.

"Maybe it's not a coincidence." Maddie suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Milton Hershey was my Great-Great-Grandfather."

"Who?" Howard said.

Maddie opened her totebag and she gave Howard a chocolate's bar. Howard looked at it. Why did she give him a chocolate bar now. Then it clicked.

"Oh my god." The chocolate bar fell on the ground as he let it go when he realised.

"My mother still worked for the family company with my brother." She said humbly.

"Don't say that like she is working for her small family's business. This... This a worldwide chocolate company."  
He picked up the chocolate bar from the ground. Howard was in shock. Maddie's parents were VIP. Very, very VIP.  
Maddie called the stewardess because her boyfriend was as frozen as a stone.

"I'd like some water" she told her but Howard asked "Do you have any parachutes?"

Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Don't pay attention to him. A bottle of water please." She said.

"I'm not finished" Maddie declared.

"You're not?" Howard was ready to pass out.

"I mean, the big reveal is done, but let me talk to you about my mother a bit..."

"Okay. Oh, wait a minute? Does this mean you are rich?"

"Stop being a greedy dumbass. I'm not. Evan is not either. This is my parents' money not ours."

"Not yet." Howard insisted.

"Howard Han!" She warned.

"Sorry. Sorry, I'm only human. No wonder Buck refused the millions of dollars from the lawsuit."  
"That's mean! Even if our family weren't rich he would still have refused. You konw what it means for him to be a firefighter!" She was outraged.

"Sorry, sorry. I know you are right. My god, when Eddie, Hen and Bobby finding, they will have a collective heart attack.

"Oh no! You aren't going to tell them. This is a secret between us. Because you are now family."  
"The 118 is family too."

Maddie glared.

"I'm serious Howard. Not a word to anyone!"

"What about Albert?"

" We have to tell him eventually but the later the better. He is a bit young."

"What about the Lee? Oh my, and my father in Korea." Howard was laughing evily....

"Can you act a bit mature about it?" Maddie admonished.

"You're right. I still have to survive the meet and greets." Howard tensed again.

"So about my mother. She works with my uncle but not much in the chocolate business. She is more into the Milton Hershey School, the orphanage and the Attraction Park.

"Milton Hershey School?"

"My Great-Great-Grandparents created it to help the orphans and needy kids the kind of upbringing they never had."

"Wow."

"It's really important to my mother. Orphans always come first. 'Don't forget you and Evan are the lucky ones' was my mother's motto, probably still is."

Howard noticed Maddie was upset just talking about it.

"Non-orphans needs love too." She added bitterly.

"You said your mother met your father at the orphanage?"

"Yes, my father had his male version Cinderella. My mother visited the orphanage very often with her mother who was previously in charge of it. Our grandparents were dead before Evan was born by the way."

"Oh."

"They were best friends. Then they fell in love and my already very brillant father did everything to become perfect in order to be accepted into the Hershey family and be the greatest Son-in-Law of all the time."

Howard thought it must not had been easy. Again, it was not hard to guess were the high expectations for their children came from.

"It's a beautiful love story" Maddie admitted. "The rich Hershey Princess and the orphan." I know all the details of their story by heart. I bet Evan knows too.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land at Harrisburg. The weather is nice." The captain of the plane announced.

Harrisburg Aiport. Helicopter landing grounds.

Victoria and Julian were waiting Maddie and Howard in front of their huge helicopter. Hershey was only 11 miles away from Harrisburg so they took the easier transportation method for them.

They were both nervous. They hadn't seen their daughter since December 25th, 2011. That whole Christmas Day had been a disaster. Doug was absolutely pissed at being invited along with his parents.

At least the Buckleys learned the Kendalls were barely visited by their son and daughter in law too. It was a consolation's prize to learn that was just not about them. But they didn't tell Maddie and Doug about the Kendall's presence and the lunch passed well. The tension had been palpable. After that both families got the cold shoulders from their children. A whole year without a call. They tried to call them but they were sure their numbers were blocked. They tried to visit once but it seemed to be easier to escape from Alcatraz than being able to enter their house.

Both Buckley and Kendall families hated scandal, so as time went by they got tired of trying and just stopped. They were adults after all and certainely ungrateful spoiled brats. What was done was done, and the Buckeys prayed that Howard Han was not a Doug 2.0.

Victoria looked at her husband who was holding a huge bouquets of Lilies. He struggled to hold it in his arms. Lilies were Maddie's favorites flowers.

"I hope everyting is going to be fine. We promised Dorian he'll meet his older sister tomorrow." Victoria said.  
They never hid their 6 years old son that he had an older sister, that someday he would meet her. The kid had been so excited about the news. He started to draw a card for her immediately when he got the news. They decided to not talk about Dorian on the first day. Because they needed to taste the waters before. For now, Dorian was staying in his uncle's house.

"Let's pray it 's not going to end up in a fight as always." Julian Buckley sighed.

"She is going to be a mother. She must have matured " Victoria declared. Julian was definitely struggling keeping the huge bouquet in his arms.

"Do you want me to help you Honey?" Victoria asked.

"I'm fine." He answered grumpily.  
She looked at him amused. It was not her fault if she was taller and always had been stronger than her husband. She had still the build of the swimmer she was when she was younger.

"What if we don't like him?" Julian asked.

"We suck it up this time." Victoria announced. "We already talked about that."

"I know but..."

"No but, Julian!" She warned.

Julian nodded.

"He can't be worse than Doug." Victoria declared.

"The man is dead." Julian reminded her wife.

"Should we care?"

"No. But we have to be cautious with Maddie about it." He warned her. "Don't say something like I'm happy Doug is dead."

"I won't." She said outraged.

"Darliing, I love you, but you always talk before thinking".

She rolled her eyes. Then she pouted.

"Are you pouting?"

"How can you see it behind the Lilies?"

"I know you by heart. Do want a little kiss to make it better?"

"You 'll have to put down the Lilies to achieve that and I'm not going to bend down so you'll have  
to get on your toes."

"I'm not putting down the Lilies, it's too windy. I don't want to risk spoiling the flowers."

"Aren't you tired holding them?"

"No, not at all." He lied.

" God, you are so cute." She said with tons of affection in her voice.

"I see them" Victoria declared. They both stood up upright again. They smiled.

Howard and Maddie had been invited to follow a man after they exited the plane. They were informed the Buckleys were waiting for them at the helicopter landing pad.

"Helicopter?" Howard said aloud. As they approached he saw the helicopter in question before even spotting 's the Buckelys.

"Holy shit!"

This was the limo of all Helicopter's.

"It's the black Sirkorsky S-92" The man who guided them declared. "It provides the ultimate in comfort and space. Able to seat up to 19 passengers in quiet confort. I'm the co pilot." He said proudly.

Maddie wasn't impressed while Howard was in total awe. Then he saw them. The infamous, famous Buckley parents. They were not what he expected. First he couldn't see Mr Buckley's face, as he was well hidden behind a giant bouquet of lilies. He was shorter than Howard, but not by that much. He was maybe 5 foot 6 inches tall. He looked at the mother and oh my god. She was a female version of her son. It was Evan with longer hair and a full, large breasts. Only her eyes weren't blue but the same colors as Maddie's. She was freaking tall; almost 5'10". He was terrified by her. He did eventually see the father when he gave the bouquet to Maddie. He looked a lot like her, except for the striking blue eyes. He was thin and side by side with his giant wife, it quite a sight.

He was so stunned he didn't notice that Maddie was struggling with the giant bouquet.

"Howard!" She called.

"Oh. Yeah. Huh" He took the bouquet unable to not stare at the Buckley parents.

The whole moment was terribly awkward. The parents obviously didn't know how to react in front of the daughter either.

"Madeline" Was all her mother said.

Maddie was not better. "Mother."

Maddie's father was obviously cacthing his breath, happy to be released from the bouquet.

Howard didn't know what to do for a second then he moved closer to Victoria as he held the bouquet with one arm. He smiled at the woman who was taller than him and he didn't know what possessed him to do that. Maybe it was because she looked so strikingly like Buck. But suddenly he gave her a big quick hug.

Maddie was shocked. Victoria was shocked. Julian laughed. When Howard released his wife, Julian gave a quick hug to Howard.

"Welcome to the family Howard" Julian said happily. He already liked the guy. He had guts . He was already very different than Doug.

"You can call me Howie Senator Buckley".

"Howie it will be then and don't call me Senator. My name is Julian."

Maddie and Victoria were left on the landing strip as both men climbed aboard the helicopter.

They were sporting the same stunned 's faces. They climbed aboard. Maddie had barely spoke to her parents. But Howard was speaking for both of them. Unlike Doug, he was very social. Doug was a tomb in front of her parents. Howard was a chatter box.

Julian talked about the luxuous helicopter as Howard was in awe touching absolutely everything then he said "I hope this is not paid with our taxes!"

Victoria almost spit her champagne. She just gulped. Maddie wanted to kill herself but her father laughed.  
"No, Don't worry. It's ours. All paid by the chocolates."

She knew her father was a very social man. But she had forgotten about it. All she remembered was the roaring at her and Doug. Yes they hated Doug and it impacted her relashionship with her parents a lot. She could see it clearly now.

Maddie felt Victoria was more cautious. She probably was trying to know if Howard was genuine or was just playing the nice guy in front of them.

Eventually Howard won her over, when he talked about his mom who died when he was 15 and he was left all alone when his father, who lived in Korea and refused to come into the USA, and then him being "adopted" by the Lee family.

The damn "Orphans are worthier than your own kid all over again." She was now at Howard's beck and call and she wanted to puke her orange juice on the luxurious carpet.

"I'd love to meet your adoptive parents" She said to Howard . Howard felt very good. The Buckleys were not that scary it seemed.

The helicopter landed . They were at the chocolate town park.

"Would you like a guided tour of our Chocolate Town?"Julian asked because obviously after what Howard told them about what he did to rescue a man who drowned inside a big chocolate bar at a factory in LA. It was the inevitable.  
The Buckleys had been enchanted by the tale of the rescue. Howard gladly accepted. It had been so long since Maddie had been there. It seemed it was in another life.

She was still struggling to communicate with her estranged parents and it was the same for them. Howard was saving the day. They obviously adopted him in less than a few hours. She felt relieved and a bit jealous, too, she admitted. Why was it always so easy for her parents to express affection with strangers rather than their own children? Doug had been an exception. She wondered what her brother would have thought about this. He'd probably very happy for Howard and her. It seemed they had a new chance to fix a damaged relationship.

Year 2020, Los Angeles, 118 station

The entire team received a text message from Chimney at almost the same time. There was a picture attached. Howard was holding a giant chocolate ‘s bar in his hands. He had a huge smile.

“I’m stuffed!”

Buck smiled. Eddie and Hen complained.

“Is that all?” Hen declared.

“He is probably busy” Bobby said. He didn’t mind that Howard didn’t say more. He ‘ll know it all when he will be back. He was patient and not that curious about Buck’s parents, anyway.

Eddie didn’t say anything, but he was really disappointed. He had another idea of “ I’ll keep you in touch “ meant.Buck received a text message from Maddie the others didn’t receive any from her.

“They are in love with him. I’m shocked. So far, everything is fine. I’m not used to it yet.”

Buck wrote back.

“Never doubt Howie was going to be adored. Told you so.” he added an evil smiley who was laughing.As soon as he sent it, his phone ‘ rang.

“Oh Captain Smith, what’s up?”

Bobby tensed immediately. . “Oh yeah, I Can help you find the place...” Buck said over the phone.

Eddie noticed his captain looked sour as soon as Buck mentioned the retired captain. Eddie had heard it all the previous day. He loved Bobby, but he was seeing him in another light now.

Eddie knew Bobby was a great captain, but he could see some major flaws now.

Everybody knew what his captain thought about Buck, everyone knew when the captain was upset with the younger member and knew why he was.

But who knew Eddie had street fighting? Buck because he told him as his best friend and Bobby. Bobby had talked to him about him in private, and he had told nobody else. Not even Buck.

His co-workers didn’t know he almost killed a guy. They knew because he told them he was seeing a therapist about his anger management. He told them it was because of the lost of Shannon. Lena knew, but she didn’t tell anybody either.

Bobby didn’t even yelled at him when he had known. He just listened to him , understood and advised him. He asked himself what would have happened if it had been Buck instead of him.

That the moment where he couldn’t feel proud of his captain. Buck would have been fired, or transferred. The entire station would be informed because they ‘ll be able to hear Bobby yelled at him.

Yes Bobby was partial and seemed to lose common sense when it was about Buck.

He had no really doubt anymore.

Buck came back.

“Cap, can I talk to you?”

“Buck told him with a smile.” Bobby waited for Buck to speak.

Eddie noticed it again. If Hen had come to him like that. Bobby would have proposed to follow him at his desk... But he didn’t with Buck.

“Okay” Buck seemed to hesitate “ I want to pass a certification in Fire investigation dog.” He revealed a bit shy.“Oh my god!” Hen exclaimed happily. “ Are we going to finally have a dog in here?..”

Eddie thought it was a pretty good idea. The station didn’t have fire dogs, and they were useful.

Bobby frowned.

“ I don’t know... Did you carefully consider about it or is someone suggested you about it?” The captain Nash asked. His tone emphasized the “ Someone”;

Buck noticed but said nothing. He explained his motives.

“ It’s just that my only expertise here is being a badass. Eddie, Hen, Chimney are medics.There are enough medics in our team and I want to be more than just a badass. I just didn’t know what kind of certification they could interest me in...”

“You probably thought about it because of your visitors “Hen added. “Since you rescue a dog when you were young...”

Hen didn’t see it, but Eddie glared at her, annoyed.

“Is it the case?” Bobby asked Buck.

“What? Maybe, no, I mean I was searching for something since what happened to me after... “He cut himself short. He was thinking about it since the firetruck accident. Because he could have lost his leg there..

“and well, I love dogs.” He said instead.

“I recalled Chimney is not fond of them...” Hen mused aloud.

“To train a firedog is a not a game Buck “ Bobby told him “Fire dogs dies...Buck, how are you going to cope with it when your firedogs will die on a call...”

It shocked Buck. He didn’t expect Bobby to tell him that. He was more prepare about “I don’t know, if we can have a dog here... But it will be well to add the expertise for your career “

Buck pressed his lips before replying :.

“The same way I’ll cope when one of us will die on a call... and I hope it will never happen, of course.”

“Oh, really? Did you see yourself when you lost it when Eddie was trapped in the well.”

Buck froze.

“What?” Eddie asked. Hen moved closer to Eddie “ I’ll tell you about it later...”

Buck felt ridiculously betrayed, and Bobby made a point. He did lost it . Not something he was particularly proud of . Unprofessional. For a few minutes he hadn’t able to turn off his emotions. He let them crash over him.“I regained control.” Buck defended himself.

“But we lost time. I was the one holding you, stoping yourself from doing stupids things again. We had to wait for you to calm down. And you want to have the responsibility of a fire investigation dog?”

Buck didn’t know what to think anymore. Sure he ‘ll like the dog too much... He could see that... Was it a terrible choice? He doubted himself.

“I see. I understand your point of view. I wasn’t professional at that time. I shouldn’t have ... I wanted to talk to you about it and I wanted advises from you. You gave them to me. I’ll take more time to think about it.. I’m sorry.”

Buck felt defeated. Bobby didn’t give him his support, or his approval. He felt the same shitty way when he asked his father to play soccer when he was a teen, and he got enrolled in the wrestling ‘s club instead. Thank god , he had love that sport. Just like he had loved to swim.

“You don’t have to be sorry. It’s a good idea, “Bobby announced suddenly.

Buck felt a bit better.

. “You just have to think about more carefully about it. I don’t think it’s the best choice for you. I will think about something for you”

Buck’s here’s plummeted.

the siren rang and they all get ready.

After the shift was done . At Eddie ‘s house.

Christopher couldn’t wait to be this weekend. He was not just going to his grandmother. He was also going to meet his teacher and Carla there. 21 people had contacted them and they were going to complete the files requested by the city. He needed a relative signature for his case. He asked his dad , he absolutely wanted to visit his great grandmother in hope she’ ll accept to sign it for him. He was stressed, she could refuse and then he must ask his dad instead and revealed his secret .He was anxious, happy, he succeed, and nervous at the same time.

He was really excited, and it showed. Eddie wondered why his son was so animated tonight. He wanted to think about what Hen told him. Buck had been beyond worried for him. He hadn’t even know about it. But his son was always interrupting his thoughts. He didn’t eat too much sugar.. why is son was so energetic tonight.

He had difficulty to focus on his researches for his ... his weekend with Buck too .. Buck may have a crush on him... There was definitely something else than friendship between them and well he didn’t know what to do about it.But Christopher was now asking him to read a story... His thoughts were full of Buck, Bobby’s behaviors toward his best friend and why the hell Chimney was not texting him more?

He felt frustrated.

At Buck’s apartment.

The young man was frustrated too. Thanks to Bobby now, Eddie knew about his freaked out when his best friend had been trapped. Hen spilled it all, and he said nothing against it. Because it would have been even more suspicious if he did.

Bobby basically told him he was not ready or prepared enough to become a fire dogs’s master. It upset him. . It disappointed him that Bobby didn’t support him. He was sad about it.

Captain Smith and Thomas were on the way back to Arizona. He barely had the time to meet them. But he had been happy to see them again and now they won’t lose contact ever again.

He tried to have positive thoughts.

Buck was looking for his date with Eddie. He hoped that what Eddie learnt today won’t have an impact , a negative impact upon it.

“That was not positive...” He told to himself. He yawned.

He went to bed. He selected one of his favorite’s song to wake him up in the morning.

What’s Up Danger by Blackway & Black Caviar. He fell in love with the song while he watched a Spider-rman episode with Christopher days ago.

He fell asleep.

The weather was so good. Buck woke up under a tree. The sky was blue, and it was sunny. He was alone. nobody was around until he spotted Buck the dog few meters away. He stood up. Buck came closer, but he didn’t pay attention to Evan. The young man noticed the dog had a clock in his mouth.

He followed him. Buck was heading somewhere . Where he didn’t know. Then the dog disappeared and the ground under his feet collapsed. He fell, but instead of falling hard and fast, he was floating along with debris. He landed in a familiar ‘s place.

He was back at the grand canyon. He looked around for Buck, the dog. But he was nowhere , instead he saw himself, the 11 years old himself who was holding the puppy in his arms.

The kid was crying. He moved closer. He crouched and when he was about to say something to himself. He heard the sound of crutches. Christopher was walking toward them.

Evan panicked. Why Christopher was here? It was too dangerous for him to be here.

“Christopher! “ He exclaimed. But Chris didn’t hear him. He didn’t even noticed him. Christopher shoudn’’t be here. It ‘s a dangerous place!

“Christopher” He screamed at Eddie’s son. But he felt like he was invisible for him.

“You are gonna be okay kid” Christopher said to his young himself.

Evan froze. The young 11 years old self didn’t seem to notice Christopher either.

Then a loud noise was heard and the earth shook.

Evan wanted to protect Christopher, but he wasn’t around anymore. How?. He panicked :

“Christopher! “ He yelled “ Christopher...” Oh no! no! I have to save him! Christopher..." He heard a whimper coming from the puppy. He looked back at his young self and the puppy. The noise was louder and louder.His young self stoop up quickly. It surprised him. He was supposed to be badly hurt on his ankle.

“She ‘s coming!!!!! hide!!!!! Hide ! I don’t want to hear it . You can’t hear it again!” His little self was screaming as he hide behind him.

“Who’s coming?” He said and then he saw her. His mother . His mother had always been tall for a woman, but now she was as high as the empire state building.

“Evan” She was saying and the whole ground was shaking with each of her step. Then she saw them and she smiled with love for them.

“I’m glad you are back. I miss you a lot. How was Disneyland Paris? Did you have fun?”

His young self screamed in horror. Evan was frozen in place as he heard his mother’s words.

The same words she said to him when he came back healed from Arizona. He had been so shock when she said them. He remembered his father being upset at her.

“Victoria.. What are you saying? He was not at Disneyland Paris?”

“Oh... Oh? It just I passed the entire month saying he was.. I just .. “ His mother left them suddenly. Just like that. When she came back later, it like nothing had happened at all. She never asked him about what he did in Arizona. Not once. Like the whole thing never happened. His father never talked about it either. He didn’t dare to talk about it too.

He closed his eyes. When he opened them he was in Abby’s apartment. Alone sat in the couch.

A cup of tea appeared on the table near him.

“What the difference between being forgotten in a grand canyon and being forgotten here?” a familiar’s voice asked him. Evan recognized Buck 1.0 immediately as he sat on the table, as he had a cup of tea in hands.

“The tea is excellent...” Buck 1.0 said. “Why don’t you answer?”

Evan preferred to drink his tea than to answer.

“I wasn’t that bad, you know. You had the time of your life. You were happy. You found your family, a new father, a job you loved and tons of sex... “

“I got fired....” Evan reminded Buck 1.0

“ True, what’s the difference between your two fathers? Oh no I have a better question, what your two fathers have in common? Answer that!

Evan preferred to drink another sip of his tea than answer.

“ They are overrated anyway...” Buck 1.0 said in a carefree tone.

“I was so freaking naïve... I just wanted to have fun once in my life and ...”

“Shut up “ Evan said. “ you are so rude to me... It’s true you can’t have sex with me to shut me up.”

“Tic Tac, Tic Tac.” Buck 1.0 as a clock appeared on the table...

“Another question what is Yellow, really cute but incredibly scary?” Buck 1.0 asked with a sad smile.Evan stood up and went straight to the window. He looked throught it. A giant Pokemon plushie was coming closer to the gate.

“Knock knock, let me in, let me be your secret sin” Buck 1.0 sang.

“No, no, no! no ! Don’t come here!!! Don’t come here “Evan was hitting on the window, desperate to be seen or heard “Go away!! Please. Not now...”

He was in panic and then it was not Abby’s apartment anymore.

“We’ll make you pay for this Buckley” Why he was back at the phoenix ‘s club now? Then he was alone in the phoenix’s club main room. Police officers were coming toward him. He was still near a window and it broke when his own father pushed him through it. He fell, and he ran. Alone in the darkness.

Evan heard a familiar’s song . a song he used to love a long time ago.

The madness here has locked you up  
And now your perfect world is fucked  
it’s taken root inside your mind  
Run, child, run, run for your life  
You don’t know now who you are  
You don’t know now what love is for  
The mirror face you see is strange  
There’s no one here to share your pain

He was hearing the song as he was running endlessly, different cities, different countries, different landscapes.

Left, right, straight ahead, you’re in the labyrinth Left, right, straight ahead, left, right, straight ahead No one here can tell you which direction Is the right one to take

He was facing the sea now. He was breathless . The sound of sea was calming him down..

Lima?" Evan said.

The song switched for another

what’s up danger?

“ Show me how badass you are ?” a man he recognized asked him.

He fought with him. The other guy was difficult to take down, but he ‘will prove to him he was not just bragging about himself .

the song continued louder now :

What's up, danger? (Danger)  
D-don't be a stranger (stranger)  
I like it when trouble brews, I won't dare change  
I like it when there's turbulence on my airplanes  
I like it when I sense things I can't see yet  
Swimmin' with sharks when they ain't feed yet  
'Cause I like high chances that I might lose  
I like it all on the edge just like you, ayy  
I like tall buildings so I can leap off of 'em  
I go hard wit' it no matter how dark it is

And here they were suddenly here, the 11-year-old Evan with a puppy in arms, the 14 years old Evan with a pokemon plushie in his arms, the 22 years old Evan from the phoenix club’s version who was holding a phone with 9-11 written on it. The 23 years old Evan with a map in his hand. The 25-year-old Seal trainee Evan with a rifle in his hand. The 26 year’s old Firefighter Buck 1.0 standing near a firetruck happily and they were looking at him the 29 year old firefighter who was holding the clock who appeared in his hand.

If I'm crazy, I'm on my own  
If I'm waitin', it's on my throne  
If I sound lazy, just ignore my tone  
'Cause I'm always gonna answer when you call my phone

Buck woke up breathless by the song playing by his phone to wake him up.

Like what’s up, danger?

Can’t stop me now  
I said, “I got you now”  
I’m right here at your doorI won’t leave, I want more  
What’s up, danger?  
Yeah, what’s up, danger?  
Can’t stop me now, yeah  
I said I got you now  
Come on, what’s up, danger?  
Come on, I said, “What’s up, danger?”

Buck didn’t turn it off. He loved that song too much, and the song felt good after the nightmare he had.

He took a shower .

He admitted his nightmare had not been great but at least in this one, he never lost of his leg. He hated the nightmare when his leg had been amputated.

He went at the fire department and submitted his candidature to be get a fire dog’s certifications and to enter the classes.

He sang the song again on his way to the 118 station;

I won’t leave, I want more  
What’s up, danger?Yeah, what’s up, danger?  
Can’t stop me now, yeah

TBC


	18. chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ^^. Here is my new chapter. Already 18 chapters written. I can’t believe it. This fic became a monster lol. 
> 
> As always, I want to thank each reader who wrote a comment or gave kudos. It’d already been a month since I started to write the fiction and it’s a lot of works for me. I appreciate your feedbacks ^^.💕💕
> 
> In this chapter I quoted dialogues from the Episode 1 Season 1. 
> 
> If you want to watch the scene I used and I talked about . You can find it on Youtube. You just have to type :
> 
> #911onFOX: 1x01 - Bobby fires Buck and fights with him; Buck asks for a new chance and he denies it  
> by deriky123
> 
> and for the second one 
> 
> #911onFOX: 1x01 - Hen regrets Buck’s resignation and he asks if she can intercede for him  
> by deriky123
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it. If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask ^^

Chapter 18 

Los Angeles. At the Grant-Nash’s household.

Athena invited the entire fire’s family for dinner. Only Maddie and Chimney weren’t there. Albert was there too. It had been a long time since they had dinner together. The last time was for May’s graduation’s party. 

“Bring your childhood ‘ pictures” She said to them. Bobby had told her he saw picture’s of Buck as a kid and she wanted to see them too and more. She wanted to see pictures of the entire fire family. It was going to be fun, lots of anecdotes would be told. She hoped it could cheer Bobby up a bit. He was grumpy recently. 

She prepared the dinner. She was in a good mood. It thrilled Bobby. All the guests arrived one by one. Each of them with selected pictures. To the exception of Athena, Karen, Albert, Michael and Christopher who haven’t seen them, the other’s family’s members were frustrated at Buck.

“Buck, why didn’t you bring more photos?” Eddie asked.

“We already seen theses two!” Hen complained.

“Oh my god, look at him, he was so cute?” Karen said.

“Why are you bruised everywhere?” Christopher asked, worried.

Athena, Eddie, and Bobby tensed at the question. Buck answered proudly.

“I got a little hurt because I saved the dog on the picture.”

“Oh, the dog is so cute. What’s his name?” Christopher demanded.

“Buck.” Buck answered and explained that they named the dog after him. 

Christopher was so proud of Buck. Eddie smiled. His son was deeply attached to his best friend. Will he accept Buck as more than a friend to him and to his dad? Should he have that discussion with him? It seemed premature because he didn’t know himself where he stood about Buck.

There was definitely something more between them. But was he ready? His feelings always felt right when he was with Buck, but once his best friend was not around. Doubts crept upon him. The worse was he had nobody to talk about it except his son and it was not his son’s place to advise him about his love’s life. His sisters were out of questions. They might spilled it everything out to his parents by accident. He could have talked to Lena about it, but he had messed up their relationship badly. He doubted the woman would welcome him. The fire team was out of questions too. Carla’s was Buck’s friend. She was out of the picture.

He had nobody. The realization hit him hard. Suddenly he remembered that one of his army friend was going to pay him a visit in a few weeks. He ‘ll talk to him. He had friends, they were not just living in LA.

“Buck, why didn’t you bring more pictures about you?” Eddie heard Bobby asked and he was back to earth with them.

“I don’t have them with me” He replied, embarrassed. “Everything is in Hershey.” He explained. “I’m sure Chimney will bring a ton of them. Don’t worry. You will see them.” He reassured.

“True, he will. He promised me.” Eddie declared.

Buck felt touched, and he looked lovingly at Eddie. Eddie s‘ heart jumped. Nobody noticed because they were all busy texting Howard and or Maddie to not forget to bring Buck’s childhood’s pictures from Hershey. Christopher was chatting with Harry about dogs. Both came to an agreement as they asked at the same time to their own parents if they could get a dog.

Athena just laughed the idea away. Bobby said it was to Athena to decide . She glared at him. Michael laughed.

Eddie didn’t like to break his son’s heart. He told Christopher that to have a dog wasn’t possible at the moment but maybe one day. He promised nothing. It disappointed Christopher, but he smiled again when Buck announced: 

“In a few months, the fire department may give me a fire investigation dog. If I get the certifications for it. I will start classes in two weeks.

“Really?” Christopher ‘ smile was so huge. “Is he going to live with you?”

“He will”

Bobby tensed. Buck had told about his decision. He had to accept it. At least a new expertise couldn’t hurt Buck as a firefighter. He just didn’t think it was the best one for Buck, who was too much emotionally invest with everything he does. He’ll care too much for the dog. It doomed Buck to be hurt. That’s why he declared.

“I didn’t agree about it. Station 118 doesn’t need a fire dog. I’ll have the final say to it.”

Athena, Hen and Eddie declared at the same time.

“ I think it’s a good idea Buck had.”

“It is. I never said it wasn’t. But my house, my rules, remember.”

Athena sighed. His husband just ruined the atmosphere. She knew the reasons Bobby was against a dog for Buck but so far; he refused to listen to her. Bobby was getting on her nerves. 

It was now time to eat They talked about their childhood. Buck listened and laughed at the funny anecdotes. He loved to know more about his friends. As the kids were in Harry’s room to play, they were now talking about their biggest stupid thing they did as a child that drove their parents crazy. They laughed so hard at some stories. It was Buck’s turn.

“Your turn” Albert said

“Oh my. I bet your parents were not bored with you as a kid...” Hen said with an affectionate’s tone. “I still remember Bobby’s face when he used the firetruck to fool around with women..” She laughed “I remembered telling Bobby when he first brought you on board, we should just get a dalmatian instead.” She laughed at the memory. ***

Buck forced a smile. He remembered when she told him that just after Bobby fired him. He had not been pleased to hear that, and it didn’t change with time. 

“I told him “You’ve got some skills, just not a lot of discipline. I guessed your parents had quite a roller coaster with you, Buckaroo.”

Bobby, Athena, and Eddie tensed. They knew the Buckley had forgotten their son for two days and abandon him to a dire situation. Even a troublesome kid doesn’t deserve that.

“See, even before I was against having a fire dog in the firehouse,” Bobby tried lamely.

“Our Buck matured a lot” Athena said.

“It disturbed Eddie. Did Hen seriously tell that to Buck? Did she say a Dalmatian would have been better than Buck? He heard stories about Buck 1.0 but was he that bad?”

Buck’s heart was heavy. He needed a minute or two for himself. Eddie, Bobby and Athena noticed.

“I need to pee” He declared “Ew Gross” Karen said.

He stood up. He smiled and because he needed a diversion. He announced.

“My stupid thing involved Cross dressing…” He teased as he left them. He could hear them being surprised. He succeeded to divert the attention just like he wanted.

Eddie’s brain short circuit again. Was Buck going to tell how his parents found out he liked boys too. They were not supposed to tell dramatic tales, just funny ones… He tried to reassure himself.

It excited everybody around him to hear Buck’s story. 

Buck needed to calm himself down. Hen’s words shook him. He knew it was his own fault if Bobby had fired him. He had been stupid. He paid the price. He deserved it. But now, after what happened in his life, the lawsuit and what he knew about Bobby. He saw the entire things in another light.

He laughed at himself as he recalled about the time he thought he was a sex addict. He was sure he was not now. He was just having fun, He just had been a healthy young boy who really didn’t get much fun in his life before, especially with sex or love. He had been stupid to do it on duty...

He really believed it was just the uniform’s effect, adding to the fact , he hadn’t felt so good in his life, since EVER and it had sky rocketed his confidence in a level he never had before. He loved the job; he found his place new family, and the uniform brought the girls to him. He had felt carefree and yes; he had difficulty with the discipline. Even when he was a SEAL trainee, he had difficulties with it. They were right. During 22 years he tried his best to be what his parents had wanted him to be. Except for 3/4 stupids things he did, like to dig the hole in his teacher’s garden, or… Was what happened in the Grand Canyon only his fault? Deep down, he knew it wasn’t anymore and then; he had been on his own for three years. Discipline hadn’t been his forte anymore.

In hindsight, Bobby had been wrong to tell him he disrespected women. The women he slept with were all consenting and wanted to have fun just like him. He never disrespected a woman in his life, and he never will. It had been unfair from Bobby to tell him that. 

Buck knew he messed up. He really thought he had a problem such as being a sex addict. When he told him he thought he was maybe a sex addict, he sought for help and another chance: True, it was a bold and desperate move too. He hadn’t understood Bobby’s fury. He hadn’t known it had triggered his captain because of his own past.

Bobby walked toward him in icy anger “you think this is a joke? Is that joke to you?” 

It had been the first and the only time Buck felt scared by Bobby as he stepped back. He had almost tripped.

“No, no joke.” He had stuttered. If he had felt afraid of Bobby, it’s because his father had told him the same thing after what happened in the phoenix ‘ club. The same cold anger. He approached him the same way. 

Then Bobby stopped walking and questioned him about his gear, and Buck quickly regained control. He was not with his father. 

“60 pounds, give or take “He answered to Bobby’s question about his gear ‘ weight.

“Right 60 pounds. Since you choose this life, you find a way to leave everything behind you except that 60 pounds. I don’t care if you got problems with your wife, with money, with alcohol or keeping it in your pants. All that stuff weighs you down and slows you down and if we loose a couple of seconds people die! If you want to disrespect yourself that fine with me. You wanna disrespect these women you chase around that ‘s on them. But here you are done disrespecting our firehouse in this fire department.”

Had Bobby been right about what he said? Totally. Now Buck knew Bobby was talking about himself too. But Buck was not a younger version of Bobby. His captain had refused to listen to him. He had shown no forgiveness, no empathy, even when he begged Bobby. Because Bobby never forgave himself. It wasn’t entirely about Buck; it was about Bobby too.

“Bob,” he said he ran after him and stopped him abruptly “I NEED this job “He stressed “I LOVE this job, DON’t do this to me” He insisted like his life depended on it and it had depended on it. Then, he confessed with raw emotions. his lower lip was quivering, “I don’t have anything else.”

Another attempt to seek for help. To be asked, to be understood. Because he preferred to tell about what he went through and to be given another chance than to lose his life again. He had nothing, and he couldn’t get back to the pit of darkness he had been. He survived it once. He was not sure he could survive it twice. Not after finding who he was meant to be. 

“Sorry kid, I’ve said you’re done.” Bobby left. 

He thought they were friends. They went to a concert together and at the end; he exposed himself. He hadn’t care at all.

At the end, he just lost the best job he ever had because of stupid decisions he made again. Bobby had refused to listen to him. His father had refused to listen to him because of what he did when he was 14 years old. 

But fate intervened, and he eventually got his second chance. Then Buck never stopped to learn, to progress, to prove himself, and he spent five months fighting to go back at his job after the firetruck ‘ explosion.

“You are not cleared, Buck, not yet…” Bobby lied, and he learnt about the truth. He saw red. He did what his father not allowed him to do after the phoenix’s club incident. He fought back and his old friends were right. The lawsuit hadn’t been a mistake. It was damn time for him to admit it.

He didn’t understand why Bobby didn’t want to give permission for him to get a fire dog. True, he had lost it when Eddie had been trapped and as Bobby told,” If we lose a couple of seconds people die! “So was he not good enough? Did he have to try harder? He will. He’ll try harder. He’ll prove to Bobby, hoping the problem between them was not something deeper than just him being a liability. Because he was not.

He came back to his friends. He was calmed and composed as if nothing had troubled him before. He was ready to reveal what was the biggest mistake he done when he was a teen to his firehouse’s family’. A mistake never been forgotten by his parents. A huge stupid mistake that ended with him losing his parent’s trust and a tremendous fight between his parents and Maddie.

They’ll get the funny and censored version of it.

“It all started because of a Pokemon plushie I wanted to buy… I was 14 years old and just like Rapunzel, I escape the tower in secret to buy it. I asked them the permission to buy the plush with my pocket money before but they didn’t allow me to, because I was too old in their opinion to still be into stuffed toys.”

“That’s lame “ Karen said “ I’m an adult and I love to buy a plush sometimes.”

Buck nodded. 

“It was a collectible’s Pikachu’s plush, only sold in selected stores, and the toys store in my town was one of them. Problem was , as a collector’s edition and a very limited one. They didn’t have much to sell. It was a special’s event. The sell started at Midnight.”

“Why would they sell plushs at Midnight?” Bobby asked confused.

“Because it was a collectible item. The plush wasn’t an ordinary one.” Buck explained

“Oh my, I get it now. It’s like the horrible dollmaggedon from the Disney store all over again.” They talked about it when Chimney had been trapped into buying a very expensive doll by Buck and for Buck.

“I succeed to escape the house, I disguised myself as a girl with my mom’s ‘ clothes because I couldn’t take the risk someone recognizes me.”

He told every detail on that part, and his friends laughed so hard. 

“I went to the store, but it was sold out already. I was in a rush and I didn’t think… I gave my address to the store manager just in case… I went back unnoticed and two days later, a delivery man came to knock at my door’s house to give Ivana the plushie she had ordered. I can still hear my mom screaming at me… also the plush cost 150 dollars.”

He laughed.

“Oh, my! That’s crazy” Eddie said, relieved, not coming out story that went wrong.

They all laughed. 

Year 2005, Hershey 15 days prior Doomsday.

Evan wanted the Pikachu ‘ plush badly. He had enough to be denied everything he wanted. He made a plan. He worked on it during 15 days.

The mansion where he lived was under a lot of security ‘ devices. Not only that, but during the night, once per hour, a police’s car passed near his house to make sure everything was fine.

Criminals could target the Hershey’s mansion. They were a billionaire. They were also scared of Evan being abducted for a ramson. A reason for their kid to not get allowed to wander around by himself. The 14 years old Evan was bitter about it because really… They forgot him in Arizona… and they were in Hershey, a small and silent town. 

The young boy was smart. He drew a map and wrote each video surveillance camera ‘s place. He noted the police ‘s car routine. He “stole” few ropes from the storage. He took hours for him to find an old Mom dress that could fit him nicely. Her mother was still taller than him, even if not by much already. Her high heels fit. He took one of her bra and put cotton inside. He found an old Maddie’s long pink hair wig. She wore at one Halloween years ago in her old room. He endured pain when he had to shave his legs for the first and last time of his life. He more or less succeed to learn to apply correctly his mother’s makeup. He trained himself for the obstacle course he had to do. He had to climb a tree with heels and in a dress just near the gate and climb down from it to land on the other side of the street. 

He had planned it all. He had real fun. Fortunately, he was often alone in the house. He had time for it. His father was not home during the week. Only his mother was here. She usually came back exhausted for her working day and there was Edward, the butler, his personal jailer. 

But he knew how to take care of them both. His mother took sleeping pills sometime. He took two pills from the bottle weeks ago. She hadn’t notice. That night, he drugged them. Both the jailer and his mother felt sleepy sooner than they used to. 

He succeeds to reach the store without trouble. But he hadn’t gone unnoticed by people. He really looked like a prostitute. Some young men had annoyed him, but when he talked to them with his big male voice, they ran and he laughed. Hershey was not a dangerous town. When he arrived to the store, the manager announced the sell was over. They have not limited the items to one by person and some customers bought many to resell them on the web later to make money. It frustrated him. 

The manager seemed to have a crush on her/him and he said he’ll try to do his best to get some leftover from other stores around but he didn’t have a lot of hope. Evan couldn’t give him his cell phone number since he still didn’t have the precious smartphone he wanted. He didn’t think, and he wrote his address on a guest’s registration. He went by the name of Ivana and presented himself like the daughter of his jailer. 

He succeeded to get back safely at his home. Sure, he didn’t have the plush, but he really had fun. 

Two days later, Doomsday knocked at the door. He was looking through the window when he spotted the young deliveryman coming toward his house with a Pikachu plushie in his arms. 

He tried to knock at his window to signal the delivery man to not come. He couldn’t open it and yelled at him because his jailer was talking with the gardener outside. His panic increased. Then his mother opened the door.

Because she was a good person and because she didn’t want any trouble, she paid for the plush and acted like they expected it, but once the door was closed...

His father came back sooner. His parents were mad at him. They had screamed at him a lot. It got worse when they checked the video surveillance that belonged to them on the other side of the street. Evan hadn’t known about that one. When they saw their son dressed like a prostitute and it had gotten even worse when they knew he had drugged both his mother and Edward.

Edward lost his job. Because he had been careless to watch over the little antichrist. Evan felt guilty.

He could not have pocket money anymore. They canceled his one hour per day of watching tv. They unsubscribed him for all his outside activities. Like the chess’s club or the swimming club. The only thing they allowed him to do was study, and they locked him into his room for months. His mother didn’t talk to him for 3 long months and it was the same with his father. He could only talk to his private teachers. They allowed nobody in the house to talk to him unless it was to give him an order. He got a new jailer.

During that dire period, Maddie paid them a visit. One of his rare visits and they had not allowed her to meet his brother. 

They told her what her dear baby ‘ brother had done. She took Evan’s side.

“He does stupids things because he is not allow to live like others’ kids. “She yelled, “You did it with me, and now you doing it again with him and you are harder on him than you were on me. It’s not a house, it’s a prison!” She roared.

He heard the ugly fight. She said she should take him with her or sue them for mistreatment. After that fight, Maddie didn’t visit for a year. He felt incredibly guilty.

They allowed him to keep the Pikachu’s plush as a reminder of his evil deeds. It worked. He never touched the plush who was standing near his bed. Pikachu haunted many of his nights.

But the worse was still about to come. Because of his stupidity, his parents didn’t look at him like an innocent angel anymore. They distrusted him. He tried to redeem himself. He tried to be a better son. He did and accepted all their crazy expectations. But when he found himself in troubles at the phoenix’s club. He realised that the plush will haunt his dreams again. They never forgot about it.

“You dare to tell me your mother and I are terrible parents! After what I did for you? Without us you’d be in jail right now, Evan. “His father roared. “You should thank me instead. Because of what I did, it’s like nothing ever happened. I just sold my soul to the devil to save your ass!”

“I’m innocent. They have trapped me. They were mad at me because I called 9-11. They put the drugs in my jacket while I didn’t pay attention. I didn’t sell them drugs.! I saved them! They trapped me.” He screamed in despair. “You have to believe me! “He implored “I’m not guilty. I’m not afraid. I’m sure you can prove it all easily.”

“How can I believe you after what you did when you were 14?” His father declared with hatred.

“Seriously?” He laughed. A nervous laugh took over him.

His father walked toward him. He grabbed him by the collar. He declared in an icy voice “you think this is a joke? Is that joke to you?” 

His father never hit him. Not even once, and he thought he was going to receive a beating from him for the first time. But he didn’t .

“Your life in Harvard is over. You come back with me in Hershey. You’ll work with your uncle.” He declared. 

They took the private jet, and they were back in Hershey not long after. Evan stayed silent. It’s not like he liked his life in Harvard, anyway. Only what he did was study things he had no interested into. He worked so hard to please his father. It was so hard to study something he loathed, but he had done it. He barely went out during his 4 years and half there. Because he didn’t want to mess up with his studies. That night he allowed himself to have real fun from so so long and looked what happened to him.

He was back to square one. He knew he lost his freedom before he even enjoyed it a bit. He didn’t suspect his life could go worse but, it did soon after his return.

Year 2020 at the Grant-Nash household 

“Wait a minute, Buck…” Athena exclaimed. “Your story has some flaws in it”

“How so?”

“You said your mom’s high heels fit..” She frowned “Her dress too.”

“Oh yes, my mom is 5 feet 11 inches tall. I was 5 feet 8 inches, and she has a swimmer built. It was large for me”

“Wow” Bobby said.

“We look a lot a like. Picture me with a huge breast, long hair and with Maddie’s eyes color.” He suggested..

“I’m not sure…” Eddie didn’t want to try it.

“She is beautiful, just as I am handsome.” He said proudly. Because his mother was a tall beauty, that always stood out.

“We’ll ask about that to Chimney” Hen declared.

“Buck, next time we are going to having a family’s dinner like tonight. I’ll bring your high heels and a dress that will fit your size,” Hen warned.

They all laughed.

Year 2020, the Buckley’s mansion. Hershey.

The visit to the chocolate factory and the museum had exhausted Maddie and Howard. Chimney had taken a lot of pictures. But Maddie told him to not send any pictures of her parents to their friends. They had dinner and everything went fine. Maddie even talked about her job as a 9-11 operator. They didn’t object or try to propose her to do something else. They seemed happy for her.

As expected, they didn’t mention Evan. 

Chimney was in awe by the vast mansion. 

“It looks like the mansion in Gone with the wind” he told Maddie.

“It still feel like a prison to me.”

“There are worse prisons” He told her.

“True.” She replied. She just had a shower, and they were about to go to bed in one of the many guests’ house. “Tomorrow morning, I’ll show you my old bedroom and Evan’s one.”

They fell asleep.

The next morning, they woke up and the first things they did was to go at Maddie’s old bedroom.

It surprised Maddie. Nothing had changed. Everything stayed in place. It was a comfy bedroom. Howard was thrilled to get a peak of Maddie’s childhood.

“It’s strange” She said as I was sure I had some Evan’s pictures in that drawer…” They went to Evan ‘s old bedroom and it shocked her to discover an empty room.

“What the hell?” Maddie said. They went downstair, in a room where the family’s portraits were. No trace of Evan. 

“No way” She said. 

“Who is this?” Chimney asked as he pointed to a small brunette boy who looks a lot likes her but with deep blue eyes.

She shook her head. “I don’t know him. It’s probably my nephew. I didn’t know I have one.”

As far as she knew his uncle was sterile. She took an album photo on the shelf. They were arranged by date. She took the 2002 year one. 

“Where are Evan’s pictures?” Her tone rose. She took another one, the 1991. Evan’s birth year. Nothing. No baby ‘ Evan pictures inside .She opened another and another one. No trace of her brother.

It horrified Howard.

“I’m going to kill them. This time. It’s over between us.” She said coldly. 

“Howard, go upstair and prepare our luggages. I’m going to have a talk with them and if it’s what I think. We will leave immediately”. 

Howard obeyed.

She left the family’s portraits room and went to the breakfast room. His parents were probably waiting already for them there. The mansion was so huge he took her 5 minutes to reach the room.

They were there. She was about to speak rudely to them when she noticed a little boy. The one Howard at pointed at her minutes ago..

“Oh, Maddie.” Her mother smiled at her.

“Is that her?” The little boy asked.

“Yes, here she is. Dorian.”

It confused Maddie. Why her nephew who was really cute was here?

The boy ran toward her and hugged her suddenly. At least he hugged her legs because he was not very tall.

“What?” She looked at her mother, confused. Her mother looked apprehensive.

“Maddie, this is Dorian. Your brother.”

The brunette boy gave her the card he drew with a very sweet and shy smile.

“I’m so happy to meet you. You are super beautiful.” He said happily. Maddie looked at him in shock. Her brother? How that was possible?.

TBC


	19. chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^, A very special thanks to each of you who took the time to write a comment or leave a kudo. It brings me so much happiness. I need to be happy. Tonight, our president will probably announce another quarantine. I’m so frustrated by it. But this time I’ll go to work at least since I’m working in schools. 
> 
> Here is the new chapter and I hope you will like it. ^^

Year 2020, Los Angeles, on board of skydiving company’s plane. 

Eddie was proud. It had thrilled Buck to learn they will debut their “date” with a parachute drop activity.

The skydiving’s instructor previously agreed to organize a game for his experienced customers. 

The game ‘s rule was easy. They set up two large cross’s signs on the ground. Eddie and Buck have to land on them. 

The instructor gave them all the informations they needed to succeed.

Buck couldn’t wait. 

“Fingers in the Noise, be ready! My perfect technical’s skills are going to blow your mind, “He bragged.

Eddie laughed.

“Let’s see who is going to land the closest his cross.” Eddie challenged.

“The closest? I ‘am going to land on the cross.” Buck declared. “You talking to an ex SEAL trainee here.”

“If you say so. “Eddie replied, “You’re talking to an Afghanistan army veteran here… I got a medal remember” 

Eddie wasn’t the type to brag about his medal, but he just wanted to tease his best friend and it worked.

“You can dream Eddie, I’ll win this” Buck declared in a matter of fact ‘s tone.

“Are you ready?” The instructor asked them. 

They nodded. 

They jumped. The instructor followed them.

Buck had the time of his life. He loved the adrenaline. 

The instructor panicked because his client should have opened his parachute a minute ago. The other one already opened it. 

Buck controlled his trajectory. He had done this over a hundred times in training. To open the parachute too early was out of question. He heard the instructor who was yelling at him on his radio. Eddie panicked too as he noticed it. 

He didn’t listen to him. He opened it only when he was sure he’d land on the cross as he wanted. As expected, he landed smoothly on it. 

Eddie landed few meters away from his own cross. 

“Are you mad? To take such risk,” The instructor yelled at Buck. “I told you I’m a pro.” Buck just said. Eddie joined them.

“I won “He said proudly. Eddie rolled his eyes. “That was crazy. You are crazy!” He said half amused and half worried.

“Ex SEAL trainee 1 vs ex Army veteran 0,” Buck replied. “What’s next?” He asked.

“A hike to reach our lunch’s place.” Eddie answered.

“I didn’t tell you yet, but an ex Army friend is going to pay a visit in two weeks. It’s been years since we’ve met.” Eddie told.

“That’s cool!” Buck smiled happily for Eddie.

“He is a SEAL. He worked with us on some missions.”

“Oh, I see what you’re thinking, Eddie, but… “He shook his head with an amused smile. “Contrary to what most people think about me. I know my limits. There’s no way I’d win a challenge against an actual SEAL.” He added.

Eddie laughed. “I’m impressed by your wisdom.” 

They talked about Buck ‘s desire to get a fire dog. Eddie supported Buck. Eddie talked about Christopher who was really excited and tiring theses last few days. They talked about movies they wanted to watch and many other things during their hike.

“Here it is!” Eddie announced. It amazed Buck. The place was really nice. Flowers all around. A middle age lady just finished to dress a tablecloth on the ground, under the tree. She put an enormous basket on it.

“Everything is ready as you ordered” She said to Eddie. “Enjoy your lunch”.

“Wow, is this a plan to seduce me?” Buck exclaimed in awe. Eddie ‘s heart stopped. He froze. “Because if it is, It a tremendous success” Buck added with a sweet smile.

Buck opened the basket. “I’m so hungry. It looks so delicious” as he gave a sandwich to Eddie. His best friend was still in a mute mode as he took the sandwich. Buck brought another topic. He wanted Eddie to relax.

They ate, and Eddie was himself again.

“I’m full. I feel so good, “Buck declared. 

“The best sandwiches I ever ate” Eddie confirmed. 

Buck looked around. It was beautiful and peaceful.

“Two penny for your thoughts?” Eddie asked..

“I’m waiting for Buck, the dog, to appear with a clock in his mouth.” He told.

“What?” Eddie asked, surprised.

“It’s about a dream, no not really a dream, a nightmare I had a few days ago.” Buck announced.

“Oh… do you want to tell me about it?” Eddie proposed. Buck looked at Eddie with a sad smile.

“I want to tell you about something I told no one. Not even Maddie. It’s about Buck, the puppy I rescue… and the real reason I didn’t want to watch the 127 hours ‘s movie.” Buck declared..

Eddie’s heart stopped. He already knew the story, but he would not reveal it. He wanted to hear Buck ‘s tale. He felt like a huge milestone was happening between them. 

Buck told him everything. It felt so different to that the captain’s smith version. Because it was a tale told with raw emotions and every detail. 

“You were so incredibly brave, at such a young age” Eddie said. 

“When I came back, my mother asked me if I had fun to Disneyland Paris…” it shocked Eddie. It was already hard to know his parents forgot him there for two days, that they didn’t come to pick him up either, then asked him to lie about what happened to him.

He saw how much it still hurt Buck. He took him in his arms. Buck hugged him tightly. 

Eddie felt so good being in Buck’s arms. He was doomed. He was in love with Buck. Definitely not a crush. Buck released him. 

“I need to take a 15mins nap” Buck declared.

Eddie nodded. What surprised him was that Buck laid down but put his head on his lap and closed his eyes. In less than a minute, his friend was asleep.

Eddie stared at him, unable to fall asleep. 15 minutes later. Buck woke up. It always amazed Eddie at how his friend could fall asleep in every place, even uncomfortable ones and at his own command. He could not do that. 

They continued their hike, and they found a place where they could ride horses. They tried it. Eddie knew how to ride a horse, and it surprised Eddie to discover Buck knew how too. 

They had fun. There were still a lot of things Eddie wanted to know about his friend. He’ll let Buck talk to him at his pace, just like he did earlier. He thought Buck could reveal more about himself the closer they would get.

Buck was having fun and it all that matter to Eddie. The entire day had been wonderful. They ate dinner later in a nice little restaurant. 

Eddie drove Buck back at his apartment. It was time for them to part as Eddie had to go to pick Christopher up at his grandmother. 

Buck was about to get off Eddie’s car when he tried to taste the water again.

“Thank you, Eddie. It was a great date. I can’t wait for next one…”

They looked at each other. Eddie didn’t correct it was not a date. 

“Yeah, okay.” He just said pensively. Buck’s heart start a race. Should he try for more? Was it the right time? Was Eddie ready? He wanted him so damn much. But he didn’t want to scare his friend. He felt like his feelings were not unrequited. The way Eddie looked at him the whole day. It meant something more, right? He wanted more. He needed more. Buck never backed off jumping from a cliff if he knew he has a good chance to survive the fall.

Eddie ‘s heart was beating like crazy in his chest. When Buck said it was a date. He wanted to correct his friend, but he hadn’t the force to do it. Because it was what he had wanted it to be. He wanted this too badly. He needed more. He looked at Buck’s lips and they were so tempting to him, but he didn’t dare to make a move. 

“Do you feel it?” Buck asked, almost a whisper.

Eddie didn’t answer. He stayed silent..

“This pull between us, do you feel it?” Buck insisted.

Eddie still could not talk. 

“At the beginning, it was just a crush, but it grew into something bigger. The feelings crept on me as time went by. “Buck continued to say in a soft voice. 

Eddie’s silence was deafening. Did he misread the entire situation?

“I feel it. “Eddie finally replied. Buck’s eyes went wide and his heart raced even harder.

“It thrilled me as much as it scared me.” Eddie added quickly. “I never thought that one day… I.. with another man..” He continued “But… I feel it, this pool between us and it’s a strong one “Eddie continued. “I just don’t know how to handle it” Eddie breathed heavily. “I don’t want to hurt you. I’m not good at this… I have Christopher to think about too.”

Buck nodded. He understood.

“Don’t worry, Eddie. I’ll wait for you.” and He knew how good he was at waiting… He had waited for Abby for so long. He knew he could wait a lifetime for Eddie.

“I don’t want you to wait for me, Buck” Eddie told.

“What?” Buck’s heart plummeted.

“Buck, I was a shitty husband. I’m not a big talker. I’m bad at cooking. I have a son. I have an anger management problem and I’m selfish.”

“I know” Buck replied, and it surprised Eddie to hear it. “I’m not blind about your flaws. But you are much more than them, Eddie. You worth the try. I want to try. “I’m no angel myself, and I have a lot of emotional baggages too.” He added.

Eddie was pensive again.

“I don’t want to give up on what we could be. It’s not my type to give up. I fall, I rise, it’s who I am. Am I scared? Of course. Just like you are. But we can’t let our fears to rule our lives. I like you a lot. I crave your touches. I felt at peace when I’m in your embrace. I’m on fire when you give me a certain’s smile. It’s insane how much I desire you, and the most important is that being with you brings me happiness and…” 

Eddie’s lips crashed into his and the world stopped for both of them as they tasted each other for the first time. The sparks, the electricity , their love for each other with the burning desire they kept under control for years exploded in the kiss. It felt so good; lust and love intertwined intoxicated them as they deepened the kiss.

Year 2020, Hershey Buckley’s mansion.

Earlier the same day. 

Victoria explained to a shocked Maddie how she could give birth to Dorian. Dorian was picking up flowers in the vast garden for Maddie. He came back with flowers in his hands for her. She noticed the boy had a hearing aid..

“He had bad hearing” Victoria announced, “But nothing too serious.” Maddie took the flowers.

“Thank you, Dorian.”

The little boy didn’t look like Evan except for the eyes. Dorian was looking at her with curiosity and eagerness. He looked like an angel. He reminded her of Evan when he was that age.

She didn’t realise it, but tears fell down her cheeks.

“Madeline?” Victoria asked, worried.

Dorian immediately grabbed one of her hands.

“Why are you crying?” He asked. 

“It’s because I’m so happy” She lied. She looked at his brother. “I’m so happy I met you.” She said genuinely this time. Because Dorian was her brother, after all. She couldn’t help it. She loved him already. It devastated her for Evan. Her other younger brother who had been erased and replaced. Like he never been born in this family. She cried for Evan in Dorian’s arms.

She calmed herself. She released Dorian and smiled at him. 

Victoria came close to her and suddenly embraced her daughter. It shocked Maddie.

“Thank you, Maddie. For being so accepting. You grew up a lot. Welcome back to our family.”

Maddie forced herself to hug back. She wanted to murder her mother. She loathed her so much right now. But she had to play the game for Dorian’s sake.

Howard was waiting in their guest room. He didn’t hear any screams. He didn’t know what to think. Maddie opened the door. She was pale as a ghost, her eyes were red.

“What happened?” He asked, terribly worried. 

She told Howard.

“How can they do that to their own son?”

Maddie didn’t answer.

“What happened between Buck and them?” He asked aloud..

She had no idea. Because she hadn’t been there. It never crossed her mind, it could have been that bad to be honest. Worse, she couldn’t ask her parents.

“What are you going to do?” Howard asked. “Are we leaving?”

“No! We’re staying.” Maddie immediately said. “I have to protect Dorian. I failed Evan, I will not leave Dorian behind like I did with Evan. I must suck it up. In the past, I screamed, I yelled, I fought with them about Evan and look what happened? I always ended up leaving him.”

“I guess you are right.” Howard admitted.

“Dorian is so young. I’ll play the obedient daughter in order to keep an eye on them. They have to trust me. Only in that condition, I’ll save this kid’s for their psychological ‘s abuse. I’m not the old Maddie anymore.”

Howard took her hand in his.

“I’ll support you in this.” 

She tenderly smiled at him.

“Thank you. Because I’ll need you in this.”

“Poor Buck. I feel so bad for him. He’ll have the shock of his life when he’ll know about it.” 

“We’re absolutely not going to tell Evan” Maddie informed Howard in a harsher tone than she wanted.

“What? Maddie…”

“No, it will destroy him if he learns about Dorian and the pictures. When he was young he feared they could abandon him and adopt an orphan to replace him. I don’t want him to know.”

“Maddie, I’m not sure…”

“You don’t understand. The news ’ll destroy him but worse when he’ll find out about Dorian, he ‘ll sacrifice his life for Dorian. He’ll be back here even if they do not want him. He ‘ll begged them to take him back, he ‘ll apologize to them, he ‘ll tell them, he ‘ll do everything they want him to do. Just to protect Dorian.”

Howard knew she was right. It was something like Buck could do without a doubt.

“It took years for my brother to break free for them. Obviously, they never forgive him for it. Now Evan is happy. Evan deserves his happiness. I’ll the older sister and it a damn time I acted like one.” Maddie declared.

Howard didn’t feel completely comfortable about it. But it was Maddie ‘s family. She knew better than him about them and their dynamics.

“We’ll tell him when Dorian will be a young adult and free to do his own choices.” It was not for debate.

Howard had a lot of doubts. First was it possible for them to keep such an enormous secret. Sure, the Buckley’s siblings seemed gifted with the skill to keep secrets, but him… Not so much. How was he going to face Buck? He already promised to not reveal anything about who the Buckleys really were to his fire house family. It was already a lot for him, and now that?

tbc


	20. chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^ Here is a new chapter. I was supposed to post a very long and big chapter tomorrow, but I decided to post one part today and the other part tomorrow. I hope you won’t mind shorter chapters, but it less exhausting for me to write them this way. 
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos. They really are appreciated ^^. My country is in quarantine again, but this time, I’ll be allow to go at work. It still a sad period for us here.
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy this new chapter. ^^

Chapter 20

Year 2020, Los Angeles, Eddie’s house.

Christopher was silent. His grandmother refused to endorse the documents. She told him his father should know about what he did. His father had to sign the documents and not her.

Eddie noticed. The entire week his son had a strange behaviour.

“Daddy, I have something to tell you.” 

Christopher said in a shy voice. It worried Eddie.

“I’m listening mijo.” he said with a soft and reassuring tone.

“I did something…” Christopher whispered. Eddie tried not to tense. He waited for his son to continue. Christopher took a deep breath and explained what he did with Carla and his teacher, Ana Flores. He showed all the documents, the videos, the letters.

Eddie knew about the Tsunami memorial day and the city project to honor both the dead and the heroes of that day. He knew from Buck that Maddie and the 9-11 operators department recommended a girl to be honored because she helped to save many lives with her drone. 

It surprised Eddie that his son wanted to honor Buck. He felt proud. He achieved a lot of work from what he understood. It was his own idea. He felt a little disappointed his son didn’t talk to him about it. 

“I’m proud of you.” Eddie told him as he took his son in his arms.

“You are not mad?”

“Of course not.” Eddie immediately reassured. 

“I wanted to do it by myself for Buck. He deserves a medal, just like you. He is a hero. He saved me and he saved them.” The young boy said, pointing at the files.

Eddie signed the authorisation.

“You had a great idea, Christopher, but don’t be disappointed if they reject your request. It’s for civilians, and Buck is a firefighter.” He warned gently.

Christopher nodded.

“Buck wasn’t a firefighter when it happened. He was so sad because he lost his job.” His son said.

“it’s true but… I don’t know mijo. Just don’t expect too much. If he is not selected then, we will contact the people he saved and we will organise something with them for Buck. Okay?”

Christopher hugged his dad with a big smile.

“Thank you.”

“It’s time to go to bed.” 

Christopher obeyed. Eddie had no problems to put him in bed. 

He started to read the documents, the letters, and watch the videos. It moved Eddie to tears.

21 persons testified. Buck saved 21 persons. Each person mentioned at one point how much Buck took care of the little boy with him. His son. Or later, how worried he had been searching for his son but still took time to save them.

But that wasn’t all. They all talked about Buck saving them when they were terrify to die, or too hurt to move by themselves. How They received care from him with patience and gentle reassuring words when it was chaos around them. 

Eddie had been there. He and the 118 rescued many people after the tsunami hit. He knew how difficult it had been. How horrific it was with all the dead corpses in the water. But he couldn’t seriously imagine doing it after being hit himself, injured with no gear or his team to help. Buck did it.

Of course, his son told him. Buck was superman.

“Buck saved me. Buck saved so much people. Buck is a hero” His son told him too many times to count.

But he never truly realized what it meant. He thought his son was exaggerating a little. Just as kids used to do all the time. All he heard from Buck was, “I lost your son”. He mentioned nothing else.

It horrified Eddie to think Buck achieved to save so many people when he, the others, and Bobby thought he was not ready to come back to work. That he was a liability. They agreed with Bobby when he told them Buck was neither physically nor psychologically ready. That he needed more time.

He trusted his captain’s judgment and the higher ups. He felt betrayed. He was ashamed too because he underestimated Buck a lot too. He didn’t believe in what Buck told them. It hurt so much to think how much they hurt Buck so deeply. He remembered what he told him. The morning before the Tsunami. 

“Look at him, he doesn’t feel sorry for himself,” He said to Buck about his son.

He didn’t deserve Buck. 

Eddie cried. He thought he was helping, but he only patronized him. He refused to believe his best friend. He didn’t trust him. He didn’t listen. Then the lawsuit happened, and he had been horrible with Buck.

“I forgive you “He told him. It mortified him. He should have been the one begging for forgiveness. He really was a piece of shit. He wanted to scream. He wanted to punch something. He thought about his fights. But he knew now it would not fix what he did.

The only thing he could do was to love, support, and trust Buck. To be a better person for Buck. He thought about what Buck told him. About his feelings for him. About their incredible kiss. They agreed to not talk about their blooming romantic relationship to their friends. It was too soon. Bobby was also an enormous threat. He had not really doubted , that if their captain knew, one of them would have to transfer.

He took his phone. He dialed Buck’s number. 

“Eddie?” Buck answered, “Miss me already?” Buck teased.

“Yes, I miss you so much. I needed to hear your voice.” Eddie voiced cracked a little.

Buck didn’t reply immediately. He was a taken aback.

“I miss you too” Buck replied with a soft voice, and Eddie had no difficulty to understand that Buck was smiling as he said that. 

“I miss you more” Eddie declared.

“Are we seriously doing that? Like teenage boys?” Buck laughed.

Eddie laughed too.

“Are you free on Friday? I want to take you on a date again.” Eddie declared.

“Huh… I don’t know…” Buck teased.

“Buck…” Eddie whined.

“Of course I’m free.”

“Good, because I thought about a place we should go.” Eddie told, and he heard something. “Are you giggling Buckley?”

“Absolutely not.” Buck lied. 

Eddie laughed.

“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

“Oh, about that. I was going to text you. I won’t be there tomorrow. I got an email, I can start the certifications classes tomorrow if I want. I said yes.”

“So soon? It’s great!”

“Yeah, I’m thrilled about it.”

“I’m happy for you. I’m sure you’ll do great.”

“Thank you.” Buck felt so touched because Eddie supported him.

“We should go to sleep. God, I wish you could be there with me…” Eddie confessed.

“I could come, but it wouldn’t be reasonable. We’ll make out all night… And we need our sleep to be efficient tomorrow.”

“I know.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow. I’ll text you plenty.” Buck promised. Eddie smiled.

“It’s a deal.” Eddie said. They hang up.

The next day morning. 

Eddie ate his breakfast with his son. He told his him, he’ll bring the documents to the city PR department on his way to work later. Christopher was bouncing happily, and some cereals dropped on the floor. 

“Chris, I have something important to tell you too.” He declared.

“What is it?”

Eddie wanted to talk to Chris about him and Buck. He didn’t know how. But he had to.

“It’s about Buck and me…”

Christopher’s focus was still on his breakfast.

“What…” He hesitated. “What do you think about Michael and his boyfriend? Or about Karen and Hen?”

Christopher looked at him, confused.

“ I… You know… They are same gender couple…” 

“I don’t care.” Christopher told, “Why are you asking me?”

“Because… Huh… What if… What if …” God, he was very lame. “I mean, you know I love your mom very much right… And I will always love her, just like you but… What if I …”

“You want to, remarry?” Chris asked him.

Eddie ‘s eyes grew wide. 

“No, not yet… It’s not what I wanted to say. It’s just, what if I love Buck the same way I loved your mom?” He said it at last. He was so tensed now.

Christopher looked at him, deep in his thoughts.

“I don’t know… Do you?” Christopher asked him.

Eddie gulped.

“I do…” He admitted “ 

Christopher frowned. Eddie wanted to die.

“I don’t know…” Christopher repeat. “You were always fighting with mom. You make her cry a lot.. and then she left, and you were sad… I don’t want it to happen again. Can’t you stay friends? I don’t want to lose Buck.”

That ‘s how Eddie understood how he and Shannon messed up big time with their son. When their son seemed to think to love someone romantically was a bad thing. 

“Christopher, your mom and I, we were too young. We were not ready. We didn’t understand what love truly was until we lost it, and then it was too late.” He tried to explain. “First love are unforgettable, but they are what they are, a first experience in love. We were lucky to have you. We loved you very much, and we tried our best but, you know even if your mother was still with us… We would not have been… We agreed to stay friends. Because our love was not meant to be.”

Christopher stayed mute. Did he mess up even more?

“Christopher, I was wrong to say that I love the Buck the same way I loved your mother. Because it’s not the same. Love is not a simple formula. During our life, we learn about love and how to love. To love someone is not enough. It was what our mother, and I thought, and we were wrong. I never regretted to fall in love with your mother. Our love brought you to us and we really had good times. Memories I cherished a lot.”.

Eddie was struggling He remembered what Buck told him once after a call. 

“You don’t find love, you built it. Your mother and I never built it. We were too young to understand that love needs to be built. But Buck and I know better now.”

Christopher was still deep in his thoughts.

“I can’t promise Buck and I won’t fight. We will. But I can promise you we’ll do our best to make it work. We are building our love for each other. We won’t think because we love each other, we have no efforts to do. ”

Christopher looked at his father.

“I just want you and Buck to be happy.” The young boy declared.

Eddie smiled.

“I’ll work hard to make Buck happy. I promise. I won’t think I’ll be able to be happy if he isn’t. It’s the same with you, Christopher. You being comfortable in your life and happy is important to me. I don’t say it’s going to be easy. I just say I’ll try my best to achieve it”. 

Christopher nodded.

“So are you going to kiss Buck just like you kissed Mom?”

Eddie froze.

“Would you mind if I do?”

Christopher shook his head.

“No. If it’s make you two happy. You should kiss plenty.”

Eddie laughed.

“We will then.” It was not a hard promise to keep. 

It had lifted a weight from Eddie ‘s shoulders.

Later at 118 station.

Chimney and Maddie were back from Pennsylvania. Howard had to go back to work, and he was really nervous about it. He didn’t know how he was going to face Buck. Fortunately for him, Buck was not there.

“A fire dog?” Howard said in a panic voice, “How big a fire dog has to be?”

“Bobby didn’t agree yet “Hen reassured him.

But his relief was only for a short time. His friends assaulted him with questions about the Buckley’s family.

“Tell us everything.” Hen ordered.

“Why didn’t you send pictures?” Eddie complained.

“How are Maddie and Buck ‘s parents?” Asked Bobby.

“Is this true that Buck looked a lot likes his mother?” Hen asked.

“Show us the pictures “Eddie requested.

“Wait! wait!” Howard said. He prayed for a call, but so far with no success.

“I need coffee” Howard requested, and Hen brought him a cup of coffee. 

Howard wanted to scream. He wanted to run away. He wanted to tell everything. He wanted to dig a hole and hide in it.

“First, Hershey is a very lovely town…”

They rolled their eyes all together at the same time . 

“We know about that, all you did was sending pictures of the city!!” Hen complained. 

“There’s not much to say…” Howard tried.

“Don’t you dare! We know nothing about the Buckley’s parents!” Bobby exclaimed.

“Well, they are nice?” He said unconvinced.

They all frowned at him.

“They accepted me. I mean, they adored me. I told us about our rescue at the chocolate factory and it enchanted them…”

“What?” Hen said, confused.

“Huh… Oh, a because Hershey is the chocolate town… So… You see…” Chimney stuttered .

“Not really” Bobby told. 

“Okay, oh yes, Buck looked really like his mother.”

“Do you have a picture of them?” Bobby asked. 

“No… I… In fact, I took a lot of pictures with my cell phone, but I accidentally lost it. I probably lost it in the airport.” He lied. “So sorry, I have nothing to show you guys. You must ask Maddie, and I don’t think she took a picture of her parents…” At least this was true. 

“WHAT?” Eddie and Hen yelled at the same time.

“Sorry. I had to buy a new phone.”

“Unbelievable!” Eddie complained. 

“So what can you tell us about them?”

“They are nice… “Howard described them physically. “We mostly visited the town. They were happy to see Maddie, and they accepted me. Nothing much to say.”

“What are their jobs?” Bobby asked.

“They work in a family business.”

“What kind of business?” Bobby demanded..

“Oh, you know, there in Hershey, everything is about chocolate There…. They have a shop.” Chimney thought it was not really lying. The shop in question was just gigantic and very successful. Even if successful was too humble to describe it. 

“Did they talk about Buck?” Bobby demanded.

“We weren’t there to talk about Buck..” How he was going to escape this. If only a call could ring. 

“Listen, I’m not comfortable to talk about them without Maddie or Buck being around. If you have questions just ask Maddie.” He declared.

Eddie and Bobby felt something fishy. Because they knew the Buckley’s parents forgot their own child in a canyon for two days and Howard ‘s attitude seemed to confirm something was off about the Buckley’s parents.

“Oh, you are not the only one who learnt a few things about the Buckley. “Hen exclaimed. She proceeded to tell Howard about Buck’s guests’ visit and the anecdotes he told them about the Pikachu ‘s plush.

It surprised Howard. After he met the Buckley’s parents, he suspected they severely punished Buck about the plush’s mistake and he had difficulty to find the story amusing. 

A call finally rang and Howard felt relieved. But it was a simple call, and he didn’t last long enough. As soon as they came back. Bobby asked Howard to talk in private. He didn’t think he did something wrong during the call, and he didn’t understand.

He sat with Bobby. His captain looked worried and tensed.

“I know there is something you are trying to hide about the Buckley’s parents.” Bobby said.

Howard didn’t expect that. 

“I have something to tell, something you have to know about them.” Bobby continued, and his captain told him the shocking tale of Buck at the grand canyon. 

It horrified Howard. Did Maddie know about it? Wait, didn’t she say she had been jealous over Buck's visit to her auntie in France and the fact he went to Disneyland Paris? 

“Oh, my… Maddie didn’t know about it “He thought. What was he supposed to do now? 

“Howie, you have to tell me” Bobby inquired “How really are the Buckley ‘s parents.” 

“I know how much you care about Buck, Bobby. But don’t ask me that. I’m not even sure you were right to tell me about… What I am supposed to do now. I’m pretty sure Maddie didn’t know about it.”

It upset Howard. Bobby frowned.

“I’m worried for Buck.” Bobby told.

“I know you are, but… You know it’s not my place to tell you about the Buckley ‘s parents. If you want to know, ask Maddie or Buck.” He snapped at his captain. 

He stood up and left. It surprised Bobby. Why everybody seemed to be mad at him recently?

He was back at the lobby when Hen questioned him again about the Buckleys.

“Look, I have enough. If you want answers about the Buckley’s parents asK their Childs!” He snapped at her. 

Hen stood up, completely taken aback.

“I think he is right on this “Eddie told her. He understood Howard but at the same time, his friend’s behaviour’s worried him. He was certain something wrong happened there.

He received a text message from Buck.

“Classes are great. The dogs are adorable.”. 

Eddie smiled.

“Glad to hear. Can I see you after my shift?” He wrote.

“Sorry, Maddie and Chim are back. I ‘ll meet them tonight. ”

“Okay, if you need to company, even if it’s very late and I’m asleep, Call me. I miss you.” Eddie wanted to make sure, to say he ‘ll be available for Buck no matter what. He worried about the dinner Buck will have with Maddie and Howard.

“I miss you too. Can’t wait to be on Friday.” He wrote.

Eddie smiled as he looked at the picture Buck sent. It was him surround by the fire dogs. 

The shift ended, and Howard took a deep breath, because the day was far from over. Maddie told him that Buck invited himself for dinner. 

He was in hell. 

TBC


	21. CHAPTER 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. as promised, this is the new update. I fear it 's badly written. I'm so sorry. This morning waters flooded my appartment and it was a mess. But everything is alright now. I wanted to keep my promise to post the chapter so here it is. I hope it's not that bad;
> 
> I want to thank each person, who wrote a comment. They are really dear to me. I love to read them ^^. Thank you for the persons who gave me kudos too.
> 
> Before reading this chapter, may I advise you to reread chapter 17 , the discussion Maddie and Howard had in the plane. Because it's linked to this chapter closely).
> 
> Lamborghini Veneno Roadster is a real car. You can google it. if you want to see what kind of car it is ^^.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 21

Year 2013 January, Pennsylvania, Hershey, Maddie and Doug’s house.

The Kendalls were watching a movie on tv when Maddie ‘s phone rang. It was Evan.

Maddie looked at Doug. He signaled her. It was okay to answer her phone. 

“Evan? What’s up?” She asked her brother.

“Maddie, I hope I don’t disturb you. I can call later if you want?” His brother told her..

“No, it’s okay. I have time to talk tonight.”

“Good. I… I don’t know how to tell you. But… Oh god. I’m so upset about everything.”

Maddie rolled her eyes. Doug was listening to the conversation because she turned the speaker on.

“Evan, how many times I told you, you have not to obey them. You are an adult now. You can leave them. I’ll be happy to help you.” Maddie said.

Doug nodded. He appreciated his brother-in-law. He knew what it was to have parents like the Buckley’s. If they could help him a little, sure they’ll do. But it was out of question for Evan to move in with them. They already talked about that.

“I know Maddie and thank you. But I don’t even know what I want to do with my life and most of the time, it’s not that bad being with them. At least, I know what I have to do, but… It’s not the purpose of my call. Something terrible happened to me and they refused to believe me.”

“What happened to you?” Maddie said, worried.

“I, you know the party I told you about”

“Yes, the one I told you to give it shot, because there is nothing wrong to have fun time to time.” Maddie reminded him.

“It ended up badly.”

“What?” Maddie felt immediately guilty.

Doug winced.

Evan told them everything. He went to the party and everything was fine until he noticed some people were taking drugs and two of them overdosed in front of him. He called 9-11 and his “so-called friends,” got furious at him because there were going to be in trouble and they had their own security services. He didn’t know how, but when the police arrived, they found drugs in his jacket and his friends told the officers they saw him selling drugs to the two victims. He got arrested. 

It horrified Maddie and Doug.

“What?” 

“Oh my god, don’t tell me you are calling us from jail right now?” Maddie panicked.

“No, I called dad, and he came.”

“Oh, thank god. Dad is an excellent lawyer. It will be easy for him to clear the things out for you.”

“It’s what I thought too, but he refused to believe me.”

“What???!!!” Maddie screamed. Doug was boiling. How many times his own dad refused to believe him too.

“But I’m not arrested. He used his power and his connections. The money and the case had been totally wiped out. Officially, nothing happened. I’m free.

It relieved Maddie to hear that. It impressed Doug because if it had been him. His father wouldn’t have move a finger.

“So everything is okay? I’m a bit surprise by dad.”

She was because his father always prided himself to being an honest politician. He never used his power, money or influence in a wrong way. He had a strict ethics conducts. He threw it all to save his son, or maybe to save himself from a scandal. Probably the latter.

“It’s not okay, Maddie. I’m innocent! I was ready to fight to prove I did nothing. But he just barged, yelled at me, refused to believe me and now, the one who brought the drugs at the party had the last laugh.” 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Evan. I know you are innocent. I believe you. But this time, maybe Dad was right? I don’t know what to say. It involved you in a complicated situation. Such a thing could have ruin your life and your future.”

Evan didn’t answer.

“Evan? I know you are innocent, but justice can be tricky. Our father knows best about these things.”

“Maddie. He didn’t do it because Justice can be tricky. He did it because he thinks I did it!! Because of what I did at 14. I’m not a moron, you know. I know about the risks. But he is a freaking outstanding lawyer, and I’m sure I could prove myself innocent.”

Maddie heard his brother cries.

“Evan. I know. I’m so sorry it happened to you. Maybe it’s time for you to break free. Don’t you think?”

“And to do what, Maddie? To prove them, they are right if I fail.”

“At least, try! Look at me. I left. I’m good. I’m happy.” 

Doug smiled at her. Maddie believed herself when she said she was happy. Because when Doug was not angry at her and it was not too often. Things were good between them. Her life was not perfect, but she was doing okay. She just had to be careful to do stupid things that trigger Doug. 

“I’m not you, Maddie. I didn’t wake up one night, knowing what I wanted to do with my life!! I’m good at everything they say, but in fact it’s a lie. I’m not good at all. At least, Dad and mom needs me as their heir. I have a purpose here… But it’s harder and harder, Maddie. I’m lost.”

“You know what I think about that, and sometimes I tired to repeat myself with you. You are always complaining, but you continue to let them control you. Don’t you see you’ll never be able to reach their expectations. Live! Evan. Live for you and stop to live for them.” Maddie said annoyed a little.

Evan was silent again. She heard him sniffing.

“Tomorrow, I ‘ll work with our uncle for the enterprise Maybe I’ll like it.”

“What? What about your last year at Harvard?”

“I can’t return there, and I didn’t like it there. I had no interest in political sciences or governmental economy Maddie. It’s no big deal if I drop Harvard.”

Maddie sighed. 

“I told you to choose something you like for you studies”

“I like trivia, Maddie, I enjoy running. I enjoy swimming. You can’t study that.”

“Try the olympics then” She was half serious, half joking.

“I’m not that good either.” Evan answered sadly.

“I’m sure you’ll find something you’ ll like to do someday. Maybe you right, maybe you’ll enjoy working for the family business.”

“Thank you for listening to me, Maddie.” Evan told her. 

“You are welcome, Evan. I just want you to be happy. 

They hang up. 

“Bring me a beer, Maddie.” Doug ordered her. She went to the fridge, hoping she didn’t forget to refill it with them earlier.

As for Evan, unfortunately for him, he really hated working for the family’s business. 

Year 2020, Los Angeles, at Maddie and Howard’s.

Buck arrived with a strawberry cake as a gift. He was in a good mood. He was terribly curious to know how Howard was doing after all the secrets about his family had been told to him.

He noticed his friend was tensed. Maddie was acting like she always used to be.

“Tell me, Howard, did you want to jump from that plane when she told you about our parents?”

“He asked for a parachute” Maddie answered for Howard.

Buck and Maddie laughed. Howard did not. 

It worried Buck immediately.

“Howard, are you okay?”

“I am. It just, it’s been a lot to take in.” He said. “I was in shock”.

“But the most important is they like you” Maddie said as 

“I knew they will..”

“Mom fell in love with him when he told about your rescue at the chocolate ‘s factory.”

Buck was proud.

“Good move, Man!” The young man told him.

“So how our old folk are doing?” He asked his sister.

“They aged, but they didn’t change much.” Maddie told them.

“I’m happy for you both. I’m glad it went well for you this time, Maddie.”

“Yeah… we didn’t even fight!” She said.

Buck didn’t comment about it. He thought his sister didn’t fight with her parents because he was out of the picture now. She had no reason to fight with them anymore. He caused their constant fights. He took it as a cue his parents didn’t mention him. It hurt him. it frustrated him that he still care.

Evan asked them about the town. What stayed the same and what changed. Maddie happily answered. Howard didn’t talk much, and it worried Buck.

“What’s wrong, Howard?” Buck asked again. Maddie froze.

“I can’t do it!” Howard exclaimed.

“Howard Han!” Maddie said in a warning tone as she glared at him.

“I just want to know! What happened between you and your parents? They …”

Maddie stood up.

“Howard, stop immediately.”

Buck froze. Were they going to fight because of him?

“Maddie, it’s okay. I don’t mind, he has the rights to know. I don’t mind.” Buck assured them.

Maddie was still upset but it was her brother ‘s decision to take. Beside she was curious to know. She calmed herself down.

“I’m sorry” She said. “I… To tell the truth, I’m curious about it too. I always assumed you finally broke free from them and decided to live your life at last then later it disappointed Dad you dropped the SEAL but since we never talked about it really…”

Howard felt less tense. He knew he was walking in thin ice and it was out of question to talk about Dorian or the pictures, yet. He just needed to know more. He didn’t want to live in a family where they avoided talking about the past. If he wasn’t able to understand what happened in the past, how could he help the woman he loves and his friend.

Buck clenched his jaw when he heard Maddie ‘s words. As soon as she came back in her life and told him what was really happening with Doug, he had forgiven her for what she said to him when he called her in february 2013. He understood why she didn’t listen to him, why she didn’t help him, why she snapped at him. After all, he always called her to complain about his life when her life was a living nightmare. He forgave her.

But was she seriously telling him she had no idea about what happened between him and his parents? it was not possible. He told her during that last fateful call. How come she didn’t remember? 

“You are being overdramatic” She told him.

Did she mean it? She thought he had exaggerated? She hadn’t taken his words seriously? 

He thought she was mad at him because he never listened to her and she was tired of repeating herself. He thought it was his fault because he always called to complain to her and she had enough. He thought… He had deserved it. And still, he felt bad to be angry at her because she failed at her promise. To be always there for him and to help him when he’ll ask for her.

Years later, he saw the entire thing in a new light and understood she hadn’t been able to help him because of Doug . He forgave her.

“You are being overdramatic…”

He looked at her sister. She looked genuinely curious to know. It shocked him, but at the same time, he remembered how bad her life had been. She suffered so much. He couldn’t tell her the truth. She’ll never forgive herself if she knew.

Year 2013 End of February, Pennsylvania, Hershey, the Buckley’s mansion.

His mother was angry with him. His uncle called again to complain about his nephew's laziness at work.

At 22 years old, Evan Buckley entered the rebellion’s stage toward his parents. He skipped work. He came back later driving a red Lamborghini Veneno Roadster he bought two hours ago. His mother almost had a heart attack when she saw the car and its price.

She called her husband immediately. He told her he was on his way.

“4.5 millions!!!!!!!” She screamed at her son “Do you know how many orphans we could help with the price you paid for that car!???!!!!!”

“I’m your heir, I need a car that fits our standing to go at work.” Evan replied with a cocky smile. “There are only 13 veneos in the world. It’s a collectible item. You should be happy. It’s an investment.” He continued to say. “In a decade, the car value will double.”

Since he came back from Harvard. Her son was not the same anymore. At first he tried to work seriously with his uncle and two week after, he stopped trying. He came late at work; he skipped work to buy outrageous things. He didn’t care to obey his uncle ‘s orders. He was driving her brother crazy. He organized a party at their mansion for the employees when they were absent for a weekend, and it cost hundreds of thousands of dollars. 

“I wanted to reward our employees for their hard works.” He said with the same cocky smile.

The car was the last straw. Evan, their son, was back to his evil deeds again and they needed to teach him a lesson.

Julian Buckley and Victoria decided it was time for their son to grow up. He always had an easy life. He was immature and irresponsible after all they did too him. He had to understand what real life was.

Julian’s Buckley’s dream was to be one day the President of their country. But He had to give up his dream when he had to sell his soul to other powerful persons to save his son from going to jail because the spoiled brat dealed drugs.

They had enough. 

“You think life is easy? That we always be there to back you up?” His father roared at him.

“I don’t think my life had been easy…” Evan replied.

“How do you dare! You know nothing about life! You were born with a silver spoon. We tried to teach you, empathy, devotion, and to make you understand how lucky you are compare to others. But you are a selfish devil! a worthless piece of shit” His father brutally told him. 

The words hurt Evan. 

“And you are bad parents! Parents who forgot their son for two days in a grand canyon…” He started but his father interrupted him.

“If you had followed us like a good kid you were supposed to be… it’s always about you. You being the victim. You drugged your mother for a plush! Two young dumb people almost died because of you!”

Evan laughed. Because it was better to laugh than to cry. 

“You’ll see who’s going to have the last laugh.” His father warned.

His father took his wallet and cut all his credits cards. He emptied it from its money. He was going to give him back but decided against it the wallet was too luxurious for him to have as well. He took his cell phone; he took his watch. His golden bracelet..

“Take your Harvard degrees, you’ll need them.” His father ordered.

“I never wanted them. I hate them. This was your dream, not mine.” Evan yelled.

“Fine, as you want!” You surely prefer this “He said with hatred as he pointed to the firefighter’s fake certification that stood in a frame unlike his Harvard’s degrees. His father took the frame and put it in a plastic bag with his son ‘s passeport and his ID.

“Follow me” He ordered. Evan followed him. They get in the car and his father drove until they arrived at Harrisburg.

Evan didn’t know what was happening. His father wanted probably to give him a good scare. There was no way he was going to be kicked out because he was their only heir. The precious heir as Maddie told him a lot when he was a kid.

His father threw the plastic’s bag at him."

“Get out of my car. You are your sister ‘s responsibility now. Don’t come back before you prove you can make something of your life by yourself. I wish your sister good luck, her dream is coming true. You are hers now.”

He left Evan in the middle of the street. He just wore a pair of baskets, his jeans, a sweatshirt. He had no money, just what was inside the plastic bag. It shocked Evan, wasn’t it the precious heir? Did they kick him out? Like seriously kicked him out?

He didn’t panick because as his father said , he had Maddie. Maddie who always encouraged him to break free. Even if he hadn’t do it by himself, he was free now? Right? Maddie will be there for him. She fought constantely with his parents , telling them she ‘ll take better care of him. Maddie who promised him, that no matter what she’d be here for him. He was not worried.

First, he had to find money to call her from a public phone. His father brought him to Harrisburg. Nobody knew him in that town. He sighed. His father hadn’t made it easy for him. He asked some people for help, but he understood it wasn’t so easy to ask for money to strangers who obviously don’t care at all.

An old lady gave him little money after few hours of failed attempts. He went to the train station. He called Maddie. Thank god he had an excellent memory, and he knew her phone number by heart.

Her phone rang. Maddie was in a rush. Her dinner had to be perfect. Hours ago, Doug had been angry at her. Her ribs still hurt from the beating she received. it was her brother who was calling her. She had not time for his endless laments about his miserable life with his parents. She has her own marriage to save. A dinner to cook in perfection. She needed to bring back happiness at her home.

“Evan, I don’t have a lot of time” She warned.

Evan explained what happened. But her thoughts were focused on the chicken that was roasting inside the oven. It had to be well cooked. Just like Doug wanted it to be.

“You are being overdramatic this time, Evan. I don’t have time. Listen, I have my own problems too. I got into a fight with Doug, it’s not the moment for me to pick you up at Harrisburg’s for god’s sake.. You are an adult now it ‘s time for you to act like it.”

"Maddie, I’m serious and I’m certainly not being overdramatic.” He insisted in panic now. 

“You always are, Evan. It’s always about yourself.” She snapped at him 

“Oh… Okay.” Evan said as something broke inside him. He was the one being wrong. He was the one at fault. it was his fault. “I’m sorry. Like you said, I’m an adult. I’ll be okay.”

“I can't talk with you any longer Evan. Bye.” Maddie hung up. She had to checked her chicken.

Evan had an out of body experience for a few minutes. He lost everything he had in a matter of hours.

Year 2020, Los Angeles, at Maddie and Howard’s.

Buck smiled at his sister.

“It happened exactely as you said Maddie.” He declared.

TBC


	22. chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^^ Another chapter today, because I can and the next one won’t be before Wednesday. Tomorrow, even with my country in quarantine, I have to go back at work. I work in schools. 
> 
> I was happy to read a comment from a new reader, ^^. Yeah, ^^. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos. Thank you for all of you who are taking the time to write me a comment. It feels less lonely, and it encourage me.

Chapter 22

Year 2020, Pennsylvania, Hershey, The Buckley’s mansion.

Julian Buckley put his son to bed. Tomorrow, He’ll be back to work in Washington. He’ll miss his family. His daughter and Howard left. He was glad everything went fine between them. The house felt empty now. He didn’t find his wife in their bedroom. She was not in the living room either. 

He sighed. He knew where she was. He went to the garage.

He found her sat in the armchair she put here years ago. She was staring at the red Lamborghini veneno again with a blank expression on her face.

" Victoria” He whispered. “It’s cold here…”

“Yes, it is.” She confirmed.

They were both looking at the car. The only remembrance they kept from their son. Years ago, after what Maddie told them, they understood, their son was never coming back. In a fit of rage, they burnt everything that belonged or was connected to Evan.

They wanted to sell the car, but they were too busy, and as time passed, the car stayed. They realised they made a mistake by destroying every physical memory they had of their son. But it was too late. The car was just what was left of him. 

Dorian was born because they needed an heir. They wanted to replace the imperfect son they lost. Dorian was their new hope. But Dorian was not Evan. They love him. But the kid was not as brilliant as Evan was. He has no attention span either.

Victoria’s family elders died and suddenly they were, her, her husband and his brother, the elders of the family. They had nothing to prove to anybody anymore. At the end nothing mattered anymore. They were free to do what they wanted. But they lost everything.

Their daughter was a distant relative. Their son didn’t want to be found. 6 months after Julian left him in Harrisburg, they hired a private to find him. But he was nowhere. He disappeared. They asked Maddie because only Maddie knew, and Maddie refused to tell them where he was. 

“He is living his own life. He has a great time. You were toxic for him. If he wanted to be back , he would have been back already.”

They stopped to ask and years passed. Maddie didn't mention him. They never mentioned him again. 7 years passed, and he never came back. They just wanted to teach him a lesson. To know what was it like to be homeless for one day, to make him beg for money to call Maddie. They wanted their daughter to understand Evan was not so easy to handle. They expected Maddie to bring back Evan a few days later, a month at the very best because there was no way Doug accepted Evan in their house. But he obviously did. Months passed and no news. Maddie succeed when they failed, and Evan probably hated them right now. They never told Dorian about his older brother because they didn’t want their youngest son to hope to meet someone who’ll never come back.

“I was hoping Maddie was going to talk about him.” Victoria confessed. 

Julian nodded.

“We were too cowardly to ask her.”

Victoria nodded. They feared her answers. They feared a fight. They feared to lose her too.

“Evan was right.” Victoria exclaimed. His husband waited for her to continue. “A decade had not passed yet and the car ‘s value double.”

She bitterly laughed.

Year 2020, Los Angeles, Maddie and Howard’s house.

Buck answer didn’t convince Howard. It looked so convenient and too much evasive. Maddie smiled, and it seemed she believed him without a doubt.

If he learnt something about Maddie, it was she was good at being in denial. Her entire relationship with Doug had lasted so long because of it. It was like a mechanism to shield herself. She was aware something was wrong, but the denial was stronger. 

Howard thought about the many postcards he found. With the same message written over and over. Something was off. She told him Buck called her a lot and one day she snapped at him and he never called back, but she received postcards instead. 

Something happened. He was sure of it. Buck was protecting her from a truth he thought she might not handle. Just like Maddie was protecting him by keeping Dorian a secret.

He didn’t know what to think about it. Was it truly better to proceed it that way? He wasn’t sure. He feared the entire thing will backfire. But he didn’t want to put Maddie’s pregnancy at risk either. A psychological shock could have serious consequences and she was only on her 4th month.

Maddie’s and the baby’s health were his priorities. He changed the topic. He asked about Buck about his classes, the fire dogs.

“Please Buck, if Bobby changes his mind, think about me. Chose a tiny dog. I won’t survive to have a big dog running around the station.”

“I ‘m not sure I ‘ll be able to pick the dog i want.” Buck told him. 

Chim frowned.

“I’ll try my best.”

The rest of the night went well. They avoided talking about the Buckley’s parents. 

Howard couldn’t help but to worry for the future. He had a bad feeling nagging at him. He felt like he was seeing a car driving straight toward a wall and cannot warn the driver of what’s coming. He hoped he was wrong.

Buck left them. As soon as he was gone. Maddie glared at him. 

“Don’t do that again.” She warned.

“I just try to understand.”

“Don’t. Just don’t. The past is behind us. It’s better that way. My brother doesn’t want to talk about them. He need not know.”

“The past always has a way to hunt us down in one way or another.”

“I have everything under control. I know what I’m doing,”. Maddie declared determined.

Howard wondered if she thought the same about herself when she lived with Doug. He was really worried, and he had nobody to talk about it. 

He always pictured Maddie as the stronger sibling. But tonight. He doubted. The Buckleys messed up their two kids enormously. She was right to fear for Dorian. But Buck was stronger than she thought. He was probably psychologically stronger than she was. He just didn’t display it. Both siblings had a completely different way to deal with their trauma. They were completely opposite. 

He thought about what Bobby told him.They had forgotten Buck for two days in the grand canyon and he passed three days there. He struggled to survive and to save himself along with a puppy. Maddie didn’t know. She should know, but how was he going to bring it to her? She was going to be mad at her parents, but she already was… It could help her see his baby brother have more psychological strength in him, she supposed. 

Few minutes later, Buck was still in his truck parked not far away from Eddie’s house but enough for Eddie to not notice him if by coincidence, he looked through his window. He didn’t know what to do. What Maddie told him was on repeat in his mind. She had no memory at all of that call. He should stop to be upset about it. Maddie was not herself anymore when she lived with Doug. It meant nothing. He must not hold a grudge about this. His sister was back in his life and he has to focus on the future and not on the past.

He didn’t want to be alone tonight because he feared the nightmare will come to haunt him if he stayed alone. He didn’t want to see a giant Pikachu in his dreams again. Eddie told him his door was open for him earlier, no matter if it was late or not. He wanted to believe that he could barge in at such late hour and be welcomed. But what if…

He trusted his parents to love him and protected him, and it had been an epic failure.

He trusted Maddie to keep her promise, and he ended up homeless.

He trusted Abby, and she left him in her apartment with no intention to come back.

He trusted Bobby, his captain, his father ‘s figure, and he lied to him, betrayed him. He almost lost the job he loved because of it.

Could he trust Eddie? It terrified him. This was the reason he could not get off his truck.

“For cowards there are no rewards” He suddenly remembered the words pronounced at him when the SEAL he met in Lima put a knife against his back, as he dared him to face the attack. 

He get off his car and knocked at Eddie’s door. 

His best friend, no, his boyfriend opened the door, and he smiled at him. Eddie’s bright smile brought him peace immediately. 

“Chris is already asleep.” Eddie informed him as he gave him a quick and soft kiss. Buck felt his knee going weak. His heart raced. He still had a hard time to admit this was real. It was happening. He didn’t dream it.

“Is everything okay, Buck?” Eddie asked, worried.

“Yes, I’m still awe-struck by US being more …”

Eddie looked at him with such love. It felt awkward. How pathetic he was to feel overwhelm so easily. He thought he found love with Abby. But the feelings had been pale in comparison of what he was feeling now. 

Eddie noticed something was wrong with Buck. He moved closer and took him in his arms.

“It’s been a long day and I miss you so much” Eddie announced. 

Buck held him tight in return. It felt so good to be loved. He forgot what it felt like. It had been so long. He was not used to it. 

“Is everything okay” Eddie asked again

“It is… It just… This is not a dream… It’s real between us… We are …”

“Oh yes, We are.” Eddie said with a teasing smile as he invaded his personal ‘s space again. Buck smiled. He felt so happy. Eddie was so handsome. He felt weak in the knees just by looking at him. He was so gorgeous, and he looked at him with “such tenderness. He couldn’t believe it. He was not used to feel loved. It overwhelmed him. 

“I miss you so much. The day is long without you by my side,” Eddie confessed shyly. He had never been opened about his feelings before. He was the type to keep all inside him. But he felt the need to make sure Buck knew where he stood with him. 

He knew what happened to Buck with Abby. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t another Abby in Buck’s life. He was meant to stay forever. 

They kissed. This kissed differed from their first one in Buck’s car. They were taking their time to taste each other. It was a sweet kiss meant to describe their blooming love. They took their time to breathe in between.

If he is being honest, Eddie never shared a kiss like that. He was in heaven. When their lips separated he had the surprise to see Buck was blushing heavily. He never knew that Buck could blush that badly. Buck decided to stay in his arms a bit more. 

“It’s a good thing. I don’t have to work at the 118 right now because of the classes” Buck said “Because I don’t know how I will be able to contain myself during a shift with you by my side”.

“Don’t underestimate your professionalism, Buck.” Eddie declared as he looked it his magnificent ‘s blue eyes.

The praised surprised Buck.

“You think so?” He asked, genuinely taken aback.

“Of course. You should credit yourself more, Buck. I’m your partner. I trust you with my life. What I said as nothing to do with my feelings for you. They are pure facts.”

Buck nodded. He felt pathetic because he felt strange to receive such a compliment. It felt so foreign. He didn’t know how to react to it accordingly.

“How it went with Maddie and Howard?” Eddie asked casually as he offered a beer to Buck.

“It went well…” Buck didn’t want to lie to Eddie. For the first time in his life, he felt like he could talk to Eddie about his family , his life. But he needed to dose the reveals. He didn’t want to scare Eddie away. 

He noticed Howard didn’t look himself anymore since he came back from Hershey. He knew it was a lot to take in. Maddie dropped the gigantic bomb at him with no warning. He was not going to take the same path. 

Eddie guessed it was not really the truth.

“I’ll be honest with you. Howard acted strange today at the station. They assaulted him with questions and he got really defensive. He looked really uncomfortable.”

Buck winced.

“Yeah, he was the same tonight.” Buck admitted. “I guess it was a lot for him to take in. My family is a gigantic mess, not only that they are not ordinary either. Maddie always been in contact with them. But it was rarely, and not much. They didn’t meet each other since over a decade.”

Eddie’s eyes grew wide.

“It probably been awkward as hell.” Eddie assumed.

“She told them Doug died in a traffic accident. She didn’t want them to know the truth.”

It surprised Eddie.

“No way.”

“She has her reason. My parents have no empathy for their own kids. They hated Doug…” He tried to explain.

Eddie winced.

“It probably had been really uncomfortable for Chim” Buck said. “There is something else that probably put him in an awkward position. My parents probably didn’t mention me at all. Maddie probably told him to not mention me to them either. I’m taboo,” He sadly joked. “I don’t mind. I mean. They don’t care and I stopped caring. They could easily find me if they wanted, but they never tried.”

“I’m sorry” Eddie whispered softly.

“You don’t have to. The blame is on me too. It will be really easy for me to go back there and say,” Hey look, I made something of myself. I’m a firefighter and I love my job. I’m happy in Los Angeles. But it will be pointless. It won’t change a thing between us. I don’t even understand why Maddie kept contact with them. She is a masochist.”

He winced. “Forget, I said that. After what happened to her. I’m a shitty brother to speak about her in these term.” He declared.

“Don’t worry.” Eddie reassured him. He didn’t judge him. He was happy Buck opened up to him. The entire thing sounded ugly. 

“Truth is, Maddie and I we looked close but we don’t really are.” 

It surprised Eddie to hear that.

“I see it in you face, you are shocked to hear this.”

“I admit. I don’t understand, you two look really close.”

“Yes, because it ‘s our new start at being good sibling to each other.” He confessed. “I got a second chance with my sister. I’m not going to pass it. Doug took her away from our family and he destroyed her. We didn’t know. We were all caught up in our problems. I guessed I wasn’t a good brother either” He paused and he suddenly froze” Oh no. She indeed told me once she had problems with Doug….”

She told him during that fateful last call. He blanched. He should have understood it at that time. But he didn’t .

Eddie came to his rescue as he noticed Buck was tormenting himself. He took his hands in his.

“What did she say to you?” Eddie needed to know more to adjust his arguments.

“Something like she has problems too. She had a fight with Doug.” He told feeling guilty..

"Hey Buck, look at me…”

Buck obeyed.

“Do you know how many times my sisters calls me to complain about their husbands?”

He shook his head.

“At least once a month. When I get lucky. And It never crossed my mind that one of them could be in an abuse relationship like Maddie was. How could you have guessed what was happening to her with just her mentioning once, she had problems too and she got into a fight with her husband? It’s impossible. Couple fight all the time. You are not a mind reader.”

Buck seemed unconvinced.

“Buck, this is important, if you had really known. You would have barged in Doug’s house. You would have protected her at all costs. I’m sure of it. The minute you would have known Doug wouldn’t have stood a chance to stay with your sister. Don’t blame yourself for something you could never have guessed. Do you understand?”

Buck stayed silent. Eddie was right.

“Thank you. Eddie. You are right. There was no way I could have suspected something. Apart from that one time, she never told she had problems with him.”

“Good. I’m glad you agree with me.” Eddie said with relief in his voice.

“Don’t you mind if we stop the heavy talking for tonight?. I’m tired.” Buck declared.

“Of course” Eddie smiled at him. “You can talk to me about your family again, when you feel like it. No pressure.” Eddie assured him. 

Eddie yawned. It made Buck yawned and they laughed. 

“Prepare the couch, while I’m taking a shower. Did you wash the spare pajama I left last time?” Buck asked.

“You are not sleeping on the couch.” Eddie announced.

It surprised Buck.

“Of course I will. There is Christopher to take in consideration. What if he woke up tomorrow and find that I didn’t sleep on the couch but in your bedroom…”

“Oh Buck, I totally forgot to tell you…” Eddie smiled sheepishly 

“Told what?”

“I spoke to Christopher about us this morning.”

“What?” Buck said in a strangled voice. “What did he say?”

“He basically warned me to not hurt you! To promise I’ll make you happy…”

“Really?”

“He loves you, Buck. He wants us to be happy and kiss plenty. His words not mine.” Eddie said happily.

Buck was in awe. First Eddie talked about them to his son and they didn’t have their second date yet. Second, Christopher gave them his blessing.

“I’ll woke early tomorrow and I will cook him his favorites waffles.” Buck promised.

“He’ll love that.” Eddie told him as he took Buck by the hand and guide him to his bedroom.

“I still need to shower.” Buck reminded him.

“Oh, yeah, true. I’ll be waiting for you then.”

While he showered Buck felt the luckiest person in the world. When he entered Eddie’s bedroom. Eddie had fallen asleep already. He didn’t mind. Eddie had worked a shift today. Unlike him, it was more tiring that taking notes at classes.

He laid beside him and gave him a feathering kiss on his lips before falling asleep himself. 

TBC


	23. chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^^. Here is a new chapter. I'm not sure it turned out exactely like I wanted but... well. There was something I wanted to add but it will be for the next chapter as I'm too tired today to write more.
> 
> I want to thank every person who took the time to write a comment and gave a kudos. 😍💌💌

Chapter 23

Year 2020, Los Angeles, Eddie’s house.

Eddie woke up. He was alone in bed. He could smell the waffle’s delicious perfume Buck was cooking.

Buck was with Christopher in the kitchen. It had delighted the young kid to see Buck being here in the morning. 

The breakfast was ready, and both Chris and Buck brought it to Eddie in his bedroom. 

“Oh look, sleeping beauty is awake.” Buck said to Chris. Chris giggled. The child jumped on the bed and greeted his dad with a big sloppy kiss and a tight hug. 

Buck sat on the bed and put the breakfast tray on it too. 

“Breakfast in bed! He announced. Chris was sitting in the middle of them. The initiative thrilled Eddie.

They ate quickly.

Eddie had to go to work today too. Buck told him he’ll drive Christopher to his school. Before they were going on the separate ways. Eddie kissed his kid good bye. He wanted to do the same to Buck, but both men hesitated because Chris was here with them. He told his father he was okay with them being together, but they were still cautious. 

“Well, have a nice shift.” Buck declared. 

“Yes, enjoy your classes…” Eddie said awkwardly.

Christopher crossed his arms. He frowned..

“Are you going to kiss or not?” He asked. “I know what you are doing.” He didn’t look pleased.

“Oh, sorry, Buddie” Buck told. “We want to make sure you are really comfortable with this new relationship between me and your father.”

“I am,” Christopher replied. “Dad, if you pass your chance. When I’ll be all grown up. I’ll ask Buck to marry me instead.” He said seriously.

Eddie's and Buck's mouths opened and closed at the same time in shock.

Suddenly, Christopher giggled. 

“You should look at your faces…” He laughed even more. “I’m kidding. I’m fine with you two being a couple.”

Buck laughed. Eddie was still recovering..

“I think your father short circuited “Buck said to Christopher laughing. Eddie came back to earth.

He pulled Buck in his arms and he kissed him softly. He looked at his son with a smirk.

“Sorry son, Buck is mine. I saw him first,”.

Buck rolled his eyes.

“So mature of you.” 

Christopher smiled at them. 

“He can be yours because I already have a girlfriend at school.”

Both men froze.

“Wait! What?” They both said at the same time.

Of course they wanted to know all about the supposed girlfriend. Her name was Jenny. 

“We didn’t kiss yet. It’s too gross.” Christopher declared.

It relieved both men.

Year 2020, City Public relation department, the same day.

Rebecca Thompson was a young, ambitious woman. They had hired her as a new event coordinator. She was in charge of the Tsunami Memorial day.. It had been her idea to not only honor the dead but to celebrate the heroes of that day too.

So far, she received requests for a young woman who helped 9-11 with her drone. The pets protection association requested a medal for two men who saved many pets. Another man helped a woman to give birth and others interesting cases but nothing ground breaking. She needed a big story. She needed a hero to give to the city. She was losing hope until they gave her a miracle. 

The hero she was looking for existed. His name was Evan Buckley. She was in heaven. The man saved 21 persons by himself. She quickly sent the files to the fire department for validation. She already accepted the request in the city's name.

Few days later, when she learnt the fire department rejected the case. She saw RED. 

She immediately called the fire department assistant chief, the one who rejected Evan Buckley.

“The guy is a firefighter.” The old man said, “He put a lawsuit on us and the city… There is no way we are going to give him a medal. Are you nut?” He dared to yell at her.

Rebecca was not afraid of grumpy higher ups. She went to the law department to know more about the lawsuit. She asked to meet the lawyer who was in charge of the case.

“I’m here to talk about Evan Buckley’s lawsuit.” She asked politely but with authority.

The lawyer grimaced. It hadn’t been a wonderful memory for him. Thank god he settled the case with the other party.

The lawyer gave her the files to read because he was busy. She read them.

“The fire department are managed by idiots”. She said at loud. “Time for me to shake up things!” she said to herself as she left for the fire department.

Not only she ‘ll get her hero, but she is going to save the fire department from an enormous scandal. 

She requested to talk to the fire chief immediately. 

“I’m sorry he is busy. But you can talk to the assistant chief.” The secretary said.

She smiled. She didn’t care if the fire chief was busy on not. She barged into his desk like the queen she was.

The fire chief was reading reports when he saw her. He was not impressed.

“I said I was busy…”

“If you don’t listen to me, you will get fired in few months. You and your assistant chief, the division chief , the battalion chief and the captain Nash. The entire gang will kiss their job good bye.

She sat on the chair without permission.

“I know your reasons for rejecting Evan Buckley. They are not valid. They will put your job at risk.”

“He is a firefighter.”

“He was not anymore when the Tsunami hit.” 

“It was complicated, but he is now.” 

“i don’t care if he was or not a firefighter when the tsunami hit. Did you watch the documents?”

“I was busy.” He retorted.

“Let me explain to you. Evan Buckley put a lawsuit for wrongful termination. He won.” Rebecca said.

“No, we negotiated, we’ve got a settlement” The fire chief declared.

“Which means he won.” She insisted.

Now if you have read the files. You would have known Evan Buckley, as a civilian, or a firefighter not on dut, whatever you want to name it, saved 21 people that day”

This got the fire’s chief's attention.

“You backed up the captain Nash decision. Captain Nash reported that even if Evan Buckley passed the recertifications successfully and while the doctors told he was ready to get back at work. He didn’t agree with them. As his chief, he knew him better and to his professional opinion. Evan Buckley was not psychologically ready. Not only that, he was a liabiliy for his team because of the blood thinners etc… “She was reading the documents.

“I know the case” The fire chief grumbled. “A captain is constantly working with his firefighters, he knows them better than doctors or certifications trainers.” He explained.

“Sure, sure… If you say so. Can you explain to me if he was right as you said, how come he could save 21 persons when the tsunami hit when he was being a victim himself of the gigantic disaster?”

The fire chief pressed his lips, frustrated.

“It seems you trust the wrong guy and that the captain Nash knows nothing about what his firefighters are capable of.”

“We trusted the captain Nash.” The fire chief insisted.

“My question is, do you still trust him? Now you know that when he was judged to be non competent and liability, he saved 21 persons.”

“Let me read the documents.” The fire chief told her.

Rebecca smiled. 

“You can go now.” He said.

“I have time. A lot of time…” She announced. She was not leaving.

The fire chief read it all. He even watched the videos some victims recorded. He blanched.

“Now, imagine what will happen if you reject their demand to honor him. If one of them contacts the press. It won’t be difficult for them to find out about the lawsuit. What will be the public opinion if they found out you refused a medal to a man who saved 21 persons… A man the fire department judged unfit to be a firefighter to the point he put a lawsuit… Not only that but the fact the man refused millions in order to get back his job … Oh and did I forgot to mention Evan Buckley is the firefighter the entire city pray for when they watched him agonized on tv after his firetruck exploded?”

The fire chief's face was pale as a sheet.

“The scandal will be so huge. They ‘ll ask for your heads. You’ll all have to apologize for your idiocy and give your decisions.” She told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

The fire chief frowned. This was a bomb.

“Are you going to give me your approval or not?” Rebecca asked.

“You have it.” He answered, upset.

Rebecca smiled. 

“Okay, I’ll inform you later of our plan. It was a pleasure to talk to you.”

Once she left the fire chief released a breath.

He asked his secretary to come.

“Bring me Evan Buckley files, everything you have from his candidature ‘s file to the fire academy until now.” He ordered.

When Evan Buckley put the lawsuit, he backed up the captain Nash. He believed in him. Because he had been a captain too, he had been a battalion chef too. A captain knew his firefighters, what they can do and what they can’t. He didn’t question Nash’s judgment.

How a captain could judge unfit a firefighter able to save 21 persons during the Tsunami while he was victim himself of that disaster?

The secretary brought the files. He started by the fire academy. He discovered Evan Buckley got a recommendation’s letter from O-8 rear admiral Navy seal. This was really impressive, along with his scores at the fire academy. The fact he even broke his own records at the re certifications was even more shocking.

The instructor wrote, “He will be an excellent firefighter. A lot of potential for a brilliant career. He lacks of discipline on the surface and had a carefree ‘s attitude. It could bring problems with the chain of commands at the beginning. Nothing too serious that won’t be able to be fixed with time. He will be a positive challenge for his team and his captain.” He read.

The fire chief called the fire marshal’s deputy chief. 

“He was the best. He doesn’t look the part, but once you go beyond the carefree ‘s surface and the cocky’s attitude. You understand, the man is brilliant.” 

Captain Nash never reported him for wrong behaviour either. 

He joined the Navy seal O-8 read admiral.

“ Evan Buckley. How can I not remember him? I’m still angry at him. He dared to quit! A trainee like him knocks at your door once in a decade if you got lucky. Yes, Discipline was not his forte. But he was working on that. Nothing we can’t handle. Why are you asking me that?”

“Oh, I’m collecting informations, because we are going to honor him. He saved many people while the Tsunami hit.”

“Of course he did.… I thought he was going to the coastguards, the water is his element. It surprised me he changed his minds for the fire department. Send me an invitation. I want to be there.”

He read the lawsuit files again. They stood no chances. The facts were against them. Everybody cleared him except Captain Nash, who was supposed to know better. This was why they back him up. 

He asked his secretary to find a free slot in his schedule and to attribute it to Captain Nash. They need to have a serious talk.

At the 118 station

Captain Nash received a call from the Fire chief ‘s secretary. He didn’t know why the fire chief wanted to see him the next week. The secretary didn’t answer when he asked.

Eddie, Hen and Chim were at the lobby.

“It so quiet when Buck is not here” Hen lamented. “I miss him.”

Another co-worker came and asked her to help him with something. She went.

Eddie and Chim were alone. 

“Are we going to talk about the enormous elephant in the room?” Eddie asked Chim.

“I don’t know what you are talking about?” Chim answered lamely.

“Buck” Eddie sighed.

“I know. I promised you to tell you everything. But I can’t. I’m between Buck and Maddie. And it’s difficult to me. I know things, but I don’t know everything. I feel like a bee trapped into a web.”

“That’s bad? Who is the spider? The Buckleys? Maddie?”

“Maddie only has her brother ‘s happiness in mind.” He defended the woman he loved immediately.

Eddie frowned.

“I just want you to know I’m here. Buck is my best friend. I have his happiness as my priority too. I’m not your enemy or Maddie’s enemy.” He told him.

“I know. Give me time, man. Buck’s my friend too. I care for him. Even more than I thought. I’ll be honest with you. Maddie told me to keep certain things secret. And I hate secrets. The thing is, I’m not sure if she is right or wrong about her decision yet.”

“You make me worried, Chim. I don’t want Buck to be hurt.” Eddie warned.

“You ‘ll have to trust me on this. I don’t want Buck or Maddie to be hurt. But this family is a colossal mess”

“Yes, I got some snippets of it. Doesn’t sound great at all.” Eddie confirmed.

The siren rang. 

Buck received a call from the Public relation city department. They wanted to meet him to discuss the Tsunami memorial day. He didn’t understand why, and when he asked, the woman didn’t answer him. She just said:

“It’s a surprise” 

“A good or an unpleasant surprise?” Buck asked her.

“With me, it’s always about delightful surprise.” She said with a teasing smile. “I’ll see you next week”.

He wasn’t sure about it. He feared the fire marshal department asked him to supervise the building security for the event that was coming. He’ll refuse. He is a firefighter. Not a fire marshal. He thought he had been clear about it to his ex fire marshal’s chief when he closed the case with Athena.

When he came back from their call, Eddie got a text message from Buck.

“Call me when you have time.” 

Eddie called Buck immediately

Buck explained to him about the Public relation call he got . He ranted about not wanting to be called back by the fire marshal department.

Eddie smiled. The fact The city PR department called him was good news. Of course Buck was totally clueless, and he loved it.

Later He got a call from Carla.

“Christopher wants to talk to you. He has a good news to tell you. He can’t wait for you to be back.” She said.

His son told him they received a letter from the city. They had approved their request to honor Buck. Chris was so happy about it. Eddie wished he was with his son right now. He promised him they will celebrate it when he’ll be back at home.

It thrilled him for his son. He was so proud of him. He couldn’t wait for Buck to find out.

He wanted to see Buck tonight. But they agreed not to. Because they were going to their second date tomorrow.

Friday came.

It surprised Buck, and he was a little disappointed.

“What are we doing here without Chris?” He asked Eddie ,.

Eddie smiled. 

“You don’t like to be here for a second date?”

“I didn’t say that. I happy to be here but Christopher should be here with us! It’s Disneyland.”

Eddie fell even more in love with Buck, and he didn’t know it was possible.

“I know. We will come here again with him. In fact, we are going to check in real what he’ll be able to do or not and how to prepare the best Disneyland day for him.” He reassured Buck.”

“ Oh okay, that’s good then. I was feeling guilty to be here without Christopher.” Buck admitted.

Eddie took Buck’s hand in his.

“They have blessed me with a boyfriend who loves my kid so much.” Eddie said.

“It’s impossible to not adore your son.” Buck declared.

It thrilled Buck to be in Disneyland. He knew so much things about Disneyland Paris. He had to read a lot about it, in case people asked him questions. But they never really did. All of that for nothing. Now he was in a Disneyland park. He felt like a dream.

He always wanted to visit the park, but he never decided on it. Because he didn’t want to go alone. He wanted to go with a friend or a special someone. Dreams came true. He was here with Eddie and they ‘ll come back with Christopher later.

“Since Christopher isn’t with us, we will do the scary’s roller coaster ‘s attractions.” Eddie announced.

“Can’t wait” They began with Indiana Jones.

They were walking hands in hands in the park. They were having a great date.

They were eating at a restaurant when a young man around his thirties approached them.

“Evan Buckley? Is that you?”

Buck looked at the man. He didn’t recognize him.

“I’m Evan Buckley…You…”

“Oh great! it’s you. I wasn’t sure, you’ve change a lot, man. I mean, you are a colossus now. if it wasn’t for the birthmark…” The man was rambling.

It confused Buck. He didn’t remember the man at all.

“I’m Garret Martinez. Of course you don’t remember me. We weren’t friends. We attended the same classes in Harvard.”

“Oh!” Buck said.

Eddie’s mouth opened and closed as he heard Harvard.

“I mean, you were the top one of our classes and suddenly they said you dropped to work at your family’s business. I always had been curious… and here you are. I’m here with my family. It’s my niece’s 9th birthday. “

Buck looked at Eddie with a shy embarrass smiled then he looked back at Garret.

“I did. I went to work for my family ‘s business.”

“Oh… okay.. Good for you.”

“I’m not working for them anymore. I’m a firefighter now.” Buck proudly announced ,.

It shocked Garret, and it showed on his face.

“A firefighter? Gosh! I mean, that is miles away from who you are supposed to be.” 

Buck pressed his lips.

“I’m right where I supposed to be. Oh, and this Eddie, my boyfriend”.

Garret noticed Eddie.

“Oh, huh, I’m glad to meet you. Eddie.”

Eddie greeted him.

“Huh, I’m glad you are doing well, Evan. I’m doing well too. I live in Oregon now. I’m working for the governor. i.. huh, maybe I should go back to my family.”

“Okay” Buck said with a polite tone.

Garret left.

“Harvard?” Eddie asked.

Buck winced.

“It was not as good as you think. I just obeyed my parents and went there because my father studied there.”

“When did you drop exactly?”

“In the middle of my master year. I was studying political science. I know…It was not my cup of tea. Trust me.”

Eddie frowned.

“Wait , does this mean, you get a higher salary than I?”

“I guess. Are you jealous?”

“Nope, the more we earn the better … I may consider turning into a housewife in the future.” He laughed a little.

When Buck heard We, his heart melt.

“You as a housewife?” Buck shook his head. “I’m not sure. Your house is a mess and we don’t even talk about your cooking’s skills… Plus you strike me more as the macho man type.” He joked.

Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Really. Look at yourself. The first time we met you were the embodiment of the macho man. A cave man who got territorial, because another alpha male was in the place.”

“Yeah, I ‘m not proud of it.” Buck admitted. “I was afraid to lose my place and to be replaced. The entire team was at your beck and call.”

“That’s not true” Eddie said.

“That’s the way I saw it. I know I was being stupid and immature. But I grew up with the fear of being replaced. I finally found a place I loved to be and… It was stupid, but I couldn’t help myself.”

“Buck, I don’t know why your parents made you believe you could be replaced that easily. They were wrong. You are unique. You can’t be replaced. Without you, the 118 station won’t be the same. We miss you badly when you are not with us. And not just because you are a very agreeable person to be around with, but also because you are a freaking good firefighter too.”

Buck wore a happy, embarrassed smile. Eddie felt sad. It was obvious he was absolutely not used to hear such compliments.

“Thank you, Eddie.” Buck said with love in eyes.

“My boyfriend graduated from Harvard. Wow, this is something I’d love to brag about.” Eddie told.

“I didn’t like it.”

“Even if you didn’t like it. It doesn’t change the fact you graduated from Harvard, man. You shouldn’t be ashamed about it.” Eddie explained.

“Eddie, I will tell you more about my past. I promise. I just don’t want to scare you away….”

“I won’t leave Buck. I’m sorry to tell you this. But you are stuck with me and Christopher. I’ll be a fool to leave you. I should have told you sooner, but you have no idea how happy I am when I’m with you.”

“Look at you. I thought you were not a big talker. What ‘s happening to you?” Buck teased.

“You are the exception. With you.. I can’t stop myself. I never felt so… God, I want you so badly right now. You are even hotter now that I know you graduate from Harvard.” 

For Eddie Buck was incredibly impressive. This man full of talents was his boyfriend but he wanted more. Buck was smiling and oh god… He was freaking gorgeous. He didn’t think Buck’s past could scare him away. Each new things he learnt about him made him falling in love with him deeper. He wanted to kiss him now. Days ago, Buck asked him if he was feeling the pull between us. He was feeling it like crazy. 

Buck laughed. At first he didn’t take Eddie so seriously. He then, noticed the way Eddie was looking at him.

The atmosphere betweem them changed.

There was hunger in Eddie’s eyes, and Buck felt the sexual tension invaded in his body too. The pull was strong. It seemed they were on the same page.

“Buck, I know it’s only 2 pm and we…”

“Let’s go back. I want this too. If you want it..”

Eddie nodded.

Later in Eddie’s house.

Both were panting heavily. They made love. They were both shaken by it. For both of them, it was their first time with a man. And yes, they could improve on certain things. But it had been physically and emotionally striking.

They were looking at each other. Buck was still caressing Eddie’s arm. They were unable to talk. They kissed again , softly at beginning but soon the hunger came back. The kiss got hungrier. They moved closer to each other again.

“Buck, this time… Your turn. I want..” He said between kisses “I want us to be complete with each other. I need us to be…”

Buck smiled. He looked at Eddie in the eyes and kissed him on the neck as he placed himself on top of Eddie. Buck devoted himself to Eddie’s neck.

Eddie ‘s body was melting under Buck’s kisses and touches. He never thought he could feel that way with a man. He didn’t feel even that good with Shannon, and he thought Shannon and him were a match made in heaven in the bed department. 

He surprised himself because he didn’t care at all that Buck was a man too. It felt so right and so good. He was going to marry that man sooner than he planned.

He moaned loudly.

Year 2020, Hershey, Pennsylvania.

Dorian was missing his sister badly. He constantly asked her mother about her. 

“Maybe we could visit her…” Victoria pondered. “I must talk about it with your father.”

TBC


	24. chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^^. Wow, I can’t believe my fic reached 519 kudos! Thank you for each of you, who gave me a kudo. I’m over the moon right now and it’s the same for the comments. Thank you so much, you took the time to write me a comment. It touched me so much.💕
> 
> Here is a new chapter, I hope you will like it.

Chapter 24

Year 2020, Los Angeles, Eddie’s house.

They took a brief nap. Buck was the first to wake up. He watched Eddie’s sleeping face in awe. He felt so happy. Eddie really went beyond his expectations. When they started their relationship not so long ago. He thought Eddie was going to struggle with it. He had prepared himself for patience and to not be too much demanding. To his surprise, Eddie was an unexpectedly devoted lover and boyfriend. 

Buck smiled. He really didn’t expect Eddie to be true to his heart. There was no awkward moment between them. It felt right and nothing felt forced. It still amazed him that Eddie was so open about them and their lovemaking. The latter,surprised him a lot.

The last three years being a firefighter was all he had. Today, he was about to get something else. His own family. A partner for life, and a boy he loved like he was his own son. He couldn’t help himself feel afraid. Are they going to leave him behind at one point in his life? Like everybody else did? He allowed himself to be scared for five minutes and he prayed.

“Please, let me stay by their side until my last breath. I’ll try my best to make them happy. Don’t take them away from me.”

He took a deep breath. The five minutes passed. He was now back, living only for the present time. No more questions or worries about the future. He had done the mistake with Abby, with Bobby. Never again. It worked the best when he was only living for one day at a time. 

He caressed Eddie’s hair.

“Wake up” He whispered to his ear. Eddie‘s eyes opened slowly.

It was Eddie’s first time to wake up with Buck at his side. Buck was smiling tenderly at him. He melt on the spot. He smiled back.

Eddie pulled him toward him. He kissed Buck softly. It felt so good. He was so much in love with Buck. His all body was demanding more already. Buck broke the kiss. He pout. Buck laughed.

“Only one hour and half are left before we need to pick Christopher up at school…” He said but Eddie interrupted him.

“It’s more than enough…” Eddie pulled him back again when Buck was about to leave the bed.

“Eddie… It’s not that I don’t want to do it again. I’m fighting myself right now… to resist you…” Eddie cut him again.

“Don’t resist” He said with a husky’s voice.

“You really make it difficult for me. But I have an iron will and there is no way I will not prepare my kid a wonderful dinner.”

Buck froze. Shit, did he say “my kid?”. Did Eddie notice? Eddie ‘s face looked surprise. He heard it. 

“Oh… I… I know Chris is not… “He stuttered.

“Buck, it’s alright. You may call Christopher your kid. After everything, you did for him. I don’t mind. I’m so touched you think of Christopher as your own son”

Eddie felt so moved, he felt tears threatening to fall. Christopher was his precious son. He always knew Buck loved his kid as much as him. But to hear it was different. It mattered so much that Buck thought of Christopher as his own.

“Really?” Buck asked.

“Absolutely.” Eddie answered as he kissed Buck softly on his lips again. The kiss became hungrier and Buck’s will was about to give up.

“Eddie…” He said as he was panting. “The dinner won’t cook by itself”. Eddie was attacking his neck now. 

He moaned. 

“You are not playing fair here… Eddie” Buck protested. 

Eddie won. Buck conceded his defeat as he agreed to order Chinese for the dinner.

They went to pick up Christopher. The boy was so happy to see Buck.

“Are you going to stay tonight?” Christopher asked him.

“I will.” Buck confirmed.

Ana Flores was standing not far away from the gate.

“I’ll be right back. I need to talk to Christopher’s teacher.” Eddie announced.

Buck nodded. He helped Christopher to get in the truck. 

He looked at Ana Flores. She was gorgeous. He didn’t know what they were talking about, but both of them were smiling. The conversation looked very pleasant.

“You don’t have to thank me.” Ana Flores said to Eddie. “Christopher had such a great idea. I’m glad the city accepted his request. He learnt a lot too. It was a great educational experience.”

“Yeah, I’m proud of him. Buck still doesn’t know. So it still a secret. Oh, and about Buck…” He turned around to look at where Buck was. His boyfriend was waiting near the truck.

“Buck, come here!” Eddie yelled.

It surprised Buck, but he went. 

He greeted Ana Flores, and she did the same.

“This is Buck, Evan Buckley. I don’t think I made a proper introduction.” Eddie told.  
“Ana, Buck is already listed as Christopher’s emergency contact, but I’ d like to give him the same right as I have as his father: About Christopher’s educational decisions, trips, or if he has other problems. In case I can’t be available.” 

Buck ‘s eyes widened at the same time as Ana.

“Evan and I are sharing our life. He is my partner in work and in life.” Eddie announced to Christopher ‘s teacher..

Buck’s heart raced. 

“Oh” Ana said. Buck noticed she had difficulty to hide her disappointment. “Okay, I’ll prepare the documents for next time. So both of you can sign it.” She informed.

“Thank you.” Eddie told her.

She left, and Eddie was walking away too. Only Buck remained rooted in place. He was still in shock. Eddie stopped at he noticed Buck was not following.

“Buck?”

“I… You seriously asked that…” Buck was still in his thoughts.

Eddie’s face crumbled. He did it again. He took a decision and went with it without asking what the other party's thoughts about it. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Buck. I should have to ask you about it before. Bad habits died hard. We should have talked about this together. I’m sorry. I just went ahead with… I’m sorry.”

Eddie winced.

“It’s not…” He thought a few seconds. “Yeah, you are right, it will be better if we took decisions together, but It’s not the reason I… Eddie, you sure about this? It’s an important decision you took here.”

It relieved Eddie to hear Buck was not mad at him.

“I know. It may looked rushed to you. But it’s not. Didn’t I tell you before, that there was nobody in this world I trust with my son more than you?”

Buck nodded.

“After what you told to me earlier… Argh, I still think I should have talk to you about it but I didn’t think as always. I just acted. If you don’t want, if it’s too soon. I understand.”

“No! it’s not! I want this. I feel an enormous pressure about it. But if you trust me enough…”

“I do trust you, Buck. You are more than qualified. You love him as much as me. You want his best interest as much as me. You graduate from Harvard…”

“Harvard again?” Buck laughed.

“Well, yes, you certainly have the brain…” Eddie teased. 

Buck rolled his eyes as he smiled. “Thank you” Eddie. Buck gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

Christopher watched them kiss from the car, he couldn't hear them but he cheered. Buck and his father looked so happy. He felt extremely relieved about it. 

Christopher, Buck and Eddie ate their Chinese dinner. Buck and Eddie helped Christopher with his homework. Eddie watched as Buck taught Christopher to play chess. His son was pretty good at it. Buck was proud. Eddie felt at peace. Like for once in his life, everything was taking the right direction.

They put Christopher to bed. The young boy fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Buck and Eddie sat on the couch. Buck told about his classes and how next week, he ‘ll pass the certification. He loved the dogs. He hoped he’ll be able to change Bobby ‘s mind. He really thought the 118 station would be even better with a fire dog as a new co-worker. 

“You are okay with this, Eddie? If Bobby approves. It will mean, I must take care of a dog. The dog will have to live with me.”

“I won’t mind. I love dogs. Christopher always wanted a dog. To have a fire dog at home. It’s even safer right? The dog will be a firefighter like us. He’ll be able to take care of Christopher in case he put himself in danger.”

Buck noticed Eddie talked like they were already living together. They were not. At least not yet. He would not bring the discussion toward it tonight. One step at a time.

“Eddie… You know, one day, Bobby come to Hen and I then said “I’d like to present someone to you: Myself.” 

Eddie listened. Buck continued.

“I think it’s time I’ll do the same with you. I want our relationship to work and there are things about me you should know. They are not secrets. I just didn’t feel like talking about them because, it didn’t matter that much.”

“I’m willing to listen, Buck, only if you are really ready for it.”

“I am. And it’s not even a big deal. It’s not the same way for Chim, because Maddie is still part of the Buckley ‘s family. I’m not… “

Eddie frowned.

“It’s been 7 years since I’ve been on my own. My parents had enough, they kicked me out.” He explained.

Eddie froze. He took Buck’s hand. He caressed the back of his hand with his thumb. He said nothing.

“I reached their breaking point when I bought a 4.5 millions dollars car.” He declared.

At first Eddie didn’t react. He just corrected.

“you meant, 45 000 dollars.”

Buck smiled. He shook his head.

“Nope, I got it right. It was a 4.5 millions dollars car. A red Lamborghini Veneno roadster.”

Eddie dropped his hand.

“What?” He said, confused. Buck took his smartphone and showed him a picture of the car. Eddie looked at the impressive, priceless car.”

Buck sighed.

“I was right. The value doubled. I hope they kept it.”

Eddie was still staring at the car picture and its price tag. Around 9 millions now.

He quickly pictured a future when Christopher, as a young adult, would do the same thing Buck did, and he was certain he would have died on the spot from a heart attack. No way he would have survived the news.

“It’s not what you are thinking. Eddie. 4.5 millions are peanut for my parents. They are billionaire.” He announced with a matter-of-fact tone. “Maybe even more now.”

Eddie almost dropped the smartphone. He caught it back in time before it fell.

“What?” Eddie 's blood pressure was high.

“It doesn’t matter, they probably disowned me. No pressure.” Buck told. 

“Billionaire? Who are they?” Eddie asked, still in a daze.

“Remember when we were shopping for the game of chess at the toy market and you asked me about the chocolate bars.”

Eddie recalled.

“The Hershey’s chocolate bars. Yes, you knew a lot about them.”

Eddie remembered what Buck told him “I was born with a Hershey‘s chocolate‘s spoon, literally. Trust me, I know my chocolate.”

Eddie ‘s eyes widened at the realization.

“You mean… Oh my…”

“Yes. My mother‘s name is Victoria Hershey. She and her brother are the sole owners of Hershey’s candies brand.” Buck told as he watched Eddie’s face blanched. 

“I had pity for Chim. He probably wore the same shock ‘s face expression that you have right now. But he learnt this just hours away from meeting them.”

Eddie nodded.

“Poor Chim.”

“Not only that. My father, Julian Buckley, is an orphan who rises himself up to the upper chamber of our country congress. He became one of two Pennsylvania senators in 2016. He is the embodiment of the American dream. Before that he was a brilliant Lawyer, then a judge. He did everything he had to, to be worth of the rich princess he fell in love with.”

Eddie couldn’t believe his own hearing. Buck‘s parents were nothing but ordinary. He was speechless.

“My parents ‘s love story is beautiful. Like a fairytale. To be allowed to get married, they had to work very hard. They love each other a lot. They were both always busy with their work. But each time, they had time for themselves, they were attached by the hip. They always took decision together.” Buck said with awe in his voice.

Eddie stayed silent. He didn’t know what to say. 

“But as parents. They really lacked. I mean, you already know about what happened to me at the grand canyon. I also told you how I felt like Rapunzel, prisoner of her tower. There it was, an enormous mansion. I was so lonely.” He sighed.

Buck also told him what happened with the Pikachu’s plush along with him being trapped by the so call friends at a Harvard party.

Eddie’s blood boiled. 

“I used to resent them a lot. But you know, since I start the job as a firefighter… I’ve seen there are a lot of worse parents in the world. Some who beat their child to death, or torture them, starve them. Child afraid of their parents. I never feared them. They never laid a hand on me. I always had food on my plate and a roof on my head when I was a minor.” Buck explained.

“It’s true, but Buck, you shouldn’t dismiss, the psychological abuses. It’s not because you don’t have physical’s scars on your body…” 

“I know” Buck cut Eddie. “I also know there are better parents in the world. The job also showed me all this parents ready to sacrifice themselves to save their child… The love they have for them. Like you and Christopher. How much you love your kid.”

Eddie took Buck’s hands in his. He caressed them with his thumbs again.

“For a long time, I thought I was a terrible son. I tried to be exactly what they wanted me to be until I reached my breaking point with them and I stopped trying. I resented them so much for what happened in the grand canyon. I was furious at them for not believing me after Harvard. I ended up to rebel against them. I felt terrible doing that because, usually people rebel when they know what they want to do with their life. But I had no clue about who I was. What I wanted to do.”

Buck sighed. “It felt like I was in a labyrinth. I tried to escape, but there was no exit. I was stuck in that labyrinth until I became a firefighter. It changed my life. For once, something I was doing matter to me and for the people I helped. I found something I loved to do. Something I was good at. Not because I just have the brain to do it. But because my entire being was good at. Something I knew I could do forever. Being a firefighter show me who I was, and it was the best feeling.”

Eddie got an even better understanding of Buck. And why he put the lawsuit. He never felt lost in the way Buck had been. He always knew who he was and what he wanted to do with his life. He took decisions and always acted on them. He didn’t know that there were some people in the world that were truly lost about who they were. How scary it probably was. How much lonely Buck should have felt. No wonder he followed what his parents wanted him to do for so long.

“I almost lost my job twice. First time, it was my fault. I was being stupid. At the end, he gave me a second chance and trust me. I behaved. I understood at the time, I could not do one single mistake or I’ll pay the price hard. The second time, was not my fault, and I spent 5 months fighting to get back to work; That time I rebelled, knowing why. I just refused to go back in the labyrinth. Not when I knew now who I was. Being a firefighter is my life."

Eddie took Buck in his arms.

“I’m sorry, Buck, I didn’t understand. I didn’t trust you, nor believe you. I should have been on your side.”

Buck held him tighter. 

“It’s okay. We both messed up. It’s like I said, I should have not let my problems stood between us. I should have been there for you.”

Eddie looked at Buck.

“Both of us were wrong . We should have been there for each other. You for me. Me for you. The most important is to remember it in order to not make that same mistake again.” Eddie declared.

Buck nodded.

“It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light.” The younger man said.

“That’s beautiful, Buck.” Eddie said.

“Not from me, it’s from Aristotle”

“Who ‘s Aristotle?”

“A Greek philosopher who was also Alexander the great's teacher”. Buck said proudly. He loved trivia so much. 

Eddie smiled.

“So your parents kicked you out…” Eddie wanted to go back at Buck ‘s past , if he was still willing to tell him.”

“Ah yeah… I was 22 years old when I became homeless.” Buck announced. He told Eddie how he had been kicked out. With no belongings. He only had the clothes he was wearing, his ID, his passport, and the fake firefighter ‘s certification put inside a simple plastic bag.

“It was the hardest time of my life.” Buck announced.

Year 2013, Pennsylvania, Harrisburg, end of February.

Evan was still staring at the public phone. In shock. Maddie would not help him. He was on his own. He hadn’t felt so terrified since being lost in the grand canyon. At least, he was not alone in the grand canyon. There was the puppy, and he had water and food in his backpack. He didn’t even had a backpack now.

Sure, he was technically not alone in the Harrisburg city. But it took hours, for him, just to succeed to be given enough money to make a phone call. There were many people walking around. He was not alone. But homeless are invisible to the people, and he was one of them now.

That day, he disappeared in the world’s eyes. It terrified him.

TBC


	25. CHAPTER 25

Chapter 25

Year 2013, Harrisburg, Pennsylvania.

Buck stayed at a bus stop all night. He didn’t sleep. He begged for money when someone walked around. He only got around 15 dollars. The night had been cold, and he was frozen. 

When morning came, he looked for a public library. He found one. He could have access to a computer for free there.

He went to the Harvard website. His father had been right. He’ll need his diplomas. He had been stupid to discard them. 

He understood how complicated it was going to be. He must declare them lost or stolen at a police station. This was the simple part.

“The cost for a replacement diploma is $150.00, and the process may take four to six weeks from the time your order is received. Plus 15 dollars fee.” He read with a sigh.

Renting a mail box was 50 dollars for three months + 4 dollars deposit for the key. He’ll need a total of 219 dollars and even if he succeeded to gather the money. He must wait for 6 weeks before to get it.

“I can kiss good bye my Harvard diplomas.” He thought.

He searched for emergency shelter’s addresses. The librarian had been kind enough to give him a pen and a piece of paper. He wrote it down.

He went there. They gave breakfast to the homeless. There were already many homeless waiting to enter the shelter. The homeless looked at him. One of them approached him.

“You are new here.” He said.

“Yeah. My parents kicked me out. I have nothing.”

The middle age man winced.

“Sorry, man. I lost my job two years, ago, my wife asked for a divorce and here I am.”

“I’m sorry.” Evan said. 

They had breakfast together. The man gave him some tips. He told him to avoid to pass a night in an emergency shelter. They were dangerous places.

“You are young and good looking. You can make easy money if you are wiling to have sex with closeted gay guys who are willing to pay…” Evan interrupted him.

“I’m not a whore. I’ll never be a prostitute.”

“You think this way now. But you may change your view about theses things…”

“I won’t.” Evan declared firmly.

They parted when they were done eating the breakfast. Evan went to a supermarket. He only had 15 dollars. He bought a small backpack for 9.99 dollars. Two bottles of water and some bread. 

He came back at the public library. He needed to write a resume in order to find a job. But he had nothing to write in that resume. No diplomas to show. No previous experiences in the work field either. 

He’ll try without a resume. There were some fast food who were looking for staff. He tried.

The manager he met didn’t look thrilled.

“I don’t know. You have no address, no bank account, no cellphone. We don’t pay cash here. I’m sorry. Come back when you’ll be settled in the city.” She said.

He asked for help in the emergency shelter. They didn’t provide a lot of help.

“You should try jobs for the clandestine people. If you want cash.” The man advised.

Evan found out the jobs were badly paid. They were physically demanding, sometimes really dangerous too. But what choices he had? 

This was how he moved on from cities to cities, to find that kind of jobs. Sometimes he worked for farms. Most of the time he couldn’t afford to pay for a motel room. He bought a small tent. He was travelling on foot. He practiced hitch hiking. 

He learnt to be very social. To approach people became a second nature. He made himself agreeable company. He begged for money from time to time. Some people he met helped him. They paid him a meal as he was chatting with them in a friendly way.

Sometimes at the beginning, he was invited in parties, but he didn’t take part to the party. He used their bathroom to clean himself and a bed to sleep. Even if the music was loud, nothing could stop him from falling asleep. The night when he could sleep on a bed where rares.

Life was hard. But he was surviving. He never stayed somewhere too long. A month at best. He was constantly on the move.

Then, one day in a public library, he discovered about the country hiking trails. He printed a map of them. He was homeless, after all. Why not enjoy the wild nature while he was at it? He decided he’ll alternate. When he’ll need money he ‘ll come back to one city. When he’ll gather enough, he ‘ll continue his travel heading south.

It was everything but easy. The jobs for clandestine people were sometimes crazy one. The hard physical job built his body to a new level. The hiking trails were not always easy. 

One time, he made a stupid decision to take a shortcut. He lost himself in a wild forest. Another time He almost drowned as he thought he was strong enough to cross a river he didn’t think was too wild. Almost died for hypothermia.

He climbed mountains. He sprained his wrist and got bruised in a fall that could have been deadly.

The hardest time was when he fell sick. 

One day, he tried to catch some fishes with his bare hands when he understood he was fishing where a bear used to come. He gave his fishes to the bear and left quietly. Thankfully, the bear didn’t hunt him.

Life was really hard and lonely. Sure, he was talking with many people during his trip. But they were just people passing by.

Sometimes he felt so tired of his lifestyle He cried in despair. Other times, the beauty of the wildness boosted him to continue. He felt like he was on autopilot.

He only had a backpack with some clothes and his tent as his belongings. He didn’t buy a cell phone. He didn’t buy a camera. He couldn’t waste the money he earned. He bought only what he needed to survive.

Another day, he met the wrongs people. They beat him and they stole some of his belongings.

He ended up at the hospital, claiming he had no idea who he was. He ran without paying the bills. He couldn’t afford it.

Months passed, and he didn’t look like the guy he was a year ago. He wore a wild beard. He was muscular. He learnt to survive the wildness and the dangerous people he might meet. 

One day at a time, he was slowly but surely heading south. He hoped sometimes that he’ll find himself during his travel, or he ‘ll meet someone that could change his life. He was now in south America. He kept sending postcards to Maddie. Someone had to know he was still alive and where he was. Even if he didn’t stay long at the same place.

Some place in south América were a lot more dangerous than in the US, but there were also people who were more willing to help. To provide him food and shelter for a night or two. It’s how he learnt Spanish.

He had rules. No drugs, no alcohol. No prostitution. He endured pain with patience, and he never deviated from his rules. Physical pain meant he was still alive. He knew everything about pain. Sometimes he felt like his life had no meaning, but he kept walking. The landscapes were gorgeous. The nature was as beautiful as she could be dangerous.

He learnt to sleep in every place, even the most uncomfortable ones. He also learnt to stay awake for days, if the situation was too dangerous for him to fall asleep. He learnt to control his appetite. To know what kind of food, he needed to stay healthier as much as possible.

He could be left on a desert island, and he would have been able to find food, water and built a shelter. 

There were other times he felt depressed.

He dreamt about building a family. But who will be crazy enough to fall in love with him. A freaking homeless who looked like a cave dweller. He dreamt about friends. But same, a homeless is not what people are looking for as a friend. He dreamt about a house. But he was at a point where all those things were just impossible dreams. 

He kept walking.

Year 2016, Lima, Peru.

Then he didn’t really know how. He arrived at Lima, Peru. He felt in love with the city. The sea, the waves. The people.

He was sitting on the beach. He was looking at the sea.

“The waves are spectacular today “A middle age woman told him as she didn’t fear approaching him.

“Yes. I love the sea.” He said.

They talked, and she proposed him a job.

“I need a bartender. A hot one. I’m sure once the beard will be shaved, add with clean clothes, and that muscular built of yours, plus the striking blues eyes. You will fit the part.”

He laughed.

“Pretty sure the smile will be even more sexy and cute without the beard.” She concluded.

Evan laughed again. 

“I know nothing about Bar tending.”

“I will teach you.” She said.

“I don’t know… Why me?”

“Why not?”

“Is there a trick?”

“It 's up to you, it’s LGBT bar.”

“I don’t mind as long as you don’t ask me to have sex with the customers.”

She laughed.

“It’s an honest LGBT bar. I’m Christina.”

“I have nowhere to sleep. I want to be paid in cash. I’m Evan.”

“You can sleep at the bar. I’ll pay you in cash. Enough for you to rent everything you need to surf on the waves”. She offered.

Evan had nothing to lose. He accepted. The woman turned himself into a city man again.

“Oh my, you are gorgeous.” She said. “You will bring a lot of customers.” I feel like Richard Gere in a pretty woman. 

“Who?”

“It’s a movie... Pretty woman.”

“I don’t know.”

“It ‘s a classic.” She rolled her eyes.

He looked at the mirror. 

“Wow, I’m incredibly handsome.” He exclaimed. 

She laughed. She taught him all she knew about bar tending. He learnt quickly. 

“Oh my, look at you. You are my Tom cruise from cocktails.”

He looked at her, confused.

“What? Who?”

“A movie…” Christina sighed. The man had no culture when it came about movies.

Evan liked it. He was social. The bar owner, Christina, was a good friend. He decided to stay. Maybe he could start something new in Lima. Almost two months passed. Christina suggested him to rent a small apartment. He was not against the idea. 

Then one night, he met him. The man was gorgeous. He didn’t have a crush on someone since so long. It surprised him.

He was an American. Evan recognized the accent.

“I’d like a pisco sour cocktail.”

Evan smiled. The man was really pleasing to the eyes. Tall, muscular, a brunette.

“You are a colossus.” The man said as he looked at him from head to toe.

They started to talk.

The man’s charisma entranced Evan. He bragged about himself. He told about his wild trips. How much he survived. How strong he was. How he defeated a wild bear. Yeah, he exaggerated here and there.

“You are American?” The stranger asked him.

“Yes.” Evan answered.

They talked a bit. The man told him , he was a navy seal. He was on holidays. He refused to give him his actual name. Evan didn’t insist.

It had impressed Evan to meet a real SEAL soldier.

“Don’t you think you are wasting your time here?” The stranger asked.

Evan shrugged.

“I like it here. It’s not like I have something else to do.” He said sadly.

He explained to the handsome stranger that he didn’t really know what to do with his life.

“Why don’t you try to be a seal?” 

It surprised Evan. 

“It never crossed my mind.”

“If what you said to me about your past, is true. You are a real badass.”

Evan confidence’s boosted.

“Of course I am. I told you the truth.”

“Are you free tomorrow?” The SEAL asked.

“Why? Asking me on a date? “Evan flirted.

“No.”

Evan pout.

“I meant you really are an attractive guy, Evan. But I’m not looking for a one-night stand, it’s not my style nor I’m looking for a boyfriend right now. I must go back in Afghanistan in two months and there is someone I’m in love with. Even if it’s an unrequited love. The guy is straight, married with a son.”

“Oh, okay.” It disappointed Evan.

“So why are you asking me out?”

“I want to test you. You certainly look the part. But maybe you are all talk...”

“Test me?” Evan ‘s eyes widened.

“You were serious about me trying out for SEAL?” Evan asked.

The SEAL nodded.

“I guess why not?” Evan thought. Maybe this was the encounter he was looking for?

Evan accepted.

The next day, he met him at the beach. The stranger brought two heavy logs. One for Evan, one for himself.

“Okay, first test. Your running skills. We will run 4 miles holding a log.”

Evan wondered if he could do it. It surprised himself but he did it. He really became stronger. He loved to run. He felt the pain, but it was good pain. He also loved to be challenged.

It impressed the SEAL. 

“Okay, next one. “He announced. He pointed at the sea.“Sea” is one-third of the job description. They boarded a tiny boat. They were 2 miles away for the beach. “Now you jump and swim to the beach. You have 75 mins. “

“This one is easy.” Evan said with a cocky smile. He reached the beach in 74 mins.

“Yeah! I knew it.” Evan said as he was panting.

“Look like you were not only talk…” The seal told him.

“Let ‘s see about the next one…”

“Wait? right now? It’s time for lunch maybe…” The seal cut him.

“A seal has to endure starvation.” 

Evan shrugged.

“Who needs to have lunch, so overrated.” Evan agreed.

For this one, they went to a pool.

The Seal threw objects inside the water. He tied Evan’s hands and his feet. 

“Huh, didn’t know the SEAL have a Bondage kink.” Evan laughed.

“Can’t you be serious, Evan? This is a strenuous exercise. Bring me the items I threw.”

“I knew you were going to ask me that”.

Evan jumped. It was hard. But the harder it got, the better it was for Evan. He was high on adrenaline. 

He brought them all.

“All done. This was really fun.” Evan exclaimed. “What’s next?”

They left the pool.

The seal smiled. The young man was not an ordinary one. So much potential. But he wanted to tame the cocky and carefree attitude..

Evan felt a knife against his back.

“Attack me.”

Evan lost. He ended up on the ground with the knife at his neck.

“Shit.”

“You weren’t that bad. If I was an ordinary man, you would have the upper hand.”

It didn’t convince Evan. He didn’t stand against the man over 2 mins.

“Does this mean I failed?” He said sadly.

“Nope, it means you have potential.” The Seal reassured him.

The day passed quickly. Evan had to go to work. He worked all night long. It was 5am. The seal was waiting for him.

Evan yawned.

“Tired?”

“Yeah, a bit “Evan confessed.

“Good, because, what we did yesterday, we are going to do it again today.”

Evan ‘s eyes widened.

“What? I didn’t have the time to rest.”

The stranger frowned.

“Oh yeah, let me guess. Sleeping is overrated.” Evan rolled his eyes.

“During the seal training, there is an event called the HELL week. The trainee will only have 4 hours of sleep for the entire week. They’ll barely have something to eat too.”

“Okay, got it, No breakfast or lunch… “Evan concluded.

Evan was bragging about himself again.

“I broke my own records.”

“You still didn’t beat me.”

“No, but one day. I will.” Evan promised. 

The seal smiled.

“Look at you. This arrogant’s attitude of you… You must tame it.”

“But is it what makes me charming?” Evan teased.

“SEAL need not be charming.” The stranger told him.

“I’ll be the first one.” Evan replied.

“Oh, because you think, you passed my tests?” The Seal asked with a serious voice.

“Didn’t I?” Evan asked with a confident smile.

The Seal rolled his eyes.

“You did. I’m going to bring you at the Coronado base. Pack your things.”

It thrilled Evan. He said goodbye to Christina. She was sad to see him go. But he looked happy. She understood. Bar tending was just temporary.

Since Evan didn’t have enough money. His Seal buddy agreed to pay the plane ticket for him.

“I can’t believe I’m going to try out the Seal.” He told his friend.

“This is not a game, Evan. I’m not proud to tell you this. But more SEAL trainees died during training than actual Seal in the battlefields in the past years.”

Evan said nothing.

“Are you scared to die, Evan? Are you willing to die for your country?”

Evan looked at his Seal friend.

“Only morons are not scare to die. Of course I am scared to die. I don’t want to die.”

“Good answer. It’s when death doesn’t scare you anymore, that you’ll ended up dead.”

Evan nodded.

“It is easier to find men who will volunteer to die, than to find those who are willing to endure pain with patience.”

“Wow, Evan, that’s profound.”

“Not from me. Julius Cesare said it. One of my favorite,” He looked through the window.

“Oh, I also love the one from Franklin D Roosevelt,” He announced. “When you reach the end of your rope, tie a knot in it and hang on.”

“You are a man full of surprises, Evan.”

“No, I just love trivia.” He said happily. 

Evan didn’t know, but the Seal who recruited him was from the famous Team 6. 

He was a close friend of the rear admiral.

“You brought us a civilian.” The rear admiral told surprised.

“Not an ordinary civilian. I tested him. He is going to pass the physical tests. I guarantee it.”

He was right. There was nothing Evan didn’t already experienced during his 3 years from being a vagabond that was not part of a SEAL training in a way or another.

When others quit because they reached their breaking point. Evan didn’t seem to have one. At least, not in the physical department.

Even the famous Hell week, didn’t impress him that much. He was a real badass.

The rear admiral monitored him. He already had a plan for the guy. His friend was right. He was a gem. He only needed some polish.

Evan successfully passed the 6 months’ s physical training. But he was still one year away from becoming an actual Seal. There was still 12 months of training to go.

He had the brains and the technicals side of the jobs were no problem for him. He was good at analysing quickly his environment and makes plans. 

As months passed, things got complicated for Evan. He was losing himself again. He felt he was becoming the perfect machine; the SEAL they expected him to be.

It would have been so easy to lose himself, to just obey orders. Except it was not who he was. The decision had been difficult. He didn’t want to give up on his emotional side. He didn’t want to kill people in cold blood. He didn’t want to leave his team mates behind to their certain deaths, just because the mission was more important. 

He was not a SEAL.

He still had no clue about who he was. He dropped the training a year after he started it. It devastated him.

The rear admiral was furious, but he understood.

“You should try the coastguards.” He told him.

Evan nodded. When he was about to apply for the coastguards. He found his old fake firefighter’s certification. He changed his mind.

Year 2020, Los Angeles, At Eddie’s.

“Here it is.” Buck told him. “You know everything about me.” Buck told him shyly.

Eddie was still in a daze. It was a lot to take in. He knew now the story behind the postcards and a lot more.

He looked at his boyfriend. The man he loved. Was Buck aware of how much impressive he was?

No wonder he survived being pinned down by a firetruck and could fight for his recovery with an iron will, no wonder he survived a tsunami and could save 21 persons.

“Buck..”

“I’m sorry, it’s not really attractive. I’ve been homeless for so long. I was a loser for the most part of my life.”

Eddie got his answer. Buck was not aware.

“It must have been so hard...” Eddie told but Buck interrupted him.

“I survived it. I mean, look at Bobby he lost his wife and his two kids. Chim, he lost his brother and his mother. My brother-in-law stabbed him. You, you were at war. In Afghanistan. You wife left and when, she came back she died. Maddie got beaten, Doug abducted her. She ended up killing her husband. All the people I love are still alive. I’m the lucky one. As long as I can be a firefighter.. and if you and Christopher stay by my side...”

Eddie took Buck in his arms. He gripped him.

“You are so brave, Buck, you are such a sound person...”

Buck smiled in Eddie’s arms.

“I just wanted to survive, find my place in the world. Isn’t what we are all doing?”

Eddie looked at Buck in the eyes.

“Yes. Buck, everybody suffers. It’s not because that you think other got it harder than you, that you should dismiss as easily everything you’ve gone through. Because, trust me, when I say, you are strong, Buck, you are. You should be proud of what you accomplished and not hide your past under a carpet. You shouldn’t be ashamed of your past. You are a survivor, Buck. You are a warrior.”

Buck laughed.

“I don’t feel like one.”

“I must help you fix that.” Eddie said as he kissed Buck softly on his lips. Buck kissed him back.

“Now, I have two things to tell you.” Eddie said as they broke the kiss.

“Should I be jealous of that Seal? Was he that gorgeous?”

It surprised Buck.

“What? No. He is bland compare to you,” Buck laughed “Look at you, being all possessive.” Buck teased.

“Absolutely not. I just... okay, maybe a little.” Eddie admitted.

“What is the other thing you want to tell me?” Buck asked curiously.

“I’ll be honest with you. But right now. I’m not very fond of Maddie...” Eddie declared.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, for once, the notes are at the end of the chapter. I can’t believe I finished to unveil Buck’s past. I hope you love the past I created for him. The SEAL test described in the chapter are from what I found on the net, reals. Hell week existed too.
> 
> I know little about Homeless’s support system in the USA. I tried to search. If it’s not accurate, please bear with me. Same for basic employment. In my country it’s very complicated. You need an address, a bank account, a phone number, a health care assurance, jobs experiences etc to get a simple job in a fast food. LOL. I think it’s easier in the USA, so if I wrote some mistakes, please be kind. It’s because of my ignorance. 
> 
> Thanks for the quarantine, when I’m off work, I have plenty of time to write. This chapter 25 was anything but easy to write.
> 
> As always, I want to say a big thank you to each person who gave me a kudo and is taking the time to write a comment. This fic is a lot of work. It’s important to read your support and your thoughts about it^^. 😍
> 
> My story became a monster. ^^: It didn’t look that long in my head. 
> 
> Thank you. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	26. CHAPTER 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my favorite readers ^^. I hope you are well. Here is my new chapter. I had fun writing it. I hope you’ll enjoy it.
> 
> As always, I want to thank each one of you who gave me a kudo or took the time to write me a comment. it’s really important for me ^^.

Chapter 26

Year 2020, Los Angeles, Eddie’s house.

“I’ll be honest with you. But right now. I’m not very fond of Maddie...” Eddie declared.

Buck tensed.

“Buck, I know what she had been through, how horrific it sure had been for her…”

Buck crossed his arms.

“I know Eddie. To be honest, it shocked me when she told me she didn’t know what happened between us and my parents. It’s not the first time I heard it. She vaguely mentioned things about dad being mad at me for dropping Seals. It just never clicked in my mind until a few days ago when she asked me directly me about it.”

“You should talk to her, Buck.”

Buck shook his head.

“It’s the past, we can’t change it. I have my sister back in my life. I want to focus on the future with her, not the past.”

“I understand. I respect your decision. But let me tell you something from experience. If you are not aware of the time you messed up big time with the people you love, you’ll be doomed to repeat the same mistake.” Eddie explained.

Buck frowned.

“You are right, Eddie. But she promised me to be there for me. I want to believe in her.”

Eddie nodded.

“It’s your sister. You know best about her. But you are not alone this time. I’m with you. If she doesn’t stand true to her promise and hurt you. I won’t sweet talking her. You know that. I won’t back off. And that’s a promise.” Eddie warned.

Buck smiled shyly.

“Look at you, a real prince in his shiny armor, ready to come to my rescue.” Buck said, half amused.

Eddie rolled his eyes.

“We should go to bed. We are both tired.” Eddie said.

Buck knew Eddie was right. He was just not ready yet. Maddie was a sensitive matter for him. They had a second chance. He wanted to believe in it. 

“Thank you, Buck, for telling me about your past.” Eddie said as they were laying on the bed.

Buck smiled. It relieved him. His past didn’t scare him away.

Eddie and Buck fell asleep in each other arms.

Two days later.

Eddie was at the 118 station, the team came back from a call. He read his texts messages. Buck passed his certification exam today.

“It was easier than I thought.” Buck had written. “I rule. Tell the team I’ll be back at work tomorrow.”

Eddie smiled. He announced the good news to the team. Everybody was happy to hear Buck was coming back.

“We should celebrate it.” Eddie declared. “We should gather to a bar tonight and cheer for Buck.” He suggested.

It didn’t thrill Bobby. The next day, he had to meet the fire chief for an unknown reason. He ‘d rather sleep early.

“I won’t be able to come. Tomorrow, I have a meeting with the fire chief.” He declared.

Howard tensed. He was not ready to face Buck yet.

“Same, Maddie and I planned a movie night.”

Hen looked at Eddie.

“I need to study. I don’t have a lot of time and there is so much to learn.” She excused herself.

Eddie frowned. 

“I don’t ask you to pass an entire night celebrating. Is it that hard for all of you to give one hour of your time to our friend!!?” He barked.

It surprised everybody. Usually, Eddie was the guy who nodded in the background. They knew he was hiding a fierce temper but until today they never met that Eddie. 

They looked at each other. Eddie was glaring at them. They felt guilty. 

“You are right. You can count on us for tonight.” Bobby decided for everybody. 

“Good” Eddie replied.

It made Buck happy when he learnt about the gathering at the bar. He missed his friends. He barely saw them since they had asked him to return as a fire marshal then, the fire dog certification’s classes happened. 

Hours passed. He prepared himself. He wondered how, He and Eddie will deal being together in front of their friends without revealing too much about the new relationship they were now sharing.

Someone knocked at the door. He was supposed to join the team at the bar. Eddie hadn’t told him he was going to pick him up. He wondered who could it be?

He opened the door.

“Hen?” He said with surprised.

She had her hands full of bags. She entered his apartment with a wicked smile. 

The 118 team were at the bar. Chimney invited Maddie. He didn’t want to be alone. Not only that, but he feared what he could say after a few drinks.

When Athena joined them. It surprised Bobby. He told her about the gathering. She didn’t say she was coming.

“I didn’t expect you,” Bobby told her.

“Huh, I know… but something came up, and I had to come.” She said mysteriously.

They were waiting for Buck. Only Hen was not there yet. Karen joined them a few minutes ago.

“Where ‘s Hen?” Eddie asked.

Karen and Athena exchanged a smile.

“She is on her way.” Karen answered. 

Howard was laughing at a joke when he spotted the woman as the entrance. His heart stopped. His face paled, and he gripped Maddie’s arm in sheer panic.

Maddie looked at him, confused.

“Your… Mo… Mother..” He stuttered. 

“What?” 

He pointed to the woman. He was on the edge of a panic attack. Maddie froze when she saw her.

Athena spotted the woman too. She smiled widely, and she blew a loud whistle. It surprised Bobby. It when he saw her, the tall, blond long hair and a bit too much muscular woman. It took him a few seconds to realise.

“Buck?” He said to his wife, who nodded. Athena gave a high five to Karen. 

Maddie and Chim who were temporarily turned into stone came back to life. Victoria Buckley wasn’t that young and no blue eyes.

“Buck!” They said in unison. It relieved both of them. They laughed like they had a nervous breakdown. They needed to release their stress.

The only one who was still unaware of Buck ‘s big entrance was Eddie. He was at the bar, talking to the bartender. He was describing the drinks his friends ordered.

All eyes were on Buck. It was impossible to not notice him. He was gorgeous, even dress as a woman who was too much muscular for her own good. His long blond hair curls were gracefully flowing on his shoulders. His make up was beautifully done. He was wearing an elegant pink dress and fake boobs. He agreed to shave his legs and hairy arms as Hen assured him, progress had been made in the matter. It didn’t hurt that much.

Buck spotted Eddie at the bar. He smiled. He whispered something to Hen. She nodded, laughing. He walked closer to where Eddie was.

“Look at him. He is walking with high heels with more ease than me! “Athena complained. Hen joined them. She was proud of herself. She high five Athena and Karen.

“You did a tremendous job” Karen congratulated her wife.

“Oh my, he is walking toward Eddie.” Chim said excitedly.

“Don’t tell me he…” Bobby said.

“Oh yeah, he is “Maddie cheered. 

“Too bad, there is no pop corn “Hen said.

Buck sat next to Eddie. He flipped his hair.

“Hello gorgeous” He tried to disguise his voice. He wasn’t sure he succeed. Eddie turned his head toward the strange voice. He saw her. She was smiling at him. His heart jumped, and he froze. The woman was handsome and strangely familiar?

She moved closer and put her hand on his thigh. He froze.

The 118 station team was giggling as they watched the scene.

“Eddie looked entranced “Chimney said.

“No, he looked horrified” Bobby counter parted.

They laughed again.

Buck was enjoying himself so much.

“How easy it is for a woman to put her hand on your thigh, Eddie,” He said “Should I be jealous?” He said with his authentic voice.

Eddie almost fell back from his bar stool. Buck caught him in time.

“Buck” Eddie told in a struggle voice. “I know something was wrong… I just… I just..” Eddie passed his hand through his hair. “Oh my…” He was still in shock

Buck laughed.

“Hen’s idea. Remember when I told you all I crossed dress once.. She didn’t forget.”

Eddie nodded. He was staring at Buck in shock.

“What do you think? Like what you see?”

Eddie looked at Buck’s arms.

“You shaved!!” He touched Buck’s arm.

“Yeah.” Buck confirmed.

Eddie crouched to look at Buck’s legs.

“Oh, my god!” 

“Don’t touch them.” Buck told him, “They are looking at us.”

Athena, Hen and Karen had the time of their life.

“Look at Eddie’s face. Oh my, is going to touch his legs?” Athena said.

“Soon he is going to check if his best friend still has a penis “Hen said laughing.

Howard and Bobby didn’t want to hear about that.

Eddie and Buck joined them.

The girls and Chim cheered Buck. Bobby was staring at Buck a little. 

“So did you find yourself a girlfriend, Eddie.?” Maddie teased. 

“Isn’t she gorgeous?” Eddie replied. “Even more muscular and taller than me. “He laughed.

“For a second, I thought your mother was here.” Howard told as Maddie gave him a kick under the table.

“I know,” Buck said. “But our mother has less testosterone.” He joked.

They all looked at Maddie. Did Buck look like his mother that much?

“Let’s change the topic.” She declared.

The bartender brought their drinks. It still disturbed Eddie that Buck was dressed as a woman.

“May I have your attention, please?” Bobby declared.

The captain got everybody’s attention.

“As you know, the 118 station budget is running low. So I got an idea to make it better. We are going to organize an event at our station to collect money. I want each of you to think about what you could do. I already planned to cook and sells pastries, cookies or mini meals.” Bobby declared.

They all agreed to take part. Buck already knew what he wanted to do.

“Since Bobby will stand a restaurant booth, I’ll bar tending. I’ll make non alcohol cocktails of course. I’ll assure the show, like Tom Cruise did in the movie.”

“Oh wow, that’s impressive.“Howard said.

“Well, I was a bartender in south America.” Buck reminded him.

“It’s not what impressed me. It’s the fact you know who Tom Cruise is and that you’ve seen cocktail.”

Buck rolled his eyes.

“Who ‘s Tom cruise? ” Maddie asked.

Howard sighed.

“Seriously, what’s wrong with the Buckley’s siblings?” He lamented.

Buck smiled at Maddie. He understood perfectly what his sister was going through.

Buck talked about his fire dogs classes, he was very excited. Bobby still refused to make any promises.

“I have something else to tell you. As you know tomorrow, I won’t be there.” The captain declared.

“Who’s going to lead us?” Hen asked. She loved her best friend. But Howard was not the best captain.

Howard tensed. He hadn’t really like it when he had to take Bobby’s place.

“Don’t worry, Chim, it won’t be you. The fire chief told me, I was going to be replaced by the battalion chief, Jack Murphy.”

“Wow, the battalion chief is coming.” Hen said “Talk about pressure.”

“Just be yourself, guys. You are all pros. Make me proud. Buck, I trust you to behave.”

Eddie frowned. He looked at Buck, but his boyfriend didn’t look annoyed. 

They enjoyed the time they passed together until they had to part one hour later.

Eddie drove Buck to his apartment. Buck enjoyed himself as he played “Dude - Dude Looks Like A Lady” From Aerosmith on his phone on repeats. He was having fun as he sang the song too. Eddie ended up singing along with him. 

" So never judge a book by its cover  
Or who you gonna love by your lover  
Love put me wise to her love in disguise  
She had the body of a Venus  
Lord, imagine my surprise" 

“ That dude looks like a lady.”

When they entered Buck's appartment. The first thing Buck did was to take off his high heels.

“Women are brave.” He conceded.

“Finally,” Eddie whispered. “I felt like a dwarf near you. You are already taller than me but with high heels…” He shook his head.

Buck laughed.

Eddie looked at his watch.

“I have to pick up Chris at Carla.” He announced.

“I know, I won’t pass the night with you.” Buck said. “There is no way, Christopher will see me like that.” He revealed.

“I agree with you on that. God, you are a crazy man Buckley.” Eddie informed him.

“Come on, kiss me” Buck said with a sexy voice.

Eddie shook his head to say no.

“Oh no, do you know what is the perk to have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend?”

Buck stayed silent.

“No lipstick.” Eddie confessed.

Buck pout.

“Beside, if we kiss. I ‘ll definitely be late. And you don’t want Christopher to wait for me or worry about me, right? ” Eddie argued.

“Playing the Christopher ‘s card, is unfair. Okay, go!” Buck conceded.

They moved toward the door. They didn’t want to part. But they were going to have plenty of other nights to share..

Eddie kissed Buck on the cheek.

“At least I could do that.” He winked as he left quickly.

The next day.

Battalion chief Jack Murphy was ready to face the day. The 118 station, Team A, had an excellent reputation. The fire chief sent him to replace the captain Nash. He was a man on a mission. 

“Jack, I want you to evaluate, Evan Buckley.” The fire chief told him. 

Jack knew about Evan Buckley. He had given his support to the captain Nash when he told him, firefighter Buckley was not ready to get back to work. He knew about the lawsuit. He also knew the firefighter was not on blood thinner anymore.

It pleased Jack to see the first to arrive with 10 minutes advance was Evan Buckley. The young man greeted him with warmth. He didn’t look impressed by him at all. The young man was talking about the weather and the traffic, like he knew the Battalion chief since years ago.

At the Grant/Nash’s house.

Bobby woke earlier than he planned. He was stressed a little, and he didn’t know why. 

Athena gave him a massage last night, and he barely relaxed. He didn’t know why the fire chief wanted to meet him. His team had no problems recently. All the calls went fine. 

His appointment was early afternoon, but they asked him to not go at the 118 station before meeting the fire chief. Something was up. He didn’t know what. The fact they ordered the battalion chief to replace him added to his nervous state.

At the 118 station.

The 118 entire team arrived. Jack Murphy presented himself. He intended to observe Evan Buckley’s dynamic with his teammates when the siren rang.

They were quickly ready.

“A building is on fire. It’s a 14 floors building. The fire caught in a 6th floor’s apartment.” Jack informed. “It is spreading quickly.”

“Do you know what year the building was built?” Buck asked.

“No, why?”

“It can help to know, in the seventies, they used unstable materials, for example. I’m a fire marshal too.” Buck quickly explained to Jack.

Jack nodded. 

“I’m going to ask about that. You are right, it could help to know how that building was built.”

When they arrived some people exited the building. Some were coughing, others were burnt. 

“Howard and Henrietta, checked the victim,” Jack ordered.

“ Diaz, you take the ladder and help the people from the 5th, 6th and 7th floor who are on their balconies or inside to bring them outside.

“Buckley, since you got the informations you needed about the structure of the building, you go inside.”

They all nodded . 

jack Murphy ordered some other firefighters to help them.

“Two persons found unconscious in the 5th floor.” It was Buck ‘s voice from the radio. “The building looks sound enough, I don’t expect it to collapse”

Eddie was on the ladder. He jumped on the 6th floor to help an elderly couple. He helped them down the ladder when he heard a man screaming at him from above.

“Come here now!!! my son is in danger.”

Eddie looked at the guy, he was holding his 4 year son in his arms. He was on the 12th floor. There was no immediate danger for them right now.

“You are safe now. Just stay on your balcony. We ‘ll come as soon as we can.” Eddie yelled back.

Buck just exited the building with the last person unconscious he found on the 5th floor.

He didn’t hear what the man was saying to Eddie. But he saw the man was frantic.

“No! you come to us now!! We are going to die here.” The father screamed like a madman.

Eddie tried to explain again to the man. Who refused to listen to him again.

“You’re are on the 12th floor, the fire is not where you are. You are safe.” Eddie screamed as he entered a 7th floor balcony to help a family get out.

Jack Murphy frowned. The man in the 12th was hysterical. Not a good sign. He had to do something.

He heard Buck’s voice at his radio.

“Chief, I have a bad feeling about that guy. I have an idea”

A minor explosion happened in a 3rd floor.

“Buckley, I trust you.” He said as he quickly ordered other firefighters to go at the 3rd floor. That floor was evacuated, but it couldn’t risk the fire to get worse down there.

Jack Murphy saw Buck asking for help from two other firefighters. They brought a shorter ladder than the one Eddie was on. Buck put a belt with hooks around himself. He asked his co-workers to put the ladder in a certain angle, close to Eddie’s one.

Jack Murphy had to supervise the others firefighters who informed him for different situations. 

Eddie was helping a woman to get down. When he heard the madman again.

“Leave them! Don’t you see my son is going to die here!!!!!” He screamed and his son was shrieking in his arms.

Eddie had no time to the crazy man. The person he was saving right now was the one in real danger. He was about to jump back on that 7th floor balcony when he saw it. He tried to catch him, but he couldn’t. He was too far away from the trajectory. The man just threw his son at him from the 12th floor. There was no way the child could survive such a fall.

“I got him” Eddie heard Buck's voice. He was few meters down him. Buck caught the boy. He had fell from the ladder he was on when he caught the kid, but since he attached himself to it by his belt hooks. He was safe and sound with the kid. 

Eddie nodded, surprised and relieved. Thank god Buck had been there..

Eddie continued to rescue the person from the 7th floor. The father seemed to understand what he just done. He was now crying. “I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry. Thank god… I”

Buck took a megaphone.

“Your son is okay. Now, please stay who you are, you are safe there. If you jump I won’t be able to catch you and you don’t want your kid to see you die before his eyes. He is okay. He is safe.” Buck repeated.

The man calmed down.

Buck gave the kid to Hen and Chim. He returned inside the building to save the people from the fire.

It impressed Jack Murphy. When their jobs were done. Battalion chief’s Murphy congratulated them all. 

“Buckley, excellent job. Really impressive.” He said.

“Thank you for trusting me.” Buck simply said.

Eddie wanted to hug his extraordinary boyfriend. If he hadn’t been there. He would have felt horrible.

Bobby arrived at the fire department. He was wearing his captain’s uniform.

TBC

Edit: I actually listened to Aerosmith song “Dude’s like a lady” while writing a certain part of this chapter. You know which one ^^.


	27. CHAPTER 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^ What’s the pressure? The pressure is this chapter. I know you were waiting for it. I hope you won’t be too disappointed. I know you have a lot of expectations for it. So you know, the chapter is mainly about Bobby. ^^
> 
> As always, thank you to each person who gave a kudo to this, who subscribed (I just learnt about the subscriptions like two days ago lol). To each person who took the time to write a comment. A big hug and thank you.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy the chapter. Fingers crossed.😨

Chapter 27

YEAR 2020, Los Angeles, Fire department.

Bobby was not happy, they made him wait. One hour has passed, and he was still in the lobby. Eventually the fire chief’s secretary came to pick him up.

The fire chief greeted him.

“Captain Nash, please sit. How are you?”

“I’m fine. Curious to know the reason you asked me to come.”

The secretary brought two cups of coffee.

“You are here to talk about Evan Buckley.”

Bobby tensed. Last time, he was in a similar situation; It was because Buck sued him.

“What about Buck? I mean Evan Buckley?” Bobby questioned.

“You tell me. How things are going with him? It surprised me, you wanted to take him back after the lawsuit when we wanted to transfer him to another station.” The fire chief explained.

Bobby relaxed a little. 

“Oh yes. Everything went fine. Buck, I mean Evan learnt about his mistakes. He apologized to us. The team and I forgave him. The 118 is working fine.”

The fire chief pressed his lips.

“It’s remarkable from Mr Buckley to apologize as he won his case to the point we had to find a settlement.”

Bobby nodded.

“What about you, Captain Nash? Did you apologize to him?”

The question surprised him.

“What for?” He genuinely asked.

This was not what the fire chief wanted to hear.

“Tell me about Buckley. As a firefighter. What do you think about him?”

“He is a good firefighter. He loves his job.”

“For sure, he gave up millions to get his job back….” The fire chief interrupted him.

“Yes,” Bobby confirmed. “Like I said, he is dedicate to the job. He is still young and has a lot to learn yet. He needs a lot of guidance. As he tend to act first and think later. He always has good intentions, but he can put himself in danger rather quickly. Apart from that, he is a very good firefighter.” Bobby concluded.

The fire chief took a sip of his coffee.

“If I tell you, I’m thinking about promoting him as a Lieutenant. What will you say?”

Bobby’s eyes widened.

“A lieutenant? He is not ready.”

“Yeah, it’s what you told me too when Mr Buckley was on blood thinners. Of course, at the time, I believed you. You are his captain, you are working with him. Not even Doctors or recertifications trainers can know best than his captain.”

Bobby nodded.

“Then, the Tsunami… He was not ready.” Bobby explained.

The fire chief tensed.

“Yeah, the tsunami… Let’s talk about what happened during the tsunami. Because I’m still in a daze about this.”

Bobby frowned.

“Can you explain to me, how a man you told us was unfit, a liability because of the blood thinners and not psychologically ready to be back as a firefighter, could be a victim of that Tsunami and still be able to save 21 persons by his own during it?”

“What?” Bobby asked.

The fire chief gave him the files.

“You know that the city wants to honor the Tsunami‘s heroes …”

“I’m aware” Bobby said.

“Imagine my surprise, when the city PR coordinator event came to me, to explain me, that 21 persons requested a medal for Mr Buckley because he saved them. A man I thought was unfit to the job, psychologically not ready and on blood thinners to boot, which meant a liability. How upset I felt when she told me, my job was in the line if the press learn about what we did to Mr Buckley. The city hero.” 

The fire chief ‘s tone was icy.

Bobby was speechless. All what he recalled from the Tsunami about Buck was the way he collapsed, exhausted. How worried he had been. How it convinced him Buck needed more time to heal. He survived a Tsunami. He lost Christopher. It traumatized him.

“Do you have an explanation for that?” The fire chief asked him.

“I…” Bobby didn’t know what to say. 

“ I trusted you, Captain Nash, not only me. The assistant chief, the battalion chief, trusted you and your judgment. Even after we lost the lawsuit we trusted you still, but now I understand that Mr Buckley had been wise to sue us. Therefore, I sent the battalion chief to your station. I needed to know more about Mr Buckley, and about your team too. Because right now, I don’t know if you are a competent Captain with biased assumptions about Mr Buckley only or an unreliable Captain to his entire station. Which one are you, Captain Nash?

Bobby was in shock. He blanched. The recertification trainer, the doctors, the lawyer, Hen, captain Smith, Athena, Michael and of course Buck himself had told him. He refused to really listen to them. Because he knew best. Because Buck was his. 

“I may have a biased conception about Buck… I mean Mr Buckley,” Bobby admitted.

“You may? You are suspended for a week. Use the time to check what your conceptions about Mr Buckley are. Take the files, I also gathered the reports you wrote about Evan Buckley during the last 3 years. I suggested that you talk to Frank, our therapist too.”

Bobby nodded.

“In a week, I will ask this question. Are you ready to work with Mr Buckley as your lieutenant? Or do you think it’s better for you to be transferred to a new station?” The fire chief told him. “Battalion chief Murphy will replace you this week.”

“Am I forbidden to talk to Buck?” Bobby asked.

“No, I suggest you two talk actually, but not before you questioned yourself and got your answers.” 

Bobby nodded. He felt awful. He needed a drink. He took his phone. He called Athena.

“Hi, what’s up? Did your meeting went well?” She asked.

“No. Athena… Can you pick me up at the fire department. I’m afraid to do something stupid, like drink to oblivion.”

“Wait for me. I’m coming.” She said really worried.

At the Grant-Nash’s household.

Bobby told everything to Athena. They read the files together. He even called Jack Murphy, who told him how he impressed he had been by Buck’s initiative today.

Athena felt bad for his husband. He really looked pale and lost. She tried to talk to him, but he refused to talk.

He agreed to meet Frank the next day.

At the 118 station the team learnt that the battalion chief will replace their captain for a week. It surprised them. 

“Why?” Buck asked, worried.

“The fire chief suspended. And it’s not your business to know why. He’ll be back in a week and if the Captain Nash wants, he ‘ll explain to you.” Jack said. “Focus on work.” He ordered.

Later Buck called Bobby.

“Is everything okay? We are all worried.” Buck said.

“Yes, it’s okay. I just need a week to sort out some things. Don’t worry and show the battalion chief you are an excellent team.”

“Okay, Bobby. If you need help, we are here for you. If you need someone to talk and listen. I’m here.” Buck suggested.

“I know. You were always there for me…” Bobby voiced cracked a little. “I’ll talk to you when I’ll be ready.” Bobby promised.

“Okay, we will miss you. I mean, Jack Murphy is nice, but he is not you.” Buck said.

“Thank you, Buck.” 

They hang up. 

Bobby cried. Athena took him in her arms. 

Bobby entered Frank’s desk. They greeted. Bobby explained briefly why he was here. It looked like he has problems with one of his firefighters. 

Frank was a very nice guy, and Bobby felt comfortable with him.

“Why did you choose Mr Buckley in your team?” Frank asked.

“He had excellent scores at the fire academy. He was young. We needed someone like him. Able to do rough tasks. I was happy to get him. “Bobby explained “He was very social. He was always looking for guidance. We clicked. We even went to a concert together. He used to call me dad, and I called him son.”

Frank listened.

“You sounded nostalgic.”

“Yeah, it was a great time. Things changed of course because he did stupid things and I had to act as the responsible Captain I needed to be. To keep him back on track. But he didn’t listen. He continued”

Frank nodded.

“It’s interesting the way you talk. It’s like you are saying you were not acting as a captain with him until he did stupid things. As you said, you went to a concert together, you were calling him son…”

Bobby frowned.

“Like I said, we clicked. The boy was young, he was alone. He needed me.”

“What about you? You lost your family, you were alone. Did you need him in another way than him being a firefighter?”

“What do you mean?”

“Right at the start, things got blurry between you and him. You were his captain, but you called him son , he called you dad…” 

“It was more for fun. In fact, I told him, we might called ourselves like that but in fact I was his captain and the boundaries should not be crossed when he started to act stupidly.”

Frank frowned.

“I’d like you to think about what you just said to me. You threated him like a son, he crossed some boundaries with you and you suddenly took back your captain’s prerogative on him.”

Bobby didn’t understand.

“I was his captain, always have been.”

“Really? You said he needed you. Was he just a firefighter under your command? Like the others for you?”

“Of course not, the others were experienced. He was a rookie.”

“You don’t see what I mean, do you?”

“What?”

Frank sighed.

“Don’t you think the first one to cross boundaries between the two of you was you?”

“I don’t…” Bobby closed his mouth.

True, he spoiled Buck. He acted more like a friend to him at first and just quickly accepted to be called Dad, and to call him son. It just happened. He never put it in question. If it had been professional or not. He was happy to have the boy in his life. He felt so good to feel look up upon. Buck admired him. Right from the start, Buck was someone different to Bobby. The boy was looking for something more than just a job. Bobby was just looking for the same thing. Somewhere where he could belong. A new start, a new family, a new home, a new life.

“Maybe. I was not that professional with him.” He admitted.

“Then Buck did stupid things, and you fired him?”

“Yes. I was so mad at him.”

Bobby explained to Frank what Buck did.

“That was not professional from his part, for sure. But it’s more your reaction to it that interest me. You were an addict. It looks like you lost it when he told you he thought he was a self diagnosed sex addict.”

“Of course, I know what it meant. The danger.”

“What you said to him were valid arguments, but why did you refuse to listen to him when he pleaded with you?”

“He crossed the line.”

“But you crossed the line first. You took him into your wings, you treated him differently already, you told me you were spoiling him. Like a son. Then he made a mistake and you… “

“He didn’t do it once, but twice! He didn’t listen to me.” Bobby defended himself.

“And still you were the one who told him, you’ll give him 3 chances…” Is really something what a captain should do?

“Of course, he was going to use his 3 chances. You fixed the rules.”

Bobby frowned.

“But you broke the rule you made yourself. You fired him after he used his second chance… Why didn’t you listen to him when he pleaded with you to keep him?”

“I didn’t want to deal with it okay.” Bobby cut him upset. “He was not who I thought he was. He was thinking he was always right, endangering everybody around. I knew what it was like. I just didn’t need it. He needed to learn about it the hard way. I didn’t want him in my team. The last thing I needed was someone like him, who respects nothing and thinks he is smarter than everybody, with absolutely no respect for the job and the fire department”

“Isn’t it who you used to be? Did you talk to him or were you talking about you? Were you so mad at him or at yourself?

“What?”

“You know what I mean. Did you listen to him? Were you talking about him or about yourself? Who did you fired on that roof? Buck or yourself? Projecting who you were on him?

Bobby stayed silent. He didn’t know the answer.

“What happened after you gave him a second chance?”

“He behaved. I mean he is still impulsive on the job, takes a lot of risks. He is a danger for himself, like the man wants to die.”

“You think he is suicidal?”

“No…” Bobby was sure of it. The man only thought he was invincible.

“You are full of contradictions about Mr Buckley Bobby. Did you have suicidal thoughts?”

“Isn’t drinking to oblivion isn’t a way to suicide yourself?” Bobby said.

Frank nodded. “You noticed you just said “He is a danger for himself, like the man wants to die.”

Bobby paled. Before, he was the one who didn’t care to risk his life. He had lost it all, he could die while doing his job he didn’t care.

“Think about Buck and a word you want to associate with him.”

Bobby did, the first thing he thought was “Mine.”

“What was the word?” Frank asked.

“I…”

“Bobby, don’t try to lie. Tell the truth.”

“Mine. I thought he was mine.” 

Frank nodded.

“Bobby, you obviously care about the boy more than one of your firefighters or a friend. He is obviously a son to you. The problem is, you projected a lot of yourself on him. You are afraid to lose him like you lost your Childs. You want him to be in your control. The worse is you see him in the way you want and not the way he is. Everything about Buck is about yourself.”

Bobby gulped.

“The saddest thing is your are not his captain, because you are not fair to him. You are not his friend because you don’t see him as one, but as a son. And your are not his father, not because your are not his biological father, but because you don’t see him. Do you understand what I mean?

Bobby nodded. He cried.

“Buck was not the failure, the immature one, the incompetent one. The one who needed guidance all the time. it was him. He always been like that. Blinding himself to only believe what he thought was right, always had been his speciality. Didn’t his family died because of that? Now he was repeating the same mistake with Buck. He almost destroyed the boy’s career because he thought he knew better. He knew nothing. He refused to listen, just like he refused to listen to his dead wife when she pleaded with him. 

“Buck is not the problem, it’s me who is the problem.” Bobby lamented.

“Not only you. You focused on Buck, because there are other issues in your life that needed to be addressed. From what I gather from you. Your wife, is an active ex’ wife for her ex Husband. Her ex’s husband is heavily present. Everything has an impact. I’m not saying it ‘s a bad thing. It’s great, but even in this situation, there should be some boundaries or you’ll live in their shadows too. Only be the supportive presence. If you defined Buck as yours, it’s probably because he is the only one you feel truly yours. It’s not good. The only one who you can control. It’s not the entire truth, but it doesn’t mean there isn’t some truth in it.”

Bobby nodded. He liked Michael; he was a best friend, but he was always there. Sometimes he wondered if both of them got in an accident at the same time in different places. Which one of them will she choose to go to first? It terrified him to not know the answer as he felt horrible to think like that. He only knew one thing. Buck would be at his side quicker than a lightening speed.

“I ‘d like to meet you again. Not to talk only about Evan Buckley.” Frank suggested.

“Okay” Bobby agreed.

Bobby had a lot to think about. He felt like shit. He needed to fix his relationship with Buck, or he will end up lose him just like he lost his family. He didn’t want to lose Buck. He loved the kid so much. He felt so bad, because he hurt him a lot. The boy was a ray of sunshine in his life. Buck always been ready. The one who hadn’t been was him. It was not even the first time he heard it. But it was the first time he believed it..

He must learn how to be a father figure to him and learn how to be a fair Captain to him. 

He remembered he knew someone who may help him, a captain who was working with his son. He just didn’t know if his call would be welcome. They didn’t talk to each other since years. Since he divorced his dead wife’s sister. He sighed.

He called Manhattan fire department, and it surprised to learn that his ex brother-in-law was now living in Austin.

He dialed the number they gave him.

“Hi, Owen? It’s me Bobby Nash… Huh, it’s been…”

“Bobby?” Owen cut him. “Is Gweneth after me?”

“No, I mean, she hates me more than you. After what happened to her sister, my wife…”

“I know. How are you? It’s been so long…”

“Yeah, my fault. I wanted a new start and..”

“Don’t worry, I know everything about wanting a new start. TK and I needed one too.”

“I… Can I visit you? I know, we are not family anymore. Not since you divorced Gweneth…”

“I’d love too. Come whenever you want. I think it will be good for us to get in touch again.”

“Thank you, Owen.”

And just like that, Bobby announced to Athena he was going to visit his ex brother-in-law in Austin.

Athena didn’t even know about Owen Strand. She accepted. If that guy could help his husband. Why not?

Several days later, Bobby came back from Austin. So much happened in his life and Owen’s life. Life was hard for everybody. Owen told him it was difficult to work with his son. He gave some tips, and he watched them work together. 

He met Owen’s team and how Owen succeeded to have an excellent team with unique individuals. He learnt a lot. He was also happy he reconnected with Owen. The Strands promised to come in Los Angeles to meet his new family and Buck. The one Bobby considered his son. 

The trip changed Bobby. Athena was happy. She agreed to come to see Frank with Bobby too. 

Bobby invited Buck for a dinner.

“This time, it should end better than the last time we invited him. “Athena cheered.

Buck knocked at their door.

Bobby was nervous.

TBC

Author’s notes: Don’t expect more from Owen and TK Strand in this fic. Only 4 episodes aired so far in my country. The first season just began. I know little about them. ^^

I know nothing about how therapist works. Please forgive it, Frank was not professional.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^. Since it the weekend, I was able to write two chapters. This chapter is not as long as the others. But I have to clean my appartment, etc. I couldn't pass as much time as usual.
> 
> 600 kudos! I can't believe it. Thank you for giving me kudos. I'm glad you like my story. Thank you for the comments too. I love to read them. It's great to know your thoughts or just simply know you liked the story and continue to read it. 😍😍
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter too. 
> 
> Have a nice sunday.

Chapter 28

Year 2020, Grant/Nash household

It made Buck happy to be invited. They sat around the table. The dinner was served.

“Oh, it’s all my favorites dishes” Buck exclaimed with an enormous smile.

“Bobby cooked all by himself.” Athena declared.

“Thank you so much, Bobby. It’s delicious.” Buck said as he ate.

Buck told everything about what was happening at the 118. He didn’t ask why Bobby had to be replaced for a week. He wanted to know, but he didn’t want to intrude.

Athena told about the up and down of her week. 

“I was left alone because Bobby visited his family in Austin.” She said.

“Oh, I didn’t know you had family in Austin.”

Bobby smiled. 

“We weren’t so close. It will change from now on.”

“Good” Buck said.

They finished the meal in an agreeable atmosphere. The night was tropical. Bobby suggested going to the garden to talk. Athena left them alone.

Bobby didn’t know how to start the conversation.

“The sky is clear tonight” Buck stated. He talked about stars and constellations.

Bobby smiled.

“How come you know so much about everything in a such random way?” Bobby asked.

“As you know, I love trivia.”

“Yes, I know, I love trivia too time to time, but not in that extent.”

“It’s just when I was a kid, I was not allow to do much, no tv, no internet. No friends. The encyclopedia became my friend. I love to read all the things inside. Some were funny, some were scary, some were strange.”

Until now, Bobby never knew the reason behind Buck’s weird hobby. He felt sad for the kid. It showed on his face.

Buck waved.

“It’s okay Bobby, my parents were strict with my education. The age’s gap Maddie didn’t help. The most important is that I have friends now.”

“You never talk about your parents…” Bobby tried.

“Yeah, Things are very complicated with my family. Only Maddie keep in touch with them. As Maddie says, they are good people but terrible parents.” He shrugged.

“I know about what happened to you at the Grand Canyon. Captain Smith told me…” Bobby announced..

“I know you knew, he explained me he told you. He was upset at you.”

“He was right. I didn’t see it at the time. But I have been unfair to you, as a Captain, and I’m not proud of my behavior.” Bobby said with a crack voice.

It surprised Buck.

“I projected a lot of myself in you. It took me 3 years to understand you are not a younger version of me. You are better than I ever was.”

“Bobby” Buck said.

“Let me continue. You were right to sue me. I… I thought you were not ready because of your leg, the blood thinner” He winced.

“I came back to work too soon after my accident. If I had stayed longer in recovery, I wouldn’t have taken pain killers… There was time I was so high, I thought I was like a superhero. I could survive anything. I ruined my life. I was afraid you were taking the same path.”

Buck listened. He felt sad for Bobby but relieved to know that if Bobby refused him to get back in the job; it was not because of him, but because of his own past.

“I see how much you took care of your health. I mean Buck, you always pay attention at what you eat since the first time I met you. I never saw you in a drunken state. You know when to stop. I knew all that. But it was like it didn’t print in my minds. What you were doing and what I thought you were doing were two different things. Because I projected myself on you. I couldn’t see you. Since I have a very low opinion of myself, I ended up having a low opinion of you and instead of trusting you. I distrusted you because of who I am. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Bobby said with tears in eyes.

Buck took him in arms immediately.

“Buck, I love you so much. You are like a son to me. I was so afraid to lose you, like I lost everything. I was totally blind about who you really are because of my own fears and insecurities. I’m so sorry.” Bobby cried.

Buck hold him tightly and tears fell down his cheeks too.

“Thank you, Bobby. I love you too, like a dad.” He added with a lot of affection in his voice. “I know, I did stupid things in the past. I’m not a saint. You were to right to be mad at me when I stole the firetruck twice, just because I could.”

Bobby looked at him.

“Yes, Buck, it was stupid, but after, you tried hard to never disappoint me again. But, I was the one who stopped trying. I made up by stupid mind and I’m such a stubborn person… I messed up again. I hurt you so much. I can’t imagine how you felt when you learnt I was the one holding back the higher ups and how I welcomed you back at the station. I’m so ashamed. It’s like I never learn.”

“Hey, that’s not true. You know, my actual father never apologized to me. My own mother blame it on me for the grand canyon. They never apologized to me in 22 years. They probably still didn’t see what wrong they did. Unlike you. You brought me more love than my actuals parents. You taught me how to ice skate. You invited me to your home. You taught me a lot in the job. You cooked for me and you were at my side when I was at the hospital. My parents never done these things. For the first time, in my life, I felt what parental love is.”

Buck’s words touched Bobby.

“I still felt like shit, but thank you. I’ll try to be a better father figure if you want me to…”

“Of course, Bobby, you are so important to me.” Buck quickly replied.

“Thank you, I will also try to be a fairer Captain to you.” Bobby promised.

They held each other tightly again. 

Athena was looking at them. She smiled. She was proud of her husband. She knew it had been a tough week for him. He feared Buck would be so mad at him. She told him, “Just remember, Buck is not you. He ‘s not the type to be mad. You are.”

“I still have a long way to go.” Bobby lamented.

She took him in his arms. She promised him to be a better wife too. She had her wrongs too. Her husband was not as strong as she imagined. He was all solid, but it was only on the surface. The inside was deeply broken. She forgot. 

She had to find a balance between Michael and Bobby. They were not a ménage à trois. 

Bobby felt relieved, and so did Buck. 

“Buck, you can bring a fire dog at the station.” Bobby announced. “I’m sure you are going to be great. I read the instructor’s report about you and you aced the certification. The fire dog will be a wonderful addition to our team. Just think…” Bobby cut himself short. He was going to say, “Just think Chimney is not fond of a dog, don’t pick a big one.” He sighed.

“What?” Buck said.

“Nothing. I trust you. You’ll bring us the best fire dog of our country.”

Buck smiled widely.

“Really, oh thank you! He will, a fire dog is so resourceful. Imagine if the Hollywood mountain’s collapse one day. The fire dog will be a precious team mate to find the people trapped under the mud.”

“I hope it will never happen. “ Bobby said.

“Yes, but we never know. Who would have guessed a Tsunami could hit the city…”

“True, we should be ready for the unexpected. Especially in this city.” Bobby agreed. “Buck, there is something I have to tell you.”

Buck listened curiously.

“They are going to promote you as a lieutenant. What do you think about it?”

Buck ‘s eyes widened.

“Me? A lieutenant? Do you think I’m ready?”

“I want to hear your opinion about this. Buck. Do you think you are ready?”

Buck took some minutes to think about it.

“I think I am ready. It thrilled me. I’m not afraid of responsibilities. Even if I have only 3 years of experiences as a firefighter, I’m also a certified fire marshal. I passed the fire dog certifications. I think I can handle the second-in-command part of the job too. I’m not a fan of writing reports tough. But I can write them.” 

He looked at Bobby with a cocky smile.

“I’ll use simple words for you to understand.” He joked.

“Look at you, bragging… Didn’t you drop college?” 

“Yeah, about that. I dropped it in the middle of my last year. But I have two bachelor’s degrees from Harvard.

Athena, who was listening as she was drinking a glass of wine, almost spitted it out. She ran toward his husband and Buck.

“Did I hear Harvard? I knew you were smart, Buckley, since I worked with you. But you studied at Harvard? Oh my, I now hire you to help May and Harry.”

Buck laughed.

“Harvard?” Bobby said surprise. Athena told him. The young man was smarter than meeting the eyes. But at Harvard. It was impressive. Buck’s father was probably more intelligent than him.

“Yes, I had to follow my dad’s step. He went there too.”

“Oh” Both Bobby and Athena said. They wanted to ask for more, but they noticed Buck was tensed. They let Buck decided.

“I prefer not to talk about my dad. I want to focus about the people who are here for me. Like you two are. Thank you.”

The three of them hugged.

“You are the family, I chose to be with.” Buck told them. Bobby's insecurities about not being as brilliant as Buck’s father disappeared. Buck chose him and Athena. He was their son. His son. Not by blood, but by choice. It felt even more powerful. 

It was late. Buck left.

“I’m glad.” Athena said. “It feels like a new start.”

Bobby nodded. He promised himself to do his best.

Buck checked his cellphone. There were a dozen messages from Eddie. His boyfriend was worried. He dialed his number.

“Hi Eddie!”

“Finally!” Eddie said. “Tell me, is everything is okay? Did Bobby tell you why he wasn’t there this week?”

“Everything went fine. Even better than I hoped. I’m coming at your place. I’ll tell you everything.”

“Okay.” Eddie replied.

The next day, at the fire department. 

Bobby met the fire chief again.

“Did you make a good use of your week?” The fire chief asked him.

“I did”. Bobby answered.

“Tell me, what’s your answers Captain Nash.”

“I talked with Buck. I apologized to him. I’m ready to work with him as my lieutenant. ”

“Good.” The fire chief told him. “You can go back to your station.” He confirmed.

“Thank you.” Bobby said. “Oh, I forgot to tell you. The 118 will get a new member, a fire dog.”

“That’s a substantial addition to the 118.” The fire chief declared.

Bobby nodded.

At the fire, dog’s house training center. 

Buck came with Eddie and Christopher. It excited Christopher. A fire dog had to live with his master. It was essential than the dog to be friendly with both Eddie and Christopher.

“I can’t choose a big dog. We have to think about Chim.” Buck told Eddie..

“I’ll be more comfortable with a small dog, too. I’m not scared of big dog, but it will be best for Christopher.” Eddie added.

“I’m not afraid of big dogs!” Christopher replied.

“Yes, but Howard is.” Buck reminded.

They were several dogs able to fit what they wanted. But they were not picking an ordinary dog. The dog had to connect with Buck professionally. After few exercises, Buck and Daisy connected.

Daisy was a fiery white and ginger cavalier king Charles spaniel. 

She was adorable; she loved to play. But once, at work, she was very professional. She was known to be fearless on the job. It looked like her temper was matching Buck.

Daisy was looking for a master for a month. But she never been picked up because she could be hard to keep up with because of her fast thinking and pace. She was perfect for Buck. She knew she found her match. She loved Eddie and Christopher on the spot. If she hadn’t liked them, she had planned to pee on them to scare them off. But they were friendly to her. She felt good vibes coming from them. She approved.

It was another story when she met the guy called Chimney. He looked at her like she was the scariest animal in the world. She felt offended. They were not bad vibes coming for the man. She didn’t understand why he was so afraid of her.

“She is so cute” Hen said as Buck introduced Daisy to the team. 

" Howard, come on, touch her… she won’t bite.” 

Howard barely touched her. Daisy sniffed him.

Later, they were preparing for the event to collect money for the station. Buck and Eddie were busy with the bar. Bobby was writing his menus and their prices. 

Hen was checking the firetrucks. She paired with Chimney. They were going to show small exercises to their guests.

Daisy was sleeping after she played with a toy for an hour Team B was in charge of the calls tonight.

Suddenly she woke up. She was on alert. She stood up and tried to look around. She felt fear and something else. Something was wrong. That when she found him. 

Howard was paralysed in a mute terror because while he took a shower. A snake appeared from nowhere. He hadn’t dared to move a muscle. Snakes terrified him. He was fully naked. His brain had a short circuit.

Daisy looked at him. Saw the snake. She didn’t move. They had trained her with his type of situation. 

She walked back to the entrance, far away from the snake. She barked. The snake didn’t move. Howard ‘s fear double but he still could not scream or call for help.

Buck heard Daisy’s barks. His dog was trained to bark specially around danger. They trained her to stay right at the place where the danger was. He trusted her. Daisy didn’t bark for nothing.

“Something is wrong.” He declared. 

He and Eddie understood Daisy was barking near the bathrooms..

They found her. She stopped to bark as soon as she saw Buck. They spotted the snake a meter away from a terrified Howard.

“It’s okay, Chim. We are here.” Eddie reassured his friend.

In no time Buck and Eddie took care of the beast. Daisy ran toward Chimney. She sniffed him to make sure he was alright. She didn’t bark. Her way to say everything was okay.

“Good Job” Daisy. Buck told her proudly he played with her as a recompense. Once, Chim was back. He thanked Daisy.

“The better way to thank her.” Buck said “It’s playing with her.”

Howard did. Daisy saved his life. They became best buddies.

Everybody was happy to see Howard was now comfortable around Daisy.

Later, guests arrived. Buck was bar tending. Eddie played the restaurant server for Bobby. They were all busy. 

Eddie got a phone call from his army friend.

“Hey, Eddie. Guess what? I’m already in town. Are you working tonight?”

“Oh, you were supposed to be there only next week. Well, I’m at work, but, I’m not working. We are hosting an event at the station. You should come.”

“Okay. Great. Send me the address.”

Eddie sent the 118 station's address to his friend.

TBC

Author's note. Did you watched the trailer? ^^


	29. chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody ^^. I hope you are doing in fine. I'm sorry this is not a long chapter. I could write longer chapters when I was on holidays. But I'm not anymore. 😪
> 
> I hope you will like this chapter ^^.
> 
> Thank you to each person who took the time to write a comment, gave a kudo or and Subcribed. It makes me so happy each time ^^.😍😍

Year 2020, Los Angeles,118 station.

Dwayne entered the 118 station. There were many people inside. He was looking for his friend Eddie. He spotted him as the man was serving a table. He smiled. Eddie looked healthy. He gained weight. He was about to sit at one table when he saw him behind the bar. Just like the first time, he met him in Lima. Evan Buckley was smiling and doing cocktails for customers. 

It surprised him to see him there. He changed his direction, and he went straight to the bar. Evan didn’t notice him. He was talking with two women. 

“Bartender, a pisco sour!” He asked.

Evan turned around in his direction;

“I’m sorry, I don’t…” The young man’s eyes widened.

“What the hell are you doing here?” They both said in unison. Eddie saw them, as both men were hugging. He ran toward them, confused.

“Hello, Dwayne… What the?”

Eddie and Buck looked at each other. Suddenly they realised.

“Eddie, is this your army friend, you talked about?”

Eddie nodded.

“Is Dwayne, the Seal who recruited you?”

Buck nodded. He looked at Dwayne.

“So your name is Dwayne?” He asked him.

“Can someone explain me?” Dwayne declared. “The rear admiral told me you dropped the training Evan, but he didn’t say much. What is this? You arr still a bartender… In a firehouse? Is that even possible?” He laughed.

“Nope, I’m a firefighter now. Eddie is my teammate.”

“What a small world.” Eddie stated. The three men looked at each other. “Your the Seal… Your the..” Eddie cut himself short. The one Evan wanted to sleep with… The one who was in love with a straight married army friend who has a son… Oh, it sounded like… What if it was him?

Dwayne winced as he saw Eddie ‘s face.

“Did you guys talked about me?” He asked Evan.

“I talked to Eddie about the hot seal… Sorry… I really have no way to know …”

Dwayne interrupted him.

“It’s okay.” He looked at Eddie, embarrassed. Evan felt bad for Dwayne. Eddie didn’t know how to react.

Dwayne laughed. He put one hand on Eddie’s shoulder.

“Don’t make that face, I eventually got over you. That’s why, I wanted to see you. Because I knew I could meet you and don’t feel depress about my unrequited feelings.”

Eddie’s felt relieved. He smiled.

“Oh good. I felt awkward.”

“I bet you were. But it’s the past. I mean your are still gorgeous and all, I’m not blind.” Dwayne laughed. “But, look like destiny is on my side.” He turned around Evan. “I couldn’t forget about you.” He confessed with a seductive ‘s voice to Evan. We may have that torrid night you want, if you are still interested…” 

It surprised Buck. He wasn’t blind either. The man was still his type, still attractive as hell. If he hadn’t been in love with Eddie… 

“No!” Eddie shouted before he could answer.

Dwayne watched Eddie with a confusion.

“Don’t tell me your homophobic, Eddie?”

Buck laughed. He looked around, none of their teammates were around. But Chimney and Hen were moving closer to their direction.

“He is not trust me about that.” Buck said. “I’m sorry, but it seems like our destiny lays in a wrong timing for both of us. I’m already taken and crazy in love.” He said to Dwayne.

Eddie relaxed. It disappointed Dwayne. He always had bad luck in his love life.

Bobby called Eddie. He had guests. 

“I’ll be back in a minute.”

Hen and Chimney arrived at the bar. They looked at Dwayne.

Buck presented Dwayne to them.

“Oh, so you are Eddie’s friend and wow, a Seal…” Chimney said impressed.

“Yes. But I’ll start a new life as an Instructor’s Seal at Coronado next month.”

“Really, so you are moving to California,”. Buck declared happily.

“Yes.” Dwayne replied. 

“So you are both a friend of Buck and Eddie. That’s interesting,” Hen said. “Tell us, Buck here, is always bragging, he can take down Eddie at combat. What do you think?”

Buck rolled his eyes.

“Buck?” Dwayne asked.

“Yes, here, everybody call me Buck, I prefer that nickname to my actual name.” Buck explained to Dwayne.

“Oh, okay, Buck.” Dwayne tasted the name. “It suits you”

Hen and Chimney looked at each other. It looked like Dwayne was under Buck’s charm.

“Eddie is strong. But Buck, is a monster. Without training, he was almost on part with me…”

“You defeated me twice.” Buck reminded, “But of course, Eddie stands no chance against me.” He said with a cocky smile.

“I’ll probably will defeat you a third time.” Dwayne announced. 

Buck pout. 

They laughed.

“You two met at the seal training?” Chimney asked.

“No, we met in Lima, just like now, he was bar tending.” Dwayne said.

Buck nodded.

“I have customers. I’ll be back in a minute.” He declared.

He left Dwayne with Hen and Chimney.

“I’m sure, he is an outstanding firefighter.” Dwayne said.

“Yes, he is.” Hen said. 

“A real badass” Chimney said. “Eddie too.”

“I’m sure they are a great duo.”

They sat at a table. They ordered Bobby’s meals. Hen and Chimney were done with their activities for the night.

Hen and Chimney told him about everything they knew. How Buck had been not welcoming to Eddie at first. How Buck ended up pinned by a firetruck. How he survived the Tsunami.

Dwayne looked at Buck.

“That man, is a survivor, for sure.” Dwayne told them. 

Maddie arrived with Josh. Maddie wanted to see his brother tending a bar. She invited Josh to come along. She spotted her boyfriend sat at a table with Hen and a man she didn’t know. She was curious, but she was dying to talk to her brother. She let Josh joined the group. She went to see Evan.

Buck smiled when he saw her.

“I’m glad you could make it.” He said to her.

“Yes, me too. Who’s the hot guy talking with Hen and Howie?”

“Ah, it’s a long story. It’s an Eddie’s Army friend. He is also the seal I met when I was in Lima. The one who recruited me. We didn’t even know about it.”

“It’s a small world,” Maddie said. “Where’s Daisy? I want to meet her.”

“Oh, she is napping on the sofa.”

He pointed at the dog.

“She is so cute. I’ll say her hi later. I don’t want to wake her up.”

Buck nodded. He made her a cocktail. Buck’s bar was a total success. She didn’t want to bother her busy brother. She joined the group at the table. She sat between Howard and Josh. She noticed her friend was staring at Dwayne. It looked like the man called Dwayne charmed Josh.

Howard whispered to her.

“Dwayne is gay… And since Josh joined, he doesn’t see us anymore. We thought he was after your brother, but he completely forgot about Buck the minute he lays his eyes on Josh.” Her boyfriend confirmed.

Maddie was pleased. Dwayne was gorgeous.

“You are moving to California?” Josh couldn’t contain his joy at the news.

“Yes, Coronado is really close to LA…” Dwayne said with enthusiasm.

Eddie noticed too. The sparks were flying between the two men. 

He came to the bar.

“Look like, Dwayne move on quick…” He teased Buck.

“Yep. I’d be happy for them. I think they could work.” Buck said.

Guests left the station. Bobby joined the group. He sat at the table. He presented himself to Dwayne. Buck and Eddie joined them too.

“I didn’t know you had a sister.” Dwayne said to Buck. 

“It was the same for us. Hen said. "We didn’t know he had a sister until she knocked at his door.”

It surprised Maddie. She remembered Bobby greeted her. He knew who she was. Or did he know because since she came at his brother and he told them only at this occasion?

Maddie looked at his brother with questions in her eyes. She didn’t look pleased..

Eddie tensed. Buck sighed.

“Well, we didn’t talk over three years, Maddie..”

“You could still tell your friends you had a sister…” She said with hurt. It upset her. 

Buck tensed. He said nothing.

Howard changed their discussion.

“Dwayne, were you in the helicopter with Eddie when it crashed?”

Dwayne shook his head.

“No. I’ve learnt about his silver star, that’s all.” Dwayne didn’t feel comfortable with the new topic.

Eddie didn’t like to talk about it. Buck glared at Howard. Bobby sensed the atmosphere wasn’t that good anymore.

“Tonight’s event, had been a success. We gather a lot of money. I want to congratulate you all.”

They cheered to the news.

“It’s pretty late, we should clean the place and leave.” He ordered.

Dwayne, Josh, and Maddie helped. They were about to part. Josh and Dwayne exchanged their numbers.

“Howard, go back to home. I’ll join you later.” Maddie announced. “I want to pass some time with my brother and meet Daisy.”

Eddie frowned. He had a bad feeling about this. He looked at Buck, who signaled him, it was okay.

Dwayne and Eddie stayed together. He was worried for Buck, because Maddie still looked upset. But Dwayne was the only one he could talk with. They headed to a bar.

Dwayne looked worried too.

“It looked like love at first sight, between you and Josh?” Eddie announced. It was not what he wanted to talk about. But he had to begin somewhere.

“Oh, my… You noticed.” Dwayne blushed.

“Everybody noticed.” Eddie laughed.

“Yeah, he is so nice and handsome and single. Life is unexpected. I can’t wait to meet him again.”

“Josh is a good guy. I hope it will work between you two.”

“I have a good feeling about this.” Dwayne confirmed. “Eddie, how much do you know about Evan?” Dwayne asked.

Eddie pressed his lips.

“We are really closed. He is my best friend, but not only, he is my boyfriend too.”

Dwayne’s eyes widened.

“I know what you are thinking. I don’t know man, it just happened. I fell in love with a man. Trust me, it hadn’t been easy to admit it to myself.”

“I bet…”

“He is amazing. He loved my son so much. He told me his story. He went through a lot. He is the bravest man I have even met. I love him in a way I never loved my wife.” Eddie confessed.

“Yes, I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you.”

“Even if I’m still really surprised about it.” Dwayne laughed. His face became serious again.

“I have the feeling I made a mistake when I asked about his sister…”

“Yes, Things are complicated with the Buckley’s family.”

“He was homeless. His parents kicked him out.” Dwayne told. “He never talked about a sister. I’m lost, man. She looked like a pleasant woman.”

Eddie explained to Dwayne.

“The hell!”

“I know, just like I said, it’s complicated.”

“What a mess.” Dwayne lamented.

“I told him to talk to her. Maybe it’s what they are doing right now?” Eddie pondered.

“What about your family? Do they know about you and Evan?”

Eddie shook his head.

“I don’t know how to tell them. I don’t know how they will react to the news. Our relationship is not that easy either.”

“To come out to the family is always something delicate.”

“It’s going to shock them. I mean, look at your reaction to the news. My parents are millions of miles away to suspect…” Eddie took his head in his hands.

Dwayne didn’t know what to say.

“I want them to accept him, Dwayne. His family abandoned him. I want mine to welcome him. But… I mean, they weren’t thrilled about Shannon when I presented her to them and she was a woman. My father is a traditional latino. I don’t know what he thinks about LGBT community.”

“What about your mother and sisters?”

“I don’t think my sisters will be a problem. They are open minds persons. Abuela and Pepa already know about us. They are okay with us too. In fact, they suspected I had feelings about him since I invited him at Shannon’s funeral’s first anniversary. As for my mother, I don’t know either.” He sighed.

“You should taste the waters, man. Evan is a very lovable person. Did they meet him already?”

“Nope. The opportunity didn’t present itself yet.”

“You should introduce him as a friend. See how they are reacting to him. You’ll decide later with Evan what you want to do. Tell them or not? Sometimes, it’s better to not tell. Depends on what you are ready to lose.”

“I don’t want to lose him. Christopher needs him as much as me in his life. We are already a family.”

“Look like you know what you want already.” Dwayne concluded.

Eddie nodded.

“You are right. I just don’t want my son to be hurt. He loves his grands parents a lot too. Not only Chris, but Buck will be heartbroken if my family fight because of him…”

“Maybe everything will go fine. They may surprise you…”

“I have my doubts. They barely trusted me with Christopher. It got better but…”

“Create a positive event to announce them. Don’t make it dramatic. I don’t know. Just show them how great Buck is to you and your son. How happy you are as a family. Don’t tell, show them.”

“You may be on something here.” Eddie agreed. He took his cellphone and checked something. He smiled. 

“Oh! look like the planets are aligned to help me. We are in May.” He said with a cocky smile.

“What’s happening in May? Birthday ‘s coming?”

“No, but an important traditional event happens in May. Something my mother is crazy about.” He smiled proudly. 

“What it is?” Dwayne asked curiously.

“Eurovision song contest.”

“What is that? Never heard about it?”

"Of course, it’s like European olympics or hunger games, but for songs. My mother is Swedish. You do not understand how much this Eurovision show is important for her. It’s a religion in Sweden. If I tell my mother, I’ll bring a friend who never watches the Eurovision, it will thrill her so much. She loved to share her passion for that show.”

“It sounds like a good idea.” Dwayne said.

Eddie nodded.

“Yes, we are probably the only family in the United states to gather for that European show. It’s tradition. Christopher is crazy about it. I just hope Buck will like it.”

“It’s a songs contest. There’s nothing to worry about, it’s like American idols or the voice.”

Eddie shook his head.

“Absolutely not. That show is unique. Its pure madness. You must see it to believe it. Nothing compares.”

“So give a warning to Buck then.” Dwayne advised even if he didn’t know what was so special about a songs contest. European were weird.

“No, I can’t warn Buck. My mother will notice.”

“Okay… I’ll google it later.” Dwayne said.

At Buck’s apartment. 

His sister just left.

Maddie questioned his brother about why he never talked about her because she came back to his life. Things went wrong quickly. He hadn’t expected it.

“Are you seriously trying to blame me here?” She screamed. “Because seriously Buck, if you could reached Lima, Peru, you sure would have been able to reach Hershey from Harrisburg. It’s a lot less far away. I would have helped you. Don’t blame your choices on me!”

She left furious at him. Until now he hadn’t wanted to talk about her, because he didn’t want to hurt her. But it turned out everything was his fault again.

He was in shock. Was she right? Daisy was still barking at the door. She didn’t appreciate the woman who yelled at his master. 

Buck felt angry and so lost. He felt like he was going to hit the brink of Madness.

TBC


	30. chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^^ I hope you are all fine ^^. Here is a new chapter. A flufflier one ? 
> 
> As always, I want to thank each person who read the fic and gave a kudo. Each persons who took the time to write a comment. Thank you so much for them💕 I want to welcome the new subcribers I got ^^.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> Have a nice day.😉😘

Chapter 30

Year 2020, Maddie and Howard’s house.

While Howard was sleeping peacefully at her side, Maddie couldn’t sleep at all. She was still furious at her baby brother who dare to blame her for being homeless for three years. No wonder he never called her during theses threes years.

Apparently, she was not allowed one mistake. He didn’t know what it was to live with Doug. It was always about himself. He could walk from Harrisburg to Lima, Peru, he sure could have walked from Harrisburg to Hershey. It was only 12 miles aways. 

She would have helped him. She always had been there for him. How many times did she fight with her parents about him? She even promised him she’ll be there for him when he was comparing himself to Red. She knew he was bitter about her, because she left. But she has her own life to live too. This was so unfair to blame her for his bad choices.

She never complained when things got bad with Doug. She assumed her choice to stay with him theses many years. Just like she assumed her choice to run away and leave. His baby brother didn’t grow up that much. He was still self-centered, whinnier et unable to choose and when he did, if it went wrong, it was not his fault. Before it was her parent’s faults, yes, they were poor parents. But if he had stood up for himself like she did, things would have been easier for everybody.

She said nothing to Howard. Her boyfriend was already struggling with the Buckley’s secret. It didn’t involve him. It was about her and her brother only. She won’t talk to Evan before he apologized to her. She didn’t need him. She always had been by herself. He insulted her. No way, she was going to forgive him. He didn’t talk about her about his colleagues before she came! He made her the villain of his story. 

She was fuming. She had been right to not tell him about Dorian. He could not cope with the truth. Her baby brother was weak. When she came back to his life, he was waiting for a woman who dumped it and he didn’t even noticed. Everybody could see it but him. Not only that, but he endangered himself, as he pushed himself and his health to get back at work. She told him. He shouldn’t have pushed himself. Of course he didn’t listen and what happened. He had an embolism! She knew much better than his brother. She sighed. This time, he crossed the line.

At Eddie’s house.

Eddie was glad that Christopher was staying at his aunt for the night. Since Buck arrived, he noticed the man he loved was upset. 

“What happened, Buck? You look pale.”

“Maddie and I fought.” Buck answered.

Eddie tensed.

“The worse of it is I don’t know who is right or who is wrong?”

He explained to Eddie.

“It’s true, I could have gone back to Hershey to find her in person. It was only 12 miles away.”

Eddie frowned.

“Yes, but it doesn’t mean she would have helped you if you did.” Eddie counter parted.

“She said, she would have.”

“Maybe, maybe not. It’s easy for her to say that now. Seriously Buck, Maddie is all talk from what I understand from her.”

“I don’t know.” Buck said, obviously confused.

“You two didn’t talk over 3 years. She never called you. Never until she magically appeared at your home. Even when I was in Afghanistan, my sisters called me!”

“Because of Doug…” 

“Yeah, Doug is sure a good excuse.” Eddie told, exasperated.

“What happened to her, it was horrible. He manipulated her. He beat her.”

“I know. So let’s focus about the past two years. What do you think about that new relationship you have with her?”

“We were close in a way, we never been.”

“Yes, even I thought you were the closest siblings I ever seen. It shocked me to know that in fact you barely know each other, really. Because that is the truth. She was barely in your life.”

Buck nodded.

“So what, since she came here, she never said or do things that displease you? Is everything was sunny and rainbows?”

Buck thought. First thing he remembered, that upset him, was that soon after she came back, she wanted to “leave” to get her own place, to start anew by herself. Yeah, she had a point. But at the same time, why so soon? They needed time to heal their relationship too. Being roommates was the ideal for that. It had hurt him. He thought, “she just come back, and she is already leaving.” He even said it to Bobby. Bobby, who told him she was not leaving him. She was going to live in the same town as him. Not that far away.

Bobby was right. But it still felt like she left. She left to get her own life like there was nothing to fix between them either. Like she didn’t want to take that time to be with him. To rediscover each other. Why did she have to get a new place to live so soon?

But he was also happy to have someone who was worried for him. He remembered how nice it felt to get a text message from his sister during the earthquake. Someone was worried about him. And it was his sister. It made him so happy.

She had been there for him after his accident. But it’s true , it had hurt him when he explained to her how much being a firefighter was his life… And she just said, “you will still be Buck..” She understood nothing. She was supposed to be the one to know how much he struggled to find himself. She was upset because she thought he was pushing himself with the surgery. She didn’t get it.

She dared to say; she didn’t wish Josh to get him as his boyfriend. What the hell she meant? He had felt offended too. She didn’t understand either about Red. She promised him he won’t end up like Red, because she ‘ll be there. He wanted to believe her, but doubts were there. Because she was all sweet and caring but… He couldn’t trust her words anymore..

The horrible truth was they were still strangers for each other. She did not understand who he was. He didn’t know if he could trust her this time. They probably blinded themselves. Their perfect sibling’s relationship was just on the surface. Everything would have crumbled at the first difficulty. His sister didn’t really change at all. She didn’t know him at all. Eddie was right, it was so easy for her to say, “She would have been there for him.” How many times she said that? Maddie’s promises were genuine at the moment she pronounced them… But they became empty promises as time went by as her priority in her life changed.

He fooled himself again. It’s like he never learnt. She dared say it was his fault. She never listened to him. Tears fell down his cheeks. She broke his heart again. With his family, it was always the same song playing. At the end, no matter what he tried, no matter how he forgave, no matter how much he helped. They were almighty, judging him in the wrong way. He was tired of it.

He felt Eddie’s arms around him. He cried in a way in never did. He let go all the pain that was locked inside for years. Nothing had changed. He just fooled himself. He held Eddie tightly.

It almost scared Eddie. Buck was crying and screaming painfully. It was so raw and brutal. Buck’s hold was so strong, it hurt him, but he said nothing and endure the pain. He’ll probably get some bruises. But Buck needed to let go. 

He was furious at Maddie. 

Buck eventually calmed himself down.

“What are you going to do, Buck? About Maddie?”

“I’m tired. I’ll wait for her to apologize to me. I refuse to apologize to her.” He declared. “This time, I have enough of being the bad guy. I let this happened too many times to count. I’m done believing in Unicorns. I’m done with being the only one to say “Sorry”. It never brought me any good. It just made me lose confidence in myself. I will hold my head high. I ‘ll show them who I am. I’ll show her Evan is dead a long time ago. I’m Buck. If she wants Buck as her brother, she ‘ll have to work for it. Because Evan doesn’t exist anymore.” He said with conviction. “I’m Buck.” He repeated.

Eddie smiled. It still felt sad for Buck. He knew Evan was not completely dead. Evan was as strong as Buck. They were the same person. But he could understand Buck’s logic.

“I’ll do what you decide. It’s your sister. I agree with you. You’ve done enough.” Eddie told him. He gave him a soft kiss on the lips. “Chris and I, we are your family. We love you. I love you, Buck.”

They held each other tightly. 

Year 2020, Los Angeles, City, Public relation department. 

Buck arrived. He was ready to refuse to work as a fire marshal again. He was a firefighter first. The woman who called him arrived. She presented herself and guided him to the meeting room.

They entered.

“Please take sit.” Rebecca said. “I have good news for you, Mr Buckley.” She announced proudly.

Buck was skeptical.

“You know about the city Tsunami‘s commemoration day.”

Buck nodded. “Here we go, I knew it” He thought.

“I have the pleasure to tell you, they have chosen you to be honored as one of our city heroes.” She said with a victorious smile.

Buck frowned. What Rebecca said confused him.

“What? Why?”

“We learnt you save many people during the tsunami,” She explained.

It surprised Buck to hear that. How did they know?”

“I… Huh. I just did my job.”

“No, you didn’t Mr Buckley. You were a civilian, you were yourself a victim of the Tsunami.”

Buck interrupted her.

“But saving lifes, is my job, I’m a firefighter.”

“You were a firefighter. Do I have to remind you you put a lawsuit to the LA fire department for wrongful termination?” She argued.

“No, I do remember.”

“While, the fire department judged you unfit to the job, you saved 21 persons by yourself, without equipment or help. It’s really impressive, Mr Buckley.”

Buck frowned again.

“21?” He didn’t count, he just saved the people he could. “How do you know that?”

Rebecca explained the city PR campaign. Buck hadn’t known about it.

She gave him the files with the requests. The first name he read was “Christopher Diaz.” His heart jumped in his chest.

“Christopher” He said aloud. 

“That kid is incredible for sure. I didn’t meet him. But if you are here, it’s because of him. He created a video about you. He did everything to find the people you saved. Everything is in here. Please look.” 

Buck read the files. He watched Christopher ‘s video. He was in awe. It touched him so much. The child put in a lot of efforts to gather everything he needed. He remembered the Tsunami‘s day as a monumental failure in his life. He had lost Christopher. But it was not how Christopher and 20 other people remembered it.

“You save me and you saved them” Christopher said to him when they were on the roof of the firetruck. He hadn’t paid attention to it at the time. They were also people he saved while he was searching for Christopher, who wrote to Christopher and testified.

Rebecca noticed how shaken Mr Buckley was. She definitely liked the man.

“Theses 21 persons want to thank you and honor you. There will be a big ceremony. You’ll received a medal and the key of the city.” She announced.

Buck stayed silent. He couldn’t believe it. It looked like this particular day had not been the biggest failure of his life, like he thought. Sure, he still lost Christopher, but…

“What you achieved is outstanding.” Rebecca stated. “Even more that you were on blood thinner and supposed to be unfit to be a firefighter.”

The door opened. Buck didn’t look to see who entered. He was still reading the testimonies.

“Fire chief” Rebecca announced. Buck stood up.

“Rebecca, Mr Buckley.” The fire chief said. He looked straight at Buck.

“Mr Buckley, I’m here to officially, apologize to you. We made a mistake. The LA fire department is proud to have you as one of our firefighters.” He said with a genuine smile.

Buck couldn’t believe it.

“I don’t know what to say?”

“You don’t have to say something.” Rebecca reassured him.

“I’m also here to proclaim you, that the LA fire department promoted you as a lieutenant.” The fire chief declared. 

It was not a surprise for Buck, since Bobby told him already about the possibility. But since it was not official. He didn’t know if it was going to really happen or not. It looked like it was real.

He thanked the fire chief and signed the papers he needed to. 

“Congratulations, Lieutenant Buckley.” The fire chief declared. They shook hands. He left. Rebecca explained to Buck everything he needed to know about the ceremony. She has a big plan for him. He didn’t mind. He decided he’ll embrace everything. The temporary fame. The medal. The congratulations. If people thought he deserved it, who was he to judge them wrong? They were not. Yes, it still felt like the only thing he did was his job. But it mattered to The People he saved. He’ll make them proud. He’ll thank them. He’ll embrace his role.

Wasn’t he a new person? He had to be proud of himself. He’ll wear that medal proudly.

Rebecca was in heaven. Evan Buckley was charming and very cooperative. She was sure he’ll make National news. The man has the charisma. He was a good balance between modesty and charming cockiness. He was very lovable and pleasing to the eyes. Her hero, she meant, the LA city hero, was perfect. Mission accomplished.

Buck went to the supermarket. He wanted to cook a big dinner. He wanted to thank Christopher. the kid was amazing. What he did for him was… He had no words for it. Christopher was his angel. He invited Carla, too. She helped so much. He saw her name in the files, along with Ana Flores. But He didn’t invite her. He bought flowers for her. He wrote her a card and sent them. 

He texted Eddie; He invited him and Chris for dinner at his place. He bought Christopher‘s favorite’s cake.

He almost forgot his fight with his sister the previous day. Rebecca asked him to write his guests list for the banquet. He blacklisted his own sister. He didn’t feel proud of it. It hurt him to do it. But his determination was high. He was done being emotionally abused. 

He lived without his sister almost all his life. Yes, he wanted another chance with her, but not in the same conditions than before.

Things had to change. If not, he didn’t need her. He was over toxic relationships.

Eddie knocked at the door. He was with his son. It relieved him that Buck seemed happy. No trace of sadness in his eyes. No more red eyes. 

They kissed quickly. Buck hugged Christopher.

“It smells wonderful.” Eddie said. He was hungry.

Buck smiled.

“I cooked all the afternoon. We have something to celebrate.” He announced.

“What are we going to celebrate?” Christopher asked.

“You, superman. I want to celebrate you and what you did for me.” 

Buck took Christopher in his arms again. The child giggled. Eddie laughed. Daisy barked. She wanted the attention. Eddie took her in his arms.

“They finally told you…” Eddie guessed.

“Yes, what a good secret keeper you are, Eddie…”

“In fact, I didn’t know about it. I only been informed when all was finished. He just told me because he needed his father to sign the documents.”

“Really?” 

Buck looked at Christopher.

“Wow, Christopher. Thank you so much. You don’t know how much it means for me. What you did…”

“You deserve it, Buck” Christopher said. “You are a hero.”

“No, you are Christopher. You are my hero. You are the first to do something so big for me..” Buck confessed with tears in eyes. “You know, my parents celebrated none of my success, because for them, it was normal. But you… You… I love you so much, Christopher.”

Buck held Christopher with care. The kid was so happy. He looked at his father. He was glowing. Eddie felt his heart melt.

“I love you too, Buck. Very much.” Christopher replied. He kissed Buck on the cheek.

Carla arrived soon after. She met Daisy for the first time. Daisy was friendly. She felt in love with the tiny fire dog. She looked at her friends happily. Buck and Christopher looked so happy.

It thrilled her for them and Eddie. Buck thanked her.

“It was my pleasure to help him. He had such great ideas.” She said. Eddie and Buck decided Carla would be the first to know about their relationship.

“Carla, Eddie and I, have something to tell you.”

“I already told her.” Christopher announced in panic.

“Oh…” Both men looked at their son.

“I know, I should’t have, but… I was so happy. I wanted to tell someone.”

Eddie took his son’s hand. “It’s okay, Christopher. Carla is family too. Buck and I are not mad at you.” Eddie reassured him quickly.

“Yes, it’s normal, you wanted to talk about it. “Buck added with a soft smile.

Carla smiled.

“I was so happy when he told me. Congratulations. I always knew it would happen.” Carla said. “I wish you, happiness.” She cheered.

They all cheered with her.

“Okay, I have another good news.” Buck announced. “Eddie, I didn’t talk to you about it because it was just a rumor. But I got the confirmation today by the fire chief himself. They promoted me as Lieutenant.”

It surprised Eddie. He smiled.

“Wow, does that mean you are my boss now?” He laughed.

“It won’t change anything. I’ll get a better paid, more responsibilities and reports to write.”

Eddie nodded. He trusted Buck. He won’t transform himself like Howard did when he was in command.

“That’s awesome.” Christopher said.

“Congratulations Buck,” Carla exclaimed.

Eddie took Buck in his embrace and he kissed him.

“I’m so proud of you. You deserve it. You’ll be a great lieutenant.” He told his boyfriend.

They ate the delicious dinner. They laughed as Buck told them he was going to wear the medal all day and night.

Later, they played a cluedo game together. Buck felt so good.

Carla eventually left. It was late.

Eddie asked Buck to come back home with Christopher and him. Buck accepted. They put Christopher to bed together. The boy was beyond happy. They were going to leave him alone when Christopher took Buck’s hand. 

“Buck…” He seemed to hesitated “I’d like you to be my daddy too.” He softly asked, almost scared.

Buck‘s heart stop. Did Christopher ask him to be his dad? Did he hear it correctly? He looked at Eddie. He saw the surprise on Eddie’s face, but he also saw happy tears threatening to fall down. Christopher’s words touched Eddie to the heart.

Buck sat on the bed.

“Christopher, it will be an honor to be your dad.” He answered.

“Good, because I love you as much as I love my dad. I want us to be a family. I love you Buck.” Christopher declared.

Buck embraced Christopher.

“I love you too. So much. You are like a son to me.” Buck was crying happy tears. Eddie moved closer to them. The three of them embraced. 

They kissed their son good night.

“Good night, Daddies” Christopher said as they closed the door.

“Wow” Buck whispered.

“It’s official now. You are his dad too.” Eddie smiled.

“Is it really okay with you, Eddie?”

“Yes, it is. It what I wanted too. It’s great that he came to it by himself.”

“You didn’t talk to him beforehand?”

“Nope.”

“Wow.” Buck said in awe.

Eddie took him in arms and kissed him. At first, it was a soft kiss. But soon the passion took over. He unbuttoned Buck’s shirt. 

They made love. After, Eddie was still caressing Buck’s arms. 

“We should move in together.” Eddie proposed. “I want the four of us to live together. We should find a new place. A bigger one. Daisy will need her own sofa too and a bigger garden.”

Buck ‘s heart melt.

“Wow…” 

“You said that a lot.”

“Yeah, the entire day was wow.”

“So are we?”

“Yes. I want to. But don’t think I’m going to be the only one to cook. You must learn too.” Buck warned.

“I’ll try.”

“I want more than you to try.”

Eddie smiled and laughed. They kissed. 

“Eddie, I want you so much…” Buck whispered as he kissed Eddie’s neck.

“I’m all yours, Buck.” Eddie moaned.

Tbc


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, that chapter was a struggle to write. It may feel rushed for you. 
> 
> I added notes at the end. ^^
> 
> I want to thank all of you for the kudos, the comments. It always touched me to know what you think. It gave me support too.
> 
> I hope you will like this chapter, even if it's not my best one.
> 
> Have a nice sunday.

Chapter 31

Year 2020, Los Angeles, 118 station.

Howard called Maddie. It was her break time at work.

“Howard, is everything okay?” She asked.

“I’m fine, you?”

“I’m okay.” She replied with a soft smile.

“You probably know already! How could you not tell me?” Howard declared.

Maddie tensed.

“What?”

Howard sighed.

“Buck announced us, he is being promote as a lieutenant! Can you believe that? Oh, of course you can, it’s your brother…”

It surprised Maddie to hear about the news. She was upset again. His brother didn’t call her back yet. He didn’t show up at her door to apologize and now; he didn’t tell her about his promotion.

She pressed her lips. Howard was still talking.

“Oh, not only that, but he is going to be honored at the Tsunami ‘s commemoration day. He ‘ll get a medal and the key city. It’s just wow. I mean, he saved 20 persons and Christopher..”

She interrupted him.

“Didn’t he lost Christopher?”

“From his point of view, not from what Eddie and Christopher told us. You know Buck..”

“Yeah…” She sighed.

“It’s fantastic. From what he told me, there will be a huge banquet after the ceremony. I can’t wait. Oh, and of course, we are going to celebrate the big news tonight. Meet us at the bar we were last time. Around 8pm.” He told her.

“Howard, I won’t go. I’m tired. The pregnancy is exhausting. I was hoping for just you and be, watching a movie. I won’t bear the noise… Please.” She begged with her cutest voice.

It disappointed Howard a little. But his Maddie was pregnant with their baby. He had to be supportive and be here for her.

“Okay, I’ll tell them, I’m not going.” He promised.

Buck and Eddie looked at each other when he told them. Buck pressed his lips. Howard left them to go back at his house.

“Howard is not a talented actor, he doesn’t know about your fight…” Eddie concluded.

Buck nodded.

“Typical from Maddie. If she is playing that game with him. I’ll warn him next time. He is already different with me since he met my parents. I don’t like that. He is going to be in an impossible situation. What do you think?”

“Good question. At least you did good to not talk to him at work. You are the second in command now. Private matters have to stay at the 118 station door. It’s also a question of trust between him and Maddie.”

Buck nodded again.

“Yes, just like the time, she didn’t tell anybody, she was stalking that woman. Chim was not happy when he found out. The more I know about my sister, the more I understand she enjoys living in her own bubble.” 

It worried Buck. He really liked Howard. He’ll talk to him when he’ll come back from El Paso.

Later, after they left the bar. Eddie and Buck were packing. The next day, the entire family, including Daisy, will pay a visit to Eddie ‘s family.

Eddie explained his plan. Since he didn’t know if his parents would accept them; the first step was to introducing as his close friend and see how it will go from there. Buck accepted. The complete plan was using a big European songs contest as a plot device. It confused him. He wanted to make some research about what Eurovision song contest was, but Eddie forbade it.

“Don’t, my mother has to see your raw reaction.” He warned. What was the big deal about that song contest?

Buck stressed, but both Christopher and Eddie reassured him.

In El Paso.

Ramon couldn’t wait for the weekend to be over. It had been the Eurovision songs contest’s week. Each year, that European contest tested his love for his wife. 

He had to survive the two Eurovision ‘s half finales. First on Tuesday, second on Thursday, only the big finale was left on Saturday. The only good news this year: Rotterdam was hosting the show. Since the Netherlands won last year, which means the Eurovision song contest will air at 1pm El Paso time. 

His wife was playing the Eurovision’s songs non stop. He knew them by heart now. Even the ones he didn’t like. 

The only good thing from the Eurovision was his entire family was gathering for the show. His two daughters, Sofia, Adriana, their husbands and their kids were coming. Eddie and Christopher were coming too. He loved to have his family around. Eurovision was a family tradition. He could endure it.

This year, his son, announced them, he ‘ll bring a friend and his dog to the family ‘s reunion. It surprised him. He knew about Buck Buckley. He was his son's best friend and his teammate. Christopher talked about him a lot too. From what he heard, he was a great man. 

Helena had been over the moon to hear Eddie’s friend knew nothing about the Eurovision. She couldn’t wait to live the experience with a Eurovision’s virgin. Her words.

His wife was dancing while cooking as the Måns Zelmerlöw ‘s 2015 Sweden victory song was playing again for the 14th times in a row. Yeah, he counted. Now his wife was singing. Helena was out of tune.

“We are the heroes of our timeHeroes, oh whoa...But we’re dancing with the demons in our mindsHeroes, oh whoa...”

Their daughters came early in the afternoon. To help their mother. They were a lot of preparations for the big event to make.

He knew Eddie was like him. Not a really big fan of the show. It was the case of Adriana ‘s husband, too. He wondered why his son asked his friend to come. The poor guy didn’t know what was going to happen to him. 

It was time for Ramon to go pick up them at the airport. 

At the airport, he noticed them. He waves to signal his presence. The man called Buck was taller than his son. He was holding a cute dog in his arms. Christopher rushed toward him.

He hugged his grandson with joy. He missed him so much.

Eddie introduced Buck. The man was handsome. He hugged his son. He shook hands with Buck.

“Hello Buck, you ‘ll find my question strange, but since Eddie forgot to tell us,” He glared at his son. “and my wife is in a rush right now. Where your ancestors come from?”

Buck’s eyes widened. Eddie rolled his eyes. It’s true. He completely forgot to ask.

“Oh, I mean, it’s for the Eurovision tonight…” Ramon explained. “Didn’t Eddie explain to you?” 

“Not much…” Buck confessed.

Ramon sighed.

“My wife Helena is Swedish, so of course she supports Sweden. Eddie is half Swedish, he must support Sweden too same for our daughters. Sofia’s husband ‘s ancestors are from Ireland, so he has to support Ireland. Adriana ‘s husband ‘s ancestor came from Poland… He had to support Poland….” Roman explained.

Buck smiled.

“They came from Switzerland. ”

“Thank you.” Ramon called his wife..

“Helena, he is from Switzerland. Xl size.” Buck heard Ramon said. It confused him.

“You are Swiss now.” Eddie announced to him with a laugh.

Buck didn’t feel like a Swiss.

They arrived at Eddie’s parent’s house. The music was not too loud. It smelled nice. Buck was surrounded by the Diaz’s women. Adriana was considering divorcing when she saw Buck. Sofia agreed with her sister.

Helena greeted him with a smile. 

“Don’t listen to my daughters. They are happily married. But it’s true you are gorgeous.” Helena confirmed.

Eddie and Ramon rolled their eyes. Christopher giggled. Buck charmed the Diaz’s women.

Christopher went to play with his cousins. Daisy charmed Ramon. 

Eddie had a good feeling. It was the power of the Eurovision contest. The atmosphere always been joyful during that event. 

Buck noticed Helena, Adriana and Sofia were wearing a shirt with the Swedish’s flag print on it. Not only her, but each husband was wearing a shirt with their ancestor’s country’s flag printed.

Soon, he had to change for a Switzerland ‘s flag’s shirt too. Eddie wore the same as his mother’s and sisters. Same for Christopher.

Ramon told him.

“I’m Mexican… but since I speak Spanish….” He sighed. “He lost the fight long time ago… For a night, he ‘ll wear the Spanish flag and will have to support Spain.

Buck felt pity for the guy. He looked tortured.

So far, everything went fine. Ramon and Helena noticed how close Buck and their son were. Same with their grandson. It was obvious Christopher adored the guy.

Christopher insisted to show Eddie’s pictures when his dad was a baby, a child, a teen. It surprised them to notice that their son looked embarrassed. They also noticed Buck was really interested. He asked questions, and Roman and Helena were happy to tell some anecdotes.

Ramon and Helena questioned Buck a lot. Where he came from: Pennsylvania. 

“He went to Harvard.” Eddie explained proudly. It impressed his parents. “they had promoted him as a lieutenant. He is going to be honored by the city. He saved 20 persons and Christopher…”

Eddie couldn’t stop talking about Buck. Eddie only was interrupted from time to time by Christopher, who couldn’t stop to praise Buck either.

Eddie’s sisters were the first to suspect something. Eddie was gushing about his friend. Not only that, but the way their brother looked at his friend was the look of someone crazy in love. It surprised them. They would have never guessed the brother could fall in love with a man. But obviously he did. They didn’t mind. They just had to cancel their plan to divorce and the upcoming fight to know who was going to seduce Buck first.

Helena noticed too. It shocked her at first. She never saw her son smile so genuinely at someone else. Not even Shannon. 

Eddie was praising Buck non stop. His “best friend” was now blushing heavily. Ramon didn’t pay attention too much. He was too busy playing with Daisy and his grandchilds.

It was show time. Buck was excited. He was so curious. The shows introduced the countries selected.

“Wait? Why is Australia there?” He asked confused. “Australia is not an European country.”

Eddie sighed.

Helena explained to Buck. Australia was crazy about the European ‘s contest, so much, they eventually joined as special permanent guests.

It impressed Buck. The stage was gigantic, everything was fancy.

“This show cost millions and millions, for some European countries their biggest fear is to win. Because the winner will host the next contest and it cost so much…” Helena explained. 

They had given Buck like the other members of the family a score sheet. He had to give a score to each song. At the end of the show, he had to select his winner and ranked all of them.

The first song was boring. It didn’t impress him.

“Boring” He heard Adriana said. They all agreed.

The second song was from Norway. Helena tensed..

“Norway is the biggest Sweden’s rival.” Eddie explained.

The song was good, very Scandinavian feel. 

“I feel the spirit in the sky,” Sang Eddie’s brother-in-law. “I like it, 5 stars from me.” He announced.

“Yes, it’s a good one…” Helena admitted.

Ireland turn’s came and suddenly Buck understood what Eurovision ‘s was. It was pure madness. The Irish’s Eddie’s brother-in-law wanted to kill himself.

Ireland contestant was an enormous turkey’s puppet dressed like a dj. The dancers looked like they came straight from a Brazilian carnival.

“Ireland 12 points “ The turkey was singing in repeat. Buck couldn’t believe his eyes. But later, when the Austria contestant ‘s piano caught fire on purpose while he was still playing. He felt less surprised and more excited. It felt normal when Romania’s contestant was a Dracula opera singer. 

The entire show was madness. Some song were “normal”, but even the normal one didn’t sound normal for an American.

Buck loved it.

Helena was so happy that the European show thrilled the newcomer. 

It was the show break period and Helena brought the cake. Eddie’s favorite. It when Ramon noticed it. They ate and Buck gushed about the cake. They left only one part. Usually the leftover was for Eddie. Eddie adored that cake. When he was a child, he bit his sister who dare to take the last piece left.

The entire Diaz’s family froze when Eddie gave willingly with a huge adoring smile the last piece to Buck. Ramon looked at her wife in shock.

Her wife nodded.

Shannon loved the cake too. But he never let her have the last piece. Ramon and Helena knew she wasn’t the one because of that tiny detail.

Ramon frowned. His son was looking blissfully at his best friend while he was eating the last part of his favorite’s cake.

Eventually, Sweden lost, Norway lost, Ireland got more points than the piano on fire’s guy. What a strange world. Helena was incredibly furious at Finland because the country, which was Sweden ‘s neighbor, didn’t give a point to the Swedish song. It amazed Buck, because one minute before she complained that Greece always gives the points to their neighbor Cyprus and it was unfair and all political game. She applauded two minutes later when Norway gave the points to Sweden.  
Czech republic entry won with the beautiful song : I stand. It had been Buck 's favorite. He was so happy.

The votes looked like the hunger games. The show was over. Buck swore he was going to watch all the Eurovision’s song contest in replay. Eddie felt afraid a bit. Ramon gave him a knowing look.

The next day Ramon and his wife observed Eddie’s and Buck's interaction. They watched how Buck was with Christopher. They looked like a family. A loving family. Eddie was happy, like he never been. Christopher felt comfortable with Buck.

They didn’t even try to hide it. Sure they didn’t kiss or anything else. But they surely didn’t fake how deep their connection was.

Eddie was in the garden alone. Ramon and Helena joined him..

“What exactly your relationship is with that man?” Ramon asked abruptly. He was not known for being subtle.

Eddie looked at them. He expected the questions. He hadn’t really been subtle about his feelings for Buck.

“We are in love.” Eddie declared. “I love him, it just happened.” He feared his father's reaction.

“He really is charming.” Helena said. 

“He loves Christopher like he is his own. Christopher wants Buck to be his dad.” He told.

Helena nodded.

“It shows. You don’t have to explain. We saw it. How much the three of you love each other.”

Eddie nodded.

“Aren’t you ashamed to love a man?” Ramon asked, but it was not said in an aggressive’s tone.

“I ‘am not. It took time for me to admit it, to accept it. But I did, I’m not ashamed. I’m proud. Buck is awesome. I’m the lucky one. I love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.”

Ramon frowned.

“Do you know why we never accepted your marriage with Shannon and everything you did after your marriage?”

“Because I was immature. Selfish.” Eddie answered.

“Because you were lying to yourself. The pregnancy trapped you and you lied to yourself, to her, to us. You could not admit you did a mistake. You ran away.” Ramon told him.

“You are right, dad. It’s not what I wanted. I felt trapped. I lied and ran away.” Eddie confirmed. It was about time. He needed to say it out loud. His parents were right. He had been too stubborn to see it.

Ramon looked at her wife.

“Eddie, Your father and I, always joked that the day you’ll give the last piece of your favorite cake to someone, it will mean that you finally know what selfless’s love is about. “

It confused Eddie.

“You gave Buck the last piece yesterday…” Ramon explained.

Helena smiled.

“We accept you as you are, as long as it’s your true self.” Helena told him. “We couldn’t approve your behavior before because you were still hiding behind lies.”

“We want you to be happy. We don’t care if you are in love with a man. Buck is charming. A nice guy. We wanted only to be sure you were true to yourself this time.” Ramon explained.

It touched Eddie.

they hugged.

Buck approached. He smiled as he saw Eddie and his parent’s embrace, even if he didn’t know why they hugged.

Helena looked at Buck.

“Eddie told us.” She announced. “Welcome to the family, Buck.”

It surprised Buck.

“Welcome, Son,” Ramon said.

“Thank you.” Buck said with a shy, sunny smile.

Daisy barked. She wanted to play, and she wanted to play with Ramon. Ramon gave in.

A week later, at the 118 station.

Buck and Eddie were outside for a minor call. 

Howard was cleaning the firetruck with Hen. The shift had been rather calm today. 

“Buck and Eddie are done. They ‘ll be back soon.” Bobby announced.

Bobby saw three strangers at the station’s entrance. It looked like a family. A couple with a little kid.

Howard turned his head to look who was coming. And he saw them. The Buckleys were standing at the 118 station entrance with Dorian.

“Howard” The kid called him as he waved.

Howard froze. “What?” it was not a hallucination, nor Buck dressed as a woman either. The Buckleys were there. They came without warning.

TBC

Author’s notes: Yes, I love surprise visit ^^.

Here is the link for the Eurovision ‘ song I mentioned. If you are curious. 

The Irish Turkey: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ps3kxGo_gro (It was in 2008, and I still didn’t recover from the shock…)

Norway 2019 entry: spirit in the sky: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ovt7YGHAj8I

2015 Sweden‘s winner, 

Måns Zelmerlöw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sGOwFVUU0I

romania entry: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OV3xp5ZXSYA 

Piano on fire entry: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-f993p0CAV8

And this Czech republic entry from 2016. I listened to it a lot while writing this fic. The buddie song ^^: I stand. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVy3rTNSN4Y

A bonus, I know it’s crazy, but I loved it so much ^^

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfjHJneVonE


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^. I know this update is awaited by many of you... I hope it won't disappoint. It's short but it took several hours to write it. I hope you will like it. I feel the pressure again. 🤣
> 
> As always. I want to thank each person who took time to write a comment,😍😍 gave a kudo or subscribed. I have 245 subscriptions. I'm in awe. Thank you so much for following my story.
> 
> Have a nice day.

Chapter 32

Year 2020, Los Angeles, inside a firetruck.

Buck and Eddie were on their way to come back to the 118 station.

“The house we visited yesterday is my favorite.” Eddie declared..

“Yes, I think it’s the one, we should call back to say we are going to buy it before someone else does it before us.” Buck agreed.

Eddie’s phone rang.

“Hey Chim?” Eddie said.

“Eddie, listen to me, it’s really important. Buck’s parents are here. Do everything you can to not come back right now.”

“What? Why?” Eddie said, shocked. Buck looked at him with a worried expression.

“Please, trust me, I’ll tell you everything later. Don’t tell Buck, don’t come back! Trust me!” Chim said with a panicked voice. Chim hang up in a hurry.

“ What’s up?" Buck asked.

“Find a place to park the firetruck, quick!” Eddie ordered.

Buck obeyed. He soon found some place to stop. Eddie frowned. He had a choice to make.

“Buck…” His tone was serious.

“Did something happen to Maddie?” Buck asked, worried.

Eddie shook his head.

“No… Chim told me your parents were at the station. He told me to stop you from coming back.”

Buck’s heart jumped. His parents were at the station? Why? 

“Chim didn’t tell me more. He asked me to stop you from coming. He said, he’ll tell me everything later. He sounded panicked.” Eddie added.

Buck stayed silent. He didn’t know what to think or what to do.

“Thanks for telling me, Eddie.” He replied.

“Of course, what do you want to do, Buck?”

Buck’s heart raced rapidly.

At the 118 station.

Howard ‘s heart was about to explode. He hoped Eddie’s will succeed to stop Buck from coming back too soon. He had to get ride of the Buckley’s parents. The situation was even more complicated when Clara and Christopher arrived to make a surprise visit to Eddie. 

Christopher noticed Dorian. the two kids were talking together already. Bobby was staring at the Buckley’s parents with a frown. Hen was about to say something about how much Victoria looked like her son when Chim kicked her in the back of her leg. it shut her up.

“What a nice firehouse, Howard.” Victoria said with a smile.

He didn’t have time to answer because the fire chief entered the station. Bobby directed his attention to the fire chief.

“Captain Nash, I’m here to talk about the Tsunami’s commemoration day and Evan’s Buckley’s medal. I thought it would be nice if his Captain could do a speech about how much heroic he was during that day.”

Howard ‘s heart stopped. He wanted to run away and scream. He wanted to dig a hole and bury himself inside. Why? why it has to happen to him?

“You said, Evan Buckley?” Julian asked with a frail voice. It’s when Howard noticed how much the Buckleys were paled and shocked.

All what ‘s Evan’s parents heard was the Tsunami… Of course they knew about it, but they also heard commemoration day, Medal, speech… it took them a millisecond to concluded their son died during the Tsunami

Victoria gripped her husband’s arms in sheer terror. Julian thought maybe it was just a coincidence, it was not their son, just someone who has the same name and surname. He barely stood on his legs.

“Yes” The fire chief answered. 

Bobby noticed too. 

“It’s not what you think! Howard yelled. “Evan is alive, he is a firefighter, he saved many persons, he is going to be honored as a hero” He quickly explained.

The Buckley's who stopped breathing seemed to come back to life at the news. They were still in shock and confused. But a second before they thought their son was dead and now… They were still frozen in place.

“I’ll explain you everything with Maddie!” Howard told them.

The fire chief didn’t understand what was happening. Bobby did what the best he thought he could do. He invited the Fire chief to follow him at his desk to avoid more drama. Now the Buckleys were looking at Howard and they didn’t look please at all.

“I’ll call Maddie… She…. If you could go back to the place you are staying…” Howard said. He was a mess. Things couldn’t go worse. At least, it was what he thought when Eddie and Buck firetruck came in.

He saw everything in slow motion. Christopher and Dorian ran toward the truck. It looked like the two kids became best friends in a few minutes. 

Eddie and Buck get off the firetruck. Howard's brain collapsed. Eddie failed. He thought. It was the end of the world. What he was going to say to Maddie? How was he going to handle the Buckleys and Buck? 

“Daddies” Christopher yelled and at this point, nobody noticed what Christopher said, not even Hen, who was still wondering in what kind of big drama tv show she was in.

Since Buck was the first to get off, he held Christopher in his arms.

“Hey, Superman. What you are doing here?”

“It was a surprised visit” Christopher said with his adorable voice. Clara didn’t pay attention. She was still staring at the Buckleys and Howard, who were turned into stone.

Eddie came. He hugged Christopher.

“Oh, I made a new friend, here is Dorian.” Christopher announced happily.

“Hello Dorian” Eddie and Buck said in unison.

It rooted Howard in place. His brain’s told him to do something but his body refused to move. The Buckleys couldn’t believe their own eyes.

Their son was standing at a few meters away from them. Alive. He was a firefighter. He changed a lot. He was as tall as ever, but he was not muscular and thin. He was muscular and thick. His baby cheeks were gone. He looked older, of course he was older. 

They couldn’t move either. Julian thought about the last time he saw his son. When he left him with nothing in Harrisburg. Victoria didn’t dare to say a word. She was just looking at him intensely. To engrave each details of her son in her memory.

“He is super Nice” Christopher said about Dorian.

“Hi Dorian, I’m Buck and this is Eddie.” Buck said.

The Buckleys looked at each other. “Buck?” Why does he call himself Buck? They felt upset and sad. So far, he didn’t look at them at all. Not even a glance. as if they weren’t here.

Bobby called Buck.

“Buck, the fire chief is waiting for you. Come!” The captain ordered. Buck nodded.

“It was nice to meet you, Dorian. I’m sure we will meet again, since you are Christopher ‘s friend.” 

Buck left. He totally ignored his parents. They felt horrible. It was almost as worst that when they thought their son was dead. 

Eddie looked at them. He was in awe because Buck’s mother really looked like his son. But he didn’t look at them with a welcome expression. They noticed. The man called Eddie didn’t like them.

“You should go. I’ll call Maddie. She ‘ll explain everything to you. “Howard said to the Buckleys. 

A teammate called Eddie.

“I have to go buddy” He said to his son.

“We were on way to eat an ice cream.“ Carla explained.

“Oh cool, so go eat a yummy ice cream with your friend.” Eddie said to his son “Thank you so much for coming.” He added. He kissed his son on the cheek. He left.

Howard saw his chance. It looked like Buck and Eddie thought Dorian came with Christopher and Carla and not with the Buckleys. 

He persuaded the Buckleys to leave quickly, and he called Maddie as soon as they left.

Howard explained what happened.

Maddie’s heart calmed down. Apparently, the disaster had been avoided. Buck still didn’t know about Dorian. The fact he ignored her parents was also a good thing.

“Listen to me, Howard, I’m off work in one hour. You’ll tell Bobby, Hen and Eddie to say nothing. Tell them to meet at our house as soon as your shift is done. We will explain everything to them.” 

“Okay.” Howard said. He wanted this day to be over already. It upset him. At least, from tonight, he won’t be alone in this mess anymore.

One hour later, Maddie knocked at her parent’s hotel ‘s door.

They welcomed her, but they weren’t in a good mood. It devastated them their son ignored them.

Maddie was tensed.

“We knew he didn’t want to see us… It was still a shock to be ignored” Julian deplored. 

Dorian was taking a nap in his bedroom. The kid didn’t know he met his older brother earlier.

“I’m sorry.” Maddie said. “But you went too far with him. I told you many times.. I warned you. You refused to listen.” She stated.

“You were right. You did a good job with him. Better than us.” Victoria said.

Maddie frowned. She felt guilty, but she chose to not answer to what her mother just said.

“You ‘d better not to come back at the firehouse. Why did you come in Los Angeles without telling me?” She complained.

“Dorian misses you. We wanted to make you and Howard a surprise. It’s been a while since we wanted to bring Dorian at Disneyland. It was the occasion.” Victoria admitted sadly.

“When you were married to Doug, each time we told you, we were going to visit… It was always not the good time.” Julian reminded. He didn’t really like how his daughter was talking to them right now.

“Why did he call himself Buck?” Julian asked.

“I don’t know why he went with the nickname.” She answered.

Maddie left her parents. It was a complicated situation for her. She was still waiting for Buck's apology. It was still out of the question for her to meet her brother. But it didn’t mean she would stop to protect him from her parents.

At the station, Howard told Bobby, Hen and Eddie what Maddie planned: To meet without Buck at their place.

Eddie was not happy about it. He went along. He needed to be there to know what the hell was happening with Maddie and Howard.

When Eddie told Buck about the “Secret” meeting. It didn’t please Buck either. He didn’t know why Maddie needed to meet them or explain something to his teammates about him and his parents. 

He waited at Eddie’s house. He cooked the dinner as Christopher and Daisy played together.

At Maddie’s and Howard ‘s house.

"Thank you, everybody for coming.” Maddie said as she welcomed them and asked them to sit.

“I was so shocked to see them. My god, Buck’s mom really looked like him.” Hen said. Bobby nodded.

“Why are we here?” Eddie asked abruptly.

“It’s because of the kid?” Bobby questioned.

“Buck don’t know about him, right?” Hen added.

Eddie didn’t understand what they were talking about.

“Yes" Maddie confirmed. “Evan doesn’t know about Dorian. It should stay that way.” She added.

“Dorian?” Eddie said “What about my son’s school’s friend?”

Howard shook his head.

“No, you are mistaken. Dorian and Christopher just met at the station. Dorian is Maddie and Buck’s brother.”

“What? How is it even possible?” Eddie asked, shocked.

“Money, science, and a lot of luck…” Maddie replied.

“Dorian is Buck’s brother?” Eddie repeated like a parrot. It shocked him so much.

Maddie and Howard nodded.

“We thought… Oh my…” Eddie was still in a daze.

“Evan doesn’t know he has a brother. It should stay that way.” Maddie repeated.

“Why” Bobby was the first to ask. Eddie was still too stunned.

“First, my brother’s fear always had been to be replaced by my parents. It’s what they did. It will hurt him so much to know, it happened. Second, he’ll sacrifice himself for Dorian. As soon as he ‘ll know, he’ll pleaded to my parents, he ‘ll go back to Pennsylvania in order to protect him. I won’t allow that. I’m their big sister. I will protect Dorian from my parents and Evan deserves to be happy as he is now. If he knows about Dorian, it will ruin his life again.”

“For sure, our Buck is a golden retriever.” Hen declared. 

“I understand your point, but I’m not sure, it’s the right thing to do.” Bobby objected.

“This is bullshit, and it’s rich coming from you, Maddie.” Eddie said bitterly.

Eddie’s answer surprised everybody.

Maddie frowned.

“I beg you pardon, Eddie?” She said.

“Who do you think you are, Maddie? Taking the choice away from him.” He replied deadly serious.

“I’m his sister, I know him better than you.”

Eddie laughed.

“You know nothing about Buck, Maddie. You were barely in his life. Before you came back, you two didn’t talk over 3 years… It’s not because the same blood is running through your veins that makes you the person who knows him better.”

It didn’t please Maddie to hear what Eddie said. Everybody tensed in the room.

“Eddie, I think they are pretty close,” Hen said. “It’s obvious.” she added.

“Eddie, Maddie is his sister. She knows best,” Howard reminded Eddie. He couldn’t help but to take side with the woman he was in love with.

Bobby preferred to stay silent. Something was fishy. 

“Oh yeah? She knows best?” He said bitterly. “She pretends to protect Dorian… Hell, if she does the same job as then she did with Buck. We can worry for the child's wellbeing.” Eddie announced furiously.

They were all shocked at Eddie’s vehemence.

“Eddie, you shouldn’t talk about things you don’t know. You don’t know about the Buckleys. I went there… They destroyed every memory of Buck. There is not a single picture left there…” Howard declared.

It horrified the group. Eddie’s heart plummeted for Buck.

“Yes, the Buckley ‘s parents are not good. We already knew it.” Eddie stated, still shaken by what Howard told. “But, Maddie is far from being the sister of the year either. Did you know, Howard, that your girlfriend and Buck fought a few days ago and they are not talking to each other since?”

Howard frowned. He didn’t know. He looked at Maddie unpleased. 

“What?” He asked her.

“It has nothing to do with you.” Maddie replied, “It’s only between me and Buck.”

“Obviously, that’s why Eddie knows about your fight and not I!” Howard barked. He hated when Maddie hide him things. It reminded him how he learned about the woman she stalked.

Maddie felt cornered. She didn’t think Buck could have told someone else about their fight. Usually, Evan kept his troubles for himself.

“What the fight was about?” Bobby asked.

Maddie pressed her lips.

“Maddie, you ask us to come here. You ask us to not tell about Buck about his brother. The least you can do is to explain everything to us. You cannot just order us to do the thing you want, just because you are his sister.” Bobby insisted. “Buck is our friend. He was our friend before you came to our life. He never talked about you before you came. I think there is a reason for it now.” He concluded..

Bobby impressed Eddie. Buck told him they had a heart to heart talk. It seemed it did good for Bobby. Because clearly he was taking side with Buck without doubts here.

They all looked at Maddie.

“Why do I feel like you are all against me, when I’m only trying to make everything better for my brother?” She said with tears in her eyes.

It didn’t touch Eddie at all. She might be genuine, but he didn’t care about her.

“Because, from what I know last time, he asked you for help, Maddie, you told him he was being overdramatic, that you have your own problems too and you hang up on him.”

“What?” the others said.

“He told you…” Maddie whispered.

“Yes, he told me. He also told me you blamed him for your actions. You abandoned him, Maddie.”

“Wait… What?” Howard said.

" I didn’t… He could…” Eddie interrupted her.

“No, he couldn’t “Eddie yelled. “I refused you are going to decide for Buck’s life again! You are not better than your parents” Eddie barked. “Buck deserves to know he has a brother. He deserved to do his own choice.” Eddie yelled.

Maddie glared at him. She was about to cry.

“You tell him, or I’ll tell him,” He warned her.

“You have no right..” Maddie said in tears.

“Choose” He ordered her.

“Stop yelling at her! “Howard ordered too.

“Fine, I’m done being here. I know what I have to do.” Eddie concluded as he closed the door violently. 

Maddie collapsed in tears. Hen and Howard comforted her. Bobby stood up in place..

“What did he mean, when he said you abandoned him when he asked you for help Maddie?” Bobby asked. He had never seen Eddie in a such rage. He wanted to know. Buck was his son. 

“Bobby, can’t you see, it’s not the moment?” Hen said. “She is emotionally exhausted. It can’t be good for the baby.”

“Babies are strong. They survived a lot worse.” Bobby replied.

It upset Howard.

“Bobby, you should go right now.”

Bobby pressed his lips. He nodded. “I leave, I’ll ask Eddie. Obviously he knows.” Bobby told. Bobby's last words stung. 

He left.

“Eddie is going to ruin my brother’s life…” Maddie cried.

“We can’t help you Maddie, unless you told us what happened.” Hen said with a calming voice.

Eddie drove back to his house. He was so shocked and upset. He was furious at the Buckleys. Furious at Maddie. How could she hide such a thing to her brother? 

He breathed in, and he breathed out before entering the house. He had to compose himself. Because he didn’t know how Buck will react at the news.

“Oh, you are back already?” Buck said as he gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Christopher went to greet him. He hugged his son and kissed him. 

“Christopher, can you go to your room? I have something important to discuss with Buck.”

Christopher frowned.

“Don’t worry, son, everything is alright between us.”

Christopher nodded. He called Daisy to follow him. She obeyed as she took her toy in her mouth.

Buck looked at Eddie’s serious face.

“That’s bad?” He asked. Eddie took Buck's hands in his.

“Take a sit, Buck.” Eddie advised him.

Tbc


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, we are saturday ^^ The new update is here. 
> 
> There is a reference to chapter 17.I marked it with *.
> 
> I want to thank every person who gave a kudo, who subscribed and who wrote comments. You know how precious comments can be for a writer ^^. Thank you so much. 😍😍
> 
> I hope you will enjoy the chapter. I know everybody is impatient to discover Buck's reaction. 
> 
> My fic is now 100000 words and it's been almost two months since I started it ^^. I'm proud ^^

Chapter 33

Year 2020, At Eddie’s house.

Buck thought his family couldn’t hurt him anymore. He was wrong. It shocked and pained him to hear what Eddie told him.

He felt physically ill. Like a knife was piercing his heart. It looked like he has difficulties to breathe too. 

It hurt Eddie. He hated to see Buck in pain. It was scary because, so far, Buck was mute in shock.

Eddie held him in arms.

“It’s going to be okay, Buck. I’m here. I always be here.” Eddie whispered to Buck’s hear. Buck held him too. He breathed in and out. 

Eddie’s embrace was comforting. His hand was caressing his back gently in a reassuring way. He was not alone. He was loved. He was fine. He’ll have to face his family, once and for all.

He looked at Eddie with a reassuring smile.

“I need to talk to my parents. I want you to go with me.”

Eddie nodded.

“I”ll call Carla, tell her, it’s an emergency.”

“No, it’s Okay, Christopher is going with us and Daisy too.”

Eddie frowned.

“Don’t worry, Eddie. I need you, Christopher and Daisy to be with Dorian while I’ll talk to my parents. Bring him for a walk or to eat something, okay? I don’t want him to hear what I’ll say to them.”

“Oh, okay. Yeah, good idea,” Eddie agreed. “But do you know where they are staying? Maddie didn’t say anything about it.”

“It ‘s easy to guess. There will be at the Beverly Wilshire.”

Eddie knew Buck’s parent’s were insanely rich. He still had difficulty to grasp the reality of it. He sure realised it when they entered the Hotel. To rent a room there cost 25,000 dollars. It looked like the Buckley’s booked the three-bedroom, 5,000-square-foot Penthouse Suite, located on the private 14th floor of the Beverly Wing.

Only Daisy wasn’t impressed by the place. Christopher was in awe. Eddie felt out of place. Buck was in his thoughts.

The receptionist called the Buckleys. She told them their son was here to meet them. They accepted to meet him.

“Follow me” She said as she guided them to the suite.

It surprised the Buckley to know their son wanted to meet them and was at the hotel. They felt nervous and hopeful at the same time. Dorian was playing in his bedroom. They didn’t talk to him about Evan. How was he going to react?

A knock at the door. Julian opened the door.

Buck was face to face with his father, who just opened the door. He hadn’t look at them when they were at the 118 station. “He aged well” was the first thought he had.

Buck entered, followed by his own family. 

It surprised both Julian and Victoria to see their son was not alone. There was the man who looked sour with the kid they saw at the station and a cute dog. They said nothing.

“Oh, wow!” Christopher looked at the luxury place. Daisy wanted to inspect the rooms. Her professional instinct kicked in her. But her master didn’t order her anything. She stayed put.

Both parties didn’t know what to say at first. They just looked at each other. His mother aged well too, thought Buck. It felt so strange to be in the same room after all theses years.

“Huh… This is my family.” Buck said. Eddie looked at Buck with a reassuring smile. “Eddie, my partner and our son, Christopher. Our dog: Daisy.”

The Buckley looked at each other, then to Buck’s family. They had tons of questions, but they didn’t dare to ask them.

They greeted Eddie and Christopher warmly. It surprised Eddie.

“Please to meet you.” Victoria said. She looked at Christopher with a fond smile. It appeased Eddie. The woman crouched herself to talk to Christopher. She didn’t feel uncomfortable, like some adults could be around Christopher because of his handicap. She talked to him normally. Julian did the same.

It confused Eddie. The Buckley’s parents looked like amiable persons.

“Christopher, we are so happy to meet you. I’m Victoria and this is Julian. We are your father’s parents, which means we are your grandparents.” Victoria said. 

Christopher smiled at them. He looked at both Eddie and Buck, because they told him they were going to meet Buck’s parents, but he looked to his daddies for guidance.

“Christopher is Eddie ‘s son, I’m his adopted father.” Buck explained. Eddie thought they were going to change their attitude, and Christopher was expecting it too. 

Victoria and Julian nodded and smiled.

“We are so happy to meet you Christopher.” Victoria said with a genuine affectionate voice. “Please accept us as your grandparents, Christopher.” She asked softly.

It shocked Eddie. He looked at Buck. His boyfriend didn’t look surprise at all. Buck smiled to Christopher. 

Christopher nodded. He gave him his most beautiful and cute smile.

“Okay. I’m happy to meet you too.”

The new grandparents and Christopher hugged. Eddie was so confused. The Buckley accepted Christopher so easily. They actually seemed really happy to meet his son. Were they the same monsters who forgot their son in the grand canyon? The ones who destroyed all memories of Buck. Who refused to believe him when he was falsely accused and eventually kicked him out? 

Buck was happy. He knew his parents were going to welcome Christopher. They were not the kind of persons to reject an handicapped adopted grand son. It didn’t matter for them. They were nice and good people. They didn’t even blinked when they learnt at the same time that their son was sharing his life with another man. Because he knew they wouldn’t care. His parents were good people, nice and loving people except to him. It hurt so much. They had been so bad parents to him and Maddie. He didn’t understand himself because God knew how much he tried to be the perfect son they wished him to be. 

Eddie realised how complex things could be. 

Dorian heard people talking outside of his bedroom and made an entrance. He spotted the kid he met in the afternoon. He ran to him.

“Christopher!” He yelled happily.

“Dorian” Christopher was equally happy to meet him again.

“What are you doing here?” Dorian asked with a gigantic smile.

Buck stared at his little brother. The kid was adorable. He looked more like Maddie and his father, except for the blue eyes. He loved the child instantly. He felt a strong need to protect the child, too.

“We are family” Christopher answered simply as he pointed to his two daddies and his new grandparents.

Dorian looked at his parents.

She moved closer to her son, and she took his hand.

“Dorian, this Evan.” She said as Evan approached with a shy smile. “We didn’t tell you, but Evan is your big brother. He didn’t know about you either. It ‘s complicated. We’ll try to explain you later.” She said.

Dorian nodded. He stared at Evan. He was the man he met briefly earlier in the day.

Evan approached him. He crouched.

“Hello, Dorian. My name is Evan, but everybody calls me Buck. I prefer to be called Buck. Please to meet you.” Buck said kindly.

“Dorian, Buck is my father.” Christopher added..

It was a lot to take in for the 6 years old.

“Hi Buck..” He said with a shy voice. Buck noticed Dorian was wearing something to help him hear better.

“I’m very happy to meet you, Dorian. I’m sorry I wasn’t around until now. But from now on, your big brother will be there for you. You and I are going to get close if you want me to?”

Dorian smiled. 

He decided he liked his big brother a lot. He looked like his mother too. He hugged Buck. It relieved Buck.

“You look like Thor.” Dorian said in awe.

Buck laughed.

“Dorian, let me present you, Eddie. He is Christopher’s father too. He is your brother-in-law.” Buck said with an amused tone. 

Eddie didn’t know how to feel about his brother-in-law being a 6 years old. He moved closer to the adorable kid. He brought Daisy with him. 

“Hi, Dorian, I’m Eddie, as Buck said, I’m Christopher’s father too. This is Daisy, our dog, she is a fire dog. I’m thrilled to meet you.” Eddie said gently.

Dorian hugged him. He also pet Daisy. 

Victoria and Julian were happy.

“Dorian, I’d like to talk to our parents, it’s been a while since we met. Do you want to go to walk Daisy with Eddie and Christopher have an ice cream?”

Dorian looked at his parents for approval.

The Buckley tensed. Buck looked at his parents. They nodded. Buck was right. They needed to talk in private. 

“Yes, you can go, Dorian.” Victoria agreed..

Dorian and Christopher cheered and Daisy barked. Eddie left with them after kissing Buck on the cheek. He couldn’t help but be a bit worried. But he trusted him. Buck needed to talk to his parents.

They were alone. The Buckley noticed their son’s expression’s face changed immediately. His eyes were colder.

“Do you want some drink?” Victoria asked.

“I’m fine.” Buck answered. There was no warmth in his voice anymore.

“You have a nice family.” Julian tried. “Christopher is adorable and Eddie is…” Julian hesitated, since Eddie hadn’t been very nice to them. He glared at them most of the time “Handsome.” He concluded.

“Yes, we are happy to see you are doing fine. It’s clear Maddie did right with you. Unlike us, she knew what to do.”

Buck’s stare hardened.

“Madeline had nothing to do with who I am now.” He stated.

It confused his parents. It intrigued them too because they couldn’t remember a time where their son called Maddie, Madeline.

“What do you mean?” Julian asked.

“I don’t know, what did you mean?” Buck asked him.

Julian frowned.

Buck stayed calm.

“Do you want to know what happened after you left me alone with nothing in Harrisburg?”

They tensed.

“You called Maddie.” Julian answered.

“Yes, I begged for some money and I called Maddie and what do you think happened?” Buck asked.

Julian and Victoria didn’t understand why he was asking that question.

“She came to pick you up, and she helped you.” Victoria replied.

“Is what she told you?”

It confused Victoria, but Julian was a quick thinker.

“No, she never mentioned it, but she never denied it either. She just said, you didn’t want us to your life anymore. That you were having your own and happy life.”

“Yes, I indeed told her I didn’t want her to inform you about me, when she came back in my life 2 years ago.”

Julian did the maths.

“She told us this, 7 years ago.”

Buck winced. Then he laughed bitterly.

“I wonder how she could have known that 7 years ago, since when I called her. She refused to listen to me. She told me I was being overdramatic. She had her own problems to deal with and since I was an adult… She didn’t help me. I became homeless that day and it lasted for 3 years. Until 2 years ago, we were not in contact.”

“What?” Julian said in shock.

Victoria had to sit at the news.

Buck told them what happened to him, what he did to survive until he met a Navy seal at Lima.

The Buckley never imagined it had been their son’s life. They thought he went to Maddie; she helped him. He found a nice job somewhere, and that was it. They never guessed about the hardship he had to gone through.

“It explained why the private detective wasn’t able to find you…” Victoria said.

“You hired a private to find me?”

“Well, Maddie refused to tell us anything… We tried once, but of course, now I understand, since you were a homeless travelling. He couldn’t find you.”

It surprised Buck to learn about that. His parents tried to look for him. It touched him a little. 

“How could she do that?” Victoria said in shock. 

“Your daughter has a lot of secrets too, Mom. Like she said, she had her own problems. You should ask her about them. They are quite shocking. It shocked me, when she came at the place I lived without warnings.”

“How did she know where you were?” Julian asked.

“I sent her, postcards time to time and when I settled in Los Angeles, when I became a firefighter, I sent her a card with my address on it.”

“You sent her postcards? So she knew where you were?”

“Sometimes… I wanted to tell someone I was still alive somewhere. I thought that if bad luck was on my side and if one day I’ll die. She ‘ll noticed the lack of postcards…” He said.

Buck’s parents were speechless.

“We never thought…”

“Frankly, I don’t care about what you thought. You kicked me out with nothing.”

“Maddie, we thought Maddie… How could we imagine, she was always telling us, she…” Victoria stuttered.

“Don’t blame, Madeline for your own faults! I have enough of people blaming the others for their own choice!” Buck told harshly.

“Evan.”

“I’m Buck!” He cut his father short. “Buck is the name I chose. Buck is the name of the dog, I saved when you abandoned me at the grand canyon. Buck is the firefighter I was destined to be. That fake certification you hated so much dad is the reason I’m a firefighter today. It was most precious to me than my two Harvard bachelor’s degrees. I did for you! I’m Buck! Evan is dead. He died 3 times, he died in that grand canyon, he died when you refused to believe in my innocence and he died again when you kicked me out!”

Julian was taken aback. He looked at his wife. She was pale.

“What do you talk about? We… Julian…” She felt lost. Julian rushed toward his wife. Buck didn’t understand what was happening.

“Breathe in and Breathe out, Darling. Evan did a mistake. He was talking about his trip to Disneyland Paris.”

“Oh, yeah…” Victoria smiled.

Buck’s eyes widened. “What the hell?” He thought.

“What?” He said at loud. Julian gripped him by the arms.

“Your mother suffers from post-traumatic stress.” He whispered to his son.

“Victoria, we’re going to the kitchen. We are going to bring you a cup of tea.”

“Oh, thank you.”

They went to the kitchen.

“What the hell did you mean?” Buck asked.

“Your mother never recovered about what happened at the grand canyon. During the month you were there recovering, she persuaded herself you were fine at Disneyland Paris. It became her reality. The psychiatric told me it was a defense mechanism because she couldn’t cope with… It worried me because she acted like you really were in Disneyland Paris even after you came back so I decided to never talk about it anymore.”

“Is this why, she welcomed me back saying, “How was Disneyland Paris?” Buck said in shock.

Buck remembered *

“I’m glad you are back. I miss you a lot. How was Disneyland Paris? Did you have fun?”

“Victoria.. What are you saying? He was not at Disneyland Paris?” Julian said.

“Oh... Oh? It just I passed the entire month saying he was.. I just... “His mother left them suddenly. Just like that. When she came back later, it like nothing had happened at all. She never asked him about what he did in Arizona. Not once. Like the whole thing never happened. His father never talked about it either. He didn’t dare to talk about it too.

Julian nodded.

“Since then… For her you were at Disneyland Paris. Therefore, we never talk about it since… Your mother cannot accept what happened… It ‘s her way to cope…”

It shocked Buck. 

“Please, Evan… She …” 

Buck frowned.

“So what? Don’t! just don’t… I was the victim, not her!”

He ran toward the dinning room where his mother was.

“Where’s my tea?” Victoria asked.

“Mom.”

“Please, Evan… I mean Buck!” His father pleaded.

“You listen to me. You and dad forgot me in the grand canyon. I was only 11 years old. I was left there for three days and 2 nights. I thought I was gonna die there. I felt hopeless. I had many hardships in my life, but this one is the one who haunted me the most! I was not in Disneyland Paris. I was left at the grand canyon.” He told her. “I’m the victim, not you! I don’t care if it shocked you and you can’t accept what you’ve done to me. You never came to visit when the rescue found me. I don’t allow you to act like I was in Disneyland Paris! I was not”

His mother looked at him in terror.

“You decided. You were the adult. I don’t accept you to hide behind your own lies. You forgot me there, you never came, you chose your charity events and dad’s career over me. Your 11 years old son!” He cried. “I’m the victim, it’s not about you. You left me! You blame me. When it was your fault. You were the adult. You should have paid attention. Trust me. I know about it.”

Buck thought about the tsunami and the moment he got separated from Christopher. What he felt at that time and after. How his mother reacted in a similar situation. He would not forgive her just because she suffered from some sort of PSTD or denial from the guilt. He knew what it felt to lose his child. He knew how horrific it had been, how he never tried to search for Christopher. When his mother did nothing. He will not allow her to hide in denial. She had to face what she did. 

Julian moved closer to his wife. He took hers hands. She wore a blank expression.

Buck wanted to shake her. So he told her. He told them about the fear he went through being there alone. How hard it was. He never told them. He gave every detail.

“I would have forgiven you, if you had come back to Arizona. I can’t still believe you chose not too. You left me there!!!” He screamed as he was crying. How parents can do that to their child?”

The truth of what they did shocked Julian, too. His wife was so shocked she was pale as a ghost, unable to move. It scared Julian.

“You are my mother, act like it for once!!!!!” Buck screamed.

Tears fell down from Victoria’s cheeks. She stood up. She gripped Buck hard. She was crying.

“I’m so sorry. My baby. I’m so sorry.”

It shocked Buck. Because he couldn’t remember the last time he had been in his mother’s embraced. It shocked him because as she was hugging him tightly. He felt empty. It didn’t feel good. It felt too late.

Julian sat. He took his head in his hands. What have they done? He didn’t even understand himself. He started to cry too. 

Buck freed himself from her embrace. 

“You can cry all you want, that won’t change the past and what you did to me.” He said unapologetic. “The result is I don’t trust you and your cries.” He knew he was harsh, but he said what he was thinking.

His parents had nothing to argue against. They certainly deserved the harsh judgement.

“What matters to me, is Dorian’s future. I won’t let you, mess with my brother like you did with me.” He warned.

“We won’t…” Julian promised.

“I don’t trust your words. It’s easy to say one thing one day and to do the exact contrary later. It’s a lesson I learnt from Madeline. This is what you are going to do.” He declared with determination.

“You and Dorian, are going to move in Los Angeles. I want my brother to live near me. I want to be able to check him as much as I want. I want to know him and be here for him, just in case you forgot your words. I don’t want to be lied. I don’t want you to mess up with his head. I want to be sure, he is going to have the happy life he deserved.”

“We can’t. Our lives are in Pennsylvania.”

“Your life is where I WANT it to be. I can destroy you. I wrote a book.”

He bluffed about the book. But he could write one very quickly. He was sure of it.

“What will the country think, if they know how the Hershey’s daughter from the famous chocolate brand, did to her kid when he was 11 years old. I have proof. Captain Smith, the 9-1-1 operator transcription of your call. They recorded the entire things, it’s the procedure. What about you, dad? How do you think you’d be welcome at the senate? Oh, and I can add how you corrupted yourself to “protect” your son from the justice. Tell them, How you didn’t believe in your son ‘s innocence.” He threatened.

“Trust me, I’m innocent. I have relations, from navy seal, to the police. I can prove it. You’ll have to resign. What about that big scandal, you were so afraid about? I can make it happen. What will the country think, if they knew?”

Juliand and Victoria paled.

“In a few days, they will celebrate me as a hero. I’ll be given the medal and the key city, I don’t even have to wait for that book to be published. There will be so much tv camera around me. I know an ambitious journalist too. She loved to tell people stories.” He threatened.

“I bet after that, I’ll be able to get Dorian’s custody. But for Dorian ‘s sake. I will prefer to do it, the hurtless way, which means, you have two days to find a pleasant house here near mine and settle here until his majority. Then it will be up to you and him to decide.”

Victoria and Julian looked at each other. 

“We… We’ll do that.” Julian agreed. “We ‘ll show you, we can be better parents. Not only to Dorian, but to you and Maddie too.”

“If you say so. I’ll believe what I’ll see. Promise is just a promise. I want acts.”

“You changed a lot Ev… Buck.” Julian said.

“Yeah, if I learnt something from all those years it’s I’m not a good for nothing but I’m a survivor, I’m a firefighter and I fight.” Buck declared.

At this moment, Victoria’s phone rang.

“Hi Maddie? Oh, you are here.. Yes. come. Your brother is here too.”

tbc


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the Sunday update. A shorter chapter than the previous one. I don't know if it will like you pictured it. I hope you won't be disappointed by my choices for the story. 
> 
> We are closer to the end... Not a lot of chapters are left... 
> 
> For once I wrote a little teaser at the end of the chapter ^^.
> 
> As always, I want to thank you for your supports, comments, kudos and subcriptions. They are my fuel to write this story. It's a great joy to hear you have a good time reading it.
> 
> Thank you.

Chapter 34

Year 2020, Los Angeles, the Beverly Wilshire lobby. 

Eddie came back at the hotel with Christopher and Daisy. He didn’t know what to do. They had a great time. Christopher and Dorian got along. Christopher was already protective of Dorian. It touched Eddie. Dorian was a sweet child.

It was late, but the kids were not tired. Thanks to the ice cream they ate earlier. Eddie spotted him sat on a sofa at the hotel bar: Howard.

He told the kids to follow him. He joined Howard.

“Chim, what are you doing here?” Eddie asked. 

“Eddie!” Howard said, surprised.

“Maddie wanted to talk to her parents. I came with her, but I refused to go there with her. We fought.”

Eddie sat near his friend.

“Maddie is up there? Buck is too.”

“I know. One more reason for me to not go.” Howard replied. Eddie worried. 

Daisy let Dorian and Christopher to jump into Howard.

“Ouch!” Howard said. “Hello Daisy.”

Christopher and Dorian giggled.

“Is Maddie here?” Dorian asked eagerly. “My sister is beautiful and kind.” He said to Christopher.

“I know Maddie.” Christopher replied.

“Oh! Yeah of course.” Dorian replied.

Both men looked at each other. They were both worried.

“She is stubborn.” Howard stated. “I don’t agree with her, but she refused to listen. She loves to be in control and she is losing the control. I feel helpless.” Howard concluded.

“No matter what happen, Buck and I will always be your friends.” Eddie reassured.

Howard nodded. It was a side of Maddie he had to deal with. He realised he didn’t know her that much. She was always sweet and kind. She always knew what she wanted. She was fierce and stubborn. Two qualities, but that could be her greatest flow as the same time.

Howard remembered when he met Maddie, she was more brighter than the sun. It shocked him when he knew what happened with her husband. He wondered how she had been able to let his husband treated her that horrible way for so long. She looked so independent, so strong. There were always two faces of a coin. The Buckley’s family was like a coin, with two faces. Each member had two faces. Good people, but bad parents. Fierce and strong daughter, but abused by her husband for years. Carefree idiot and sensitive son, but brilliant with an iron will.

The Buckley’s family should consult Franck together. But Howard doubted they will. He loved Maddie. He didn’t want Maddie and Buck to estrange themselves again. But Maddie refused to see her wrong for now. He guessed it’s how she ended up staying so long with Doug when she was dead-set on something; she refused to let go. Not only that, she probably loved him a lot, too.

Howard was sad, worried, but he knew Eddie, and Buck will not stop to be his friends. It reassured him. No matter what happened in that suite up there. He must be patient and have faith in what the future will bring.

At the Buckleys suite. 

The entire Buckleys family was tensed. Maddie glared at his brother. She feared her brother told about her past with Doug. Something she will never forgive him if he did. She didn’t want her parents to know. She didn’t want to hear 

“I told you so, we were right about him.” 

She didn’t want to see disappointment in their eyes. They always thought about her as someone independent and strong. Not afraid to voice her opinion. The one who had control over her life. Who refused her parents to take controlled over her, like they did to Evan. Like Evan let them do for years.

Buck didn’t understand his sister anymore. Did he ever understand her? He doubted. Eddie was right, they didn’t know each other that much. They lied to themselves, and now the illusion was disappearing. They were two strangers. They didn’t grow up together. They had some memories in common, but not that much, not enough. They both built an idea of who the other one was. 

He thought his sister was the best sister in the world. He believed her promises. He continued to believe in her even when she left again and again. He blamed himself. He forgave, he apologized. He believed her empty words as if they were holding the truth about who he was and what he could do. He let her having her way, because she knew better. She was the big sister. He wanted to protect her. But at the end, his sister was different that the one he built his mind.

He refused to ask himself the disturbing and rightful questions. Why? Why she let Doug treated her like that so long? Why she never talked about him about her problems. Why he let her think she was right about him, being self-centered. Why he never asked her when she told she didn’t wish Josh to get her bro as a potential boyfriend. Why he never told her that “you still be Buck.” didn’t comfort him at all. Why he let her live alone so soon again after she came back when he knew it was a dangerous move? Why he never told her, he felt like she was rejecting him again when she did that.

As for Maddie, she looked at her brother and she didn’t know who the man was anymore. Her brother always had been sweet and sensitive. He always felt sorry for himself. He always obeyed his parents. He never side with her. He complained to her. He was self-centered and dumb despite having an impressive brain. He was a lost puppy she thought she could guide when she came back, but he turned on her and bit her instead. He blamed her for things she didn’t do. She didn’t know who her brother was anymore. She doubted she ever known who he had been.

The question for both of them was: What about now? Did they care to know? Did they want to know? Did they want to try? Will they accept they are not who they thought they were? Will they welcome the accurate version of the other?

“What did you tell them?” Maddie asked to her brother. She was on her defensive side.

“I told them, my story. Nothing less, nothing more.” Buck replied.

Maddie guessed he didn’t talk to their parents about her and Doug. It relieved her.

“Maddie, we trusted you. How could you not help your brother? How could you leave him on the street? We only did that to teach him a brief lesson, we were sure you were going to help him!” Victoria declared upset at her daughter.

Julian nodded.

“All the fights we had about Evan. You always told us you’ll take better care of him. You could understand him better than us. That we were bad too him and ask custody… And at the end, you abandoned him in the street?” Julian added.

“A call from you to warn me? Never thought about it?” Maddie replied with vehemence..

“You never answered our calls!”

Buck rolled his eyes.

“Enough!” He ordered. “Listen to you… Blaming each other again. Because of course, it’s not your fault, you were the ones who brought me to Harrisburg and kicked me out with no money and no belongings, without warnings. You were the ones who told me to not come back before I made something of myself.” He roared at his parents. “It was your decision! Not Madeline.”

Maddie smiled. For once, his brother was right. It was about damn time he sided with her against them.

“And you, Madeline. You made promises. I trust your promises. You never told me until that day that my calls were a bother to you. You never told me about your problems. You only said, you were going to support me as the big sister you were. You promised me, you will be always there for me. But when it mattered, when I asked for that help, you bailed on me. Why it should be my fault? Or yes, it my fault to believe in you.”

Maddie winced. 

“Do you understand, that the promises, you continue to keep telling me now, I have difficulty to trust them? Because the truth is, we don’t know each other. We don’t understand each other. We are strangers that are sharing the same blood and few goods memories. We tried to be someone we aren’t for the other one. We’re not close. I can’t trust you. I tried, I wanted to believe it once again. But the truth is I can’t.” He confessed.

It shocked her. She was about to cry.

The Buckley’s parents were shocked too. Because they really thought their daughter and son were close. They thought they shared everything.

“I don’t even know what kind of brother you want me to be. But it won’t work that way, Madeline, because I can’t be the brother you want me to be and obviously you can’t be the sister I thought you were and the sister I want you to be. Because we are sibling in names. We played that game for so long, we lost sight of each other. We should stop to show our friends, our parents, a relationship that is a lie.”

“I…” never lied. It was what Maddie was about to say, but she stopped herself short. It hurt because he was right. 

“You are right, Evan.” She agreed.

Buck felt like an immense weight was lifted from his shoulders. Tonight, he cleared up things with both his parents and his sister.

“We are not a family.” Buck stated. “We played pretend all of our life. I’ve had enough. We should assume our flaws, our wrongs, and tell each other the truth. It doesn’t mean we will succeed to become a family. But if we are not honest with each other, we never will. Maybe we don’t want to be a family, it’s up for each member to decide.” 

He said the last words for Maddie. It was up to her to decide if she wanted to keep her past with Doug a secret or not. His parents deserved to know. Who knew, they might surprise her. Or not. There was no way to tell how it could turn out to spill that horrific secret out.

But without the answer, how to build something new? 

“I think we are clear about what I want.” Buck said to his parents. Yeah, he blackmailed them. He challenged them to prove to him they’ll do better. He ‘ll try too. But there were no promises. Only time and efforts from both of their sides will be capable to build something new. They guaranteed nothing. 

It impressed Victoria and Julian. It shocked them too. The man in front of them was their son. He didn’t feel like he was. They never saw him like that, or maybe they refused to acknowledge he was this way. Or maybe he wasn’t and life made him that way. But Evan wanted to be called Buck. Buck was their son, and they were proud of him. Genuinely proud of him. It was a first experience for them. An unknown feeling. It was strange. It was scary too. They loved to have control over their lives. They were not in control of anything. A new start for the family with unknown results.

They thought they could give it a shot. They lost so much already. They wasted so much time. Victoria didn’t want to mourn her son while staring at his car in the garage anymore. She felt an immense pain gripping her heart when she thought about what she did to her kid when he was 11 years old. But she will live with it. She won’t push back the pain anymore. She’ll leave forever with that guilt. She won’t act like it never happened.

As for Julian, he felt the same. He never believed his son. He had to believe in him now. Someone trapped his son. Someone sold drugs, and it almost killed two young persons. It was time for justice to be served. Wasn’t he a lawyer, wasn’t he a judge? They said he was the best He chose that career because he was made for it. He lost himself in politics game. The family pressure and his ambitions. He’ll find who did it. Then, he’ll resign as a senator and he ‘ll move in California, Los Angeles with his wife and his Childs. 

“I said everything I had to.” Buck announced. He looked at his phone. Eddie messaged him.

“My family is back with Dorian.”

Maddie frowned. “His family?” what was he talking about?

“Madeline, do you want me to keep company to Dorian downstair? Do you need more time with our parents?”

It seemed he was going to call her Madeline now. She didn’t know how to react to it. She looked at her parents.

“No, I have nothing more to say.” She answered. 

Buck winced.

Sister and brother were inside the elevator.

“You should tell them.” Buck advised her.

“None of your business.” She replied.

“Are you mad at me?” Buck asked.

“Yes, and no.” She replied. “I need time to think about what I want.”

“Fair enough,” He replied. “We forgot to tell you, but our parents are going to move in Los Angeles from right now.”

“What?” She asked, shocked.

“I want Dorian to live close to us. I don’t trust them yet. Just like I don’t trust you anymore. You lied to me Maddie about Dorian. Never make a choice about my life again, or I swore I’ll choose for you too.” He threatened.

It shocked her. This was a side of her brother she never knew.

“I didn’t know you were capable of blackmail,” She said. 

“Do you know why I dropped Seal’s training after 12 months?”

“You told me you didn’t want to be an emotionless machine. It was not who you were.”

Buck nodded.

“Yes, they wanted machines capable to switch off their emotions on command.”

“Not you at all.” She said.

Buck smiled coldly.

“I dropped because I was about to become the perfect machine they wanted me to be. It scared me. As for your record, I learnt to switch off my emotions on command I only chose to not act on it. I’m capable of Blackmail Madeline with no single trace of remorse.” 

Maddie looked at his brother. No single trace of emotions on his face. He felt like a total stranger. She froze at the sight.

The elevator’s door opened.

He spotted Eddie and his face became alive again. 

They joined Eddie, Howard, Christopher, Dorian and Daisy. Christopher was barely awake, but Dorian fell asleep in Howard’s arms.

Maddie looked at Eddie, Christopher and Daisy. Daisy barked at Buck. She was so happy to see him. She missed him. She understood what Buck meant now. “His family. It was them.” She thought.

Eddie was staring at her with a sour expression. 

“Is everything okay?” Eddie asked to Buck.

“Yes. I have a lot to tell you.” Buck replied to his boyfriend. Eddie nodded.

Howard looked at Maddie. She was lost in her thoughts, but she was not in tears. She looked fine. He’ll ask later.

“Madeline, do you want to bring back Dorian to your parents?” Howard asked.

She looked at Dorian fondly. She caressed his hair gently. 

“No. I’m tired.” 

“Let me do it” Buck proposed immediately. Howard gave the sleepy kid to Buck.

They left. 

Buck and his family went back to give Dorian back to his parents. They said goodbye. Buck told his parents , he and Eddie were going to move in a new house. He gave them the address.

“There are plenty new houses to sell in that neighborhood. I want your new address in two days.” He warned them.

The Buckleys nodded.

Buck had a lot to explain to Eddie. For the first time, he felt at peace about his family. It didn’t know what the future will bring, but he did not apologize. He didn’t blame himself for what happened. It felt so good. He told everything that was burdening his heart and soul. He felt new.

Tbc

Teaser for next chapter ^^

Eddie wants to propose.

Buck invited Bobby and Athena for a dinner at his new house…


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, A very short chapter, because I'm very busy today and I will be too next saturday. The next update will be on Sunday. I still had a couple of hours free to write and since I didn't warn you. I decided to post a short chapter than nothing at all.
> 
> I hope you won't be too disappointed because it's short.
> 
> Thank you a lof for the kudos, the subcriptions and the comments ^^ 😍😍🤩
> 
> I'm sorry, I couldn't write more today. I hope you will enjoy it still.

YEAR 2020, Eddie and Buck new house.

Eddie was alone in their garden with Daisy. Buck was inside, he was cooking with Christopher and Dorian. Buck’s brother was with them as much as he could. He enjoyed Christopher ‘s company.

Daisy frustrated him immensely as she refused to do what he wanted.

“Daisy, you are a fire dog, this should be easy for you. What can’t you understand?” He told her. She looked at him like she was clueless. She looked at the ball. She was waiting for Eddie to throw it again.

He sighed. His plan was simple: It was part of his marriage proposal to Buck. He and Buck would be in the garden one evening. They’ll have wine, he will light up some candles. He ‘ll ask Buck to play with Daisy. Buck will throw a ball at Daisy and instead of coming back with the ball in his mouth, she’ll pick up the box with the rings inside hidden and she will come back with it in her mouth, give it to Buck. It was perfect and cute.

Except Daisy didn’t get the concept yet. He knew she could do it. She was a fire dog. He made sure the box had Buck's smell on it. Don’t ask him how he did that. 

He tried to show and explain to Daisy. But the girl didn’t care. He threw the ball more than a dozen times already, and she was still ignoring the hidden box put on the ground near the flowers.

He tried again. Another failure as she brought back the ball.

“Daisy. This is important. I know Buck is your master, but I’m your dad. I feed you. I play with you. I allow you sometimes to sleep in our bed.”

She barked. She wanted to play again. He didn’t know what he was missing in the training. He saw Buck did similar things with her more times to count. She could do it. It was not a question.

He threw the ball, pointing at the direction he wanted her to go before. Another failure..

He jumped when he heard Buck’s voice:

“Oh wow, aren’t you tired to throw that ball again and again?”

Buck crouched and pet Daisy, who brought back the ball. 

“No, I have fun.”

“You don’t look like it. You kept frowning.” Buck remarked.

Eddie ignored it.

Buck took the ball and threw it. Eddie looked at Daisy and to his horror, she went straight where the box was.

Buck frowned. Daisy was going to the opposite side where the ball landed. Eddie ran toward Daisy like his life depended on it. He caught her in time. He retrieved the small box from Daisy ‘s mouth. She barked unhappily.

“Good dog, you are such a wonderful dog. Very smart. I’m proud of you.” He petted her a lot. It seemed Daisy understood what he wanted after all. She just needed Buck to be here to throw the ball himself.

It confused Buck. But it didn’t pay more attention than he should. Eddie and Daisy were just having fun.

Christopher and Dorian joined them. 

Buck’s phone rang. It was an unknown number.

“Hi?”

Eddie saw his boyfriend looked surprised.

“Oh, yeah, okay. I’m at home. You can come. Oh, you are already here. Okay, I’m coming.” Buck said.

“What’s up?” Eddie asked.

“A delivery is coming. But I ordered nothing? You?”

Eddie shook his head.

They went outside. An enormous delivery truck was here. 

They were 6 men waiting outside.

“You are Evan Buckley?” One man asked. Buck nodded. “Do you have an ID? I need to be sure it’s you. It’s an important delivery.” The delivery man asked.

“Sure” Buck showed his id. 

“Okay, can you sign here?”

Buck signed. They opened the back of the truck. They noticed it was not a regular truck. The deliverymen seemed nervous. Buck and Eddie went to see what was inside.

Buck’s eyes widened. Eddie couldn’t believe his eyes.

“It’s my car!” Buck explained.

“The 4.5 millions dollars car,” Eddie thought. 

Dorian and Christopher were in awe when they saw the car finally out of the truck. Eddie gulped. the red lamborghini veneno roadster was in front of him.

The deliverymen left. Eddie never saw such a gorgeous and powerful car. 

Victoria arrived. The Buckley ‘s parents moved not so far.

“I’ve seen the delivery truck arrived. It was due for today.” She said to her son..

“Mom, what is this?” He asked.

“It’s yours… We are so sorry we threw everything that belong to you… Only the car was left.” She said with shame and regret.

“You give it back to me?”

“It’s yours.” She repeated.

it still stunned Eddie. He knew the story. But to see the car for real. It felt so different.

“Mom, will you keep an eye on Christopher and Dorian?”

“Sure.”

It was how Eddie and Buck ended up driving that car in Beverly hills. People were stopping to take pictures of the car. They were like stars. It was crazy. At the end, the car provoked a crowd around them. 

Athena was not far away when she received a call about rich men driving a luxurious and very limited edition car that causes traffic problems. 

She said she was on her way.

She sighed when she saw the mess. She asked people to get back in their cars or to leave the street. She approached the red and impressive Lamborghini that was causing the trouble. She saw the back of what was probably the owner of the car. He was chatting with people as he let them doing selfies with him with the car. Like he wasn’t in the middle of the street, blocking the traffic. 

It pissed off Athena. Rich people were so annoying. She came closer. There was a passenger inside the car who was hiding his face. Eddie had spotted her. 

He tried to alert Buck, but Buck was in his bragging mode. He didn’t hear him. So Eddie tried to hide his face from her. 

Athena was facing Buck ‘s back. 

“Excuse me, sir, you are blocking the traffic, you can’t stay here.” She said. Buck turned around. It surprised Athena.

“Buck?” 

“Oh Athena, how are you?”

Eddie rolled his eyes. He waves with a smile at Athena, who saw him too.

“What?” Athena said, clueless.

“Oh, Sergeant” Buck said with an amused smile. “Thank you for being here. We were driving, and we stopped at the red light and everything became crazy. We were waiting for you. It’s Eddie who called the police.”

Eddie nodded.

Athena had a lot of questions. But right now, she needed to do her job. Another police car arrived. They stopped the madness. People were still filming or taking pictures of the car from afar.

“Thank you, Athena” Buck said.

She looked at the car.

“I’ll want an explanation for that.”

“Oh, what about a dinner tomorrow at ou… my new house?” Buck suggested.

“You have a new house? She stared at the car. Did you win the lottery Buckley?” She asked.

“I’ll tell you and Bobby everything tomorrow. I promised.” Buck replied.

Athena nodded. She got another call for a robbery. She lelt them quickly.

Buck and Eddie came back to their house. Victoria was playing chess with Christopher while Dorian was watching them.

Buck pressed his lips. His mother never played with him. It’s not like he enjoyed playing chess anyway, but it felt bitter. Obviously his mother was a better grandmother that she had been a mother. It was only two weeks since the Buckleys moved around the corner. Victoria felt alone. Her new house was a lot smaller than the one she used to live in Hershey, her husband was still working at Washington. Maddie didn’t want to see her a lot. It looked like things will never change between her and her daughter. Only her son was welcoming. She was trying to adapt to her new life.

Buck told her she could volunteer to help LA orphans too. Carla met her and briefed her about the associations that needed help. She’ll have an interview the next day for one of them.

Dorian was going to Christopher ‘s school. 

She left with Dorian when the game was finished. Christopher won against her. She was so proud. Her grandson was as smart as her son.

Eddie and Buck were in the dinning room. Christopher was watching tv. Daisy was napping on his lap.

“It was crazy” Eddie said.

“Yep, obviously we won’’t be able to drop Chris at school with the car.”

Eddie nodded.

“We should sell it.”

Eddie brained short circuit. It was a 4.5 millions dollars ‘s car they were talking about. To sell that car meant so much money.

“It’s your car..” Eddie said

“What’s mine is yours.” Buck said.

It touched Eddie. He needed to propose to Buck soon.

Buck did some researched. He called a professional to sell the car. Eddie ‘s brain short-circuited again when he learnt the value of the car was near 10 millions. 

“He said, it was going to be very easy to sell the car. The car is a very limited edition. Only 13 in the world. We may sell it for over 10 millions.”.

Buck told this so casually. It was at a time like that. He remembered Buck used to live in the very rich environment before he became homeless and then a firefighter.

“Over 10 millions.” He thought. It sounded crazy for Eddie. It brought him a conflict. If he was asking Buck in marriage now… it looked like he ‘ll be after Buck’s millions. 

He wished he hadn’t stopped Daisy to give the box earlier to Buck. Before the car and its millions came to their life.

Buck interrupted his thoughts.

“Since, Bobby and Athena will come tomorrow for dinner, I think, it ‘s due time for us to tell them about us? What do you think, Eddie?”

“Yeah. I think it’s time.” Eddie agreed.

Buck nodded.

“I hope Bobby won’t try to transfer one of us.” Buck said at loud. 

Eddie nodded. He feared that too. But they couldn’t keep the secret any longer.

Tbc


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers ^^. I hope you are fine ^^; Here it is the new chapter. It was fun to write it. I hope you 'll like it.
> 
> As always I want to thank every person who gave me a kudo , who took the time to write a comment. It's always precious to me. Thank you so much.
> 
> Have a great time.

CHAPTER 36

Year 2020, Los Angeles, Buck and Eddie’s house.

Bobby and Athena parked in front of what they thought was Buck’s new place.

“Such a big house.” Bobby said surprised. Athena nodded. The house was more fitting for a family of 5 from what she saw than for a single man. She was seriously considering than Buck won the lottery now.

They knocked at the door. Buck opened it with a brilliant smile.

“Right on time. Come in.” 

They entered. It was a nice and spacious house. As soon as they entered, Daisy came to welcome them with joyful barks.

They both pet her.

“Wow, Buck, your new place is really fancy.” Bobby said.

They entered the dinning room. They noticed that Christopher was here. He was watching a cartoon at the tv. He saw them. He stoop up and welcomed them as well.

Eddie came from the kitchen with a bottle of wine in his hand.

Bobby and Athena looked at each other. They didn’t know Buck invited the Diaz too, but they weren’t so surprised. Eddie and Buck were best friends. 

“I cooked the dinner, Eddie helped me.” Buck said proudly. Eddie nodded. “Yes, you won’t be fed if you don’t help me this time,” Eddie mimicked Buck.

They laughed.

“So, are we going to get a tour guide of your new house, Buck?” Athena asked.

“Oh, yeah, but it’s not my house.” Buck corrected. Bobby and Athena frowned. “In fact, it’s our house. Eddie, Christopher and me, we are living together. We bought the house.”

The news surprised the Nash-Grant.

“Oh, you became roommates.” Bobby declared.

Buck and Eddie looked at each other. Eddie moved closer to Buck. He wrapped his arm around Buck’s waist and they kissed quickly on the lips.

It stunned Bobby and Athena.

“Not as roommates, as a couple.” Eddie announced.

“Yes, I have two dads now.” Christopher said happily.

“What?” Both Athena and Bobby said. It totally surprised them. They knew Eddie and Buck were best friends, always together. They even thought time to time, they were having a bromance. But only a Bromance, nothing more.

They were speechless. 

“Yes, it’s been a while now. We didn’t tell anybody because we wanted to be sure our relationship could work before saying anything.”

“Obviously it’s working fine, since you bought a house together.” Athena said first..

“It is,” Buck said proudly. “We wanted you to be the first to know. We didn’t tell anybody else except Carla.”

“You didn’t tell your sister yet?” Athena asked. Buck shook his head.

It touched Bobby to be the first one to know along his wife. He recovered from the surprise.

“Congratulations.” He said. “I’m surprised but… I… Wow.”

“We are hoping you won’t see a problem now that you know, about us still working together.” Eddie stated.

Bobby took a few minutes to think.

“No, I meant, you were already working and being a couple and it went fine. I didn’t even noticed you two were romantically involved. You were very professional at work.”

Eddie and Buck smiled, it relieved them.

“Thank you, Bobby.” Buck said.

Buck and Eddie showed their house to them.

“It’s a really pleasant house, you two chose.” Athena approved.

They sat around the dinning table. The dinner was served. Bobby had a lot to ask. He still wanted to know what happened between Maddie and Buck. He hoped he could ask Buck later in a more private way than during the middle of the dinner.

Athena had questions, too. One in particular. She didn’t hesitate to ask.

“Buck, can you explain to me what was the story behind the Lamborghini. I checked, it a veneno, there are only 13 of them in the world. How the hell did you two drove one?”

Oh yes, Bobby was curious about that too. Of course Athena told him the story.

Eddie was curious to know how they will react to the news.

“It’s a long story.” Buck started.

“We have time.” Athena replied.

Bobby was very curious too.

“The car is awesome. It looked like the Batmobile but in red.” Christopher declared.

Buck smiled at Christopher.

“So?” Bobby asked Buck. 

“It’s my car. I bought it when I was twenty-one.” Buck declared.

Bobby and Athena ‘s gaped.

“The car is around 10 millions. I checked the value.” Athena said.

“It was a lot cheaper when I bought it. It only cost 4.5 millions.”

Eddie laughed.

“How could you buy a 4.5 millions dollars car, Buck?” Bobby asked in shock.

“Yeah, my parents weren’t thrilled when I came back with it.” Buck admitted.

“I bet” Athena said. Eddie was having the time of his life. He enjoyed seeing the confusion and the shock from Bobby's and Athena’s faces.

“I told my mom, the value will double with time, but she refused to listen. She was so mad at me.”

“4.5 millions dollars Buck. I… If Harry or May do that to me… I’ll,” Athena was stuttering, and it was a rare thing to see.

“Buck is like Bruce Wayne,” Christopher declared as he chew his food. “Grandma is super rich, she is the chocolate kingdom queen.” He added.

Buck sighed. Victoria called herself like that to Christopher once. It stayed. 

“Which means Buck is the chocolate kingdom prince.” Christopher concluded.

Eddie was laughing. It completely lost the Nash-Grant.

“You know, I was born in Hershey. The chocolate town.” Buck reminded.

“Oh yes, that’s why…”

“Buck’s mother's maiden name is Victoria Hershey” Eddie declared. “Buck’s is a Hershey.”

Athena did the math quicker than her husband.

“Oh, my… Are we talking about the worldwide Hershey company?”

Buck nodded.

Bobby took his cellphone, and he checked about the Hersheys. He couldn’t believe it. He understood. Buck’s parents were a billionaire. It shocked him. He was so pale in comparison.

Buck noticed Bobby didn’t feel well.

“Money is just money. It can’t replace love. It didn’t help them to be good parents to Maddie and I.” Buck said. He didn’t say more, as he pointed subtly to Christopher being here. They finished to eat. Eddie went to see a cartoon with Christopher. He knew Buck needed to be alone with both Bobby and Athena to tell them his story.

It shocked Bobby and Athena to learn how Buck ended up from rich kid to homeless over a day. It hit Bobby. He had never really understood what Buck meant when he said, "He had nothing else.” Now he knew. 

“I’m sorry.. I… You told me and I refused to listen.” Bobby told Buck.

“It’s okay. We barely knew each other.” Buck said.

“You are strong, Buck.” Bobby said. “I’m… You are an example to us.” He said. It touched Buck. They hugged. 

Athena smiled.

“I can’t believe it happened to you. I can’t believe Maddie did that. I can’t believe she is still blaming it on you.”

“She had her own problems.” Buck told. “As for now, I don’t know. It’s up to her.”

It was a complicated situation. They learnt Buck’s dad was a senator. It seemed unreal. Buck’s life had been nothing but ordinary. It had been a very hard life. 

“At least, they are trying and I have to monitor them with Dorian.” Buck concluded.

“It was a bold and wise move.” Bobby agreed. Buck impressed him so much. 

Christopher called Buck. Bobby was left to his thoughts for a few minutes. Eddie joined him. 

“A penny for your thoughts.” He said.

“Our Buck is a great man.” Bobby told.

“He is. I can’t believe I have been so lucky to meet him.”

“You surprised me. I never knew you were into guys and into Buck. I mean, I saw you two were close, but I never thought you could be that close.”

“It surprised myself too. I just fell in love. I don’t know how to label myself and Buck says he doesn’t care and I shouldn’t. I’m just me. I love him so much. I still don’t how it happened.” Eddie confessed.

“I trust you to take good care of him, Eddie. I’m serious. I found out I’m rather possessive about him. You hurt him, I destroy you.”

“Fair warning. I guess.” Eddie gulped. “I want to ask him to marry me but… You know… I’m not sure it’s the right timing.”

“Why?”

“Because he is going to sell the car for 10 millions. Won’t it look like I’m after his money?”

“Are you?”

“No! I planned to marry him even when I knew he had nothing and he had been homeless.”

“So ask him. The money is not going away. It will still be here for severals years, for life. He will inherit one day. He’ll be a billionaire.”

Eddie nodded.

“You two will be like the 80s show I used to watch. Hart to hart. billionaire detectives. Except it will be billionaire firefighters.” Bobby teased.

“Never heard of that show.”

“It was a good show.” Bobby said with nostalgia.

“How do you plan to ask him to marry? Buck is a romantic at heart. He deserves something memorable but not too fancy. He’ll be uncomfortable.” Bobby advised.

Eddie explained his plan and how hard it was to train Daisy.

“That’s original and cute. He’ll love it. You shouldn’t wait.”

“Thank you, Bobby.”

They looked at Buck, Athena, and Christopher. Athena was petting Daisy. She had fun with the dog. Buck joined them. Eddie excused himself. He needed to prepare his proposal for later in the night. He addressed a wink to Bobby. Buck didn’t notice.

“I can’t believe, this is happening to me.” Buck announced. “Eddie and Christopher. I love them so much. Sometimes, I ‘am afraid I live in a dream and I’ll wake up in my tent in a forest. All gone.”

“They won’t leave,” Bobby said. “They love you. Actual love.” He added.

Buck smiled.

“Bobby, I want to propose to him. I already thought about it a lot. I got the rings. I made a plan. I think it’s time. What do you think? I fear it’s too soon. What if he doesn’t want to remarry?”

It amused Bobby.

“You bought a house together, Buck. His son calls you daddy. There is no way he is going to refuse.”

Buck nodded.

“Yeah, you are right.”

“How do you plan to ask him?”

“Oh! Nothing big. I don’t think he’ll be comfortable if I bring him to a fancy restaurant.” He argued. “I want to ask him here. In the garden. I’ll bring wine. I’ll light some candles.”

“It’s a classic” Bobby said, since Eddie told him he planned to do the same.

“Yeah, but from there. I plan to be more original. I hid the box with the ring in the garden. I’ll ask him to throw a ball at Daisy. I trained her to bring him back the box instead of the ball”. Buck told him super proud of himself.

Bobby gaped at Buck. Eddie planned the same proposal.

“What do you think?” Buck asked.

“Wow! that’s interesting. Brillant.” 

“You should ask him as soon as you can.” Bobby advised him. He wished he could be a little mouse to see how it will go. 

Before they left, Bobby and Athena insisted to sit in the Lamborghini. They looked like thrilled teenagers.

Eddie and Buck put their son to bed. Eddie was tensed. He brought Daisy to the garden while Buck told a story to Christopher. 

He lit candles and brought the wine.

He showed Daisy where he hid the box.

“Daisy. I count on you. It’s important. You can fail me. You can’t fail Buck.”

The only answer he got from her was a yawn. He gave her a piece of sugar. He did it without a guilt. She had to stay awake.

Buck arrived, and it surprised him to see the wine, the candles been lit in the garden. Eddie could be a romantic when he wanted. He thought he could use it at his advantage. Daisy was in the garden too. The box was already hidden near the flowers. 

“What a perfect timing. “Buck thought. He felt nervous. He noticed Eddie was too.

“Wow, it ‘ s nice with candles.” Buck said to Eddie.

“Yeah, I felt like it.” Eddie ‘s heart was beating so fast inside his chest. He was about to call Daisy, but Buck called her one second before he did.

“Do you want to play ball? Daisy.”

Eddie tensed. Well, it was now or never. Except Buck didn’t throw the ball. He gave the ball to Eddie.

“I think she wants you to throw it at her.”

Eddie looked at Daisy. She was looking at him. She did it because Buck discreetly ordered her to stand in front of Eddie. 

Eddie glared at her. The dog was such a traitor.

“You should throw it at her, Daisy, go to Buck.” Eddie tried to order her.

Daisy was a fire dog, when his fire master told her to stay put in front of Eddie. She was going to obey. She didn’t move.

Eddie sighed. He knew it was not going to be easy. He’ll throw the ball, then he’ll ask Buck to do it too.

Eddie took the ball. Buck’s heart raced faster. Eddie threw the ball. Daisy didn’t follow the ball ‘s trajectory. It surprised Eddie. Still, she was not heading where his box was hidden. It frustrated him..

“What is she doing?” Eddie said. Buck faked to not understand what was going on with his perfectly trained fire dog.

Daisy came back running toward Eddie with a box in his mouth. Buck was so proud. He looked at Eddie, who stood frozen. A puzzle look on his face.

“You should take it, Eddie.” Buck said as Eddie was still looking at Daisy who was waiting for him.

Eddie took the box. He was devastated. It was not his box she brought. His box was blue. This one was black.

Buck was excited at first, but when he saw Eddie’s face being troubled. He started to doubt. Eddie looked shocked, but not in the good way. His heart began to break. Eddie looked sad. His heart finished to break when he heard Eddie said.

“Oh, no! Oh no”

Eddie was pale as a sheet. Buck wanted to cry. He thought… He had been wrong. Eddie didn’t want to remarry. He messed up big time.

“Eddie… I…”

Eddie finally came back to himself as he head Buck’s voice.

“Wait, don’t say anything” He quickly said to Buck. Eddie noticed Buck’s was struggling to keep himself from being devastated.

“Oh, no. I mean no.” 

“Yeah, I kinda figure it out already” Buck said as his voice cracked.

“No, I mean.” 

“Can you just stop to say no.” Buck whispered.

Suddenly, Eddie ran toward when the ball landed. It confused Buck. Daisy was about to take a nap. When Eddie pet her and showed her the ball.

She yawned.

“Please, Daisy.” He begged. She followed him.

Buck stood dumbly. Eddie gave him the ball.

“Throw it to her.”

“Why?” Buck asked.

“Just do it.”

Buck obeyed. Eddie prayed. Daisy couldn’t mess up. Daisy didn’t run after the ball. She went in the opposite direction. It relieved Eddie. It confused Buck. 

She came back with Eddie’s box in her mouth and stood up in front of Buck. Eddie sighed. His heart was racing again. It took a few seconds for Buck to notice because he was still under the pain of the rejection. 

“Oh” He said as he took the blue box from Daisy's mouth. She barked at them and went straight to the sofa to take her nap.

Buck looked at the box, dumbfounded. He looked at Eddie.

“We open our box at the same time at three.” Eddie suggested.

Buck nodded. His heart beat again.

“One, two… three” Eddie counted. 

They opened their box.

They both saw a pair of rings in the box. They were both speechless for a few seconds.

They looked at each other.

“We got the same idea.” Eddie declared.

“Oh, my god!!!!!!!” Buck screamed. He went from being devastated from thinking his proposal had been rejected to be ecstatic from being proposed.

Eddie smiled.

“Is it a Yes?” Eddie asked with an enormous smile.

“Yes!!!!!!! yes!!” Buck cried happily.

“Good because, it’s a yes for me too. Yes, Buck, I want to marry you.”

It still stunned them. They laughed at each other. They couldn’t believe they got the same idea. They held each other in their arms and they kissed; A kiss full of love and lust.

At the end, they decided Buck was going to wear the ring Eddie offered him, and Eddie was going to wear Buck’s ring. They’ll keep the other rings together in the same box.

They slept in each other arms, their hearts and bodies satiated with both love and pleasure.

TBC

What a proposal ^^. LOL. I hope you liked it.


	37. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^^. I hope you are all doing well. So here is the last chapter, the epilogue of my fic. I know it shocks you. What about the epilogue? Yes, I thought about it a lot. The title of my fic is the many mysteries, and there are no mysteries left.
> 
> I could go on about the daily lives of buddie and their families and friends, but it shouldn’t be in this fic anymore, but under another title.
> 
> As for Maddie , read the notes at the end. ^^
> 
> In 5 weeks, 9-11 new season will start and maybe it will inspire me to write another fic. But so far, I wrote everything I wanted about this particular plot.
> 
> It doesn’t help that I have less time to write, with the holidays coming and all and the end of our quarantine here. I want to enjoy life again when I’m not working.
> 
> It’s been more than 2 months since I wrote the fic. It’s time for me to end it and disappoint you. I’m sorry.
> 
> I want to thank to to each person, who followed the fic and enjoyed it enough to give kudos, write a comment. It was my gasoline to keep writing.
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy the Epilogue. Don’t me mad at me too much ^^. See you at my next fic, I don’t know when ^^

Epilogue

Year 2035, At Grace and Sebastian Buckley-Diaz’s school.

Buck was nervous.

“Buck, calm down. She’ll do okay.” Eddie, his husband said.

“It’s easy for you to say. You already got through it with Christopher. You have the experience.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, amused. 

Today, both their daughter and son were going to talk about their fathers and the medals they received for their heroic ‘s behavior.

Grace and Sebastian were 10 years old. They were twins. They adopted them when they were babies. Grace chose to talk about Buck and why he got a medal and the key city. She worked hard. Sebastian was going to talk about Eddie’s silver star medal.

Buck remembered the day he got the medal. He met all the people he saved. It touched him and it was important for them to meet him and talk to him. It was 15 years ago. Time went by fast. 

Today his daughter was talking about him, and he wanted her to succeed. His daughter was a bit shy. 

So much things happened this past 15 years. Christopher was now studying art and already had a job in a Los Angeles Gallery. Dorian wanted to become a teacher and was studying in order to become one.

Daisy died few years ago. She received a medal for her work. Bobby had been right. It broke Buck ‘s heart to lose her. He cried so much. 

He didn’t take another firedog. He was not ready. Instead, he and Eddie were now having a cat. Grace and Sebastian loved cats more than dogs. Daisy couldn’t be replaced in Buck’s heart. He accepted a cat more willingly.

Bobby had retired one year ago. He and Athena were enjoying their lives and had many grand children which includes Christopher, Dorian, Grace and Sebastian too. Their bond was strong. 

Buck became the 118th station Captain, but he was soon promoted as a battalion chief and had to move to coordinate a battalion. At first, Buck didn’t want to become a battalion chief. Less action, more guidance, and too much reports to write. But he accepted. He was still doing things than a battalion chief shouldn’t do. To go right in the middle of the action sometimes. It drove Eddie mad with worry.

“You are not 29 years old anymore. You are 45!”

“I look like I’m only 35 years old.” Buck replied, offended but with that cocky smile.

Eddie stopped to be a firefighter 10 years ago. When they adopted Grace and Sebastian. He didn’t mind. For Buck, being a firefighter was his life. It was not the same for Eddie. Eddie was a medic. When Grace and Sebastian went to school, he got a job as a nurse in the hospital where Hen was now a doctor. 

The Buckley’s parents were back in Pennsylvania, in their vast mansion. They were old, but still healthy. They left when Dorian was 18 years old. Dorian decided to stay in Los Angeles. He had a nice childhood. Nothing like what Maddie and Buck had.

He and Christopher were still best buddies.

Grace did wonderfully. Buck and Eddie were so proud of her. Sebastian did well too. 

They heard Grace and Sebastian’ friends talking to them.

“Wow, both of your daddies are heroes. That’s awesome.”

Tonight, they were going to host a party at their home. Buck and Bobby cooked together. Buck invited a part of his team to dinner. Hen and Karen will be there too. Eddie invited two of his co-workers, he became friends with. Dwayne and Josh, who were now married, were invited too. Christopher and Dorian promised to come along with May, her husband and daughter and son. Harry couldn’t come. He was a coastguard at Kodiak in Alaska. Albert was working in Pennsylvania at the Hershey’s company as the ceo.

Only the Han ‘s family won’t be there for a good reason. They were living in South Korea since 10 years ago.

It all started when Howard’s dad fell ill and died. Howard, Albert, Maddie and their 5 years old daughter went to Korea for the funeral and to take care of everything along with Albert’s mother.

But only Albert came back to the USA. Maddie fell in love with south Korea, she thought it would be good for her daughter to be raised in Korean culture too for a while. 

It surprised everybody but Buck and his parents. Maddie hadn’t felt comfortable since everything happened 15 years ago. Buck and she didn’t apologize to each other. They still met and had family reunions, but nothing as close to before. She didn’t like to have her parents around. She never talked about what happened to her at her parents either.

They didn’t know how she convinced Howard to stay there. But she did, and from what Albert said, it had not been easy. It got worse when their daughter started a career as a teen actress and idol there. To come back was out of question. 

They faced time once a month. Eddie, Buck, Hen planned to visit them in 5 years When Grace and Sebastian will be 15.

Buck was looking at his house full of his families and friends. The old ones and the new ones.

Eddie was talking to Irina. She was a 25 years old firefighter under Buck’s command. Bobby and Hen called her “ Buckette” because she was just like him. Fearless, an excellent firefighter and… Yes, she stole a firetruck to have sex with two girls she rescued a week before.

Bobby laughed when he heard the story from Buck, who was not happy about it. 

“That’s karma.” Bobby said why laughing at loud.

The dinner was served. Buck and Eddie smiled at each other. Life was good. It had never been so good.

The End of the many mysteries of Buck Buckley.

Author’s note. 

It’s the end. For good. I hope you enjoyed the short epilogue. I couldn’t reconcile Maddie and Buck fully. I wanted to keep Maddie’s trope ' “The one who is always leaving.” I understand you can find it hard to Howard to accept it. He accepted because she said it was only for a while and a while became years and now, their daughter is having her dream comes true in South Korea. So he is staying, of course. He is happy with Maddie and his daughter. He had new friends too there. Don’t worry. Howard is happy, and he is still keeping in touch with Buck, Hen, Eddie and Bobby. ^^

It’s my choice and I understand if some of you are upset with my choice, but sometimes things cannot all been fixed even in fiction.

I know I could write a whole new fic to tell how they reached that epilogue.^^

i enjoyed writing the fic. It ‘s now the time to discover 9-11 season 4 and what the true story of Buck will be. I’m curious about it. I’m anxious about it. We will see…

Thank you. 

Pupuceplus.


End file.
